


Firsts

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Underage Sex, adult Erwin, age gap, big age gap, questionable morals, teenager Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 91,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Just as any other 17-year-old Levi is looking for love. Well. Maybe not. Because you can have sex without being in love, right? And that’s what teenage life is all about, isn’t it? Getting laid for the first time with no strings attached. That’s why he’s on that website. That, and also because this virtual space exists to connect young guys like him with older gentlemen, willing to offer just what he’s searching for: Their experience in bed. Making “the first time” for their lover(s) as pleasurable as possible. The only problem is: Levi is freaking shy, he knows he’s doing something his mother would definitely kill him for – and most of the registered, alleged gentlemen are full-on perverted creeps. But just as Levi is about to delete his account and come to terms with the fact that he will remain a virgin forever, a handsome blond man with beautiful blue eyes chats him up. And Levi’s smitten. Despite or maybe because Erwin is 20 years older.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 303
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doki87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doki87/gifts), [KillJoy_Juniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/gifts).



> Important notice: Please note that this story is set in Germany where it is not generally forbidden for a 17-year-old teenager to have sex with a partner this much older. However, this remains a sensitive topic, and despite this not being an illegal act, I understand that some of you might be triggered by it nonetheless, as it is what it is: A morally questionable relationship. If you are nodding and you are feeling grossed out already, please choose the easy way out and simply find another story to read. Comment moderation is active. Which means that I will have to approve comments before they are published. For everyone ready for the ride: Enjoy!

_**Cover made by the wonderful D'oki https://twitter.com/Eruvin_Smisu** _

Thank fuck Kuchel isn’t home right now and there is no danger of his mother just bursting into his room because she considers knocking on doors to be something only meant for strangers to do – because what has family got to hide from each other, right? Well. A hell lot of things. Like this one, Levi ponders, looking at the screen of his laptop; at the enlarged picture of a fat cock, to be exact, with a vein stretching across the whole shaft that looks a bit like a worm or parasite, and that makes a cold shiver run down Levi’s spine.

“Fucking gross,” he murmurs, closing the attachment, even though Levi usually _likes_ the sight of cocks. He’s gay and an always-horny teenager after all. Of course he’s thinking about dicks and butts all the time. But this… This is too much even for him, he thinks. Because yeah: He might be on that website to find someone to take his virginity, a grown man to flirt and fuck with him, but sending a dick-pic instead of a simple human “hello” is definitely not the mature way of introducing oneself, is it? And this is what this website is supposed to be all about.

‘Sophisticated dating between older gentlemen and young lads.’

Well, so far Levi’s only seen shit. Only has been contacted by freaking silver foxes, men in their fifties or even sixties, while his profile _clearly_ states that he is looking for a man between 30 and 40, not for a fucking grandpa with a wrinkly dick and saggy ass who’s gonna fucking die during sex and, _ugh_ – “that’s just fucking disgusting,” Levi murmurs, grimacing, while he’s picturing having sex with a man as old as _that_.

He quickly blocks the guy with the veiny dick – and reads his other messages.

They are all the same, and Levi is already bored and pissed off at the same time. They all follow a certain pattern: If they don’t consist of a dick pic, the men chatting him up usually give him pet names right from the start.

_Hey, sugar.  
Hey, sweetheart.  
Hello, cutie.  
Hi, babe.  
Hey, hot stuff. _

And Levi is most definitely not a sweetheart and not cutie.

Some men comment on his looks.

_Hey, I really like your body.  
Hello, you look really tasty. _

And what is he supposed to even say to that? Um, thank you? And then what?

Then, there’s men creating a mix of that.

_Hi, you’re absolutely gorgeous, angel._

Angel…

And then there’s those guys that do all of that AND cut straight to the chase:

_Hey, loverboy. You look absolutely delicious. I’d really love to put my dick in you. I can be gentle – if you want me to ;-)_

Levi scoffs.

“Another fucking grandpa…” he mutters, rolling his eyes as he looks at the profile of the 47-year-old guy calling him loverboy.

One week, fifty messages from men and too many conversations making Levi cringe – this is the preliminary result of him being registered on that website. And that is definitely not how he’d imagined this to go down.

Sure, it felt kinda good to be desired, exciting even, and some of the cock pics and jerking-off sequences he’s received were really hot – but too many of those alleged gentlemen wanted his phone number to set up a meeting for sex after barely exchanging ‘hellos’. And even though Levi is desperate – fuck, he’s 17 years old, even freaking _Isabel_ has already gotten laid and she’s just 15 and her boyfriend 16, while Levi hasn’t even touched a cock that isn’t his – he’s not _that_ desperate.

He’s not looking for romance. But it’s his freaking virginity: If he’d wanted to give his first time to just _anybody_ , he could just walk into the next gay bar and choose from there. But he’s picky. And he wants it to be… Well, maybe he doesn’t want it to be perfect. Not in the way that so many of his peers picture it to be: With their boyfriend or girlfriend, happily in love, with candles and shit. Because at the end of the day those boyfriends and girlfriends, too, have no fucking idea what they’re doing and the first time is anything but perfect. It’s sloppy, messy and embarrassing and ends up in chaos.

Levi doesn’t want that.

Also, because gay guys his age are so… They are so freaking immature and boring and mostly obnoxious and. Fuck. Levi just likes older guys. It is what it is.

It started with a crush on his teacher when he was just 11 years old. He lusted after the plumber coming in to fix their sink because uncle Kenny was nowhere to be found when he was 12. Levi fell in love with thousands of actors, Instagrammers and Youtubers in their late 20s when he turned 13 and entered puberty – and he is sure his tastes won’t change anymore.

The ideal guy to take his virginity, and all of his other firsts, would be in his 30s, well-built, intelligent, witty, clever and charming – and totally experienced in the bedroom, knowing exactly what he is doing and how he is doing it, making it a pleasurable first for Levi, not an embarrassing torture. And looking at the batch of messages coming in on this Friday night, Levi begins to think that probably this will remain a scenario for jerking-off for now, only a theory, a fantasy. Because none of the guys are to his liking.

“This is bullshit,” he mumbles, looking at the option to delete his profile, when one incoming message catches his eye. It’s not super eloquent, nothing extravagant, nothing long. But it breaks all of the those pervy-grandpa-patterns. That’s why it stands out.

“Good evening, Levi. How are you?”

The stranger’s username is simple: Erwin.

“God,” Levi scoffs, “another grandpa, huh?”

Despite thinking this, he clicks on the little icon next to that ancient name – a picture of a broad chest covered by a clean, white-collared shirt with a green bolo tie around the man’s neck. And Levi is glad he did so.

According to the info that Erwin-guy is 37. So not too young and not too old either. Levi goes through the other pictures the man uploaded. None of them show his whole face, but Levi gets that – he only posted pictures displaying single parts of his body and only a distorted one of his face, too. But… Levi likes what the man supplied. He sees a very fit body barely hidden by an elegant suit. He sees a set of very deep, breath-taking blue eyes framed by big, blond eyebrows for which the man probably got teased for in school but which now probably fascinate both men and women alike. Levi sees a naked, hard, very trained chest covered by hair and beautiful hard nipples – and he’s beginning to feel excitement take over his body.

He goes back to check Erwin’s profile information and begins to skim through it. Erwin has provided more details than most of the other guys that hit on Levi. And thus, he finds out that Erwin is into playing chess, that he loves to read, especially historical fiction. That he enjoys discovering new restaurants with someone by his side, that he loves taking his friends and lovers out to watch a good movie in the cinema or on long walks in the countryside ending with a cosy evening on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Of course Erwin has also filled out the form about his sexual preferences.

He is one hundred percent gay.  
He’s a top.  
And he says yes to the following: anal sex, anal fingering, light BDSM, blow-jobs, hand-jobs, kissing, rimming.

There’s an addition to his sexual preferences: “I usually don’t do bareback unless I really feel a deep connection with the other person involved – and both parties can provide a fresh STD test. Getting tested together? Definitely!”

Levi swallows thickly and continues to read through what else Erwin says about himself.

He cooks, he has a car so mobility isn’t a problem. He also has money – “of course I will always be the one to invite my dates” – and he hates unorganised and forgetful people. “You have a calendar on your phone. Use it.” Oh, and also he considers himself to be a fan of “clean people and clean houses” – and that makes Levi, a self-proclaimed clean-freak, grin, and his skin begins to tingle as his heartbeat picks up because he actually starts feeling nervous when he goes back to the chat window, pondering what he could say to that man.

He doesn’t come up with something impressive or flirtatious or cool. Because he really sucks at this. Because he’s nervous. And despite what many people think: Levi is actually pretty shy. Especially when facing an older man like that Erwin-guy.

“Is Erwin your real name?” he asks.

“Yes,” the man answers immediately and Levi’s actually surprised by the quick reply. “And I am aware that it is pretty rare and rather outdated ;-),” the man adds. “Am I correct to assume Levi is a fake name then?”

“No,” Levi types back, just as quickly as Erwin responded, “I’m also really called this way.”

“I’m glad. It really is a beautiful name.”

Levi waits for Erwin to add a comment on how fitting such a pretty name is for such a pretty boy. But Erwin doesn’t.

“How are you tonight?” he asks instead. And Levi is stunned. Still kind of suspicious and careful, just waiting for a random comment on fucking or a sudden dick pic to plop up – but that doesn’t happen. Instead, Levi tells him that he is alone at home and that he enjoys the peace and quiet of having the whole house to himself, and instead of Erwin offering to “keep him company” or some straight-forward shit like that, Erwin starts to reminiscence how _he_ used to feel the same way about being left alone in the family home at Levi’s age.

“There is something mesmerising about the quiet in an empty house,” he says, “though I have always been happy when my family came home at some point. Because after a while it got pretty boring and I was glad to have some of the chaos back around me.”

This is how Levi learns that Erwin is a single child, but grew up with four dogs, and Levi is so envious because he’s always wished for a dog but Kuchel wouldn’t let him have one.

They talk for a whole hour about trivial stuff like that and Erwin tells him some funny stories about the dogs he used to own as a child and teenager, while Levi reveals having a pet turtle called Snickers and even sends Erwin a picture of it – and the man tells him that it’s adorable, sending a picture of his cat Bonkers in return, and Levi catches himself blushing, in a way glad that Erwin doesn’t see, and in a way not. Because this conversation feels so easy, he wonders what it would be like sitting face-to-face.

And then a shiver runs down his spine.

Because he doesn’t know this man at all. And if they were sitting at a table somewhere tonight, looking at each other, Levi probably wouldn’t even manage to form a single coherent sentence, let alone smile at that Erwin guy.

“It’s been so lovely talking to you tonight, Levi,” Erwin suddenly says – and Levi sighs. Because he knows that this is the moment the man will ask him if they want to continue this somewhere else, like his home, or Erwin’s, or a club, and Erwin will be just like any other dude and it will overwhelm Levi and he won’t know what to do, and will just shut down, but— “I need to go now,” Erwin announces, “my best friend is picking me up for a lads’ night out, and no matter how much I protest: he won’t let me spend my Friday night with my new book and a glass of wine, so I need to get ready to let myself be dragged down to the pub. Enjoy the rest of your quiet night ;-) I hope I will get the chance to talk to you again soon. Good night.”

And then the man just signs off, the little red dot next to the bolo tie avatar signalling that he is offline.

And Levi is stunned. And he hates himself. Because he starts giggling. Because his heart is racing and… and… and… And he really liked talking to this Erwin guy.

This feeling doesn’t leave him and he definitely ditches his plans of deleting his profile. Because he wants to talk to Erwin again, keeps scrolling through the man’s profile till late at night, and it’s the first thing he looks at once he wakes up to Kuchel yelling at his uncle at around midday and his mother stomping into his room to rip open his window widely, cursing at her offspring for sleeping so long and the room reeking of “a dying goose.”

The man is offline, and somehow this disappoints Levi – and he feels himself feeling slightly blush, waiting for this weird feeling in his stomach to also go away before he walks downstairs into the kitchen of their small semi-detached house on the eastern outskirts of town they share with their uncle Kenny.

The rest of the day he spends practically locked in his room which he loves because it’s in the attic, used to be storage unit but Kenny transformed it into a living space. It’s the most comfortable room of the house next to the living room with the open kitchen, and the only one on the top floor. Considering his mother never knocks, it’s a good thing the stairs leading up to his realm creak a lot – so Levi can actually hear when Kuchel approaches. Kenny keeps trying to tell her that a man has needs and she shouldn’t just walk into her maturing son’s room like that.

“You really wanna barge in while he’s beating the meat?” he says and Levi just wants to die out of embarrassment, especially when his mother indulges in this conversation and tells Kenny that ‘her son’ would never do ‘that’ with her present in the house out of respect.

She is so fucking wrong…

Because Kenny is right, and Levi has his fucking needs, and he cannot control his urges, especially now, looking at the picture of Erwin’s hairy, pure masculine, naked pectorals, his dick turning as hard as fucking steel at that sight – and he is jerking off the second time today. And he’s sure he’s gonna fit in a third round later when he takes a shower after going to the gym with Furlan.

“So, how’s the grandpa-search going?” his best friend asks him when they’re on the treadmill.

“Not _all_ of them _are_ actually grandpas…”

“Dude, we’re seventeen. Everyone older than 25 is a freaking grandpa for us.”

“Jesus, Furlan…” Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“What?” the fair-haired counters energetically. “I’m just saying the truth!”

“Your truth. Not mine. Everybody under 25 is a fucking kid in diapers.”

“So we’re kids in diapers now, huh?”

“I’m not talking about you or myself, idiot. I’m talking about potential partners.”

“Potential partners,” Furlan repeats his best friend’s words in a mocking tone. “Don’t try to sound like an adult. Cause you are not.”

“I’m turning 18 this year, prick.”

“Oh, and you think turning 18 will make you wise and mature and experienced overnight, make you own a business and pay taxes and shit?” Furlan taunts him, laughing in a crude way, making the girls on the treadmills next to them look over.

“You sound like my mother.”

“Kuchel’s a wise woman. Maybe I should tell her about you trying to find a grandpa to fuck your brains out?”

“Do it and I’ll fucking kill you!” Levi barks at his best friend, alerting the trainer walking by.

“Oi!” he scolds them. “Keep it down boys or get the hell out of here, got it?!”

The both nod and wait for the man to walk past, the girls next to them start to giggle, making Furlan grin at them. He definitely fancies the brunette one, Levi’s sure. And somehow he wishes he would be into people his age, too. Probably would make things a little easier. Or maybe not. He is gay after all, and the only other gay teen in his proximity is the guy at his school, and he’s a fucking weirdo and _so_ not Levi’s type.

“You know I won’t tell your ma, right?” Furlan softens his voice and Levi sighs.

“Yeah, I know, asshole.”

Furlan’s grinning. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble. You know, like that guy who went on that Grindr date and didn’t tell anyone where he went and who he was meeting with and then got stabbed by his weirdo-date? This shit is real, and come on: Guys in their 30s and 40s wanting to fuck a teenager? That’s just sick man, you won’t change my mind. So I won’t shut up about it how gross and dangerous this fucking is. They just want to exploit you, and deep down you know it.”

“How can they exploit me when we want the same thing?” Levi counters casually. “I mean: They just want sex. I just want sex. I know about the birds and the bees and I won’t have sex without a condom or shit like that – so what’s the fucking problem? I know exactly what I want. I want my first time to be with someone who has lots of experience. I want a good fuck. It’s not like I’m looking for a boyfriend.”

“But maybe you should be. Someone your age.”

“Yes, mom. I’ll think about it, mom,” Levi starts winding his best friend up, making Furlan roll his eyes, but also laugh.

He doesn’t tell Furlan about his conversation with Erwin, but as soon as he has put his bike into the small garage of their house, is out of his trainers and on his way to the shower – because he never uses the ones at the gym, always the one at home – he logs onto that special portal via the app installed on his phone, and feels overly stupid at smiling so daftly, a wave of excitement shooting suddenly through his body when he realizes Erwin’s messaged him.

“Hey Levi. I was wondering how the rest of your lovely quiet evening went?”

Levi has probably never been quicker at taking a shower as he is now, racing up the stairs, ignoring his mother’s yelling about “no running on the stairs, do you want to fucking kill yourself?!”

“Hey Erwin,” he’s typing, as soon as he jumps onto his bed underneath the roof, his hair still damp, and his heart still beating a little fast after touching himself under the shower just like he’d planned…

He’s still excited as fuck.

*****

Erwin’s phone chimes the second he pops open the bottle of wine he had been meaning to drink the night before, still feeling a bit sleepy despite it already being in the middle of the afternoon. But he isn’t used to this anymore: partying. Staying out late at night. Coming home when the birds are already singing their song of morning. He’s too old for that kind of thing, he muses, pouring himself a glass of the Bordeaux, happy that tonight he will finally get to read that book he’d been waiting for all week to be published.

And he’s also looking forward to chatting with Rick, Damian, Tobias and… _Levi_.

Out of the four, Levi, as far as Erwin can tell, is the most interesting – and totally his type. Concerning the whole package.

Levi has dark hair, almost black. He’s slim and small, reaching only a height of 160 centimetres, as he provides in the personal details. Which makes him 30 centimetres shorter than Erwin. And the blond would probably be able to pick the boy up without any problems, press him against the wall for a sensual kiss or throw him over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom – if they ever go this far and deep.

For now, Erwin is happy enough just talking to the youngster.

Though he really cannot deny his appealing looks, and he couldn’t stop staring at the picture taken of the boy’s naked upper body, completely free of hair, those beautiful petite, faint shapes of abs – visible but not quite there yet. The small chest, with two tiny, rosy buds, that Erwin’s hand would probably cover up completely if he placed his palm onto the porcelain skin, the firm but narrow thighs, the perky butt displayed on a picture portraying the boy’s lower body clad in tight black jeans.

There’s something else that makes Levi stand out in the group of young men Erwin is currently talking to: Levi is the youngest of them. Merely 17 years old. And he is _adorable_. Young, fresh, innocent – _a virgin_ in every aspect according to his profile details – and so pleasant to talk to.

“Hey Erwin,” he reads Levi’s words, as he gets down onto the couch and puts the wine glass down onto the small table to his right, taking his phone into his hand instead, “my evening was great – my mum and uncle came home really late at night so I managed to have a midnight snack with no one judging me :D How was the boys’ night out?”

Erwin grins lightly. So they have something else in common, despite enjoying the peace and quiet of an empty house. “How could anyone ever be judgemental about a midnight snack?! It’s are the best meal of the day. Do tell: what did you have?”

“Something simple. You won’t probably like it with your exquisite tastes, you know, going out to eat at restaurants. French cuisine and shit.”

Levi’s answer makes Erwin chuckle lightly. “Sometimes simple food is the best food. And by the way: I don’t particularly like French food. My favourite is a good Italian pizza with lots of cheese ;-)"

The boy starts typing immediately. “I HAD PIZZA FOR MY MIDNIGHT SNACK!”

Erwin chuckles again, asking himself if Levi might be blushing or smiling brightly when typing this. “What kind?”

“The one with four types of cheese <3”

“Well guess what? Quattro formaggi is my favourite kind of pizza. Top 2: capricciosa. Top 3: pineapple and ham. Yours?”

Levi totally loses it at and makes fun of Erwin in an endearing way because of the pineapple – something he would “NEVER” put on the pizza, and then eventually reveals his own ranking. “Top 3: mushrooms. Top 2: salami. Top 1: quattro formaggi :D”

Erwin takes a sip of his wine, grinning lightly. He has no idea whether Levi’s telling the truth or whether he just made that up to please Erwin. Either way: It really is adorable. “You are a man of great taste, most definitely.”

“So… you gonna tell me about your night now? Or is it a secret?” Levi types after taking a bit of time to respond and Erwin wonders whether the boy needed that period to gather up a bit of courage to actually ask this.

“Sorry, I was so enthralled by the pizza I totally forgot about that!” he types his response quickly. “It was nice to be out with my best friend and the beer was really good. We talked a lot, played darts and pool, a bit of cards – but I stayed out way past my regular bed-time and I kind of feel that in my old bones… ;-) Tonight I am finally having that wine and reading my book. What about you?”

They talk for an hour again, about trivial stuff, for instance what kind of online games Levi is planning to play with Furlan as soon as his friend logs on, and what kind of pasta they like, what brand of beer they prefer, Levi not quite yet having enough experience to elaborate, but definitely stating that he hates vodka due to his first time drinking which was only two years ago. Erwin shares his first hangover-story willingly and makes Levi feel so much better already, as the youngster states, stuff like that, and Erwin finds himself concentrating on Levi while neglecting the other young gentleman – Tobias – online.

“Erwin, are you still there???? I was looking forward to tonight!” the 20-year-old asks, sending lots of pouty faces; and a picture of his hard cock resting in his hand. And even though it really is a nice dick, it does not faze Erwin, doesn’t get him excited in any way in that moment. Because for one, this is a cock that has already been served, while Levi’s hasn’t been touched by any other man, and for two… Talking to Levi is just so much more entertaining. Erwin can’t say why.

Or maybe he can.

Because the boy is so sincere, pure, angelic even. Absolutely cute, despite totally trying to play that “bad boy”-vibe on his profile with all those presumably “tough” pictures. But Erwin can see right through it – and he finds it charming.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about having sex with Levi. Ultimately, this is what it’s about. But not yet. Because… It’s not what it’s _all_ about.

Erwin doesn’t just sleep with any younger guy, and the way Tobias is starting to pester him with demanding messages right now because he didn’t like Erwin’s reply of being busy, he starts to believe that this one will not end up in his arms. Even though he wanted to be the first one for the 20-year-old to have proper sex with, to go _all_ the way, beyond kissing and groping and quickly administered hand-jobs – but Tobias is starting to act out of order, suddenly telling Erwin that he has another guy who’d be there to do it with him, the young man just needing to snap his finger to make that happen. And thus, he is losing his allure.

Because suddenly it’s not about the act being becoming something special, valuable. And this is another thing that’s important to Erwin.

He’s a giver. He takes a lot, but he gives a lot too.

It’s an exchange. Not your typical sex-for-money thing, not your sugar daddy agreement, though he does like buying special young men gifts from time to time, loves inviting them to fancy dinners, loves seeing how their eyes shine when they see the pricey and exotic foods brought to their tables by waiters treating them with respect they haven’t gotten to know yet – and then take their first time.

But he also _gives_ it to them, that first time. And not just any first time – but an _exquisite_ one. Doing everything he can to provide them with an experience that doesn’t hurt, that is safe and consensual, that isn’t awkward but that actually feels _good_. Because he knows how to make men feel good, how to catapult them into seventh heaven, how to teach them about their own bodies, their lust, how he makes them lose their shyness and brings them to give into pleasure instead.

Erwin’s first time was a mess. He was unprepared. He had no idea what he was doing and neither did his partner. They never spoke again after that, couldn’t even look each other in the eyes. And it scarred Erwin in a way that made him promise himself to become the best lover possible.

The first time he slept with someone way younger than himself was when he was 26 years old. It wasn’t planned. He met Adrian, 16, at a party. And Adrian was instantly mesmerised by Erwin, even more when the blond told him about which gender he preferred. They ended up in Erwin’s apartment – and that’s where the boy suddenly turned beet-red, started feeling uncomfortable and confessed to this being his first encounter of that kind and that he was suffering a severe case of performance anxiety.

Erwin took that fear away. Because he knew exactly how Adrian was feeling. Actually, Erwin didn’t even want to sleep with him then. But Adrian did, after Erwin had calmed him down with gentle kisses and caresses, had told him beautiful things and that it would be totally fine if they just listened to music and held hands – he’d never been a man to force another human being into any not-desired situation, especially not sex.

But when Adrian got bolder and stated that he really _wanted_ this – how could Erwin deny him?

He gave Adrian his all. Gave that boy what he hadn’t gotten – a pleasurable premiere. Made Adrian walk out his room in the morning with a big, satisfied smile, with a new confidence, a new self-perception instead of a guilty conscience, a huge portion of embarrassment and physical pain.

Erwin remembers the young man’s tender “thank you so much for this” even now, after all these years. Because it was the first moment of validation. A moment that showed Erwin that his efforts had paid off. All the reading about sexuality and sexual practises, all his experiments on his own body as well as the careful encounters he’d had after his deplorable first time with slightly older guys that had taught _him_ a thing or two.

And after Adrian, Erwin knew that he was ready to become the teacher himself.

Also, the pure thought and act of taking someone’s virginity became sort of an addiction. Or maybe not even that. But over the course of years it became evident to Erwin that sex with inexperienced, younger people was the only thing that really turned him on and made him happy.

It was a win-win-situation, wasn’t it?

Boys experiencing sex as something wonderful from the beginning due to being with a considerate, experienced lover, and Erwin getting their first, untainted taste.

He wonders if he will be able to taste Levi someday.

He’s not gonna push it. Because he never does. He’s not a manipulator like so many other guys on this portal and others, out in real life. Erwin isn’t the type of guy to talk someone into sleeping with him. He isn’t the one making the choice – his partners do. The boys do. _They_ have to make the first step – because they need to feel comfortable with him; just as much as Erwin needs to feel comfortable with them. They both need to have a connection, because it’s about so much more than just a physical attraction.

It’s not like Erwin’s looking for love. Especially not when the boy in question is merely 17 years old. He likes to be single, free, with all those beautiful options, even though it pains his father his son won’t settle down. But that’s not for Erwin. Not with his special tastes. But it’s not exactly something he can tell his father who is a high school teacher at that. But: He needs to feel a certain kind of… bond would be too heavy term to use. So Erwin will stick to saying “connection”; having things in common with the young man he likes, being able to hold a conversation, being attracted on a mental level. Yes, Erwin likes that term.

He will only agree to sleeping with his partner if he’s attracted to him on a physical and mental level, if the conversation is pleasant – if the boy truly wants to sleep with him. Only then. That’s why Erwin never makes the first step, won’t do so with Levi. But with this one, things have only just begun, and before even thinking about the first step towards making this sexual, flirtatious even, a certain amount of time will have to and needs to pass. Erwin knows, and he’s gonna wait as long as it takes, and he will enjoy that period.

Talking to Levi like that is fun. Refreshing. And if the boy decides against him at the end – he will accept that. Because he doesn’t push.

“How’s Snickers?” he asks.

“Happily munching on a leaf of lettuce,” Levi replies – and sends Erwin a picture of just that, making the blond man grin daftly, drinking a sip of wine as he replies with a heart emoticon. “Did you name it Snickers because you’re a fan of that chocolate bar?”

“Yes. Absolutely. I love the combination of peanuts and chocolate.”

“Me too,” Erwin writes back, smiling to himself due to another thing they share.

They continue to talk. That night. The days after.

Erwin ditches Tobias, who really found someone else to take his virginity very quickly after being ignored for just one evening by Erwin. But the blond doesn’t mind. Also stops talking to Rick, and Damian stops talking to him. Fair enough.

He has two new conversations going – but none of them compare to how he feels when he’s talking to Levi.

Erwin’s enthralled. The boy starts opening up more and more, and contacting him more frequently. Until it becomes sort of a daily thing with Levi and Erwin wishing each other a good morning, talking during lunch break, in the evenings. Basic stuff, chaste stuff, innocent messages.

Erwin learns that Levi is good at maths, basically any subject; that the boy is clever despite many of his peers believing otherwise. His mum, Kuchel, is a nurse, while his uncle Kenny is a construction worker. Levi’s dad is out of the picture, left the family when the black-haired was merely 3 years old. He learns that Levi loves to sleep in on the weekends. That he likes to go running and goes everywhere on his black mountain bike his uncle gave him for his birthday three years ago – which is on the first Christmas Day.

Erwin learns that Levi has two best friends: Furlan and Isabel, cousins who couldn’t be more different but who stick together. He learns that Kuchel got him Snickers for his tenth birthday. That Levi is doing his driver’s license. That he dreams of owning an old BMW. That the boy is slightly claustrophobic and that he is totally into rock and metal, a little bit of punk. His favourite colour is black. And, what most people don’t believe to be true, Levi likes to read. Mostly horror tales. Thrillers. True crime. Erwin recommends him some historical fiction about crimes committed in the 15th and 16th century – and Levi loves them, devours the pages, in fact.

And one day, a Friday late afternoon, just as Erwin leaves work, a message from Levi on the app plops up – and it makes Erwin smile.

“Do you want to swap phone numbers?”

Erwin does.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi’s chewing on his bottom lip so hard he’s afraid he’s going to draw blood. He’s nervous and lounging in his bed, downed a whole huge bottle of cherry coke, which makes him feel mentally like a squirrel on crystal meth, while physically he basically can’t move at all because he’s devoured two family bags of his favourite disgusting salt and vinegar crisps – which Erwin likes too. His hands are trembling as he’s staring at the message he’s just seriously sent to the man, asking for Erwin’s phone number.

Where the hell did he take the courage from to _do_ that?!

He’s learned a lot about the blond older man during the past few days, weeks. That Erwin is an early riser, that the man loves to go running, too. That his parents are divorced, split when Erwin was 15 years old. That his father is a history teacher, living on his own, while his mother teaches biology at an university and found a new partner. Erwin wants to visit both parents more often but he is busy with his own work, important work – he’s an employee at a bank, responsible for estate financing. Levi’s also learned that the man is a huge fan of cinnamon buns and practically gets one each morning on the way to his office, that he has a sweet tooth overall, but that he also drinks his coffee black and prefers dry wine, and only manages to stay fit because he visits the gym almost every day. Levi has learned that Erwin’s favourite colour is dark green.

And suddenly, the boy’s heart starts to hammer in his chest when he sees that one particular opened tab blink on his laptop, signalling an incoming message on _that_ portal, and he immediately opens it up – and his heartbeat accelerates even more upon realising that it truly is Erwin’s reply to his straightforward request that has caused the alert.

A part of him cannot believe what he is reading.

“I’d love to.”

Attached to short answer is a set of digits – the man’s fucking phone number.

Levi’s hands shake as he closes the laptop and tosses it aside, grabs his mobile instead, and enters the combination, setting up a new contact info. His phone shows him that Erwin’s using the messenger that is Levi’s favourite – and his hands begin to quiver even harder as he activates it to select Erwin, check out whether the man has uploaded a profile picture revealing more than just his body and beautiful eyes, more than his majestic eyebrows.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit!” Levi gasps – because Erwin _has_ and the man is... he’s... Erwin is...

Erwin is fucking hot.

Hot, hot, hot, hot, _holy shit_ , hot.

Levi enlarges the picture, takes in every single part of what he sees. High-set, chiselled cheekbones giving way for Erwin’s long jaw to taper down to a broad, manly chin, an aquiline nose, those beautiful, large eyebrows matching the glowing colour of the man’s full hair, the mesmerising blue eyes with light, soft wrinkles forming around their corners, the broad chest hidden poorly underneath a dark green dress shirt, his perfect lips stretched into a light smirk, slight creases visible around that pretty mouth, making him look... _absolutely sexy_.

“Shiiiiit...” Levi releases another curse, as his brain cells – as well his dick – come to a joined conclusion: Erwin is totally the mature man of all of Levi’s dirty dreams. He is _freaking perfect_.

Levi wants to follow his immediate instinct and send the pic to his best friend – but then he remembers; how Furlan basically called any guy Levi’s merely looked at on that website a grandpa, how anyone over 25 is a grandpa for his best friend, how he would definitely say that Erwin looks like one too, how he wouldn’t understand, probably ruin this for Levi. So instead to Furlan, Levi sends it to Isabel, along with the info about having Erwin’s number now. And her reaction is instant.

“FUCK! HE’S HOTTTT DUDE! H O T T T T ! HE COULD TOTALLY BE JAMES BOND! WHEN ARE YOU MEETING HIM??? CALL HIM NOW AND LET THAT HUNK DICK YOU DOWN!”

Levi’s laughing – and his excitement is sparked by his second best friend’s reaction. “I KNOW RIGHT????” he types back and giggles when Isabel replies just a few seconds later.

“DOES HE HAVE A BROTHER?? Asking for a friend. THAT FRIEND IS ME :D”

“You already have Jean!” Levi replies – opening a bottle of Sprite, still grinning widely.

“BUT ERWIN IS SOOO HOT OMG!”

“I FUCKING KNOW!!! HE IS PERFECT!!!”

Isabel asks again: “Are you gonna call him???”

And that’s when Levi’s heart almost breaks out of his chest because the mere _thought_ of _talking_ to the man makes his knees go weak and his throat turn tight and he knows that he cannot possibly do that because what the fuck is he even gonna say?! But what if... what if...??? “Do you think he expects me to call??? OMG what if he calls ME when I give him MY number?!??! :o”

“YOU HAVEN’T DONE THAT YET?!??! FUCKING IDIOT! DO IT NOW!”

“But what if he’s gonna CALL ME?????”

“Then you’re gonna TALK to him, bitch :D you are so fucking funny xDDD SO SCARED OF TALKING TO A BOY NAWWWW!!! Hahahaha!”

Levi scoffs, his fingers nearly hacking into his phone. “Erwin is NOT a BOY – he is a fucking grown-ass adult, dumbass!”

“Oh come on, men never grow up! He’s probably just as fucking immature as you are ;) ;) ;)”

Levi rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his fizzy drink. “Erwin isn’t immature,” he finally types back, still nervous about the possibility of the man actually _really_ calling him. And with each passing second the voice of doubt in his head turns louder and Levi keeps asking himself if this would really be so bad because—

NO. IT WOULD BE. BECAUSE LEVI IS SHY AS FUCK AND SUCKS AT FLIRTING IN A NON-WRITTEN FORM. AND WHAT IS HE EVEN GONNA SAY???

“Give him your number and TEXT him you fuckhead!” Isabel says. “Then he will text you back! Old people text a lot too nowadays!”

Levi’s frowning and he starts typing a reply but... Well. Isabel doesn’t mean it in a bad way. And... Well, Erwin kinda is old. Not in a grandpa kinda way but, yeah. Gotta give her that. And he just basically _told_ her that Erwin is a “grown-ass adult” and that he isn’t immature because of that himself, so... yeah.

However, Levi likes the _way_ this thought is going, technology-wise. Because if Erwin is able to use that website as well as a phone messenger, then probably he texts a lot too. And that means he will also text Levi back instead of calling, right? And Levi can always tell him, throw in _casually_ that phone conversations aren’t his thing, right? RIGHT?

“You chatted him up yet???” Isabel prods.

“Not yet......”

“FUCKING DO IT, BITCH!”

Levi takes a deep breath and then— he takes another. And another, and just as he has gathered up enough courage and is about to _finally_ type something, Kuchel barges into his room, and Levi nearly falls off the bed as he literally jumps at this sudden intrusion, and what is his mom even doing home this early, wasn’t she supposed to go out with friends after work?! Kuchel glares at him, stomps over to his Bluetooth box and turns the music off completely.

“You’re gonna go deaf one day, Jesus Christ!” she scoffs at the volume of the punk rock music now gone completely quiet – the reason Levi didn’t hear Kuchel on the stairs. And then his mom spots the two big, empty bags of crisps, neatly folded on the little table next to Levi’s bed, as well as the empty bottle of cherry coke. “What the fuck, Levi?!” she barks, pointing at the evidence of a teenage junk-food-binge. “Haven’t you eaten the dinner I left you in the fridge?!”

“What dinner?” Levi tries to lie, feigning innocence, while also hiding his phone under the blanket; as if Kuchel could fucking see his screen and fucking know he was just about to give his number to a guy 20 years his senior who wants to fuck him and—

Wait.

 _Does_ Erwin even want to fuck him?

It’s not like they actually _talked_ about it, about anything explicitly sexual, because Erwin isn’t like the other men, he is...

“Don’t try that shit with me, Levi Kenneth Ackerman!” Kuchel growls at him – and Levi knows she is seriously pissed at him when she uses his full name like that.

Levi sighs, giving up. “I didn’t feel like eating it.”

Kuchel scoffs again. “Too many veggies, huh?” she teases coldly.

“Stop treating me like a kid,” Levi hisses, annoyed.

“You _are_ a kid.”

“I’m fucking not!“

“Stop swearing!”

Now Levi is the one scoffing, another fit of annoyance racing through his body. “You are the one who was swearing in the first place, god damn it!”

“Because this is—“ Kuchel starts her lecture, but Levi knows every fucking word and interrupts her immediately, annoyance transforming into anger.

“— _your_ fucking _house_ and _you_ can do whatever the fuck you want and _I_ need to follow _your_ fucking rules as long as I live under _your_ roof – yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. I _get_ it,” he practically spits into his mother’s face, his blood suddenly boiling because... Because she just fucking annoys him, and he just wants her out of the room, because he was _just_ about to finally text Erwin and she interrupted him, and now even more time is passing and probably Erwin is asking himself what the fuck is taking Levi so long, and he doesn’t want to make the man wait, but he _has_ to because he can’t just text him with his mom in the room, can he?! And why _the fuck_ does she just always barge into his fucking space like that?!

Kuchel’s pressing her lips together, glaring at her son, her hands forming into fists.

And the way she doesn’t snap back at him immediately, _terrifies_ Levi – because he knows his mother has now reached a new level of being angry, _beyond_ just being seriously pissed at Levi.

Oh-oh.

And then, Kuchel Ackerman snaps indeed. “I can not believe you! How _dare_ you talk to your mother like that?!” she practically seethes at her offspring. Then, she’s holding out her hand demonstratively, giving Levi somewhat of a death-glare. “Give me your phone,” she demands – and the dark-haired teenager starts to freaking _panic_ , clutching onto the device so hard, his knuckles probably turn white.

“Why?!” he exclaims.

“I _said_ : Give. Me. Your. Phone. Levi,” Kuchel repeats, her tone harsh, his mother’s voice booming through the room underneath the roof.

“WHY?!” Levi screams back just as loudly, pressing his phone to his chest now.

“Because you disrespected me and for that you will not be using that thing you hold so dear until the end of this weekend. And now give it to me.”

That’s when _Levi_ snaps.

“No fucking way! You’re not taking my phone away!”

“Hell yes, I am! And your laptop, too!” Kuchel yells back at him, taking a step closer, at which Levi retreats, sliding off his bed on the other side, making it impossible for his mother to reach for the device, pressing himself right into the tight space underneath the roof slope, holding the phone behind his back, as if he was Snickers hiding in his turtle shell. “Levi!” Kuchel screams, the black-haired teenager glaring at her just as much as she is glaring at him.

“Never heard of the term privacy?! I have rights, too!”

“You have no rights in this house!”

“Yes, I fucking have, and you are not taking my phone or my freaking laptop! Or I swear to fucking god, I’m gonna—“

“You’re gonna do what, Levi?!” Kuchel prods, infuriated, both hands placed on her hips. “Huh? What you gonna do, boy? And _what the hell_ have you got to _hide_ from your mother, huh? What’s so important on that phone, that you are holding onto it for dear life, huh? Something you don’t want me to see? What are you up to, Levi?!”

Fear travels through the whole of Levi’s body, his mind racing, listing every fucking little details on his phone that would have Kuchel freak out. Like the _Sugar gap_ -app (the app from _that_ website), or like the pics of Erwin saved onto his mobile, like the chat about Erwin with Isabel, like the tons of gay porn clips downloaded, the thousands of pics of naked guys and close-ups of dicks, and, and, and…! And why the hell is she suddenly going for his phone when she’s never done that before – never really been nosy when it comes to his activities on the web using the computer or his mobile, saying that she trusts him? What the fuck is wrong with her suddenly?!

“You going mental or something, old hag?” it slips out of Levi’s mouth before he can stop himself – and then the real screaming begins, Kuchel’s hand raised and her index finger pointing aggressively at her son as she calls him ungrateful and audacious amongst other things, ending her rant that terrifies but also angers Levi with a repetition of her brutal demand: “And now hand over that phone or _I_ swear to god, Levi, I will ground you until your 18th birthday!”

“Fuck you!” it breaks out of the teenager, and that’s the moment, uncle Kenny suddenly storms up the stairs and bursts into the room.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Both of you: Shut up, for the love of god!” he gasps, pushing his big body still clad in his work clothes between Kuchel, the bed, and Levi still lingering behind it on the floor. “Jesus…” he mutters, shaking his head while letting his gaze wander from his sister to his nephew, “calm down, the two of you.”

“She’s not taking my phone!” Levi screams – but he’s no match for uncle Kenny.

“I just told you to _shut up_ , didn’t I?!” he bellows at the teen; and his uncle’s sudden, deep and very angry voice paired with the dark look in his eyes, makes Levi do just what the man is asking for – he shuts up. Because he’s fucking scared of his uncle when he’s angry. Not that Kenny ever hit him or something, but… It’s… Like… Levi just has a lot of respect for uncle Kenny – not only because he once legendarily beat the shit out of a guy who got way too close to his sister and her girlfriends in a nasty way. Kenny’s like a father to him, and when a father yells at you like this you… _you better shut up_. So that’s what Levi does. Pressing his lips together tightly.

“So,” Kenny continues in a calmer way, turning to his sister, “what the hell is going on here?”

Kuchel lets out a frustrated, angry groan, hands back against her hips. “This little shit didn’t eat the dinner I prepared for him but stuffed himself with two big bags of crisps instead _and_ downed a whole bottle of coke. You won’t be able to sleep, idiot!” she hisses at Levi. “I am so done with you staying up till 4 in the morning and then sleeping the whole day away or even sleeping in class. You need to _study_ and prepare for your A levels, you moron!”

“Mom, the fucking A levels are next year!” Levi protests, and immediately is shut up by his uncle again.

“I told you to keep your mouth shut, shrimp!” he barks at him, and the daggers in his eyes send a cold shiver down Levi’s spine and make him press his lips back together.

“And I am so fed up with him swearing like a sailor!” Kuchel complains to her brother, turning back to Levi after that. “And that is exactly why I am taking away your stupid phone and laptop – you spend way too much time playing those dumb video games and looking at funny pictures! And now freaking hand them over to me Levi, or I swear, I—“

“Whoa, easy, sis…” Kenny’s trying to calm her down, putting a hand onto her shoulder and keeping her from actually jumping onto the bed and possibly crawling towards her son to snatch his phone away. “Look,” Kenny says, silencing her in a gentle manner as she opens her mouth to add some more, “you want him to study, right? He can’t do it without his laptop, can he? And think about how often you complain about him being such an introvert and loner who locks himself up in his room instead of going outside – if you take away his phone you will make this even worse. He uses that to stay in touch with Furlan and Isabel. You know those kids nowadays – they text even when they sit right next to each other. Don’t make him lose touch with those two, they’re the only friends he has.”

Kuchel groans again, but Levi can already see her face softening at his uncle’s words – which are kind of harsh while being uttered in a calm way, but which are also the truth: Because Levi really only has Furlan and Isabel.

 _And Erwin_.

“How about you ban all those sweet drinks for a while instead, huh?” Kenny keeps talking to his sister. “Maybe even keep the crisps and shit locked away? I mean, we don’t even have to _buy_ them for a while, they’re disgusting anyhow. Wouldn’t mind if we spent more on vegetables from the market instead, make the boy learn how to cook properly so he will know how much time and effort it actually takes to prepare a meal so he won’t ignore one made especially for him to stuff himself with shit instead in the future, huh?”

Levi is dying internally at the thought of not having crisps and his favourite cherry coke at his disposal, and also the possibility of his mother and uncle giving him cooking lessons – but everything is better than losing his phone. Everything.

Kuchel releases a long sigh. “Fine,” she mumbles, gaze coming to rest back on Levi. “No crisps and coke or any other of that crap for a month, and if I catch you eating and drinking that, I will have you use your laptop strictly under my or Kenny’s supervision for studying only. You hear me? If you break my rules, you won’t be playing those video games with Furlan for a long while, do you understand, young man?”

“…yes…” Levi mutters, feeling… a lot of things. Anger, embarrassment, fear, frustration, relief.

“And no more swearing!”

“…okay…” Levi says, sighing and also rolling his eyes. Because this is totally fucked up. Because every member of this fucking family cusses and swears. It’s an Ackerman-thing and Levi isn’t twelve anymore, for fuck’s sake.

“Shrimp,” Kenny directs his attention back to his nephew, his voice stern, “come here.”

Reluctantly, Levi climbs across the bed and gets onto his feet, facing his mom and uncle. “Wh-what?” And then suddenly, Kenny grabs his earlobe, squeezing it harshly between his index finger and thumb, while also pulling Levi closer to him by it and it… it kinda hurts. “O-owww!”

“Kenny!” Kuchel gasps, but her brother ignores her.

“If I ever catch you throwing a ‘fuck you’ or anything like that at your mother again, I’m gonna forget myself and give you a beating just like my father used to give me in the old days, and I promise you: it will hurt like a bitch,” he murmurs in this terrifyingly calm and cold manner, that makes all the hairs on the back of Levi’s neck stand up, while Kenny’s continuing to ignore Kuchel’s weak protests as keeps squeezing Levi’s earlobe between his fingers, “you know I have never raised my hand against you and I don’t ever _want_ to do it – but if you say stuff like this again to your mother’s face, I will feel compelled to take this step. Do you understand, Levi?”

“Y-yes, yes, I do!”

“Good,” Kenny says and lets go of Levi’s pulsating earlobe that also feels very hot right now, “then apologize to your mother for being such a brat.”

“I’m sorry, mom,” Levi babbles almost immediately – and when he looks into Kuchel’s eyes and sees her smile faintly at him, that’s when he really starts feeling horrible because… What the hell made him _say_ that to his mom anyway? Like… What the hell was he _thinking_? Kuchel does everything for him, even works extra shifts so she can afford that laptop and phone for her son, so she can pay for his driving lessons, buy him brand-name clothes. Levi doesn’t even necessarily need that job in the grocery store round the corner, but he likes to make his own money, even if it is just a bit. But Kuchel keeps telling him to focus on his education and let her and Kenny worry about the bills. “I’m _really_ sorry, ma…” he adds, shame taking over his whole being. He feels like shit.

“It’s okay, honey,” Kuchel murmurs, taking her son into her arms, and even if he isn’t a little kid anymore it… it feels good to be hugged by her; and no one besides Kenny is watching, so it’s not embarrassing, so Levi feels free to hug her back. “And I’m sorry too, pumpkin,” Kuchel murmurs, “I… I’m a bit stressed out.”

“Why don’t you take a bath?” Kenny suggests. “Levi cleaned the bathroom big time yesterday. It’s all sparkling and shining.”

“That’s a good idea,” Levi’s mother agrees, offering her son another smile, “don’t stay up too late, sweetie, okay?”

“Okay…” Levi mumbles, “and I have already done all of my homework and even a bit more, okay?”

Kuchel’s smile broadens. “Okay. And thank you for cleaning the bathroom.” Then, she leaves the room and Levi as well as Kenny watch her walk down the stairs.

His uncle only turns to him when the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing reaches them faintly. “Levi, your mother won’t really tell you, but she is having a very hard time at work at the moment,” he explains, “many of her co-workers are ill so she’s basically doing the job of three people right now. And she is constantly worried about you not studying enough. So cut her some slack and just be on your best and nicest behaviour for the next few days, okay?”

“Okay…” Levi agrees, nodding, “but my grades are really good and I really don’t need to study as much as mom thinks I do.”

“I know, champ,” Kenny says, ruffling his hair. “You’re the smartest of the family. But mothers will just always worry, you know?”

“Yeah…”

“All right, you enjoy your gaming night or whatever, and if you watch porn, turn down the volume or use headphones, all right?”

“Uncle Kenny!” Levi yells, rolling his eyes, embarrassment streaming into every one of his veins, because… Because he doesn’t want to talk to _Kenny_ about that, and it’s just… It’s just so freaking embarrassing and awkward and…

Kenny’s laughing while he’s already walking down the stairs. “You know, I used to be young, too…”

“Nobody wants to hear that!” Levi whines, closing the door – and still hearing Kenny’s laughter. But he’s also grinning. A little bit at least, maybe grimacing. Because… Because uncle Kenny is really cool. And he really saved his ass just now. And Levi feels so horrible about being this obnoxious to his mom who accepts him the way he is, just like Kenny does, both of them respecting that Levi’s into men only, treating it as the most normal thing ever, even sparing him a big coming out because according to them they always knew, and, well, Kenny is bisexual anyway, so a sexual norm has never really been an issue or rather topic in this family, they’re open-minded concerning that, but…

_Erwin!_

Levi looks at his phone, reminded of the things his mother interrupted him doing and… And just for a second he hesitates.

Because deep down he knows that he is doing something… forbidden. Something that Kuchel and Kenny _would both_ totally freak out about. Something which would totally upset his mother and anger his uncle. Because they both believe that Levi, while eagerly masturbating and _knowing_ about sex (Kenny’s comments on him watching porn are the most fucking embarrassing thing ever!) is still a virgin (which unfortunately is true) and they believe that he will take his time before having intercourse for the first time; because they believe he’s looking for a boyfriend and that this search will continue for a long period of time because he’s so damned shy – and they also believe that if Levi ever _found_ a boyfriend, that guy would be around his age.

And here he is: Not looking for a significant other, and trying to get sex from a guy 20 years his senior.

And deep down Levi knows that this is all is… wrong.

But…

But it’s also so fucking… _exciting_. Maybe _because_ it’s wrong? Scandalous? Frowned upon? And that’s why it’s fucking sexy? Besides: One more look at that picture of Erwin and suddenly all of this is forgotten again, pushed to the side, to the back of his brain.

Because Erwin is just so freaking hot, and charming, and interesting – and he finds _Levi_ interesting.

So the only thing Levi keeps in the accessible part of his mind right now are his mother’s words about him possibly hiding something from her, words that have alerted him. And so Levi makes a mental note of that, deciding to be more careful with his phone in the house from now on. He vows to never leave the device lying around at home, accessible to anyone, his uncle, his mom walking by – because he finally manages to get that courage back on track, finally contacts Erwin, sets up this connection with the man, takes their chat from the website into a more private setting and…

And Levi’s heart is beating fast and hard as he looks at that new chat window, looks at Erwin’s sexy profile picture again, wondering if the much older man will truly be the one to take his virginity someday.

Someday soon.

Holy fuck…

*****

Erwin’s just walked into his apartment with his full grocery bags when his phone finally chimes – and he smiles. Because he instantly knows who the message is from. It’s a gut feeling, and he can usually rely on that. And that proves to be right this time too, when he closes the door and unlocks his mobile: Because it really _is_ a message from Levi, coming in via the messenger, and with it, his phone number – and something else.

Curiously, the blond man enlarges Levi’s profile picture, not revealing any detail in its little, round avatar-form. And as Erwin looks at it stretching over the whole of his big phone’s screen, he realises why: Levi isn’t alone on the shot. There is a red-haired young girl to Levi’s left, and a fair-haired boy to his right – probably Isabel and Furlan, Levi’s best friends whom the boy has mentioned quite often.

The blond man chuckles, gazing at it, grocery bags resting neglected on the countertop of his spacious kitchen. It’s not a very hot photograph of the boy, but… it’s fucking cute and funny, endearing, actually. Because the three teenagers have all stuck peanut flips up their noses and are grinning daftly into the camera.

Erwin saves it – and he is glad he did so. Because just a second later it’s disappeared; because Levi’s changed it. And Erwin chuckles again, because he is 120 percent sure it’s because of him. As now there is a totally different picture gracing Levi’s profile, a hot picture, and Erwin can finally take in Levi’s whole appearance properly – and he is _captivated_.

The boy’s hair seems almost pitch-black in the shot, depicting Levi leaning sideways against a wall, probably in the school corridor, arms folded across his chest in a nonchalant fashion, clad in a simple grey t-shirt, head also turned slightly to the side, gazing out the window almost wistfully, his dark bangs falling casually over his blueish eyes, the sharp undercut underlining his small, edgy scull, his lips thin and rosy; lips that Erwin wants to see pulling into a smile, lips that Erwin desires to touch and kiss – _lips he pictures wrapped around his thick cock…_

“Hey Erwin, it’s me Levi, thanks for giving me your number :) How are you?” he reads the message, still enticed by what he has just seen.

He also saves _that_ picture. Then, Erwin sits down on one of his bar stools, still ignoring his groceries waiting to be unpacked and stored away, and a wave of excitement rolls through the whole of his body. Because he just took it a step further with Levi – or rather, Levi took it a step further _with him_. Because it was the young man who asked for them to switch to their phones, to a much more private setting, to a direct and more intimate form of communication. And the boy is exactly Erwin’s type.

In fact, he is the most attractive one Erwin has talked to for a _long_ time. And he doesn’t just mean weeks or months. Erwin means years. That’s why this is so freaking exciting.

Levi has got it all: He is an absolute looker, he’s charming and their conversations are wonderful – _and the boy is a 17-year-old virgin_.

And that’s exactly why he cannot fuck this up.

Because he was fine with just talking to the young man before. But now that he has actually seen what Levi really looks like, he cannot turn back. He doesn’t _want_ to turn back. He wants this to get physical at some point – even if it’s just a little make-out session, just a little bit of kissing. He _needs_ this. And considering Levi has ticked that one particular box on his profile on that special website they met on – “looking for someone to take my virginity” – Erwin knows that it’s not entirely _impossible_ for them to actually end up in bed together. And to go _all_ the way…

And that makes his blood boil and heart beat a little bit faster.

“Hey Levi, thank you so much for trusting me enough to swap numbers, I’m really happy about that – you just made my weekend so much more wonderful,” he types back – and then pauses to think for a moment, ponder his next move, his next words, consider whether he isn’t moving too fast now, because he doesn’t want to scare Levi away. This one is special – it’s his gut feeling again. And Erwin trusts that feeling.

In the end, Erwin decides to go forward. After all, this is just a _baby step_ in this whole process. “I hope I’m not being too straightforward but I cannot stop looking at your profile picture. You look absolutely gorgeous, Levi. Thanks again for giving me your number. How are you?”

Erwin’s heartbeat increases when he finally sees the three dots appearing on his screen, indicating that Levi is typing – it took a few seconds, maybe even a minute. And Erwin is so pleased and enticed at the message he receives from the boy. “Thank you so much, Erwin. Let me be straightforward too: You are very handsome yourself :) And I’m fine.”

“Well, thank you so much, Levi, I am flattered and happy that such a nice young man like you considers me attractive,” Erwin replies honestly – and then quickly changes the subject, goes back to a more innocent ground; basically stopping himself from making this suddenly turn too flirtatious and possibly sexual. Because he’s sticking to his principles – he will not be the one taking that step. Levi has to. He feels the connection between them growing, he would say yes to anything Levi proposes already – but it’s gotta be the boy who moves forward. And for that, Erwin knows that with this one it’s still too soon. “What are your plans for this weekend? Another online game marathon with Furlan?”

They talk for… Erwin isn’t even sure for how long. He manages to unload his groceries and drink a glass of wine, while texting with Levi who tells him he got into a little fight with his mother – and, ah, Erwin remembers those innocent conflicts about everything and nothing from his own youth. “I’m very glad your mother didn’t take away your phone because talking to you is so much fun,” he tells the boy, considering the fact that Levi’s mother – obviously fully involved in her son’s life and affairs, not really caring about his privacy – could become a problem at some point…

It’s not illegal for him to be in touch with her son, not even illegal for him to be sleeping with Levi if he has his consent, because he isn’t his teacher or guardian, or in any other comparable position like that, but let’s be honest: What adult would be okay with their 17-year-old having _sex_ with a man _almost 40 years old_? None of their right mind, Erwin’s pretty much aware of that. And Levi’s mother sounds… She sounds great, actually. It almost makes Erwin feel a tad bad because of his intentions.

Almost.

Because Levi isn’t twelve indeed, makes his own decisions, and Erwin is not a paedophile. Yes, he likes them young, but not that young. He likes Levi a lot, and Levi is still a minor – but he isn’t a _child_ anymore. Not in the eyes of the law, not in terms of biology. Erwin would never touch a boy younger than 16. Never.

And Levi’s basically already what you can call a _young adult_.

Not a child.

“Don’t worry,” the high schooler tries to reassure him immediately, “she actually never really checks my phone. My uncle said she is stressed with work, that’s why she acted so oddly – but I will be extra careful from now on. I already changed my passcode and I won’t leave my mobile unattended.”

“Sneaky – but clever ;-),” Erwin comments, grinning slightly.

“That’s me :D”

Later that evening Erwin is still thinking about Levi, who is deeply engaged in a round of “Call of Duty” with Furlan according to his plans for the night, while he got dragged to a bar.

“Yo, that fella over there is totally checking you out,” Hange, one of Erwin’s closest and oldest friends, slurs, pointing to a dark-haired guy sitting across the room – who even waves at Erwin as the blond’s gaze follows Hange’s direction, “s’been staring at you all night. Wanna go over there and _bag him_?”

“ _Bag_ him?” Mike picks up, laughing, finishing his fourth or fifth beer. “Who even talks like that?”

“Obviously, me!” Hange retorts, suddenly rising to their feet and almost tumbling over if it wasn’t for Moblit, rushing to their aid, stabilizing them. “Tequila for everyone!” they scream and rush of to the bar to order the shots – Moblit supporting their staggering form, and Erwin cannot help but laugh, looking over at the guy still staring at him, smirking now, raising his glass and nodding at Erwin. A clear invitation.

“Too old for you, huh?” Mike teases him as he slides closer to his best friend on the bench they are occupying, following Erwin’s gaze.

The blond scoffs. “Age doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, of course not,” Mike taunts, “that’s why you never really sleep with anyone older than 25, huh?” he’s clapping Erwin’s back amicably, maybe a bit tauntingly.

The blond sighs. What is he supposed to say to that? Mike is right. Mike knows all about Erwin and his quest of providing the best _firsts_ for young men, young boys; his best friend knows how much Erwin loves to take a man’s virginity. There aren’t any lies between them, and actually Erwin is pretty glad about that. Because apart from Mike he doesn’t have anyone he can talk with about this. Even if Mike can be pretty rash, and he doesn’t _really_ support Erwin when the boys are younger than twenty. Mike is honest. Erwin cherishes that.

“So, you got any on your hook at the moment?” the big man asks.

“Just one, actually,” Erwin answers – because the other boys he is still talking to on the website apart from Levi don’t really matter.

“Oh, that’s odd for you. He special?” Mike teases and Erwin ignores the dark-haired man who is clearly in his 30s still staring at him, taking a sip of his wine.

“I guess.”

They both watch Hange and Moblit laugh about something while waiting for their shots to be poured at the bar. “How old is he?” Mike asks – and Erwin sighs.

“Seventeen.”

“Jesus, man…” Mike comments, shaking his head, snorting. “You’re impossible.”

The stay silent for a little bit. “He’s cute,” Erwin mumbles, and Mike scoffs.

“He’s a kid. All kids are cute.”

Erwin sighs again. “He’s a young _man_ and I won’t _force_ him to do anything with me. We’re only talking.”

“Oh, and you intend to just keep _talking_ with him then, until he’s 18, or what?”

“If that’s what he wants…”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Erwin shrugs. “I’m open to anything.”

“You wanna fuck him, don’t you?”

“…yeah…” Erwin admits, because there is really no point in lying to Mike.

“What if he falls in love with you?”

Erwin scoffs. “You know I never let that happen.”

Mike hums. “You haven’t had a boy this young for a long while,” he then says, and another moment of silence befalls them. “Guess that’s what makes him so special…”

“Maybe,” Erwin says, staring at his phone to check whether Levi’s sent him a message. He hasn’t.

Erwin’s pretty drunk at the end of the night – and he does end up snogging the dark-haired man in the toilets of the venue, does end up with his pants undone, with the man’s hands buried in his boxer briefs, wrapped around his cock, does end up getting the other man off, too. But he doesn’t take him home. He climbs into the cab with his friends, ending up alone in his apartment with only Bonkers to greet him.

It’s three in the morning and the boy is probably asleep, but Erwin cannot help himself. “Hey,” he texts, “are you up? I just got home from the bar and I’m thinking about you.” And the man is pretty much astonished that he manages typing without any spelling mistakes in his state of intoxication. He is even more astonished to find Levi answering almost instantly.

“What a coincidence. I just crawled into bed and I was thinking about you too :D How was your night out?”

It’s the alcohol that makes Erwin act a bit reckless, somewhat forgetting his principles. “It was okay, but it would have been better with you around, I’m pretty sure ;-)”

Levi sends him a row of laughing emojis.

“I’m cuddling with Bonkers right now,” Erwin says – and then he adds something he immediately regrets. “But I wish it was you instead.” The message is out and delivered, and it takes Erwin a few seconds to realise what he has done. “Crap!” he curses, sitting up abruptly, making Bonkers, lounging on Erwin’s broad chest, release a sound of displeasure. But it’s too late. Levi’s already read his message, and Erwin’s rolling his eyes.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, leaning back, ruffling his pet’s head, making the big tom cat purr again, knowing that his remark to Levi may have damaged his chances with the boy, who obviously wants to take things very slowly. And what the hell is Erwin even doing? He’s not one of _those men_ who rush things, who are after a quick lay, who talk young men into doing things with them aggressively. They haven’t spoken about anything sexual or overly romantic so far – and now he’s suddenly saying something about wanting to cuddle the boy when he fucking knows he has to move carefully and let Levi take the reins. God fucking damn it!

Erwin watches the three dots appearing and his throat goes tight – and merely a second later he receives an answer.

And he is astonished again.

“I wouldn’t mind switching places with Bonkers… or cuddle with him :P can you send me a pic of you and him?” the boy asks and adds an emoticon of a pair of huge eyes, and Erwin’s just really amazed, and his heart is beating wickedly in his chest, and he immediately obliges, holding the cat as he is smiling charmingly into the camera – and Levi’s answer is a huge row of red hearts that makes Erwin smile daftly and release a breath of relief. Because obviously he was wrong and this wasn’t too much.

But he really needs to keep himself under control. That’s why he wants to say goodnight, but the second he begins to type, Levi sends him another reply – “Cute.” And Erwin just cannot resist.

“Me or Bonkers? ;-)”

Levi’s typing straightaway. “Both of you.” The boy’s added a smiling with a little halo, and Erwin’s grinning.

And he just cannot stop himself. “So who would you wanna cuddle with more? And be honest ;-)”

Levi is beginning to type immediately once again – and his answer is gold. “You. But I’m fine with Bonkers joining us ;D”

“He definitely would,” Erwin replies, taking a picture of only the cat now, sprawled across his chest, “he really loves to cuddle.”

Levi sends him another row of hearts – and damn, Erwin really wouldn’t mind having the boy lay on top of him right now instead of his cat.

But he needs to be patient, and patient he is. Taking a step back with the content of his messages when he wakes up the next morning with a light hangover to find a text waiting from Levi.

They keep it casual. Or maybe slightly so. Because throughout the following days Levi starts sending him pictures of himself cuddling with Snickers – as much as you can cuddle with a turtle – as well as snaps of his surroundings, always careful not to reveal too much, because Erwin cannot possibly say which part of town the photographs are being taken at, pictures of Levi on his bike, pictures of the food he eats, pictures of some parts of his room, pictures of him refilling shelves of the grocery store he works at twice a week. Not that Erwin cares about the locations too much. All he cares about it seeing that beautiful face and the shy smile spread across it. Because Levi is fucking adorable.

And Erwin wants to keep it fair, so he also starts taking more pictures of himself, taking a mirror selfie before he sets off to work, showing Levi what he looks like a suit – “hot” according to the boy, and Erwin knows. Erwin takes pictures of some of his fancy lunches, when he’s out with Mike for sushi for instance, but also sends Levi snaps of his boring coffee at his desk; he also takes pictures of his upper body, slightly moist, when he’s working out at the gym, making sure his muscles are highlighted in the photograph – and Levi sends him a fucking bunch of hearts and flames, telling Erwin that he looks like a model. A compliment Erwin can pay right back to his beautiful chat partner.

They are in their second week of communicating directly when Levi sends Erwin a picture from his kitchen in the morning when he’s getting ready for school, having a cup of tea. “It’s a super fancy English breakfast tea a patient has given my mother as a thank you for taking care of her – and it’s fantastic,” the boy writes.

“You’re a tea fan, huh?” Erwin types back, before he picks out today’s tie for work.

“I LOVE tea,” Levi replies – and that’s when Erwin hesitates.

He ponders. He considers. He thinks, the tie resting in his hand.

And then he decides to go for it. It’s just a casual remark after all. Not an invitation. He’s just creating an _opening_ for Levi to either take or ignore – because the boy is in control. _He_ needs to decide.

“I know this super cosy café in the city centre,” Erwin types, “they actually have a special tearoom and offer a true British afternoon tea with scones and finger sandwiches and such. The food is great – and the tea even more so. I love going there, even though I am coffee fan ;-)” Erwin takes a deep breath and finishes his message with the following words: “Maybe I can take you there one day. I’m sure you’d love it.”

Levi doesn’t start typing immediately, and Erwin sighs, pressing his lips together.

So obviously this was too soon. Bummer. But what can he do?

“I need to leave for work now, have a wonderful day, Levi,” he adds and then packs his phone away.

He retrieves the device once he is sat down at his desk, eating his lunch after a few very hectic appointments with some clients – and a message from Levi awaits him: “So sorry, my mum came into the kitchen and I had to put my phone away and run off to school – that’s why I couldn’t reply straightaway! The tea time sounds amazing :) :) :) I’d love to go with you.”

…and Erwin is amazed again, blinking, staring at the message, a wave of that special excitement flowing through his body as he begins to type his reply.

“That’s awesome, Levi. Tell me when and I will book a table. Fridays work best for me, but I’m sure I can make it work on other days too. And take your time. We don’t need to do this immediately.”

This time, Levi answers instantly. And Erwin’s amazed _yet again_. “How about this Friday? I’m off of school at 3 in the afternoon.”

Erwin blinks, grins, agrees and books a table – and he can’t stop smiling daftly for the rest of the day.

Because Friday is _tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this update. Your feedback is always welcome! Teen Levi is a challenge to write - but a fun one. I hope you are all doing fine in the middle of the corona-crisis, sending all my love!
> 
> And if you aren't already following me on Twitter, do so now!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your feedback! I cannot tell you how happy I am - especially in those dark times. That is also the reason why you are getting this big-ass chapter. Originally it was devided in two parts, but I wasn't happy with it and I wanted YOU to be happy with it so I joined them and now, well, here we are. Over 9000 words. I hope you're ready, and I hope reading this content helps you to take a little time off the corona-virus just as much as writing it helped me to turn my brain off. I hope you all are doing okay. Please stay save and take care of yourselves. Lots of love from me! And follow me on Twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis

“ISABEL!” Levi roars at the far end of the school cafeteria, making all the other people in their proximity look at them. “What the hell are you doing? Give me back my phone, for fuck’s sake!” He reaches out over the table to grab his mobile, but Isabel, who is typing something on his device, grinning like a maniac as she does so, just leans back as far as she can, almost falling off the bench, giggling wildly because Levi, even though he’s gotten up and practically climbed half on top of the table, can still _not_ reach his mobile.

“Stop yelling at my girlfriend and leave her alone!” Jean, sitting next to the red-haired girl, his mouth half-filled with the overcooked spaghetti looking like worms, barks at him, flinching instantly because of the way Levi glares back at him.

“Shut your horseface, dickhead, and swallow your shit before you talk to people! Fucking gross!” Levi scoffs and then turns back to Isabel. “Give me back my phone, bitch!”

And Isabel does, in the same moment Levi starts to truly get up in order to walk around the table to snatch it out of her hands, with Jean not even _daring_ to tell him not to call his girlfriend the b-word; it’s a thing between them anyhow, and the horseface knows. “Here,” she purrs, sliding the device slowly over the table, and Levi instantly grabs it, not liking the way Isabel is grinning at him. Like a freaking wild cat. A crazy lady. A little bit like Harley Quinn – but that would probably make Jean the Joker, and even though the kid is a _joke_ , he is far from being a cool adversary like that.

“What the fuck have you done?” Levi snaps at his best friend who was merely supposed to _look_ at the chat between Erwin and him, because Levi really needed to share the man’s latest message with her, because he’d started to go fucking _insane_ , because he hadn’t been sure whether Erwin was really suggesting a meeting – IN REAL LIFE – or if this had just been a casual remark, dropped as a sort of way for soft flirting. And because Levi had no idea what to reply.

“Chillax, bro,” Isabel coos, still grinning in that maniacal way, “I just scored you a date with Errrrwiiiiin… and it’s tomorrow!” she chirps, clapping her hands wickedly. “Tomorrow!” she repeats, and Levi is just gaping at her.

“Wh-what?!” he stammers.

“ _Wh-what?_ ” Furlan mocks him, appearing out of nowhere and suddenly sliding onto the bench right next to Levi, who is staring down at his phone, not believing what he is seeing – a confirmation of Isabel’s explanation. It’s right _there_. A reply to the words Isabel wrote instead of Levi.

“Great! I just booked us a table for 4.30, here’s the address. Can’t wait to see you, Levi :-)”

“Wh-what…” Levi mumbles, his heart beating so fast, he feels as if was travelling up his throat that’s going dry, while his lips also begin to pull into a big fat grin.

“I just set up a date for our lovely gamer boy,” Isabel explains to her cousin – and Levi’s blood runs cold the second he feels Furlan’s gaze shift to him.

“With whom?” his best friend asks, and before Levi can even open his mouth, Isabel answers for him.

“With hot banker-hunk Erwin!”

“Wait. What?” Furlan mumbles, turning right back to Levi who is staring at his slice of pizza now, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up one by one, “hot banker hunk Erwin? Oh. Oh! Don’t tell me it’s a _grandpa_ from that _website_?!”

Once more it’s Isabel who is faster at opening her mouth. “Erwin’s not a fucking grandpa, you freak! He’s soooo hot!”

“Oi!” Jean protests, gesticulating widely with his hands. “I’m right here, you know? Why you calling another guy hot?”

“Cause he is, but relax, dude! He’s hella gay and I absolutely adore you and only wanna be with you – and besides: You call chicks hot all the time!”

“Actresses and other celebrities – not _normal_ girls!” Jean protests but Isabel just rolls her eyes and waves him off.

“Wait!” Furlan interrupts the lovers’ quarrel. “How does Isabel even _know_ Erwin’s hot?”

And once again, Levi opens his mouth, but the red-haired, hot-headed girl beats him right to it. “Dude, I saw a picture, duh! What do you think?!”

“You showed _her_ a pic but you didn’t send it to _me_?” Furlan complains and Levi finally looks at him.

“You would have called him a grandpa anyway, man,” he snaps and Furlan rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue.

“So what if I did – I still wanna see the guy who might pop your cherry. Or kill you.”

“Wait. Levi’s still a virgin?!” Jean picks up – and all three friends shout at him to “shut the fuck up” at the same time, after which the kid sulks for the rest of the lunch break.

Levi’s rolling his eyes (after he tells Jean he’s going to fucking _murder_ him if he tells anybody about that significant detail, and the kid shudders), but he’s sliding his phone over for Furlan to take a look at his gallery – because he’s already set up a folder containing all of the pics Erwin’s sent him. “He’s an old, man…” Furlan expectedly murmurs, while going through the pics, sighing.

“He’s not even 40…” Levi argues weakly, taking a bite of his cold food, chewing on it lazily, still not believing that… that he is going to actually _meet_ Erwin tomorrow…! Holy fucking shit, he—

“But I guess he passes as handsome,” Furlan admits reluctantly, handing Levi his phone back.

“What you gonna wear tomorrow?” Isabel asks – and Levi has no freaking idea.

HE HAS NO FREAKING IDEA!

And he cannot believe he is going out with Erwin tomorrow…

_Tomorrow!_

Furlan’s still not very happy about it. Bombarding him with questions: What does Levi know about this man? How long has he been talking to him? Is he sure about this, because after all Isabel set this up? Does he trust Erwin?

Levi knows a lot about Erwin, about the man’s likes and dislikes, he even knows what type of cat-food he gets for Bonkers – the premium wet Petula-can with salmon. He’s been talking to Erwin on that website for a whole month, and now almost two weeks on the phone. And he’s sure about this – because even without Isabel interfering he would have said yes to Erwin’s idea about the tea time; despite being ultra nervous about actually meeting the man but… He really wants to see Erwin. And he just needed his friend to help him _understand_ that the blond man had actually been _serious_ about this tea-thing and this just _hadn’t_ all been Levi’s imagination. And yes, he trusts Erwin. At least… he thinks so. Besides: They are meeting up in a public place after all. What can go wrong, right?

This is what actually makes Furlan agree in the end to be his alibi, though Levi feels a bit bad about telling his mother this lie; that he’s gonna be at his best friend’s place tomorrow after school and that he will probably come home late because of that. Because he’s never lied about his whereabouts like that before….

Sure, Levi has lied to Kuchel many, many times about the _stuff_ he does with Furlan, telling her about going over for a movie night to his best friend’s place when in fact they went to a party of an older guy from school and drank alcohol, or smoked some weed down by the river when Kuchel thought they were going for ice cream, or went around the industrial area at the edge to the forest and broke into some of the containers of a construction site for… well, fun basically, when Kuchel believed they were just riding their bikes.

But he has never lied about going to Furlan’s and to actually meet with someone completely else.

Someone who is 20 years older.  
Someone who is interested in having sex with him.

Because that’s what Erwin is, right?

“Video game binge?” Kuchel asks with a grin on her lips, slowly getting ready for night shift. The woman acts more like herself again this week. A little bit at least. Because she still seems somewhat concerned with her son, which she usually isn’t that much because of trust and shit.

“Yeah…”

“Well, have fun, and if you need Kenny to pick you up, call him, okay?”

“Shrimp has a bike,” Kenny protests, drinking a beer, pretending to be reading the paper.

“Kenneth! I don’t want my baby on the streets late at night!”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Levi intervenes gently, before his uncle can talk back, even though his heart is pounding viciously in his chest because he is blatantly lying to his mother. And to Kenny. “We won’t play all evening, otherwise I’d just crash at Furlan’s, so I won’t be going home super late,” he says, taking a sip of his tea, praying to some higher power that Kuchel won’t realize he’s making up stuff the whole time. “I will come back on my bike, don’t worry so much, mom, okay? It’s still summer – so it only gets dark, like, around ten or eleven, all right? I always ride my bike anyway and nothing has happened so far, and I’m not a child anymore, okay? I’m almost 18. So stop worrying.”

Kuchel scoffs. “He’s gonna be fine,” uncle Kenny says without looking up from the paper, “he’s gonna call me when he leaves Furlan’s house as always so I will know when to expect him, okay?”

Kenny’s sister sighs. “Fine.”

And then, all is settled, and Levi feels utterly relieved and freed and then, suddenly, he is starting to… _totally freak out_.

Because… Because… It’s practically only a few _hours_ left until he will freaking _meet_ Erwin. Until he will see the hot, blond banker. Erwin is gonna sit right next to him or opposite of him, they are going to look into each other’s eyes and…

AND WHAT IS HE EVEN GONNA SAY TO ERWIN?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he murmurs after his evening shower when he is trying to pick out an outfit for the next day and he just can’t decide what he wants to wear, what would even be appropriate for their date.

Wait.

_Is_ this even a date?

Or… is this just a… meet-up? Are they just hanging out? Are they really just having a cup of tea?

How the hell is he even supposed to _call_ what’s gonna happen tomorrow?!

And what is he even going to _wear_?!

“ISABEL! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?!” he texts the red-haired girl – and she is immediately replying, knowing exactly what Levi is referring to.

“Your super tight, low-waist dark jeans, the black converse, one of your white plain t-shirts and your grey button up shirt on top – but keep it open. In this way you are casual, but not too casual.”

It really is a good idea, Levi realizes, already thinking about where to locate all of these items in his wardrobe. “YOU ARE A LIFE-SAVER!” he writes his best friend, adding a row of kissing-emoticons.

“I fucking know, babe. You gonna rock it.”

What Isabel can’t save Levi from is his nervousness eating away at him, his trembling hands when he lays out his outfit for tomorrow, the giddiness mixed with some sort of anxiety that keeps him from falling asleep, especially after he – because god knows why – grabs his phone and texts Erwin, tells him that he is really looking forward to tomorrow and immediately receives a reply.

“Me too :-) Can’t sleep?”

Only then Levi realizes that it is already way past midnight, almost one. “Yeah.”

“Nervous?” the blond man suddenly asks him.

Levi swallows and decides that there is no point in lying to Erwin. “Yeah,” he replies with a blushing smiley face.

What the man then says surprises Levi, but it also kinda makes him happy. “Tell you what: I feel the same way.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

And then the man says something else that surprises the raven-haired boy – but which also makes him realise again why he actually _likes_ Erwin so much. “Listen, Levi – I am really looking forward to meeting you, but if you feel uncomfortable about this in any way, feel free to tell me and we can cancel, reschedule, whatever, wait a little longer until you decide you are okay to transfer this into reality. Okay?”

Levi’s smiling daftly and he’s happy that he is alone because he is sure Isabel would mock him for this expression forever. Erwin’s giving him a way out. Even though the man really wants to meet up with him, he is giving him an exit. And as much as Levi appreciates it, and as much as he truly is nervous about meeting Erwin – he will not take it. Nothing will stop him from meeting with the blond man. Not even his fucking own shyness he can only break with his friends or people like Jean.

“Thanks, but no thanks ;) I really want that tea,” he jokes, actually pretty proud of himself for being quite witty.

“Oh, you’ll get it, plenty of it, and you’ll love it, I’m sure,” Erwin writes back, “but if you change your mind: please don’t hesitate to tell me, Levi. I won’t be mad, even if I have to cancel the booking last minute. I just want you feel comfortable. Okay?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect. And now: go to sleep ;-)”

“I’m tryiiiing…”

“How can I help? Probably by stopping to text you ;-)”

“Yes… or…” Levi types, starting to feel extremely giddy and bold at the same time and excited and nervous and, and, and… “or you could send me another picture of you cuddling with Bonkers to give me some sweet dreams.” He breaks out in giggles, closing his eyes, tapping his phone against his forehead, because: Has he just really done that?

Has he just really said that to Erwin? Sent him a request for a snap to provide him with sweet dreams? How did he—

His phone chimes, and it nearly slips out of his grasp as his whole body flinches because he wants to take a look immediately. And when he finally does, he nearly releases an enticed (and very embarrassing) shriek because what Erwin sent him is absolutely gorgeous and sweet and… and sexy at the same time.

Erwin’s in bed, lying on his side, his beautiful face resting on the navy blue pillow, matching his stunning eyes, with _nothing_ on his well-built upper body. Not that Levi sees much of it, because the fluffy cat is covering almost all of Erwin’s naked chest, the man’s muscled arm wrapped gently around the calm animal gazing lazily at the camera, paws stretched out, one of them pressing against Erwin’s cheek, the cat’s big head touching Erwin’s manly chin. And the way Erwin, with his slightly tousled hair, is smiling into the camera, is just... _mesmerising_.

Once again Levi is stunned. Enthralled. Excited. This photo is absolutely _hot_. And he cannot stop staring at it. As well as at the caption:

“Sweet dreams, Levi – I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And Levi cannot wait for the night to pass so that the day on which he will truly meet Erwin finally begins. That is why he tries everything to fucking fall asleep. A lavender tea, counting sheep, some breathing techniques he finds on Google – but nothing helps. Because his mind is a rollercoaster, because...

What if Erwin doesn’t fancy him in real life?

Sure, he’s seen some photos of him – but Levi chose the shots _very_ carefully, added filters and shit. WHAT IF ERWIN DOESN’T LIKE WHAT HE SEES IN REAL LIFE TOMORROW? Levi isn’t really good-looking. He is small, not really muscled, he has his own teenage problems with acne, he hasn’t really grown any body hair, and the boys of his P.E. class would probably be still be teasing him about it if he hadn’t broken the most popular bully’s nose in the park one night with Furlan standing watch, forcing the obnoxious shit to swear he would never tell on him, intimidating him enough to make sure he _really_ would not, acting upon Kenny’s advice (that did not include the breaking of bones) and also making sure that the kid would stop the teasing and make the other class mates shut their stupid mouths, too.

What if _Erwin_ makes fun of that?

He has seen shots of Levi’s body, he should know what he is in for, but what if... HE WON’T EVEN BE SEEING THIS, WILL HE? BECAUSE WHY WOULD LEVI GET NAKED IN A CAFE? FOR FUCK’S SAKE!

...but what if they won’t be able to talk, build and hold a conversation?

The texting is going great so far – BUT IT’S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FORM OF COMMUNICATION! When Levi is on the phone he has _time_ to think about his responses, and that might make him sound cheeky and confident and bold and flirtatious – ALSO BECAUSE ERWIN DOESN’T SEE HIS FACE WHILE HE IS REPLYING!

He doesn’t see how Levi is grinning, giggling, grimacing, how he blushes, how he runs around in the room like a fucking headless chicken, murmuring things like “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” while he is taking in what Erwin just said to him or while he is processing another picture the man took for him. In a face-to-face conversation Levi has to answer immediately, he has to maintain eye-contact, he can’t run around, he cannot ponder a reply, simply staring daftly at the ceiling. Well, he could. BUT THEN HE’D FUCKING LOOK LIKE A LUNATIC AND ERWIN WOULD NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN.

“Holy fucking shit,” Levi murmurs at around three o’clock after tossing and turning in the bed, grabbing his phone to look at Erwin’s latest picture once again.

It makes him smile. And it also excites him even further – those arms do especially. Those well-formed, trained, muscular, manly arms, covered by beautiful light hair. And Levi cannot stop fantasizing about them wrapping around his body, pulling _him_ against Erwin’s naked, hard, chiselled, warm chest; he cannot stop imagining those big hands that belong to those arms grabbing his hips, wandering over his thighs, cupping his ass, those long fingers wrapping around his waist... and... And the fact that this fantasy, all those fantasies, could actually _totally_ become reality at some close point, arouse Levi even _more_ – and sighing, he gives up, grabs his hard prick and jerks off to the thought of laying naked in Erwin’s arms for a second time that day.

And when he fantasises about the blond man being the one actually _touching_ his cock and playing with his balls – _Levi comes_.

And that’s what _finally_ makes him fall asleep.

*****

Erwin’s grinning like an idiot, staring at his phone, even though it is switched off. But he knows what is on it: Levi’s agreement to go to that tea place Erwin suggested. And the blond man cannot describe how happy and excited he’s actually feeling about that right now. He hadn’t _really_ anticipated for the boy to take up the offer so quickly. It had been a gamble, he must admit. But it paid off, and Erwin’s satisfied that he took this step.

He _is_ a gambler, after all.

And a winner.

“What are you grinning about?” Mike asks him once the final meeting of the awfully long Thursday is done and they are all getting up to pack their stuff and go home.

“Nothing,” Erwin answers, still grinning.

“Bullcrap,” his co-worker and best friend scoffs lightly, his lips also turning into a slight grin, “it’s that boy, isn’t it?” he adds a little quieter.

Erwin makes sure no one is around anymore before answering in a hushed voice. “We’re meeting for tea tomorrow.”

“Oh, _meeting for tea_ – is that what it’s called nowadays?” the giant taunts him, and Erwin’s rolling his eyes.

“We’re not gonna have sex tomorrow,” Erwin stresses. “We’re meeting up at that place with the tea room. You know, the one Nanaba likes so much?”

“Oh, yeah. I know which one you mean. I freaking hate that shithole.”

Erwin chuckles. “I know. You’re more of a pub-man. Nanaba still complains about that a lot?”

Mike’s grin intensifies, and he completely ignores Erwin’s teasing. “Tea,” he says, “of course: that boy is 17. You can’t just take him to a bar like that, huh?”

“You know he can legally go to a bar and he can legally have a beer there…”

“And he must leave at midnight like Cinderella, I know,” Mike agrees, sighing lightly, “Nanaba’s taught me all about the Youth Protection Act…”

“Of course she did…” Erwin says, nodding, thinking about Nanaba’s daughter Mia. She’s 16, just a year younger than Levi, maybe not even a full one, and a handful according to Mike. She may not call the man her “dad” because he’s been with Nanaba for only four years, but Nanaba still makes Mike do some of the stuff a father is supposed to: Pick her up from places, watch out for her, protect her, sometimes even yell at her, and the young girl (kind of) accepts that. Sometimes. Nanaba made it clear from the beginning that a relationship with her would only work if Mike accepted her daughter and treated Mia right – and of course Mike does. Even though he never wanted to be a father and sees himself more as the cool uncle than a sort-of stepdad anyhow.

“Erwin, you are a bastard,” Mike summarizes and Erwin grimaces. Because… He somehow is. And they both agree Mike will never tell Nanaba about his preferences. Nobody, but especially not Nanaba. Because she, as a mother, wouldn’t understand. _At all_. And Erwin gets that. He really does. “So, we hitting the gym now?” Mike asks.

“Sure,” Erwin agrees, pondering being a bastard and a perverted, old man.

…but Levi is just so cute and sexy and kind, and he makes Erwin feel so tremendously excited, and he won’t do anything to the boy that the dark-haired doesn’t _want_ him to do, and if Levi doesn’t want to do anything apart from just having tea with him, well, then Erwin will accept that and move on.

Even though that would totally be a shame, and unsatisfying and somewhat sad.

But: He has his principles. And he will stick to them. He’s not a manipulator, not an exploiter. He’s not an asshole.

Erwin’s exhausted when he gets home after the workout, feeds Bonkers, makes himself a hot cocoa, watches some TV – while he keeps staring at his phone, at all the pictures Levi’s sent him so far, at their exchanged texts, ignoring the messages he’s received on that website they met on from two other young lads; because they really aren’t as interesting as the raven-haired boy, aren’t as pretty as him, aren’t as _young_ as Levi…

The blond man takes his time picking out his clothes for tomorrow. He won’t have time to change after work. Not that he would want to. He knows that Levi likes him in a suit, knows he looks hot in a suit, knows that this kind of outfit always works well on young lads like Levi, on any man faintly interested in him, actually, and the summers in the North are never so hot that the temperatures would make him sweat in a suit.

In the end he goes for the dark blue one, with a corresponding vest, matches it with crimson neck tie – and he’s sure Levi will appreciate this combination.

Bonkers jumps into his bed when Erwin lies down with a book in his hand, petting the purring tomcat – but he cannot really focus on the piece of fiction, cannot escape reality like he usually does. Because he doesn’t want to. Because the here and now is so much more enticing than the story written out on the pages, because it’s basically just a few hours left until he is going to meet Levi for the very time, hear the boy’s voice for the very first time, touch him for the very first time – because Erwin is definitely planning on placing his hand on Levi’s arm gently when saying hello, putting it on his back when leading him inside or outside of the venue. And maybe – if he is very lucky – he is also going to get a chance to _kiss_ Levi for the very first time…?

But he won’t force it.

However, Erwin cannot stop thinking about kissing Levi.

It gets even worse when the boy suddenly texts him, makes Erwin smile – but it also alerts him. Because it’s way past midnight when the boy texts him about being nervous; and Erwin asks himself whether Levi might be a little _too_ nervous. And being in that state is never good. And as much as he dislikes this option, he gives it to Levi. Tells the boy that he can cancel. Because meeting with Levi when the boy feels uncomfortable wouldn’t make sense, wouldn’t get them anywhere, wouldn’t be fair – would make Erwin feel horrible about himself.

Because he won’t force it.

He’s not a predator. He’s not one to lure a boy in just so that he can do to him what he wants. It’s always about making his partner feel good – on a physical as well as mental level. Because both belong together.

He’s excited to meet Levi, even truly a bit nervous in a good way and he hasn’t felt this way for quite some time now – but he wants Levi to feel confident. About their meeting but also about himself. He wants the boy to feel desired, wanted, adored. He wants Levi to feel special and respected. Because the teenager isn’t getting any of that at school. Or at home.

Erwin remembers his own time at high school. Where everyone, and especially every young boy, felt the need to prove his superiority. He remembers the name-calling, the taunting, people finding out each other’s weak points and sticking their fingers into those wounds of self-perception. Body growth, braces, skin conditions, clothes, the changing voice, hairstyles. Erwin knows young people make each other’s life hell. And he also remembers a different side of being at the verge of adulthood, feeling things way beyond a kid’s mind – and grown-ups still treating him like a child, not taking him seriously when he really needed to be taken seriously.

Erwin doesn’t want that for Levi – and the boy has told him about some incidents at school, about some people trying to make him feel miserable because he doesn’t have a father, because he’s small and some other things Levi didn’t specifically mention. He told him about his mother barging into the room without any regard for his privacy, his uncle’s friends, his neighbours looking at him as if he still was five years old.

Erwin wants the boy to at least be treated differently by him. He wants him to know that he is wonderful, beautiful, clever and witty, that he respects him as well as his choices. And he’d love to be the one guiding Levi into physical maturity – making it an unforgettable experience. If Levi lets him.

But he won’t force it.

That is why he is ever so happy when the boy suddenly asks for a picture instead of taking the way out presented to him.

Erwin gladly delivers the shot, hoping that it will provide the raven-haired with the sweet dreams he deserves, hoping Levi will like what he sees, no – knowing the boy will like what he sees. And Erwin also hopes that this mixture of hot and sweet plus his words will make Levi’s nervousness truly subside, hoping that he will really see the raven-haired boy tomorrow.

It’s all that he can think about.

Because he wants this so badly.

He wants _Levi_ so badly…

But he won’t force it.

Never.

Because Levi is… Erwin hasn’t got a clue why but: _Levi is special_.

And he wants him so badly…

But when he stands up the next morning and goes to work, the universe seems to be plotting against him.

*****

Levi feels like shit when his alarm rips him out of the nightly rest that merely lasted a few hours. And when he drags himself down to the bathroom and looks into the mirror, he feels even worse. Because he looks like fucking, utter bullcrap with dark circles under his eyes, a fresh and disgusting fucking pimple on his forehead and the rest of his skin looking as pale as a fucking ghost.

“Fuck!” Levi curses – and that’s when the rollercoaster of nervousness and self-doubt begins anew.

Because what if Erwin doesn’t find him attractive in real life, what if Levi won’t be able to utter a word, what if this whole meeting will be completely awkward, what if... What if _Erwin_ turns out to be an asshole? What if the man will suddenly stop being nice? What if Erwin will turn out to be a pervy creep after all? What if the man will suddenly give him sickly sweet pet names like all the grandpas on that website?

WHAT IF HE REALLY –IS– A GRANDPA AND KEEPS SENDING HIM PICTURES OF HIS YOUNGER SELF?

WHAT IF ERWIN TURNS OUT TO BE A CATFISH ALLTOGETHER?

WHAT IF HE ISN’T THE MAN ON THOSE PICTURES _AT ALL_?”

“Dude,” Isabel says as she stops to watch Levi fidget with his bike lock, “you look like shit.”

Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes, trying to freaking lock his bike to the cycle rack, when Jean, his arm wrapped around Isabel says: “Yeah, man, you really do look like shit.”

“No one fucking asked you for your opinion, horseface!” Levi spits out, because while it’s fine for his best friends to tell him that he looks like shit it _isn’t_ for guys like Jean. So he’s Isabel’s boyfriend, fine. Levi accepts that, has to, though he doesn’t get it, because Jean is loud and annoying and seriously not good-looking in any way, and Levi is so pissed off that the kid knows he’s still a virgin, that this freaking joke of a person already got to score despite being so ugly and young and annoying while he—

“You nervous?” Isabel asks when Levi finally manages to lock his bike.

“No,” he says, and cringes at the way the red-haired girl grins at him almost manically again.

“Yeah, right…” she scoffs amusedly, and Levi feels embarrassed because she caught him lying like that. And he really wishes they were alone now because then he could tell her just how nervous he is. Because he is definitely not going to do that with Jean around.

Levi cannot focus. On anything. Not on his friends conversing with him, not on class. In fact, he is thinking about all the possibilities of this date (or whatever the fuck it is), of everything that can go wrong in that tea room, that he is so out of it, that Mrs. Heinrich, his maths teacher, has to call his name three times to catch his attention, and his fellow students are all turning around to stare at him.

And boy, the female in her 50s sure doesn’t look happy, because usually Levi is a reliable student and one of the very few who can actually give her correct answers. But not this time. Because he hasn’t been listening to a single thing she’s said since the beginning of class, and everybody’s laughing at him as he stammers something that doesn’t make even remotely sense and Mrs. Heinrich is rolling her eyes, and Levi feels like shit, like an embarrassed piece of stinking shit.

And then the teacher makes it so much worse. Because she tells Levi to stay behind after the lesson, which makes his classmates whisper bullshit and shoot him gleeful glances and Levi feels like hitting each and every one of them – but what is really making him feel on edge is the fucking time; because he cannot go all the way on his bike to the tea place, needs to cycle to the nearest subway station to get to the city centre and use his bike for the last part of the way again, and he cannot be late, doesn’t want to be late BUT HERE HE IS, LISTENING TO HIS TEACHER ASK HIM IF EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT AND TIME IS PASSING!

“Yes, I am fine, I just slept badly, that’s all,” he is answering, glancing at the clock while Mrs. Schneider is giving him a lecture about going to bed early and exercising enough, asking him shit about his plans for the future, and… Doesn’t this woman have a life?! It’s freaking FRIDAY AFTERNOON and everybody is desperate to get home to do stuff they like actually _like_ doing, everybody is anxious to get home to their family or friends, to go out, get drunk – and this woman cannot shut up about education, A-levels, health and shit like that. And why the hell is she even talking to Levi? He’s her best student, for fuck’s sake. She should talk to Connie or Eren instead – they are the loudest dumbasses on the whole entire planet, always disrupting the lesson, too stupid to make the simplest additions ever. SO WHY IS SHE TALKING TO HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!

“Mrs. Schneider,” he interrupts her as politely as possible, even though he feels like SCREAMING at her, “I really appreciate your concern, and I love talking to you, but I really need to go now. My mother is waiting for me, our family is coming to visit,” he lies – AND IT WORKS!

“Ah, of course,” the woman says, offering a warm smile, “I’m sorry. I am just concerned, you are my best student after all, and so all I want for you is to have the best education and future possible. Have a nice weekend, Levi.”

“Thank you, you too. And don’t worry about me, I’m sorry about being distracted today, it won’t happen again,” he promises, lying once again, because he isn’t sorry at all, he doesn’t actually give a fuck – but that’s all the teacher really needed to hear, her smile becoming satisfying while she is nodding and starting to pack up her things, and as soon as Levi has left the room and entered the corridor, he starts fucking _sprinting_ , nearly crashing into the janitor screaming at him for running inside the school (which is prohibited), but Levi couldn’t also give a flying fuck about that, because time is fucking ticking and he already won’t make it to the subway station on time, missing the train he wanted to catch, which totally fucks up his whole plan and HE REALLY DOESN’T WANT TO BE LATE AND OH MY GOD HE IS MEETING ERWIN FOR REAL!

His heart is pounding so wickedly in his chest and he is speeding down the street, yelling at the stupid elementary kids walking on the bike lane, making some adults present scream after him for calling the children vulgar names, “stupid fucking retards” to be precise, and even though Levi does feel bad about this outburst, he has no time to stop and apologize, so he just drives on, cursing and cussing even more as he misses another train – and almost totally losing it when he realizes he is actually out of breath, sweating.

“Shit,” he hisses under his breath, nervousness flooding each and every one of his veins.

He’s going to be late.

HE’S GOING TO BE LATE.

He’s going to be late, with a head as red as a fucking tomato, his hair standing out to each side and he’s going to reek of sweat.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

AND WHAT HE IS EVEN GOING TO SAY TO ERWIN?!

Oh my god, he’s going to _meet with Erwin_ in less than an hour…

IS HE EVEN READY FOR THIS?!?!

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Levi starts to panic.

*****

Erwin cannot believe what just happened. Everybody’s quiet. Everybody except for Mike, who is nearly dying, almost suffocating because he is trying _so hard_ not to burst out into a bellowing fit of laughter, both hands covering his mouth that is already twisted into an obnoxious grimace, while he is staring at Erwin and that brunette intern of theirs who is almost dying, too. But not because the young, unattractive man of 21 years, a nephew of one of the board directors, a useless youngster in Erwin’s eyes who should probably just choose a career of a stay-at-home-husband, is trying not to laugh – this one is almost dying _of fear_. And Erwin can’t blame him. Because he’s probably looking at him like a predator with sharp fangs and claws ready to strike and kill his prey – and not in a sexual way.

“I-I-I’m… oh my god, I am s-s-o s-s-s-orry,” Floch, the intern, mutters and Erwin really wants to smack this boy across the face, the coffee the brunette just spilled all over him still feeling hot on his skin – and Erwin is fighting so hard with himself, hands turned into fists, trying so hard to stop himself from screaming at his trembling subordinate who is staring at him like a fawn caught in the headlights.

Shit, Floch even looks a bit as if he could fucking cry any minute, and Erwin’s two other co-workers, witnesses to the scene, witnesses to Floch running against the big blond and spilling the coffee meant for the banker all over him, are staring at the young man, making him feel probably even worse. And so instead of a yell, a resigned sigh leaves Erwin’s mouth. “I-I-I’m really s-s-sorry, Sir…!” Floch repeats, trembling and Erwin rolls his eyes, sighing once more while he looks down his own, wet body – because his shirt is soaked, but also his pants, and he looks as if he has just pissed himself, and that’s when Mike finally loses it and the laughter breaks out of his huge mouth.

“Asshole,” Erwin curses at him, and Mike laughs even harder, shooing their co-workers away while he takes a step closer and puts his big hand onto the intern’s shoulder who really looks now as if he is just about to break out into tears.

“Well, at least Erwin seems really awake now, don’t you think, Floch?” he jokes, still laughing, and a whimper leaves the young man’s mouth.

“I-I-I will pay for the dry-cleaners, I-I-I will do anything you ask of me, I’m s-so, so sorry, Sir…” he mutters staring at the wet patches on Erwin’s outfit. And Erwin is fucking fuming. Because this suit looks so freaking good on him and he wanted to impress Levi, and now he’s gonna have to fucking change into his boring spare, black pin-striped suit he keeps in his office.

“It’s all right,” Erwin says, forcing the words through clenched teeth, already starting to unbutton the stained vest, as he is slowly walking towards his office, “just get me new coffee and make fucking sure you don’t spill it on me or any other member of staff, all right?”

“Yes, of course, Sir!” Floch nearly yells and immediately runs off.

Mike still hasn’t calmed down completely when he closes the door to Erwin’s office and Erwin starts taking off his clothes, scoffing. “Well, I am glad you’re having so much fun with this…” he mutters, and Mike snorts, plops down onto Erwin’s couch.

“You should have seen the look on your face,” he mumbles, still sounding ever so amused, grinning when Erwin glares at him. “I thought you were going to kill Floch.”

“I was very close to doing so,” Erwin admits, changing out of his shirt while brooding over this forced outfit-change.

Mike snickers. “You know you still look good even in that suit, right?”

This time, Erwin scoffs. “I wanted to wear the blue one, and I hate it when someone crosses my outfit plans.”

“You sound like a woman.”

“So what if I fucking do?” Erwin changes into the fresh trousers and Mike is still grinning at him.

“It’s so odd to see you actually being nervous about meeting with someone from that website,” the giant suddenly comments, and that makes something stir inside of Erwin, maybe even blush a bit. It annoys him, that’s for sure, makes him roll his eyes.

“I’m not that nervous.”

“Ha!” Mike nearly yells out, clapping his hand against the arm rest of the couch. “So you’re admitting that you _are_ nervous.”

Erwin rolls his eyes again, closing his wardrobe. “I’m not admitting to anything.”

“Nervous about meeting for tea with a 17-year-old boy. That’s almost cute, Erwin.”

“You trying to tease me like that is cute. What? Are _you_ suddenly 17 yourself?”

“If I was, would you try to fuck me?” Mike continues his taunting with a fat grin on his lips, making Erwin roll his eyes again.

“You’re not my type, never have been,” he replies calmly.

“Yeah, and I’m not a virgin, huh? Wouldn’t be able to _teach_ me anything, huh?”

“Oh,” Erwin picks up, taking a seat opposite of his best friend, imitating his grin, “I believe I could teach _you_ a thing or two…”

Mike’s rolling his eyes, laughing. “Fucking bastard.”

“I could make you feel good…” Erwin teases in a sultry voice, glad for being able to take revenge.

“Is this how you convince all those young boys to sleep with you?” Mike counters, smirking.

Erwin doesn’t like this comment. “I am not convincing anybody to do anything with me,” he replies.

“Yeah, right…”

Erwin sighs. He’s done with this conversation. “We should get going to the staff meeting after Floch’s back with my coffee,” he changes the topic.

“Yeah,” Mike agrees, nodding slowly. Then, he grins again. “Let’s hope this one won’t end up on your suit again.”

“Shut up.”

The coffee stays in the cup this time, and Floch apologizes about ten more times for having spilled it on Erwin before, which annoys the fuck out of the blond, and eventually he ends up yelling at Floch because of this, when they are alone in Erwin’s office after the meeting in the afternoon – which leads to something else happening that Erwin did not anticipate: Floch actually breaks down crying. Right then and there on his Erwin’s big, black couch – and Erwin feels horrible about it immediately, wishing he had just kept his trap shut.

“Hey, I’m sorry for being such an asshole,” he straight up says, sitting down next to Floch, handing him a box of tissues. “I’m just a bit stressed out at the moment and I took it out on you, okay? These things happen, people spill stuff. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. Hey, it could have even happened to _me_ , okay?”

“No,” Floch sobs, shaking his head, big tears rolling down his cheeks, “you’re not a useless piece of shit like I am.”

And that’s when it begins. Floch telling Erwin his life story, revealing his self-contempt fed by his father treating him like a loser, forcing him to this internship when all Floch really wants to do is to go to art school (even though his art isn’t really good, Erwin’s seen some of his sketches and they really suck), but his father is threatening with disowning him and… and how, despite all of his thoughts, could Erwin _not_ listen and try to comfort his intern in a situation like this, especially when he was the one who caused those tears to emerge?

He feels like shit.

Even more because he keeps staring at the clock while also trying to really listen and give advice and calm Floch down – but time is ticking.

And he’s going to be late for his date with Levi.

He’s wearing his boring business-suit, he’s stressed out, he still needs to brush his teeth and comb his hair, he made his intern cry and he’s going to be late for his first meeting with that gorgeous, black-haired teenage boy.

Fucking hell.

*****

The subway train is full and people are glaring at Levi because he enters with his bike, taking up a lot of space – but he cannot cycle the whole fucking way, because this would take him almost a fucking hour and he doesn’t have that time, so the other passengers can just suck a dick for all that he fucking cares.

He’s so stressed out when the train finally leaves the fucking station, staring at his phone, at the message he received this morning from Erwin. “Good morning, I can’t wait to see you later, Levi. Have a nice day at school. And don’t forget: If you feel uncomfortable or bad in any other way about us meeting – please tell me. I won’t be mad :-)”

Maybe he should cancel?

BUT HE DOESN’T WANT TO.

But maybe they should have tried to have _phone_ conversations first, then maybe he wouldn’t be panicking like this right now, as the train keeps moving closer to the city centre and Levi still doesn’t know what the hell he can say to Erwin, still fearing that he will not be able to utter a single word once the man will be standing in front of him.

Maybe he should cancel?

BUT LEVI REALLY WANTS TO MEET ERWIN!

But what if Erwin isn’t really Erwin, at least not the man on the pictures? What if Levi is being really catfished?

Oh god, what if one of his bullies is behind all of this?!  
What if he turns up and his classmates will be waiting for him, taking pictures and videos, humiliating him, showing it to his mother and uncle, exposing him for being a virgin, exposing him for wanting to have sex with an older man?!

Oh god…

Levi is nearly hyperventilating when he is only three stops away from his destination.

He texts Isabel.

“WHAT IF ERWIN ISN’T ERWIN?!”

“Dude, what? xD”

They talk about the catfish-theory and Levi nearly misses his stop, nearly tumbles to the ground when he moves his bike out of the carriage, looking for an elevator to take him above ground while fidgeting with phone. Isabel says that this theory is bullshit because when have his classmates tried bullying him the last time? And she’s kinda right: Since he broke Thomas’ nose he hasn’t really been bothered too much – because unofficially everyone at school knows that Levi did it, but everybody is just too afraid to say it out loudly and Thomas will not, for the love of god, confirm it. That’s what Isabel emphasizes.

“Look. They know you would fucking SLAUGHTER them for it,” she says, and she’s right, being labelled as ‘the psycho kid’ has its merits, “and seriously: doing this for over a whole MONTH to get you out for INNOCENT BORING TEA??? Without even making you send pictures of your dick or make you jerk off? That would be insane! No one would invest this much time for such a boring outcome, idiot! And think about all those pics Erwin’s sent you – how many shot you have specifically requested, all those Bonkers pictures and shit like that. I don’t believe they are pulled from some random dude’s Instagram or shit. This guy MUST be real, HE IS REAL, dude!!!!”

“OH GOD I HOPE HE IS!” Levi types back – and then has to end the conversation because HE IS FUCKING LATE.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses, swinging himself onto his bike.

He has studied the route he needs to take from the station at least a million times – but it’s one thing looking at it via Google maps and another to be out here in real life. The streets are narrow, full of pedestrians, other bikes, cars going everywhere, someone is honking at for no reason, and his heart is beating furiously in his chest as he is trying to go as fast as possible while also trying not to get himself killed in this urban mess, which seems almost impossible.

He nearly crashes against a mother suddenly pushing her buggy onto the bike lane and _she_ is the one screaming at him, and Levi cannot stop himself from turning his head around to call her a “fucking bitch!”– and then it happens: He misses the red light, misses the point at which he is supposed to stop and is rolling out onto the little side street the café is situated at, with cars parking fucking everywhere, and he can’t stop anymore, even though he hits the brakes, but he’s already on the cobblestone, and he hears tires of the car to his left screeching, and, and… and it’s too late.

Or _almost_ too late…

The big black Skoda comes to an abrupt stop and Levi’s front tire bumps against the prominent grille as well as license plate of the car, producing an unpleasant sound, making Levi lose his balance, making him also instinctively try to get away from the vehicle that, thank fuck, was moving slowly anyway because it had just started rolling, making the boy fall over nonetheless, onto the stones, his bike falling over too, covering his body.

And Levi’s in fucking SHOCK.

Because even if they both weren’t moving fast and he is sure in the first seconds, in which his mind is piecing together what has just happened, that he hasn’t broken anything and isn’t even truly hurt in anyway with only slight pain spreading through his hand and hip – he still just crashed into a car, running a red light. AND HE COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED. AND HE PROBABLY DAMAGED THE CAR WITH HIS BIKE. AND HE FUCKING FELL OVER. And he hears the driver of the vehicle open the door and slam it shut loudly, and he knows he will get scolded BECAUSE THIS IS HIS FAULT, and the driver’s gonna call the cops, of course he will, because of insurance and shit, and then Kuchel will know that he lied to her, BECAUSE THIS IS NOWHERE CLOSE TO FURLAN, and he’s gonna miss his date with Erwin and—

“What the fuck, man?!” a loud and commanding, deep manly voice screams at him, the driver of the black Skoda stomping in his direction, and when Levi dares to look up at the man whom he has just pissed off, his heart nearly stops beating.

Because standing over him, dressed in a black pin-striped suit, a crisp white shirt spreading over a broad, manly chest is… It’s…

It’s Erwin.

*****

Floch cries for half an hour and Erwin gives it his all, says nice things, talks to the boy in a tender and considerate way, and finally manages to calm the young intern down a little at least. “How about you and I go and have a long lunch on Monday?” the blond then suggests. “Then we can talk about how you can convince your father of supporting your plans – and maybe find a way of how you could become financially independent to pursue your dreams without having to worry about paying you rent and relying on your parents’ money. How does that sound?”

Floch blinks, snuffling. “You’d really help me?”

“Of course,” Erwin says, offering another smile, hoping he isn’t grimacing, because the clock is ticking and he should have started the engine of his car ten minutes ago and yet here he still is, trying to comfort the young man who ruined a part of his date because he cannot wear what he intended to present himself in to Levi. And Mike was right when he teased him about being nervous, because Erwin is – and now that he knows he’s going to be late, his nervousness picks up even more. Because the raven-haired boy, Levi, he is… He’s something. And Erwin doesn’t want to fuck this up.

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Floch stutters, wiping away the tears.

“You can call me Erwin, really.”

The brunette smiles weakly. “Th-thank you, E-Erwin. E-especially because I… I thought you hated me.”

He does. God. So much. Because Floch is a mess and fucks up even the simplest tasks and he is getting on his nerves on a daily basis and Erwin didn’t pick this intern personally, like he usually does, because this decision came from the top, from the board and he wasn’t even asked, just told. That’s why he is furious. But that’s also why he cannot pick on Floch. Besides: He really does feel sorry for him right now. Because being pressured by your parents like that is horrible. Erwin knows. His father really wanted him to become a teacher and when Erwin told him no, all hell broke loose, because his father had always assumed it was a given for his son to follow in his footsteps like he had followed _his_ father’s.

But that’s a different story.

“I’m sorry I made you feel this way,” Erwin responds, and it’s not even a lie. Because all of this isn’t Floch’s fault, and he really shouldn’t take out his frustrations about having him here on the brunette. They are both being forced into this situation after all. And Erwin really feels compelled to help, make Floch feel better – even if this time this isn’t about sleeping with the young man. Because there is really zero attraction, and Floch probably isn’t even gay – and he’s freaking useless and utterly boring. And there’s a much more important reason: The only guy Erwin _really_ wants to hold right now is Levi.

_Levi_.

“I wish I could talk with you some more,” Erwin tells his intern – lying this time, “but I really need to go. I have a really important appointment and I am running late,” he explains, and Floch immediately springs to his feet.

“Gosh, I am so sorry, E-Erwin,” he stutters, smiling weakly. “Please, I-I, um, h-have a nice weekend.”

“You too, Floch. Try to relax, do something that makes you feel good – and then we’ll talk on Monday when you feel better, all right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“…Erwin,” the blond corrects him and Floch blushes.

“Y-Yeah, s-sorry, Erwin.”

“Take care.”

After finally saying goodbye to his intern, Erwin all but sprints down to the parking garage and literally jumps into his Skoda, cursing under his breath when he takes another look at the watch. Because he’s definitely going to be late, and maybe he should text Levi, but that will only cost even more time, and maybe, if he speeds a little, he will only be late very few minutes, and teenagers these days aren’t really what you would call reliable anyway, right? So probably Levi is going to be late a little himself and everything is going to be fine.

Only it isn’t.

Because the fucking city is packed, and Erwin nearly gnaws on the steering wheel out of frustration, because there’s a little accident just in front of him when he is only a few streets away from the café – a minivan isn’t able to brake in time and bumps into the bus in front of it, it’s nothing major, nothing serious, no one is hurt, but it causes the blond to cuss and yell and roll his eyes and groan anyway, because _of course_ those vehicles are blocking the way now and he is forced to take a little detour to reach his destination; which costs him even more time, and he is running fucking late, and he had planned on waiting outside for Levi, with his designer sunglasses, looking all smug and cool and sexy, totally relaxed and manly, and now he’s a freaking mess, feeling on edge and he’s simply pissed off; he’s a grumpy old man right now. The exact kind of thing he _doesn’t_ want Levi to see. Bloody perfect.

“Fuck!” he curses, when another fucking red light forces him to stop.

He’s already on the street the café is on, he can even fucking see it from here, scanning the area around it to spot Levi, but he can’t see the teen, and he’s cursing even more because the side street made of cobblestone is packed with cars and he will probably need to go to the public parking garage a few hundred metres away to find a spot, which means he will be losing even more time, and isn’t that just fun?

The light finally turns green again, and Erwin steps on the gas, making the car begin to move again slowly – and that’s the moment he sees something move out of the corner of his eyes, when one of the city’s kamikaze cyclists shoots onto the road, completely neglecting the traffic lights, completely neglecting the laws of his country, the cars on the street, _his_ car on the street, probably thinking that ‘he can still make it before the vehicles begin to move’, and Erwin’s whole body jumps when he immediately hits the brakes, stopping the Skoda again just in time, preventing a collision.

Or almost.

Because even if he brings the vehicle to a full stop from a very slow pace to begin with, the guy on his mountain bike, also not going too fast and trying to come to a stop upon registering the Skoda, still bumps into his car, producing an unpleasant sound, and then falling over as if in slow motion – and Erwin’s cursing like a sailor. Because what the fuck?!

He fucking hates cyclists. God, he hates them so much, and now he’s been dragged into this fucked up situation which isn’t even his fault, but of course when a car and a bike collide, most folks tend to blame the driver of the car, and he is fucking fuming as he gets out, because he will be so fucking late to his date with Levi now that he has this shit to deal with, and he is praying that this asshole who bumped into him isn’t hurt, and even more that he isn’t aggressive and won’t give him shit, because this wouldn’t be the first time he got into a fight with a renitent cyclist and car-hater, and he is just so loaded right now, he fears he could totally whack the guy if he made any trouble.

“What the fuck, man?!” his voice booms as he marches toward the guy on the cobblestone, and as he gets closer and the cyclist moves his head to look up at him, Erwin’s heart nearly stops beating in his chest.

Because the guy on the ground, buried underneath the bike, dressed in tight black jeans and an equally tight white t-shirt covered by a beautiful grey button down shirt, is... It’s…

It’s Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thanks to EVERYBODY who commented on the last chapter – I will get back to all of you tomorrow. Just know for now that I cherish and adore every line you leave me and that I have your words at least three times already :-) But I didn't want to wait with the upload until I responded to each and everyone of you and I hope you can forgive me, because it's Friday, corona sucks and I think we all need some more, so here we go. Enjoy your tea, and I cannot wait to read your thoughts on this chapter. By the way: Chapter 5 is coming definitely next Friday. STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY!!!!

Levi’s heart is beating out a rapid staccato beat and his throat constricts, feels as if someone was putting his or her hands around it, squeezing down. It’s as if he has to remind himself of how to breathe, but it’s so hard, despite his mouth hanging widely open due to the shock. The shock of colliding with a car, the shock of the driver being none other than _his Erwin_ , the (pleasant) shock about Erwin actually being real and no catfish – and probably super pissed because Levi just crashed into his Skoda because he ran a red light, AND THAT IS SO FREAKING EMBARRASSING….!

And, and, and he just wants to turn back time, but he can’t do that, and so he just wants to run away, but he can’t do that either, and a big part of him doesn’t _want_ to do that anyhow. But he is so freaking embarrassed and shell-shocked and nervous and dumbfounded, and his whole form is trembling and he’s probably as pale as a ghost right now, and Erwin’s stopped, looking down at him and, and, and… And his eyes are as deep as a fucking ocean, and—

“Levi…!” the blond man utters, his tone suddenly… so, so, so much softer, going from booming and intimidating to gentle and careful within just five seconds, making goosebumps ripple down Levi’s spine, and the man’s deep, melodic voice is also laced with… concern? “Levi, oh my god!” Erwin mumbles, sinking down to his knee. “Levi, are you all right? Are you _hurt_?” 

And the moment Erwin says this, asks those questions in a warm tone, looking Levi deep into the eyes, the angry expression completely vanished from his beautiful manly face, having made way for something one could probably call fragile, he reaches out towards Levi, and his big warm hand touches the teen’s upper arm. 

And all of this – Erwin’s look, the vibrant colour of his blue eyes, the sound of his smooth voice, the warmth coming from his hand touching him, the intense feeling of his fingers on Levi’s skin – it all makes something _explode_ within the raven-haired boy’s chest, making a horde of butterflies flood his belly, and heat fill his chest with a _pang_. And he knows he’s screwed. Because…

“Are you hurt, Levi?” Erwin asks again, sounding so fucking tender, and his fingers are squeezing his upper arm and Levi is not able to say a _single_ fucking thing. 

Erwin opens his mouth again, but a car honking interrupts him, and the man turns his head back to look into the direction where that loud noise came from – from behind his Skoda; and as Erwin scoffs, Levi cannot stop staring at his still so beautiful face, the cogs of his brain turning on full speed, voices screaming at Levi that Erwin is _real_ , Erwin is _right here_ , Erwin is _touching his arm_ with his _big, warm hand_ , and…

AND LEVI JUST BUMPED INTO THE MAN’S CAR AND THIS IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING EVER…!

The blond turns back to him, lips pulling into a warm smile, while Levi is probably gaping at him looking like a goldfish.

CLOSE YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH, he scolds himself.

But he can’t.

He can’t do fucking anything, because it’s as if he’s paralyzed, staring at Erwin as if that gorgeous man was a Fata Morgana that Levi was hoping for to be real, and his heart is still beating wildly, like a freaking rhythm from a trashy Eurodance song from the 90s his mother likes to listen to when she’s cooking, and, and… and he just cannot believe that this is really totally happening right now and—

“Come on,” Erwin talks to him, and his voice is manly but also velvety, and it does something to Levi, “let’s get you off the street, my car’s blocking the lane and I need to move it. Can you stand?”

The blond man grabs the bike and pulls it completely off of Levi’s body, leaning it against the Skoda. Then, his hands immediately reach back for Levi’s upper arms, grabbing him gently and helping him to scramble up to his feet, and Levi feels so dizzy, but not really because of his fall, or maybe a little bit because of it, but there’s more to it – it’s the still persistent shock, mixed with his shame and embarrassment, mixed with his trembling nerves and disbelief and happiness about Erwin being real and… and mixed with Erwin’s musky, pleasant cologne wafting over as the man gets so close to Levi, mixed with the man’s low, masculine voice, mixed with his intense blue eyes, his soft smile, and—

And then Levi trips over.

He fucking trips over one of the cobblestones and he has not fucking clue at how this is even fucking possible. But he does. And he stumbles forward a tiny bit. It’s like one of those fucking slapstick comedy scenes that Kenny roars at when he’s watching all those old movies in their living room while having beer or a glass of cognac, and his hands automatically reach for something, as his body is trying to steady itself, his brain telling him to find balance. And he does; bracing himself unintentionally against Erwin’s broad, chiselled, manly chest, his palms pushing right against those glorious pectorals covered by a thin shirt, and they feel soft and hard at the same time, and Levi’s brain bombards him with all those pictures he has seen of Erwin’s body, images to which he has jerked off and… HE IS TOUCHING ERWIN’S MUSCLED CHEST RIGHT NOW FOR REAL, AND IT IS SO FUCKING WARM AND PERFECT AND… FUCK!

Everything inside of Levi freezes.

Because he just popped a boner.

_In the middle of the street_.

Right. In. Front. Of. Erwin.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

It’s the most embarrassing fucking moment of his life and he curses, oh god he curses SO MUCH at himself for listening to fucking Isabel and putting on the tightest pair of jeans he owns, curses at his teenage body, his cock, just doing this shit to him, growing hard whenever it fucking pleases it or whenever Levi just has a lewd _thought_ , curses himself for not having jerked off in the morning like he usually does – but foremost he panics.

Levi panics.

Because he doesn’t want anybody to see, DOESN’T WANT ERWIN TO SEE, and so he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it down as much as possible, using his other hand to grab his wrist to add as a cover and fuck, he feels his cheeks heat up, because he is sure he is turning red, and he just fucking hates his body, because whenever he is really hot (or aroused or embarrassed) his whole face will fucking light up and turn red like a… like a… like the freaking alarm light, and Furlan always makes fun of Levi turning from an undead zombie to _strawberry-man_ for which Levi punches his upper arm until the fair-haired screams for mercy, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK OF FURLAN! 

Or maybe it is??? Because maybe this will help to cool his dick down?!

The car behind Erwin’s Skoda honks again and Levi flinches, while Erwin just lets out an annoyed sound, muttering “what an imbecile” – and then he… he gently pushes Levi over the other side of the street, delivers him onto the pavement next to the traffic light, and Levi is sweating to badly, because everyone is looking, the mothers with their buggies are looking, the people sitting outside all the cafés and restaurants are looking, the other people passing on their bikes are looking, AND HE HAS A FUCKING BONER.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Levi is simply shell-shocked, the only parts of his body moving being his fucking fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt, the others still wrapped around his own wrist of the hand holding the garment, pulling it away from his body, doing everything he can to fucking cover up his hard-on; and his heart is hammering away in his chest, and his throat is tight, and he cannot believe that he is watching _Erwin_ gather up his bike, bringing it over, leaning it against a pillar right in front of Levi, and Levi cannot look him in the eye. Because Erwin is real, and he is so hot, and Levi has just bumped into his car, and he fell over, made a fucking fool out of himself, he has a pimple on his sweaty forehead, his hair is all dishevelled AND HIS FACE IS THE COLOUR OF THE RED LIGHT HE RAN AND HE HAS A FREAKING HARD-ON BECAUSE OF ERWIN AND—

And then something else happens. 

And Levi’s whole body trembles, and he flinches, and his heart skips another beat, and his eyes shoot up, and take in this overwhelmingly gentle expression spread across the older man’s face, who looks even more handsome in real life than he already does on those extremely sexy photographs, and… AND ERWIN’S HAND IS NOW TOUCHING LEVI’S HEATED AND REDDENED FACE! 

He’s… He’s… He’s cupping his cheek, and the man’s big palm touching his hot skin feels as if it was boiling, and then again… Then again it also feels so nice and soothing and wonderful, and Erwin’s tilting the teenager’s head up, making Levi look at him, and boy, Erwin’s eyes, they are… Has Levi ever seen a shade of blue this beautiful? He fucking hasn’t and—

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks again, his voice clear and so, so, so fucking gentle, while also low and, _fuck_... Levi’s dick twitches, and he almost lets out a whimper because this is sooooooooo fucking embarrassing and confusing and nerve-wracking, and he swallows, screaming at his brain to steer his mouth, screaming at himself to finally fucking SAY something – but he isn’t able to, fuck. HE ISN’T ABLE TO AND THAT FUCKING CAR’S HONKING AGAIN!

“Stay here, all right?” Erwin speaks to him, still looking him deep into the eyes, and Levi at least manages to give a brief nod. “I just have to find a place to park the car and then I will be right back with you, okay?” 

The car honks again, and Erwin lets go of Levi’s cheek, who is still spellbound, shell-shocked and… fucking hard, as he watches the blond – who really isn’t a catfish! – sprint back to his car, giving Levi one final glance, one final smile, before he gets into the Skoda, closes the car door and drives off – and only then Levi realises that he is almost hyperventilating again, and that people are still staring at him, one girl even asking him if he is okay, and he just gives her some frantic nodding, while he is still holding onto his shirt covering his groin, and… and actually he is quite happy she spoke to him, because the terror of standing here, in the middle of the sidewalk, being stared at actually finally helps his body to calm down a little, helps the blood to finally flow out of his prick, making it grow soft again.

The other kind of excitement and nervousness remain, though, but as more minutes pass with Erwin being gone, some of Levi’s senses are finally reactivating, and he realises that for one, his knee hurts a tiny bit, as does his right hand – and he can see a very faint scratch wound on the side as well as back of it, a little bit of blood, tiny pathetic droplets, that _still_ make Levi a little nervous because he really wants to use some sanitizer right now – and for two, there are some scrapes on the frame of his bike, probably due to it falling down onto the cobblestone, and…

ERWIN IS REAL OH MY GOD!  
AND HE IS SO FUCKING HOT!  
AND LEVI HAS TOTALLY SCREWED UP!

He texts Isabel, nearly dropping his phone as he does so, because his hands shake so much.

“I CRASHED AGAINST HIS CAR!”

“WHAT?!?!??!?!?!???!?!!!??!?!?!? :o”

Levi quickly summarizes what happened – leaving out the tiny detail about his unexpected erection – and Isabel sends him a whole window full of surprised and crying-laughing emojis. 

“IS HE HOT THOUGH?” she asks – and now Levi is the one sending her a whole bunch of emoticons. The drooling ones. And then he literally hacks into his phone to give her more details for which the red-haired girl is nearly begging him. But she wouldn’t even have to, because Levi NEEDS to share this with her.

“He is the most fucking handsome man I have ever seen in my whole entire fucking life, Izz!!!!! I WANT HIM TO FUCK MY BRAINS OUT OMG! He is so freaking TALL, like… Idk, almost TWO METRES??? I have to fucking crane my head to look him in the face!”

“SEXY GIANT!!!!”

“HELL YES! And the WAY. HE. TALKS. LIKE. HIS VOIIIICE!!!” Levi writes – and a freaking shiver runs down his spine when he remembers that deep, low, manly timbre of Erwin’s; and he asks himself what this voice would sound like in bed, what _Erwin_ would sound like in bed, saying things like—

“Levi,” that deep, low voice suddenly reverberates in his ear, coming from behind him, at the same moment a big hand comes to rest on his shoulder, intensifying the shivers, but also making Levi jump in utter surprise – and drop his phone onto the pavement, making his display shatter, and a very embarrassing, yelping sound leave his mouth. 

“Shoot,” it slips out of Erwin’s mouth and once again Levi cannot move a muscle, just remains standing there, like a fucking mute, staring down to the ground, staring at his broken phone screen, wondering how this is even possible when the screen side didn’t even hit the ground – but then he remembers. That the edges of the phone were already peppered with cracks from all the times Levi had already dropped his phone – and this drop, onto the concrete, must have just “connected” them together, making the whole fucking display finally break. And all this while the big hand resting on his shoulder feels… It’s sending all those pleasurable shivers down his back, and it’s so warm, and… AND IT’S ERWIN TOUCHING HIM AND—

And it’s the man that picks up his phone, sighing as he does so – and that apologetic SMILE on the blond’s face as he turns back to look at Levi again; it’s a mixture of sexy, soft and manly, it works like a fucking DRUG on Levi. And then comes THAT VOICE again. “I’m so sorry, Levi,” and the way Erwin says his name is just… _ugh_! “I didn’t mean to startle you like that. There’s, um, there’s a mobile shop just down the road,” Erwin continues to say, pointing down the street into the opposite direction of the café. “They can fix your phone while we are at the café… If you still want to go, that is…” he adds softly, and suddenly Levi is able to use his voice again; it’s like a natural reaction, and he merely spits out what all those voices inside of his head are screaming at him in this moment.

“OF COURSE I STILL WANT TO GO!” and only when the words are out of his mouth he realizes that he also just really _screamed_ at Erwin, who even flinched slightly at that, and fuck – there goes that heat again spreading across his whole face like a fire, and Levi bites his tongue, and feels another rush of embarrassment travel through his body, and he wishes the ground would just swallow him up, but… But Erwin smiles suddenly – and puts his hand back onto Levi’s upper arm, squeezing ever so gently and… And Levi’s fucking melting, while he’s also super excited, and giddy, and feeling totally on edge because… 

Because this is actually the very first time in his life that _another gay man_ is touching him, and it’s a hot guy, it’s Erwin, hot banker-hunk Erwin, who cuddles with Bonkers and sends him sweet pictures of that to give Levi sweet dreams, and who couldn’t stop looking at his messenger picture, who told Levi that he was “gorgeous”, who was looking forward to meeting with him, because he’s interested in him and in—

“I’m very glad,” Erwin murmurs, and Levi swears to god that he is going to jerk off tonight thinking about it, screaming at himself internally not to get another fucking boner right now; he succeeds, and Erwin continues: “I’m also very sorry about what happened earlier, I didn’t mean to shout at you, I didn’t realise it was you and I was just shocked too, I guess. Thank god nothing seriously happened to you. You are fine, aren’t you, Levi?”

Levi feels himself nodding, looking back to the ground, because even though Erwin’s eyes are fucking mind-blowing, they also make him NERVOUS, and he needs to calm the fuck down.

“Okay, thank god. I am so sorry that happened.”

Even though Levi is afraid he’s gonna shout again unintended, he knows that he cannot remain silent after this statement – because it sounds as if Erwin was taking the blame for the little collision, while it was Levi who caused the situation. So he clears his throat, goosebumps spreading all over his skin, while he tries to form a response in his mind and repeat it at least three times in his head before he says it out loud in order not to fuck it up.

“I-It wasn’t your red light, I missed the fault.”

Wait.

Fuck.

FUCK!

“I-I m-mean—“

Erwin chuckles – and then Levi is dumbfounded again, because Erwin’s hand moves from his upper arm to his back, coming to rest between his shoulder blades, and the blond attractive man takes even a step closer towards him, making their sides collide gently, and one of those special shivers ripples down Levi’s spine as another breeze of Erwin’s cologne wafts over to him, making his knees go fucking weak, because this, THIS, is exactly how Levi imagined a hot man’s scent to be like, and he remembers sniffing all the bottles in the drugstore with Furlan and Isabel, picking his favourites, trying to match a fantasy man to the chosen fragrances, still sniffing the sample on his arm while masturbating at home later that day, depicting those fantasy men ravishing his body.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Levi,” Erwin says, murmuring, and the way his voice sounds when he does that, makes Levi nearly groan; because it is so sexy. “And I am so happy I finally get to meet you in person. Now come, first things first: I need to get your mobile repaired – because I don’t think I’ll survive a day without our messages,” Erwin adds and that has Levi nearly fainting… and blushing harshly as fuck, his brain turning into mush, especially because Erwin’s stroking his back tenderly as he says those words, the scent of his cologne still tickling Levi’s nose faintly.

Erwin lets go of him, and then grabs his bike, and Levi feels stupid, because he can move his bike on his own, and he wants to just say that, already moving towards it, but Erwin looks him in the eye, grinning and says: “There’s no way I am letting you push this bike. You just had an accident, you need to take it slow, let me do it. It’s the least I can do for you,” he murmurs – and that gentle smile the man offers him is once again freaking mind-blowing, and what Erwin says is… It’s… It’s so nice.

Erwin’s a gentleman. A true fucking gentleman, and just thinking this makes Levi’s tummy feel all funny, and his cheeks heat up again, and he’s biting his tongue, while his lips pull into a daft smile. But he cannot stop it.

Because he’s so fucking happy.

And then he remembers the car. _Erwin’s_ car. And he gasps as they start walking down the street slowly, the blond man pushing the bike casually with just one hand resting in the middle of the bicycle handlebar. “What is it?” Erwin immediately picks up softly – probably due to Levi’s mouth hanging open once again.

“Er, y-your c-car…” he stutters, swallowing because his throat is as dry as a desert, and he nearly coughs because of it, “i-is it… d-did I damage it?”

Erwin smiles once more, and Levi has to avert his gaze – because he’s becoming all flustered again. Also, because he is so nervous about the answer. 

“My car is fine, don’t worry about it,” the blond man says – and there it is again. That hand, coming to rest on his shoulder; and it feels so nice there, makes Levi smile daftly once more, until he is shouting at himself to just fucking let that be, because he’s making an even bigger fool out of himself.

But he can’t.

He can’t stop smiling.

Because he is so freaking agitated, and excited – AND HE STILL DOESN’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

That’s why he is so glad that Erwin is leading the conversation. Or rather: He’s just talking, without forcing Levi to respond – and that’s fucking gold. Because for one Levi really doesn’t have to say anything, and for two: he gets to listen to that voice the whole time with no interruptions.

“I’m really sorry about being late, I had a hell of a day. My appointments all ran late and I had a very difficult client who was making my life miserable. A couple that wouldn’t even let me finish my sentences – which made explaining the financing of their future home, incorporating all different kinds of possible state subsidies, fairly difficult. Considering they even had trouble understanding the term eligible capital, it was really a hassle talking to them about a fitting loan, when more than just low interest matters…”

Levi has no idea what Erwin is talking about either. He could still listen to that voice all day long, though…

“…and then my very clumsy intern ran into me and spilled hot coffee all over me—“

“What a fucking dick!” it slips out of Levi’s foul mouth, and he instantly bites his tongue again, because… BECAUSE SWEARING PROBABLY ISN’T A WAY TO IMPRESS A GUY LIKE ERWIN!

But the blond man chuckles instead of being appalled, and he even agrees with Levi. “He really is a fucking dick”, he says, “he’s useless and he gets on my nerves, but I also feel sorry for him – he cried a lot today because he is in a very difficult family situation, and I understand where he’s coming from, and I tried to make him feel better. That’s why I was running so late,” Erwin explains, and as he does, his hand wanders from Levi’s shoulder over his neck, to his other shoulder, making Erwin actually _have his whole arm wrapped around Levi_ in the end, the sides of their bodies thus brushing against each other, and the butterflies in the raven-haired’s stomach _go fucking crazy_. Because Erwin _is so fucking close_ , and it’s the first time another gay man touches him like that. 

And then, suddenly Erwin turns his head towards Levi and leans down a little, his mouth coming very close to Levi’s ear and he asks, in the most gentle tone possible: “Is this all right, Levi?” And Levi swallows thickly, and he even feels the tips of his ears turn bright red, because nervousness seeps into each and every one of his pores, “please tell me if I’m moving too fast,” Erwin continues in this mesmerising tone, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so if you don’t want me touching you, just say so. I will accept any boundary you give me, okay?”

But. Levi. DOES. Want. Erwin. To. Touch. Him.

Because… He is so different than the other men, and Levi is fucking surprised, but… Even if Erwin started calling him names like the grandpas did on that website now – _angel, sweetheart, cutie, babe_ – Levi… wouldn’t actually mind at all. Because it’s so _different_ with Erwin! Because they know each other – they have been talking for so long, and so often, contacting each other every single fucking day, and Erwin is already a part of Levi’s life, he knows this man, they have a connection, don’t they? And…

_He really likes Erwin_.

“I-It’s okay…” he mumbles out, the nearly whispered out words tumbling out of his mouth so fast he’s afraid Erwin might not have caught them; but the way Erwin’s hand squeezes Levi’s shoulder tells a different story, as do the man’s words.

“I’m glad about that.”

Erwin makes some comments about the weather, about how stuffed the streets of the city are, that he likes Levi’s bike, that he knows some nice trails outside of the city he likes to ride on his bike – saying that maybe one day they could go together and Levi’s heart skips a beat at that – and then suddenly they are in front of the shop, and Levi locks his bike quickly to the cycle rack, with shaking hands while Erwin smiles at him, and he realises that he isn’t even bothered that his screen broke, because he’s just walked down the street _with Erwin’s arm around him_ and the blond keeps smiling at him in this enticing way, holds the door open for Levi; and puts his arm gently onto his lower back, guiding him into the shop.

True fucking gentleman.

A gentleman who finds him gorgeous.

A gentleman who thinks of Levi as being interesting.

A gentleman who wants to get intimate with Levi.

And that is just sooooo exciting.

Because Erwin does want to get intimate with him, doesn’t he?

“Give me your phone, Levi,” says Erwin once they are walking towards the counter, “I’ll handle it.”

And Levi is more than happy to let the man proceed, because he fucking hates talking to strangers, is happy that he never has to work the checkout of the supermarket and most people know where shit is so they don’t chat him up that often, and he is so glad about that.

BECAUSE HE IS FUCKING SHY WHEN TALKING TO STRANGERS OR PEOPLE HE ISN’T REALLY FAMILIAR WITH.

Erwin offers him another bright smile, before speaking to the man behind the counter, and Levi doesn’t even follow the conversation properly, can’t follow it, because he is too distracted by Erwin’s lean body clad in that elegant suit (and Levi cannot stop himself from staring at Erwin’s very firm, big, wonderful ass) and he keeps staring at his blond hair, the well-done undercut, his manly jawline, those rosy lips as they move – and finally Levi catches up on the conversation, drawing out the most important information: a repair of the screen costs almost as much as his old phone is worth, and the clerk advises Erwin to just buy a new one instead.

And the blond man nods, agrees, and Levi panics again.

“The phone you, have: do you like it?” Erwin asks him, walking towards the aisles with the various mobile models. “The brand? Its handling?”

“Y-yeah…” Levi stutters.

Erwin’s already walking down the aisle with all the phones from the same manufacturer and Levi is following him and he’s… confused, because… The man isn’t thinking about making Levi buy a brand _new_ device, like, the _latest_ model, right? Because he has already passed the older ones, just a generation after Levi’s device.

“If you had to choose, would you want to get a new one of that brand? Or would you choose a different one?” Erwin asks him, without looking up, the blue eyes already scanning the phones.

“Y-yeah, I-I m-mean, I would get a newer phone from the same company, p-probably, b-but, like, I-I… I can’t afford it.”

Erwin suddenly stops, almost dead in his tracks, and Levi nearly collides with him – just like he collided with his car earlier. Those blue eyes are focussing on him, and there’s a very subtle smirk gracing Erwin’s lips. “Levi,” the man says his name, sounding extremely warm and… lightly amused, in a charming way, “it was me who broke your phone. So obviously I am the one paying for your new one. And in this matter I will _not_ be taking ‘no’ as an answer,” he adds, smiling warmly. “So which one do you want?” he asks, pointing to two variants of the latest model of the brand, one bigger, one smaller – but both have an amazing camera. 

And cost a bit more than 500 Euros.

IS ERWIN OUT OF HIS MIND?! 

“Y-you c-can’t…. th-that’s… that’s way too expensive!” Levi hisses, and Erwin cocks a brow, looking at him faintly amused, turning to face him again. “I’ll, um, I’ll just get it repaired, i-it’s fine.”

“Levi,” he says his name in this wonderfully calm and gentle fashion again, that makes the boy go all weird in a nice way, “the repair costs 180 Euros. Your device, for a mobile, is pretty old. You said you’ve had it for the past four years and it’s already started making trouble – the camera that crashes so often, the moments where it cannot suddenly read your card, the many times it just freezes and you have to force a restart?” Erwin lists some of the things Levi told him casually here and there. “Think about it: It’s going to break completely in the near future – and then you will have to get a new one either way. So if you pay 180 Euros for the repair now, and then get a new device for, let’s say round about 300 Euros if you don’t want one of the latest models in a couple of months, you’ll be at a total of 480 Euros anyhow. And that’s almost as much as if I just get you a new model today. Don’t you agree?”

Levi does. Because what Erwin says makes sense. It’s logic, maths, Levi gets that, but… BUT!

“I-It’s still a lot of money—“ he tries, but Erwin interject gently.

“I know,” he says, a little bit more serious, “but you don’t need to worry about it. I broke it, I pay for it, and I don’t care about that price, all right? It’s not gonna ruin me, trust me. And this isn’t to boast about my income or stuff like that,” he continues, taking a step towards Levi, almost making their bodies collide, speaking to him in a hushed voice so that the clerk doesn’t hear anything, probably; because what Erwin says is… kind of intimate and private, and it makes Levi’s heart nearly explode in his chest. “this also isn’t me trying to buy _you_ , Levi… because I don’t want to have a sugar daddy relationship with you, or any of that sort, I don’t want you to feel indebted to me in any way, I don’t want you to feel that you owe me for this, Levi. I told you: I broke your phone, because I snuck up on you like an idiot, I startled you when I shouldn’t have, and this is why I have to replace it, okay? It’s the debt I am paying to you and then we’re even, think of it as that, if you want to. And…” Erwin adds, a little bit more playful, and that charming smile re-appears on his lips that makes Levi’s knees go weak again, “if you want me to be completely honest with you: this phone has a really good camera and you can take beautiful selfies for me to admire, if you are willing to share them with me.”

Erwin winks at Levi, and Levi…

Oh god, his whole face lights up again like a fucking Christmas candle because he is blushing so hard, because he is so nervous and flattered, and he cannot stop that goofy grin creeping onto his mouth, and, and… and he is so torn, because he doesn’t want Erwin to buy him a new phone, while he cannot stop looking at the device because it _so_ cool and he really, really _wants_ it; because he really, really wants to have a better camera, because he really, really wants to send Erwin more pics, because he also wants to have more pics of Erwin, and—

“So please let me do this, Levi,” Erwin adds, very gently, almost pouting, and… and this does so much to Levi, makes his knees quiver, his heartbeat accelerate, and he cannot help but nod. And the smile the blond man gives him is… overwhelming. “Thank you. So, which one will it be?” Erwin asks, pointing at the mobiles, and Levi swallows, his trembling finger pointing to the smaller model; because it’s the same size he has right now, and then Kuchel won’t notice too fast that he has a new phone, and he can take the time coming up with excuses as to where he has that money from. He already has some idea, and he feels… he feels like a bad boy; in a positive sense. Sneaky but clever – he remembers Erwin’s words and it all just makes him grin (and blush), because OH MY GOD! He is doing so many forbidden things right now, and Erwin, fucking hot banker hunk ERWIN, is buying him a brand new phone and he’s already asked for more pictures which means…

WHICH MEANS ERWIN _REALLY_ LIKES WHAT HE SEES!!! 

RIGHT?

RIGHT???

Erwin is all in smiles when he pays for the phone and hands the bag containing it to Levi, and the teenager can’t stop himself from blushing once again, thanking Erwin for this gift while he is stuffing it into his shoulder bag.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Erwin says, once again insisting on pushing Levi’s bike, smiling so beautifully, “I’ll say it again: I broke your phone so I needed to replace it. I just hope you will like your new device.”

“I-I-I’m sure I-I will…”

“I also hope you will like that tea place,” Erwin adds as they are walking down the street.

And boy, Levi does.

It’s super cosy – and Erwin’s hand resting on his lower back as they are walking towards their reserved table makes it even better. 

The place is super intimate, almost like a private booth. All of the places are, stylish dividers made of wood with big plants separating the tables and making secluded conversations possible. Their couch is of a half-moon shape, the backrest so tall it acts as another divider, sheltering them from any glances, and it’s facing the huge row of windows, now opened up completely, and the view is… it’s fantastic. They are in the middle of the city, but the small back garden of the venue full of greenery and colourful plants makes Levi feel as if he was out in the countryside. Also, there is a little channel right behind the garden and the water glitters in the faint sunlight. It’s warm but it’s not too warm – a typical Northern summer. And the smell inside the café is… phenomenal, too.

But the view of the man right beside him is the best.

Erwin’s gotten rid of the suit jacket again, and now, as the man is merely left dressed in his crisp white dress shirt, Levi can see all of the man’s muscles, and he feels like fucking drooling. Erwin’s arms are lean, he’s fit, trained, and when Levi takes a look at his chest, he remembers touching it, remembers how it felt under his palms – and he curses at himself for that move, quickly taking a look outside, trying to think about anything else but what that naked chest underneath the fabric looks like so he doesn’t pop a second boner.

“I will be right back with you, okay?” Erwin says, after hanging up his jacket, and Levi manages to nod, quickly getting out his phone – the old one, with the shattered screen, which still kind of works, despite the fact Levi cannot see everything, but he NEEDS to tell Isabel that—

He looks at his hand. And he remembers. And how the fuck could he forget that scratch? HE NEEDS TO FUCKING CLEAN HIS HAND!

Just as this thought crosses his mind, Erwin is back, sliding onto the semi-round couch, their thighs almost touching, and just as Levi wants to excuse himself to go to the bathroom himself, Erwin says: “Give me your hand.”

“Wh-what?”

Levi watches Erwin open a small plastic box that he’s brought with him to their table – a mini first aid kit! “Give me your hand,” the man repeats softly, smiling in the same fashion, and when Levi isn’t moving an inch – because he is NERVOUS and his whole body simply frozen because of that – Erwin reaches out for the teen’s hand gently himself, his big, long fingers sliding underneath Levi’s palm, pulling it carefully across the table towards himself, placing it onto the surface, and Levi – still dumbfounded, and the places where Erwin’s warm digits touched him burning beautifully – watches the blond soak a clean tissue with a substance to disinfect the wound which isn’t really a wound but only a small scratch and—

And then Levi’s brain shuts off again because Erwin’s hand slides underneath his hurt one once again, the pads of his fingers brushing gently over his skin, wrapping themselves in a soft manner around his thin wrist to hold Levi’s hand in place, their palms connected, Levi’s fingers now in turn resting on the beginning of Erwin’s wrist, and this connection, while Erwin starts wiping the back of Levi’s hand carefully, making it sting a little, is fucking mind-blowing; because Erwin is touching him, and he is touching Erwin, and the man’s skin is so freaking hot, and his hands are… they are so big and raw and at the same time so soft, and manly, and sexy, and the skin-on-skin contact is setting all of Levi’s insides on fire, and his mind starts weaving together very explicit stuff, his personal masturbation-material from the past few days, sequences of those very, manly hands stroking his arms, his chest, his stomach, abdomen, his thighs, ass, his dick and—

Fuck.

FUCK.

FUCK!

Levi just wants to fucking die, because… 

Because his fucked-up teenager, hormonal fucking body has fucked him over again.

HE HAS ANOTHER BONER, JESUS CHRIST.

And he’s sitting right besides Erwin, who is still holding onto that hand, still maintaining this burning connection, this overwhelming sensation, and at this point another light breeze of his cologne wafts over to Levi, and makes his groin stir some more, and Levi feels so fucking embarrassed and just wants to sprint out of here and drown himself in the channel flowing by, and at the same time he doesn’t want Erwin to let go of him, because this is so freaking exciting and nice and—

“All right,” Erwin murmurs, finishing his little aiding task, letting go of Levi’s hand only to apply a little plaster onto the scratch next as well as to wipe his other hand clean, while Levi’s pulse quickens as he uses his other hand to pull his shirt over his crotch, also quite happy that they are sitting at a table, another means of covering up his boner.

Erwin offers him a soft smile, telling him that he will just bring the kit back to the staff, and Levi is so fucking grateful that the man is oblivious to what is going on between Levi’s legs, and the dark-haired uses this time alone to shout at himself internally (shout at his dick) to calm the fuck down, and when the blond man returns to their table, he is almost flaccid again, thanking all the gods he can think of at that moment for it, also thanking the staff for coming to serve them, covering their table with so many things, making Erwin focus on the food and the tea instead of looking at Levi and possibly finding out what the hell just happened. Again.

His body finally calms down. But his thoughts don’t. And he is still super nervous when Erwin pours him a cup of the tea that smells… absolutely wonderful, and once again he is so fucking grateful that Erwin decides to steer the conversation, or rather chooses to be the one doing all the talking again, speaking about how good the scones are in this place, placing one on Levi’s plate – and the boy is so nervous to eat in front of Erwin, that’s why he is also happy that Erwin is the one to start eating, taking a bite of his own scone; making shivers ripple down Levi’s spine as he releases a groan of pleasure at the exquisite taste. 

And Levi starts eating quickly then too, to distract himself from possibly growing hard again, and… and… And the food, and foremost the tea, are just SO FUCKING GOOD, just as Erwin promised. Erwin who is smiling at him, telling him funny stories about his intern Floch, who is too stupid to use a printer, who dipped his tie in soup during lunch, who ran against a door almost breaking his nose, and… And Levi cannot stop giggling, and hearing Erwin chuckle and laugh himself is like music to his ears, and soon he realizes that… that he feels quite comfortable around Erwin. That… That it isn’t _at all_ what he feared it might be: That in real life they wouldn’t be able to connect, because Levi would be too childish for Erwin. It isn’t like that _at all_. 

And actually, Levi starts feeling a little bit as if he was hanging out with someone who isn’t 20 years older than him, and even though he stutters, and his sentences aren’t all making sense and he isn’t able to look Erwin into the eyes for longer than just a few seconds in a row, Erwin seems to be enjoying the times at which Levi says something too.

And so he tells him about how he fucked up in class today and how his teacher held him back, he tells him about his favourite teas, tells Erwin some more about the stuff he does with Furlan, like tomorrow they plan on going swimming in one of the lakes on the outskirts of town, if it doesn’t turn too cold, and Erwin listens, with that soft smile on his face. And the more they talk, the more Levi enjoys that their knees are brushing against one another, that their feet click together at times, that their thighs touch.

It still makes him excited and nervous – but he kind of learns to enjoy that connection? He doesn’t know how to describe it. All he knows is that he fucking likes it. A lot.

He likes Erwin’s attention, he likes the man’s voice, his looks, when Erwin touches him – AND THE MAN JUST BOUGHT HIM A NEW PHONE, JESUS CHRIST. Erwin is… Erwin is perfect. And… and he seems to like him too.

Doesn’t he?

Levi even manages to bring out some sentences without stammering completely at the end, when all the delicious stuff is devoured and two pots of tea have been drunk, and then Erwin even orders some ice cream for them, and Levi devours almost all of that, with the blond man simply smiling at him in a dreamy-kind of way. 

It’s half past seven in the evening when the staff tells them politely that they need to vacate their table, and Levi is surprised that time has passed so quickly. It’s still very light outside when they walk out – and Erwin’s smile is breath-taking when Levi unlocks his bike to go home.

“I am so happy you liked it here, Levi,” says Erwin, once again standing so close to Levi, who is holding onto his bike. 

“Th-thank you for inviting me… And th-the phone,” the teenager manages to answer, his nerves calmer than at the beginning of this… date, but still not _super_ -calm. Because how can he be not excited standing so close to Erwin? 

“Oh, right,” Erwin says, reaching for his wallet and taking a card out of it, handing it Levi, “I wanted to give you my business card, in case you ever need to reach me in my office or via e-mail,” he adds when Levi’s already holding the piece of high-quality paper in his hand.

Erwin Smith.

The man’s full name is Erwin Smith.

And it sounds so awesome.

And Erwin works a well-known bank, it’s fucking huge. And Levi is so excited. 

“I had a really lovely afternoon with you, Levi,” Erwin tells him, and suddenly his super warm hand is on Levi’s shoulder again, and Erwin’s leaning forward, bending down towards Levi, and his face is coming closer and closer, and Levi’s focus goes from Erwin’s super-blue eyes to the man’s super nice lips, coming closer and closer, and Levi’s heart starts fucking POUNDING in his chest, because can this be really true, is this happening, will Erwin kiss him, and FUCK – what is he supposed to even do then, because HOW THE HELL DO YOU ‘KISS BACK’, and will Erwin use his tongue?!?!? And, and, Levi hasn’t even THOUGHT of the POSSIBILITY of Erwin wanting to kiss him today (!), and now the man’s mouth is so close, so fucking close and Levi’s sweating like a pig out of nowhere and he is almost fucking dizzy, and—

Erwin tilts his head and presses his lips lightly onto Levi’s cheek, the scent of this man tickling Levi’s nostrils a fucking intoxicating cocktail and—

“Thank you for spending time with me, Levi,” Erwin murmurs, once he has straightened back up, looking down on the teenager with a warm smile, his big hand still resting on Levi’s shoulder; and Levi enjoys that warmth, the heaviness of it, this connection. “Get home safely, and text me when you have that new phone set up, okay?”

“O-o-okay…” Levi babbles, his head still swimming – because he cannot stop thinking about Erwin actually _really kissing him_. “Y-you t-too,” he mumbles, “and th-thank you f-for… inviting me, and the phone.”

“My pleasure.”

Erwin squeezes his shoulder again, gives him another smile – and then, they part ways, Erwin waving Levi as the youngster gets on his bike and pedals away. With a head as red as Satan’s ass. Because…

BECAUSE HNGH!!!!

HE WAS JUST ON A DATE WITH ERWIN!

And Erwin was nice and hot and soft and sexy, and they were able to TALK, and Erwin PUT HIS ARM AROUND HIM and he SMILED so gorgeously at him and god, THAT VOICE!

Levi is glad when he finally boards the subway and gets his old phone out, and around twenty messages await him, the majority from Isabel who is asking how it went, and also some from Furlan, asking him if he is still alive. He confirms his that – and then goes on to text Isabel every freaking detail of the date – despite his two boner-cases – and he is so into it, that he almost misses his stop, and he is so hyped by everything that happened, that he forgets to call uncle Kenny like he promised he would when allegedly leaving Furlan’s house, and he only remembers when he’s in front of the house and Kenny’s smoking on the small front balcony of his room, looking down at him.

“Fuck, I forgot to call you!” he cusses – only then remembering that he isn’t supposed to be swearing.

But Kenny just smirks. “Don’t worry, you’re fine, it’s not even dark yet and I won’t tell your mother. Now get your ass inside and watch that Ackerman-tongue of yours when Kuchel’s around.”

And… that’s it.

And fuck, Kenny is really cool, Levi is so lucky. Even though his uncle gets on his nerves sometimes and can be really embarrassing. Deep down Kenny is really cool and got his back.

_…would he still, if he knew what Levi’s just done?_

He giggles nervously at this thought when closing the garage door behind him.

Kenny’s watching some stupid show from the 80s when Levi practically runs up the stairs and enters his room. He knows he is safe up here with his mother gone for the night to work because Kenny doesn’t barge into his room like Kuchel. He still hurries up with backing up his phone, transferring all the data to the brand new, black device, and damn… 

Would Kuchel even notice it’s a new phone? Ah, maybe. 

No. Levi needs to be extra careful, especially since he told his mom he’d be at Furlan’s there is no way they went somewhere he would be able to buy a new phone – so he has to wait at least till tomorrow evening, or maybe even a few days longer before allowing her to notie and telling her that lie; that he has been saving up and was offered a really good deal and only paid half of the price because this phone had already been used for a while. Yes. 

That’s a good lie. He will run with that. But for now…

Levi jumps onto his bed, puts Snickers on his chest just like Erwin always does with Bonkers – and feels like a girl, because he takes around twenty selfies (with the VERY cool camera) until he finally decides on a shot to send to Erwin. One in which he is smirking and his hair looks nice. And when he does, he gets a reaction immediately, which accelerates his heartbeat yet again.

“Absolutely stunning.”

“Me or Snickers?” Levi repeats Erwin’s words from their previous texting.

“Snickers is cute – YOU are stunning.”

Levi is feeling extremely confident. “So I am not cute? :(“ he teases – gnawing on his bottom lip because he is so excited and also nervous about Erwin’s answer, which the man is typing immediately once again.

And that answer is… wow.

“You are the cutest young man I have ever seen, Levi.”

And Levi is so glad that he is alone right now and Kenny’s still watching telly downstairs, because a very embarrassing, giddy shriek escapes his mouth when he reads those words, his cheeks once more engulfed by fire, but who cares, nobody can see him right now, so fuck it.

He sends Erwin a row of smiley faces. Because he has absolutely no words to describe the way he is feeling right now – and sees the three dots appear on his screen once more. And he shrieks again, tossing excitedly in his bed. 

“But don’t get me wrong, because you are also very hot and cool ;-),” Erwin tells him.

And then Levi takes a deep breath and grins like an idiot when he writes back: “So are you :)”

This time, Erwin sends him smiley faces, and Levi cannot help but giggle, because…

ERWIN THINKS HE IS HOT OMG!!! AND COOL!!! AND STUNNING!! WAHHHH!!!

And then comes a third message that makes Levi’s heart beat even wilder.

“Will I see you again, Levi?”

And Levi answer straightaway because this is a no-brainer. “YES”

Erwin sends him a heart – and a pic. He’s holding Bonkers. And the cat looks extremely cute. But that’s not the best part about this mirror selfie. It’s the fact that Erwin is… naked. At least he’s shirtless, and Levi cannot see any pants, so either Erwin truly IS naked or his briefs or whatever he is wearing below are pulled down extremely low, revealing his whole fucking rock-hard abdomen, a clear path of coarse hair leading further south to his… cock, and Levi wishes he could SEE IT, but where the man’s dick would begin the picture cuts off, but still – IT IS SO AMAZING AND HOT! And Levi just HAS to send him a row of drooling emoticons and…

Oh god, Erwin is hot, and he thinks LEVI is hot, and stunning, and cool, and HE KISSED HIS CHEEK and…

“Enjoy your night, Levi, and the trip to the lake tomorrow,” Erwin says, and Levi sits up, because… he doesn’t want to stop talking yet. At least not like that, he needs… He needs more. He wants… He wants to see Erwin again. Now. Oh god.

That’s why he needs to be brave, and he swallows, and tries, and actually types it. “Would you want to go to the movies with me? There’s this sort of dark historical comedy that’s coming out next week. I thought that might be something the both of us would like.”

The three dots do not appear immediately, and Levi’s chest constricts, and he starts feeling stupid, because this is so pathetic, isn’t it? Asking for a second date or whatever immediately after—

“Next Friday? :-)”

Levi blinks. And then he smiles. And then he giggles. And confirms. And then he texts Isabel and tells her everything AGAIN.

And when his mother is still at work and Kenny still watches TV downstairs, Levi gets his prick out, looks at that half-naked picture Erwin’s sent him, and thinks about the man’s voice whispering lewd and inappropriate things into his ear – and he comes so hard all over himself and the bed that he has to change the sheets, praying to god Kenny won’t notice and come to his conclusions...


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin can’t stop smiling. He cannot stop grinning. He cannot hold himself back from chuckling whenever he is looking at that picture of the boy with the turtle on his chest, when he’s looking at that sassy smirk on the dark-haired boy’s mouth in the shot – thinking of _how shy_ Levi actually is in real life, remembering how the teenager blushed at basically _anything_ Erwin said, anything _Levi_ managed to stutter out himself, how the boy’s usually pale face turned _bright red_ at any touch, any word, any glance. And ah, here he goes again: Smiling inanely at his phone, staring at their chat, his mind conjuring absolutely stunning, vivid, inappropriate pictures of the boy’s heated cheeks during a heated embrace, imagining how the pupils of those blue-greyish eyes would blow up with raw lust and become big and deep-black, and how Levi would probably bite his tongue, gnaw at his bottom lip to stifle any sound, too embarrassed to let out his cries of desire when Erwin would thrust into him, and…

And Erwin can’t stop smiling. He cannot stop grinning. He cannot hold himself back from chuckling when he’s thinking of the boy getting an erection in the middle of the street, his small hands placed on Erwin’s chest when he had stumbled forward, and Erwin’s so fucking grateful for the existence of those cobblestones that Levi tripped over, and he almost feels dizzy when he pulls up this memory, thinking of how warm those delicate hands had felt on his chest – and also thinking of how Levi grew hard again inside the café, when Erwin touched him again, cleaned him up, sanitized his little wound, a wonderful opportunity to touch the boy from up-close, and he remembers how soft those small hands felt; and then he cannot stop fantasizing what those hot palms would feel on his _naked_ chest, on his back, entangled in his hair, resting on his thighs, wrapping around his dick.

But not only the boy’s hands are small, _all_ of Levi is. He is so tiny, so beautifully petite, and Erwin shivers slightly when he thinks back to how those slender shoulders and the thin neck had felt under his touch, and he cannot stop imagining what it would feel like to pick the black-haired boy up – and he’d probably only need one arm to do it. And he cannot stop thinking lifting the boy up to kiss him, can’t stop to fantasize about the teen’s legs wrapping around his waist as he’d do so, can’t stop imagining what it would feel like to pull Levi easily onto his lap, to carry him through the room, throw him onto his bed, manoeuvre this little body into any desired position, fold Levi in half, bend him over the couch, lift him onto his dick. But what gets to him the most is… _Levi’s smile_.

Levi’s soft, shy, bashful, innocent, cute _smile_.

It makes Erwin feel all… giddy. Makes excitement course through all of his veins, brings his heart to beat in a ferocious rhythm, causes his blood to boil and flow south. And even though Erwin isn’t the type of guy who touches himself a lot, tonight, right after their first date, he cannot keep his hands out of his pants, stroking his hardness while he’s looking at pictures of Levi. Though the teen’s not smiling in any of those shots as he did just a few hours ago when they were _together_.

Erwin feels refreshed after this date. He feels… energized. And he cannot stop feeling excited. He cannot stop laughing. Because this went _way_ better than he had hoped it would go; even if it had seemed like a disaster in the beginning.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles when he thinks of their collision – how he’d feared that Levi would run away after he’d screamed at him like that, not knowing who he was actually yelling yet; he remembers how Levi looked like a very cute deer caught in the headlights when he was approaching him, how the boy actually wasn’t able to move a muscle once he’d realised it was Erwin who was standing above him, addressing him.

How he looked at him when Erwin _bought him that phone_.

It’s brilliant, the blond thinks, grinning even more to himself, almost leering actually, while he’s pumping his cock slowly while lounging in the bathtub, the red wine he’s just drunk making him feel slightly woozy. It’s brilliant, and he hadn’t even _planned_ that move, had really not meant to startle the boy. It just happened. Erwin had been so glad Levi hadn’t run away due to losing his nerves after their collision, that he just touched him the second he was close enough. He didn’t think at all in this moment.

And when the phone broke, Erwin just grabbed the opportunity that presented itself. The opportunity to impress the boy, to show off a little, even if he said this wasn’t about boasting with his rather high income, or a sugar-daddy-element… But he wasn’t lying completely either, because he had really felt obliged to replace the device broken because of him. It was perfect either way. Because in this way he got to make Levi a gift at their very first date, a gift that made the teenager’s eyes go wide, a gift that made Levi probably like Erwin a little more; a gift Levi already used for making _Erwin_ happy, by sending him that cute photo.

And Erwin hopes for many more. Hopes for the boy to maybe capture that mesmerising smile of his, because it arouses Erwin on a level he cannot find even words to describe, despite being extremely eloquent. That smile and his blushing… They really got to Erwin. So much that he touched the boy more than he had intended to, making the dark-haired startle like that in the first place, and actually Erwin had feared that he might go too far, had to practically force himself to give Levi a way out, tell the boy to tell him to stop if it was too much.

And he’s so happy Levi didn’t.

Because Erwin’s desire to put his hand on this boy’s _small_ body was overwhelming. Even if it were all just innocent touches. He couldn’t stop himself. He just couldn’t.

Yes, he had planned on touching Levi _a little_ to establish a physical connection in order to deepen the boy’s attraction to him. But he hadn’t planned on actually putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders, patting his back so often. He hadn’t planned on brushing his knees against Levi’s so often, hadn’t planned on clicking their feet together, pushing his thigh against Levi’s. But once he’d touched the boy, he just couldn’t hold back. He didn’t _want_ to either. Because all of Levi felt so wonderful and…

Jesus, _this smile_ …!

A moan rips from Erwin’s body when the fantasy-Levi – naked, flustered, his cheeks flaring red, the little cock hard and weeping with precum – smiles at him like that in the blond man’s private scenario, shyly and so unsure of himself, so innocently and gently. “Fuck…” Erwin huffs out, chuckling while he slows down his hand and leans his head back, closes his eyes, not able to stop himself from grinning.

Despite the fact Levi is shy – something Erwin had expected and something that he enjoys way more than he thought he would – they had conversed easily in the café, once Levi had grown a little self-confident; or rather _comfortable_ around Erwin. And ah, their verbal interactions made Erwin realise once again why it is that he likes talking to youngsters this much. Because having a conversation with a teenager is much more pleasant than talking to his peers, _easier_.

No politics, which can lead to aggressive discussions or Erwin almost falling asleep upon his date trying to impress him with all the supposed knowledge they so obviously picked up from reading the latest release of a news magazine, words they were only repeating like a parrot. No questions about job positions, income, economics, no shit about the harsh work life you’d usually try to escape when going out with someone for a drink. No insurance and the prize of petrol and oil these days, no attempts to impress him, outshine him in any category.

Instead, it’s harmless stuff like favourite foods and music, exchanging funny stories about co-workers, friends and teachers, talking about pets and smartphone games.

It’s all so light and pleasant.

…and the way the boys, the way _Levi_ looks up to him, not being able to contain his huge admiration for the older man, because of his shyness and pureness, his innocence, and because he has no one to compare him to: No ex-husband, no ex-lover, no ex-boyfriend, no ex-affair. Nothing, no one. And Erwin loves that – that Levi hasn’t been with any other man yet, and he also loved every single second with Levi because there is nothing that is equally satisfactory, nothing that feels as good as being admired in this way. The rush Erwin felt and still feels is indescribable. It’s like a drug, and Levi proved to be a whole new kind of intoxicating substance. And Erwin has no idea why.

Maybe it’s because he hasn’t been with a 17-year-old for so long? Maybe because he’s never been with someone who is a whole _20 years_ his junior?

Levi is truly just so, _so… young_. And it’s plausible, isn’t it? For a teenager to be so alluring because he has zero experience, looking at Erwin as if the blond man was some kind of god, an object of pure desire, put onto a throne by the boy merely because of his existence; and because he is the first one to listen to the teen, to show interest in him. Because he is the first man that Levi wants to have sex with, with whom the concept of having intercourse and doing other sexual stuff isn’t just a fantasy, a masturbation day-dream, but something that is palpable, realistic, something feasible. Because Levi really only has to say it, _ask_ for it – and Erwin will deliver. Because he wants to have sex with this boy so badly, now that he’s seen him, spoken to him, touched him, taken in his scent and…

Arousal surges through Erwin’s veins alongside these thoughts as he continues to pump himself, thinking about Levi and… And maybe being with Levi also felt so extraordinary because of that boy’s breath-taking overwhelming smile?

It’s cute, pure, warm. It’s fascinating like an exquisite oil painting or a gripping book or movie. And Erwin’s spellbound and at the same time he is somewhat taken aback at how much _a smile_ can turn him on. So much, that he most certainly had the hardest time to stop himself from actually kissing the boy when they were saying goodbye to each other, managing to avert his lips at the very last moment, pressing a feather light and chaste kiss onto the boy’s heated, soft, small cheek instead; and Erwin begins to chuckle again when he thinks of the boy’s super nervous face when he was watching Erwin leaning forward, expecting to be kissed, and probably rejoicing and panicking all at once.

On the one hand, Erwin regrets not having kissed Levi. On the other, he is glad he didn’t: Because just like a cat he likes to play with his prey before he devours it. And also, because Levi is shy, and even though he didn’t mind to be touched by Erwin, wanted to be touched by the man – actually got hard because of Erwin’s hands on his skin and the touch of his body, the thought making the blond chuckle yet again. But a kiss might have still overwhelmed the boy. And that’s the last thing Erwin wants to do.

After the collision, his incessant touching, Erwin buying him a new phone, making his body react in public to him, a kiss in the middle of the street would have been _too much_ , and yes, despite Levi looking excited, he did look horrified, too. And either way: Erwin doesn’t want Levi’s first kiss to be shared outside on the pavement anyway, with people passing by, sounds of cars all around them. No. He wants Levi’s first kiss to be special, he wants them to be alone, or nearly so, somewhere which isn’t necessarily the city centre. Erwin doesn’t want Levi to feel he is being watched when he is doing something so intimate for the very first time, not knowing what he’s doing and that making him feel nervous enough.

No, a kiss today would have been too soon with this one.

Still, in his fantasy, Erwin kisses the boy right there and then, makes their tongues touch, makes the fantasy-Levi grip his arms tightly as he just lets it happen, lets himself be guided by the blond, moans into his mouth as he pops another boner. And when this imaginary Levi, after their mouths disconnect and Erwin looks into those lust-blown eyes, mutters “w-will you f-fuck me?” – _Erwin comes_.

“Shit,” he breathes out, once the waves of his orgasm have subsided and he gets out of the tub, finishing his last sip of wine and moving to rest on the couch, read a book while petting Bonkers.

However, Erwin stares at his phone instead of the pages, looks at the chat with Levi, the picture the boy sent him, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile once again, more of the fresh memories of their tea time date flooding his slightly intoxicated mind.

Erwin really meant what he said to Levi in the phone shop: Despite buying him the new device he really doesn’t really want a sugar daddy relationship with the boy. He doesn’t want Levi to feel that he owes him something. He only wants Levi to come onto him out of his own desire. Maybe buying him that phone helped a little. Either way, Erwin is utterly glad that Levi wants to meet up with him again so soon.

True. Erwin was the one asking if they would see each other again – but it was _Levi_ who actually suggested the second meeting. _The boy_ decided this, not him. Erwin only gave him another opening, a possibility, a choice to be made, a signal of: I like you, and I am willing to do this again. And Levi reacted, took the outstretched hand, so to speak, decided about their second date, and Erwin is only mildly surprised the boy did that so quickly; because the way Levi had looked at him during their time together was just so intense.

Levi was so eager to please Erwin, for the man to like him, god it’s… It’s fucking _brilliant_ , and Erwin can’t stop himself from grinning. Especially when he is thinking how quickly the raven-haired suggested for them to meet again after he sent him that tiny, daring picture….

Yes, Erwin is a gambler, and it was once again worth the risk, he thinks, still smiling, and grinning and chuckling while thinking of the small, young body underneath his palms, while thinking of Levi’s stunning, cute, innocent _smile_ …

*

“So,” Furlan says in a protracted way, scratching a fingernail against the paper label on his bottle of beer he and Levi bought before coming to the lake despite the temperatures not being summerly inviting. But maybe that’s better, because they are almost completely alone on the little public beach they chose to hang out at, and nobody can listen to them. “Are you gonna tell me about yesterday now?”

Levi sighs, taking a sip of his beverage that tastes way too bitter, but he won’t comment on that, because he doesn’t want Furlan to make fun of him, and also: he is so torn right now. Because _of course_ he wants to tell Furlan all about his date with Erwin, he’s _dying_ to do that actually – but he’s so scared of his best friend’s negative comments that so far he hasn’t uttered _a word_ to him about yesterday, especially after the fair-haired greeted him with a “thank fuck, you’re not dead yet”, clearly referencing to him still believing Erwin could be a potential serial killer.

“You sure you wanna hear this?” Levi asks, staring straight ahead, at how the wind’s stirring up the surface of the water only a few people dared to enter.

“Would I be asking, if I didn’t?”

Another sigh leaves Levi’s mouth. “But you’re not allowed to make stupid comments!”

Furlan barks out a laugh. “Well, don’t say something stupid then,” he counters, smirking, and Levi rolls his eyes.

In the end, the teenager cannot hold back, and decides against his initial plan of only telling Furlan some bits, instead, spilling _all_ the fucking beans, reporting every single fucking detail to his best friend while they down two beers each – and then Levi’s nearly at Furlan’s throat because his friend breaks out into a huge fit of laughter when the raven shares his two boner-episodes, and Furlan chokes on his beer, almost sounding as if he was a dying old man and Levi needed to clap his back in order to help him, rolling his eyes even more.

“You fucking wanker,” he hisses, once Furlan has calmed down, still grinning like an idiot.

“You think Erwin noticed?”

“What?”

“Your _boner_ , dimwit!”

Levi groans, and he feels his face heating up again, hating his body so much when he is thinking about those moments. “He… um… no, no I don’t think so.”

“I bet he fucking did!” Furlan roars, cackling once more, making Levi hit his arm hard.

“Fucktard!”

“Oh, come on…! It’s not that bad, I bet Erwin had boners all the time when he was a teenager. Which was, like, in the Middle Ages…”

Levi hits Furlan again, harder this time, making Furlan scream and laugh at the same time. “Shut your fucking mouth! He’s not even 40.”

“ _He’s not even 40!_ ” Furlan mimics in a mocking way and giggles, and Levi scoffs, is still pondering his best friend’s enquiry. Erwin most definitely didn’t _say_ anything when he grew hard, so… No. Levi’s sure Erwin would have at least grinned or something like that, but the man had seemed completely unaffected. No. Erwin didn’t notice. Levi’s sure. And actually, he doesn’t want to be thinking about those particular moments anymore. “So, did you guys kiss? Did he grope you? Tried to pull you into a dark alleyway and make you touch his cock?” his best friend probes.

“Ew, you watch way too much CSI and shit!” Levi complains, taking another sip of his beer – thinking of how Erwin almost kissed him. Or well, thinking about how he was _thinking_ that Erwin was about to kiss him, and his heart begins to hammer in this very special rhythm, and he feels all dizzy when he imagines Erwin making him touch the man’s cock and—

“But he _does_ want to fuck, doesn’t he?” Furlan continues, cocking his brow.

“I, um, y-yeah, I-I guess…”

“You guess?” his best friend picks up.

“Well, we, er, um, we haven’t really talked about that part yet.”

“But you put that shit onto that website, didn’t you? That you’re looking for a man to pop your cherry.”

“Yeah.”

“And he put on that website that he’s looking for young men to fuck?”

“Well, um, y-yeah, kinda like that.”

“So he _does_ want to fuck you, Levi.”

Levi’s cheeks flare up like flames of a fire. Because Furlan is right. His friend is right. It’s so obvious, isn’t it?

Erwin wants to fuck him. Holy fucking shit, fuck!

Levi has to think of the last pic Erwin’s sent him…

“We’re going to the cinema next Friday…” he hears himself mumbling. Furlan sighs, takes another sip of his beer. “What?” Levi hisses because he sees his best friend’s expression turn all gloomy. Furlan sighs again, staring at his bottle.

“You said you didn’t wanna hear my negative comments, so I’m keeping my trap shut,” the fair-haired says and an uncomfortable silence befalls them, in which Levi is chewing his bottom lip. And then he can’t bear it any longer and his stupid curiosity wins.

“All right. Hit me. Come on, say what you wanna say.”

Furlan looks at him sceptically, and then gives in. “Fine,” he almost barks, “To be completely honest with you: I still think it’s fucking gross.” Levi groans in frustration and Furlan continues: “Levi, he could be your fucking _father_ , this is not okay, and don’t tell me that shit about him buying you that brand new phone without any ulterior motive, that’s bull, Levi. It’s manipulation, grooming and sugar daddy 101.”

Levi takes another sip of his beer, regretting he told Furlan everything. He should have just fucking kept his mouth shut. “It’s not,” he counters, and Kuchel would have probably told him he sounded bratty.

“Yeah right,” Furlan hisses, and another round of strange silence befalls them. Until Furlan breaks it. “This man could be dangerous, Levi.”

“Yeah, so dangerous, taking me out for tea and buying me a phone and sending me pics with his cute cat. I’m shitting my pants.” He doesn’t mention the details of Erwin possibly being naked in the latest shot.

Furlan takes a deep breath. “You know that this could all just be an act, right? Just to get you to trust him?”

“Jesus, you sound like my mother again,” Levi taunts the other teenager, but Furlan isn’t even acknowledging that comment.

“He may seem all nice now, but what if he lures you into his home and locks you up in his basement and does a bunch of perverted, deep-web BDSM shit to you, rapes you, whores you out and then buries your body behind his house or feeds you to his cat, huh?”

“Oh god…” Levi huffs out – though he does think about that on particular detail of Erwin’s profile, his yes to ‘light BDSM’… But Erwin would never fucking rape him, or lock him up in his basement, or freaking hurt him in any way, for fuck’s sake. “You are seriously watching too many true crime shows.”

“And because it’s _true_ crime, Erwin _could_ totally be a true rapist and real psychopath, for all that I know.”

“Oh god, shut up, Kuchel.”

“Who knows how many teenagers are already chained up in his basement, at least you won’t be alone, right?” Furlan continues to taunt him – and that’s just it. Because his friend is ruining everything right now, and Levi doesn’t want to hear this bullshit anymore, tainting all those nice and fresh memories.

He tosses the empty beer bottle onto the ground. “I’m gonna go swim, you stay here, watch our shit,” he barks, taking off his t-shirt and stomping down the beach, not looking back at his best friend.

The water is cold, freaking cold, and it’s cloudy so the sun isn’t even warming his head when Levi somehow manages to convince his shivering body to plunge into the lake, immediately beginning to move all his limbs and swim rather quickly in order not to fucking freeze. He’d really prefer to just get out immediately again, but that would mean he’d have to face Furlan again, and after what his best friend just said, he can’t, he needs his head to clear, the alcohol already working, making him feel agitated even more than he usually would be with Furlan mocking him.

But his best friend is mocking _Erwin_ , mocking _their connection_ , mocking their _date_ which was… absolutely fucking great. And he doesn’t want Furlan to spoil this because… Erwin and him are really on the way to… fuck. Aren’t they? In a normal way. Not chained up in the basement. Or anything like that. And contemplating this while moving through the cold water, Levi starts to actually wonder: Are they gonna do it at Erwin’s house? And would that be okay? Would he be okay with this, because…

As much as he discards the bullshit Furlan is giving him about the man right now, his best friend has a point. And going to the man’s house would feel, it would feel a little bit strange, wouldn’t it? And even though Levi really likes Erwin, he would be kinda… well, not scared, but… he probably would feel a little bit uneasy? Like… It’s the man’s house, after all. It’s not like Erwin is a stranger, but… LEVI HAS NEVER BEEN TO A HOUSE OF AN ADULT MAN. Visiting new school mates WHO LIVE WITH THEIR PARENTS is something completely different…! But Erwin is neither a school mate nor A PARENT…!

He’d definitely give Furlan and Isabel the address. That’s for sure. And this thought makes Levi feel a little better. While others don’t. Because Levi starts wondering about so many things, questioning his own sanity, questioning whether Erwin _really_ does want to fuck him? They went out on that tea date and Erwin didn’t even kiss him, and as much as Levi regrets this, he is also kind of happy it didn’t happen BECAUSE HE WAS SO NERVOUS AND HE DOESN’T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO KISS AND HE WOULD HAVE PROBABLY TOTALLY EMBARRASSED HIMSELF?! And… if kissing makes him so fucking nervous… HOW COULD HE EVEN GET NAKED FOR ERWIN AND SPREAD HIS LEGS FOR THE MAN AND TOUCH HIS DICK AND SHIT?!? IS HE EVEN READY?!?

“Oh god…” he murmurs, and then he can’t fight the coldness seeping into his bones anymore and gives up, runs back to their blanket on the lawn on which Furlan is drinking another beer, handing him one of the towels, which Levi uses to dry himself and then quickly gets dressed, pulls the hoodie over his thin body and is so freaking grateful for the warmth it gives him – and the next beer Furlan hands him.

“Thanks,” Levi mumbles. Then, they remain silent, and it’s awkward, and Levi is for once grateful that Furlan is the one to break it again.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to tease you and be a dick, I’m just a bit worried, that’s all. Maybe I _do_ watch a little bit too much true crime, and just yesterday I watched a video about a teacher grooming his students and taking advantage of them, forcing some of them to sleep with him by blackmailing them, using his power over them and shit, and, well…”

“Erwin’s not my teacher,” Levi protests, but in a calm way, a nice way, because he really feels Furlan’s remorse, “and he isn’t forcing me. I… I want this. And… I would really, really like him to be the one to take my virginity. I know you don’t understand, but that’s just how it is.” Even though Levi _is_ kinda panicking about that…

“Yeah, I know…” They take a sip of their beverages and watch a group of kids run into the water screaming at each other and the coldness of the lake. “Just promise me, you’ll be careful and even though I’m giving you shit: Please tell me when and where you meet up with him, just as an extra precaution, okay? Like. I would totally be asking you the same if Erwin was our age because, you know, online flirts and shit, you need to be careful, not matter what, okay? And I promise: I won’t be making any stupid comments when you tell me. All right?”

Levi sighs, and offers his friend a faint smile. “Yeah. I will. I know you’re right. Better safe than sorry and shit, right?”

“Yeah…” They continue to watch the group of friends when Furlan suddenly says: “You got a message on your _sugar daddy phone_ while you were in the water, by the way.”

Levi rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue and Furlan grins.

The message is from Erwin.

*

Erwin can’t stop his lewd thoughts, even has very sexual dreams, the fantasy-Levi visiting his subconsciousness at night, impaling himself on his cock – and Erwin ignores that one weird part of the dream, forgets about it quickly when he wakes up; the dream-fact that they were having sex in his office with Floch watching them and taking notes while eating a chocolate muffin in a very disgusting way… And once more Erwin has to chuckle, staring down at his massive morning wood, and while he strokes it lazily, he checks his phone, wanting to stare at that cute picture Levi’s made for him – and he comes with a deep groan while thinking of those rosy lips spreading sloppy kisses all over his hairy balls, those little hands resting on his massive thighs, fondling his dick and, ah, _it’s brilliant_.

But not perfect.

Because, after all, this is just a fantasy, and Erwin’s touching himself instead of having Levi’s hands on his dick, and the blond still has no idea whether tossing in bed with the boy, like in his imagination, will come true so soon, because Levi is just so shy in real life. And now that Erwin looks back at the date with a clear head, he finds it quite possible that (despite the shyness making Levi even more charming in his eyes) this circumstance could also lead to them having quite a few more encounters before Levi grows confident enough to actually decide to give this special event in his life to Erwin. They haven’t even kissed yet, held hands, texted about anything close to sexual…

And while the blond’s fine with that, because the date was still just so much fun and he surely wants to meet up rather innocently with Levi again and take his time with the boy, he also isn’t.

Because Erwin really needs to get laid, kind of regretting he didn’t take the dark-haired man from the bar home the other night to satisfy his carnal desires. He hasn’t had sex since a week before starting to talk to Levi on that website, letting the chance to take Tobias’s first time go, which Erwin kind of regrets too – but only because he is horny. Because the sober part of his being knows that this boy could have been trouble and the young man really wasn’t that appealing, that interesting, having become too demanding too quickly.

But Erwin really needs to have sex.

It’s not like his libido is that of his former 20-year-old self. He doesn’t even jack off this often anymore. But now, almost two months without intercourse, he is starting to go crazy, starting to constantly think of just grabbing Levi, dragging him to the next hotel and fucking the boy senseless. But that’s not, at all, how he wants the teen’s first experience to be like. Quick, rushed, unplanned. No. He doesn’t want it to be like this for himself – he wants to _enjoy_ taking Levi apart, just as much as he wants Levi to enjoy every single thing Erwin will to do to him, _give_ to him.

That’s why he really needs to blow some steam off.

And some new pictures of Levi might help. Especially since the boy is at the lake. Probably half naked. His skin covered by droplets of water or goosebumps or both, the pretty little nipples as hard as miniature stones – maybe Levi’s even popping a boner under water, huh? Maybe when the boy’s thinking about him? Erwin smirks, shooting Levi a text.

“How’s the water?”

…and then, after a few minutes pass without the boy answering, Erwin’s horny, impatient ass adds something which he immediately regrets. “Can’t stop thinking about you.”

He wants to delete the message instantly, but it’s too late: the messenger shows him that Levi’s read his words and Erwin groans. Because he’s never had _this_ many slips with a boy, regarding his principles, as he’s already had with Levi.

“Fucking cold,” Levi answers the blond man’s question adding a few corresponding, freezing-face emoticons. And before Erwin can respond, Levi sends him a picture – and on the one hand, Erwin really likes what he sees because Levi is absolutely cute, all wrapped up in his black, fluffy hoodie, holding a bottle of one of Erwin’s favourite beers in his hand, smirking lightly into the camera, the lake visible in the background. And on the other hand, the blond man is kind of disappointed; because he was obviously hoping for a half-naked view… But then Levi adds: “I also can’t stop thinking about you – counting the days till Friday!” adding a smiley face – which makes Erwin smile and release a breath of relief, asking himself if maybe… If maybe he will not have to wait as long as he thinks to get into Levi’s pants. “What are you up to today?”

“I’m on my way to the gym, and in the evening I am having dinner with a couple of friends at our favourite place – and a couple of drinks ;-) Envious of your beer there – how do you like it?”

“It’s nice! Wish I could have one with you right now.”

Oh, Erwin likes _that_ answer… “We can have a beer on Friday :-)”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Because maybe the beer will relax Levi a little, and Erwin can touch him some more, put his arm around the boy in the darkness of the movie theatre, pull him against his body, _kiss_ him…

Erwin cannot stop smiling, he cannot stop smirking, chuckling, thinking about the raven-haired boy when he goes about his day. And when he’s out with Hange, Moblit, Mike and Nanaba, and they end up in a new bar that has just opened, two things happen.

For one, a handsome brunette keeps buying him shots and Erwin gets hammered and Mike, the saint that he is, drags his ass home before Erwin can do something stupid – something more stupid than snogging the dark-haired man obnoxiously at the bar where everyone can see them. And somehow the blond is really grateful that Mike spared him from a miserable fuck with a man even older than Erwin himself.

For two, he receives an interesting message on the website. From a 19-year-old boy whom he’d talked to a few months ago but who had disappeared due to some family matters he needed to take care of. Obviously he’s done with that, and Erwin cannot stop smiling, he cannot stop smirking and chuckling when he wakes up the next morning and tries to cure his huge hangover while talking to that boy, who’s asking him if they could pick up where they left off: And they had just been about to meet in person to see if they had chemistry in real life, right after the boy had asked Erwin, if the man was willing to be his first sex partner. And Erwin was, and still is.

Because he really needs to blow off some steam and get his libido under control so that he doesn’t screw things up with Levi.

Because he really, really, _really_ wants to sleep with Levi.

*

_“Can’t stop thinking about you.”_

Levi continues to stare at the message the man sent him. And he is grinning like a dumb, idiotic moron that he is, feeling giddy and excited.

“What?” Furlan prods, taking a sip of his beer. “He sent you a dick pic or something, or why are you staring at your phone like a flustered retard?”

“Shut the fuck up, wanker.”

“Oh, so Erwin sent you wanking-video, is that it?” his best friend teases him with a fat grin on his lips.

“No, he hasn’t,” Levi responds, putting away his phone, “at least not yet…” the raven adds, beginning to smirk.

“Ew.”

“You brought this up yourself, dickhead.”

They continuing bickering like that and after that go back to Levi’s place, activate the game console in the deserted living room, with Kenny still out working and Levi’s mum out to her monthly hair-dressers appointment with her best friend that always lasts way longer than intended, because the two women always need to go out for a cup of fancy coffee and a piece of fancy cake afterwards. And Furlan just won’t concentrate fully on bashing Levi’s head in – in the game of course – and won’t stop talking about Erwin. “Has he really not sent you a dick pic yet?” he asks, and Levi tuts, his cheeks heating up again immediately, because of course he starts fantasizing about what Erwin’s cock could like when his best friend mentions it…! And that’s just fucking embarrassing. And exciting.

“No.”

“No nudes at all?”

“…no,” Levi says – thinking of the latest picture he’s received, that shows a lot of Erwin’s naked body, but not enough to actually call it a nude; because (sadly) you do not see Erwin’s dick in the shot. But maybe that’s better? Because if Erwin sent him a photo like that, he would probably expect to get one in return, because this is how it works, right? And, and… and would Levi even be ready to take a fucking picture of himself naked? HE’S NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE! AND WHY IS EVERYBODY MAKING SUCH A THING OUT OF PICTURES OF COCKS?

…which does not mean he wouldn’t want to get one from Erwin, but…

IT’S COMPLICATED!

“No?” Furlan picks up amusedly, his voice full of doubt.

“No,” Levi repeats, trying to sound more confident this time.

“Oh, come one, dude! What did Erwin send you? Show me!”

“Weren’t you just disgusted by the idea of Erwin sending me nudes?”

“Didn’t you just say he hasn’t sent you one yet?”

“God.”

“Come on, show me.”

“Nope,” Levi hisses, trying to focus on the game, but Furlan just pauses it, forces Levi to finally look at him. “What?!” he snaps when he finds his best friend grinning dumbly and somewhat tauntingly at him.

“Show me,” Furlan repeats, “I bet you’ve already sent it to Isabel!”

…it’s true…

“So I wanna see, too, _come one_ , Levi. Don’t be a dick about it!”

Levi groans, already reaching for his phone, because he really doesn’t have another option than giving up. “Just don’t say shit, you promised,” he warns his best friend. And Furlan doesn’t.

“He really wants to get into your pants, if he sends you stuff like that,” is what the fair-haired says – and a wave of happiness and excitement courses through Levi’s body at that. Mixed with nervousness. Because Furlan’s ‘validation’ makes the whole thing so fucking real that it’s almost scary… “You’re not falling for him, are you?” his best friend suddenly enquires.

Levi’s heart freaking jumps at that question, asked in a sort of teasing way. “N-no! Look,” he spits out, glaring at Furlan. “I don’t want a relationship. Look at Isabel and Jean, going together everywhere, fucking joined at the hip, telling each other pseudo-romantic shit they have no idea about. Couples are gross,” he asserts, ignoring the strange sensation in his belly when thinking about being with Erwin out in public like Isabel and Jean are and... “All I want is to get laid. No love, just sex.”

The second Furlan opens his mouth to retort, uncle Kenny’s deep voice interrupts him. “Kiddo,” he says, making both of the young men jump and twist around to stare at the man leaning against the doorway, and Levi panics, because… HOW LONG HAS KENNY BEEN STANDING THERE?! “ “Look, I didn’t mean to overhear your conversation, and I won’t give you the ‘only have sex with people you are in a committed, long-term relationship in’-kinda bullcrap, because it’s outdated, okay? But no matter what you do: Use a condom. All right?” Kenny says, not taunting at all, but serious. Warm, but serious. Caring but serious. And Levi just wants to fucking die.

“Yes, okay,” he says rapidly, averting his gaze and fondling with the inactive game controller, and he just wants his uncle to PLEASE GO AWAY. But Kenny doesn’t. Instead, his uncle keeps TALKING to them.

“I know that you kids find it embarrassing to buy condoms at the drugstore, which is total bullcrap, but I get it – so if you can’t bring yourself to do it, just ask me, I’ll go get them for you.”

“Uncle Kenny…” Levi whines, rolling his eyes, seeing Furlan cringe as well. But the man won’t leave, and he won’t shut up.

“Look, I know talking about sex with us adults is making you feel super uncomfortable but it’s important. Just please, use a condom. The both of you. For everything you do: Whether it’s sucking a guy off, Levi, or licking a girl, Furlan—”

“Oh, god, uncle Kenny!”

“—or both of you having sex: Especially you, Furlan, should also consider the possibility of getting a girl pregnant, and do you really want to be a teenage father and take care of diapers and shit instead of partying with your friends?”

“N-No, S-Sir…” Furlan mumbles out, always terrified of Kenny when the man is speaking in a serious tone.

“Oh god…” is all that Levi can mutter, because he just wants to run and jump out of the fucking window, because even if uncle Kenny didn’t catch on that they were talking about an older guy, about Erwin, this ‘conversation’ is still something that is making his fucking skin crawl. “Kenny, we get it. Okay? We’re not ten. Okay? Internet and shit? We’re not in the 90s, so spare me the ‘birds and the bees’-talk, okay?”

“All right, all right,” Kenny sighs, raising his arms in defeat, “just wanted to make sure you stay safe. And don’t worry, shrimp,” he adds, “I won’t tell your mum. Just be careful when you talk about screwing someone in the livingroom, okay? Kuchel’s gonna freak out when she hears that, especially since you’re obviously just looking for a fuckbuddy, and your mother, unlike me, will _not_ like that idea. And she’s also _not_ gonna spare you _the talk_ …”

Levi swallows, still hoping for the ground to swallow him whole, because talking to his uncle about sex is just the fucking worst, and what is bad too is the fact that he’s right, and Kuchel would freak out if she heard Levi wanted to have sex, and even more if she caught wind of her son wanting to do this outside of a stable and monogamous relationship – and she would probably die if she knew Levi was actually planning on losing his virginity to Erwin. 37-year-old, hot banker-hunk Erwin Smith.

“Well, enjoy your game, kids,” Kenny say, “I’m gonna take a shower and nap.” And then – thank fuck – Kenny freaking finally leaves, and Furlan and Levi both release a groan of relief.

“Thank fuck it wasn’t your mom,” the fair-haired finally says, laughing, and Levi agrees, and both of them don’t talk a word about Erwin or sex in general anymore but focus on killing each other in the virtual space.

That doesn’t mean that Levi stops thinking about Erwin, and their date, their collision, the way Erwin fucking touched him, put his arm around him, the way he held his hand when he wiped down the wound, the way Erwin looked him in the eyes, making him shiver, the way Erwin’s fucking voice sounded – and once more Levi touches himself late at night, bringing himself to cum into his hand for the third time that day, fantasizing about the blond man whispering filthy stuff into his ear, his big-ass, massive hands on Levi’s naked body, caressing, groping, tickling, sliding into him…

“Fuck…” Levi whispers, wiping his own seed with a tissue, tossing it into a bin, still breathless. “Shit…”

Because even if he is fucking nervous, Levi is pretty damned sure that…

That he really, really, _really_ wants to have sex with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I hope you enjoyed this "thoughts and talks"-chapter and are ready for the update coming out next Friday. I realized I am NOT working on chapter 7 yet, which i wrote when I published this, but I am confident I will have chapter 6 ready by next Friday, haha. Your comments are HIGHLY appreciated and I hope you and your families are fine and safe! Take care, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

“Every day?” Mike asks, arching an eyebrow. “Every _single fucking day?”_ the man specifies his surprised and somewhat mocking enquiry, the glass of wheat beer in front of him in their favourite pub suddenly ignored, and Erwin wishes he _hadn’t_ told his best friend why his hand and wrist hurt a little.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck,” Mike begins to chuckle, shaking his head in slight disbelief, in unmasked amusement, “you got yourself some hormonal-injection or what?” he teases, and Erwin rolls his eyes, takes a sip of his beverage.

“I just need to get laid, that’s all.”

“Yeah, you fucking do,” Mike agrees, still chuckling. “You’re turning into the teenagers you’d usually fuck, big man,” he taunts, “whacking off each evening in a masturbation frenzy, Jesus.”

“Shut up,” Erwin warns him, taking a glance to the side, to check whether Mike’s already attracted some listeners also hanging out at the bar. He hasn’t.

“How about we get your ass into the next gay club then?”

“It’s Tuesday and I’m going home after this beer, not to a disco. I’m fucking tired.”

“So boring,” Mike comments, and Erwin grins coldly.

“You got into an argument with Nanaba or why are you trying to get me to hang out with you longer than just for drinking that beer?”

Mike sighs. “You got me,” he then confesses.

“What happened?”

“Ah, the usual,” Mike says, shrugging, looking at his beer. “She complains I work too much.”

“You do. That’s why you should go home, too, after this beer.”

“It’s just… It’s a lot, you know. Mia keeps acting up, she has her first boyfriend now and Nanaba is, I don’t know, man: overprotective bordering on paranoid and hysteric?”

“Oh…” Erwin takes another sip of his beer – and he cannot stop thinking about _Levi’s_ mother. From all that the boy has told him Erwin is pretty sure she would cut his balls off if she knew what his intentions were, concerning her son… Fuck, he wouldn’t even blame her.

“Yeah, they are constantly fighting, and when I get home, Nanaba tries to involve me in those fights and she’s angry at me that… That I don’t always agree with her. And yeah, I get it, the parents must be on one side and act like a team with teenagers but… I love Mia, but I’m not her father, and I am way more laid back than Nanaba is. I mean: I had my first girlfriend when I was 16 and the girl was 14, and both of our parents were totally cool with that.”

“Yeah…” Erwin says, thinking about his own teenage years. But that just immediately brings him back to his own first time and he just shudders; and also: he thinks of Levi again. Sweet, innocent, cute Levi, who at 17 hasn’t even seen another man’s cock, excluding porn and the hundreds of dick pics he must have received on _Sugar gap_. And judging from how shyly the raven-haired boy acted on their date just a few days ago, Erwin is pretty sure that Levi, so far, hasn’t sent any such photographs of himself to any man… And he’s wondering if… If _he_ would receive one if he asked…? Because he is just _dying_ to see that young, untouched, quivering, developing teenage cock and—

No.

No!

Stop.

Erwin cannot do that. Not with this one. Not so soon.

It lies in Levi’s hands only to take things between them to an explicitly sexual level. Erwin’s already taken _some_ daring steps concerning the exchange of pictures, but he can’t go farther, if he doesn’t want to scare the boy away. And so, he must be patient.

But it’s so hard, and—

“I don’t really see the problem of them hanging out and – obviously – having sex, if they use protection,” Mike continues, “and kids these days are definitely more about sex then we did back then in our days with no internet and shit.”

“Yes…” Erwin agrees, thinking of how many young boys he has, indeed, already talked to on the web and who, even though inexperienced, knew all about the sexual practices they were asking for. He thinks about the box Levi ticked on his profile – “ _looking for someone to take my virginity_ ” – and a pleasurable shiver runs down Erwin’s spine, making his groin stir slightly when his mind takes him into his bedroom where a very naked Levi is waiting for him with his small and thin legs spread obscenely wide, that little pink hole quivering, some lube dribbling down the boy’s crack, as he’s ready for Erwin’s cock and—

“Earth to Erwin!” Mike’s voice reaches him and he kind of wakes up from his trance, blinking. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“No, sorry. I zoomed out again. Told you: I’m tired.”

“Tired and horny, the glorious life of a bachelor, huh?”

Erwin sighs. “So, what were you saying?”

“It’s not that important,” Mike brushes it off, “it’s not like you can actually give me advice, is it? But thanks for letting me dump this on you. And. Well, at least that boyfriend of Mia’s isn’t _almost forty years old_ ,” the blond giant adds, smirking obnoxiously as he taunts his best friend once more, “because _then_ Nanaba would go fucking berserk and I would have to quit my job in order to protect Mia, her boyfriend and the rest of the world from my woman’s wrath.”

Mike laughs and then takes a sip from his beer – and Erwin’s frozen for a few seconds. Because his mind instantly goes back to Levi’s mother who seems to be a tough woman just like Nanaba is. Actually, Erwin’s pretty sure he’d like her, just like he enjoys Nanaba’s company. But… Well… There it is again.

Him fucking Levi, _a minor_ , is not something that would earn him any sympathies. With anybody. He knows that. Erwin’s aware of that.

But…

But it’s not like he would actually groom Levi, take advantage of the teenager, try to become his boyfriend. Hell, no. Erwin doesn’t do boyfriends – especially not if they are 17. No. So it’s not a comparable situation. At all.

It’s that line of thought that makes him relax again.

Besides.

Levi’s mother won’t find out. Because the boy is sneaky and clever. And that’s also what he likes about him. That’s also why he doesn’t worry about Levi’s mother seeing his new phone. Levi will come up with an excuse. He has a job after all, earns some money. The boy’s clever.

“So, since you are in the desperate need to get laid, I assume your tea date didn’t go well?” Mike asks.

Erwin huffs out a breathy laugh, that particular feeling of excitement and warmth flooding his chest and belly (and nether region) instantly when he thinks back to their lovely time, to that blushing, petite boy who got a boner because Erwin touched him. Fuck, Levi’s absolutely brilliant… “We had a lovely time, but Levi isn’t ready to take it to the bedroom just yet…”

“Ah, so that’s his name.”

“Yes.”

Mike finishes his beer. “It’s the first time you actually give me a name of one of your boys,” he comments.

Erwin shrugs.

And then he receives a message. But it’s not from Levi. It’s from _the other boy_.

And somehow Erwin’s disappointed – but also glad.

Because he really needs to get laid.

*

School sucks. Levi never thought he’d say it. But it really does. Because it’s only Wednesday morning and he feels as if already a whole fucking week has passed since Monday. And thus, Friday, when he will meet Erwin again, seems like another fucking week away, and it’s driving Levi insane. Just like the fact that his English teacher, Mr. Dorset, a true Briton, has confiscated his precious new phone, because he kept texting with Isabel and staring at Erwin’s new pics the man sent him just this morning. Of him under the shower, a snap of his naked chest covered with foam, the man smirking into the camera, once again not revealing his dick, and Levi keeps fantasizing about this, keeps discussing it with Isabel during recess, so happy that Jean is at home with a mild cold so he can chat to his best girlfriend alone who still admires his new phone – and the pictures of Erwin saved on it.

“He’s so tall, he must have a huge dick,” the red-haired says, nodding as if approving of her own words. But Levi also approves of them.

“I bet it’s super thick,” he adds, making Isabel nod even harder.

“Super long and super thick.”

“Like, probably six inches.”

“Seven!”

“Maybe even eight.”

Isabel nods again. “And it’s as thick as an eggplant!”

“You only say it because of the emoji!”

“Well, there’s a reason why THAT emoji is used for dick!” Isabel cackles and Levi has to laugh, too. “Do you think he’s hairy down there?” the red-head asks, once a group of school kids has passed them and is outside hearing-distance.

“God, I fucking hope…!” Levi groans, his mind already putting together a very explicit picture, using references from all his favourite gay daddy as well as bear porn he’s watched in his life, all the corresponding pictures he’s looked at on the web – as well as using all the details from all the shots Erwin’s already sent him, revealing his chest and armpit hair, the trail of locks going down his stomach and abdomen, culminating in what is probably a jungle down there—

Oh. God.

He has to stop this, BECAUSE HE IS ON THE VERGE OF POPPING A BONER IN FRONT OF ISABEL AND THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!

The bell saves him, because it stops their conversation and forces them to go back inside, stops Levi from fantasizing about Erwin. Forces him to focus on his maths lesson, instead – because he doesn’t want to disappoint his teacher again. However, Mrs. Heinrich decides to talk to Levi this time, too. Not to chastise or lecture him. No. Today it’s just… Just chit-chat really. She’s checking up on him, asking him whether he’s decided what he wants to do in the future, and he tells her that he’s thinking about studying maths and becoming a teacher just like her, which makes the woman smile so much, it looks as if she’s actually hurting herself.

What Levi said is not a lie.

But it’s not the full truth either.

Because Levi hasn’t really decided anything. Sure, studying maths doesn’t sound so bad. But does he really want to do it? He cannot tell right now. And he doesn’t even want to think about it. He almost has a whole fucking year left to make this decision, so what the heck?

The talk with Mrs. Heinrich makes him turn up late at Mr. Dorset’s door to get his mobile back. He’s received another pic from Erwin, the man showing him a fancy coffee he got for lunch, and Levi would like to respond, but he has to hurry to his job, working overtime and eventually coming home brutally late, devouring everything his mom has prepared for dinner, ending in a fight with Kuchel because she wanted to take part of the food to work to tomorrow – and Levi just ate it all.

“It’s your fault!” he tells his mom laughing as Kuchel is looking at the empty pots in total disbelief. “You banned my crisps and my gummy bears and I’m definitely not snacking on a carrot or avocado shit, so I’m always super hungry and that’s the only thing I could eat, so…”

Kuchel clicks her tongue. “You little shit,” she says, but she’s smirking.

“Stop swearing!” Levi imitates her voice – and his mother actually laughs in response. And that… That kind of makes Levi feels good because she doesn’t explode like she did the last time they had this huge fight in his room and Kuchel was super angry.

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry, my little pumpkin,” she says.

“Let me do the washing up as an apology, okay?” Levi offers and Kuchel smiles again.

“You gonna teach him how to cook after, or what?” Kenny joins the conversation as he enters the kitchen, obviously having picked up on a thing or two.

“Not today, I’m way too tired and so is Levi, he just came back from his job,” Kuchel answers, excusing herself, “I’m gonna read my book now.”

Kenny actually helps Levi to do the dishes asking him how school was, and Levi is so fucking afraid his uncle will bring up that condom shit again, since they are alone, but Kenny doesn’t. Hasn’t since the weekend.

And hopefully won’t ever again.

Either way, Levi is glad when he can finally run up to his room and lock himself in his personal realm, grab his beautiful new phone (and his very secret stash of white chocolate) and finally text Erwin again.

Hot, hairy, manly, overly sexy, kind, gentlemanly, banker-hunk Erwin.

*

A light, slightly cold breeze, that makes Erwin think of the nearing month of September, greets him when he exits the bank, once again unnerved by his intern Floch who, this time, didn’t spill coffee all over the blond, but over a set of papers that Erwin had just finished working on... And Erwin isn’t really sure whether the man will be able to get a job in order to afford art school; they did go to lunch together on Monday and Erwin helped the intern to update his CV and helped him to look for work, even formulated a draft for an application. But he really doubts this will help the young man who keeps thanking him whenever he can – and who keeps fucking up the most mundane tasks which makes Erwin go crazy.

But the banker’s mood improves instantly when he looks at his phone and sees the confirmation of today’s date with the blond 19-year-old from _Sugar gap_. And when he thinks of the condoms and lube stored away in his car, he feels even better: For it is quite possible that this one will ask Erwin to have sex with him tonight. And Erwin will gladly say yes.

Because he really needs to fuck.

The boy suggested for them to meet in the park, one of Erwin’s favourites including a Japanese Garden and a beautiful, artificial lake. A park containing many spectacular plants and flowers, as well as beautifully secluded spots with well-kept, wooden benches underneath majestic trees. It’s public but also private in a way. A really good choice, Erwin has to admit. A choice that heightens his hopes of fucking his date tonight.

He spots the young adult waiting at the entrance of the rose garden of the park, and Erwin’s lips pull into a smile.

The boy is gorgeous. If Erwin would have to judge, he’d say he’s around twenty centimetres taller than Levi. His skin isn’t sun-kissed, but a shade or two darker than Levi’s. His shiny, fair hair is styled in a similar, but definitely not the same fashion as Levi’s, and instead of blue-greyish, the young man’s eyes turn out to be the colour of the clear sky, when he turns around to look at Erwin, smiling when he realizes the bigger blond is his date. Of course the boy isn’t disappointed, because Erwin looks gorgeous, too, wears parts of the blue suit he had intended to wear when meeting with Levi and—

“Erwin?” the blond boy asks as the tall man approaches him, offering his charming smile that has bewitched so many young men before.

“Yes,” he confirms, holding out his hand, “so nice to meet you, _Armin_.”

The 19-year-old smiles as they exchange a handshake, and Erwin realises how much bigger Armin’s hands are than Levi’s, and even if the young man’s smile is bright and pleasing, it is not as ravishing as Levi’s, does not have the fierce impact that the raven-haired’s smile had on Erwin and—

“Wow, you’re even more good-looking than I thought,” Armin says and Erwin grins.

“Well, I could say the same thing about you. You look wonderful.”

Armin smirks lightly.

“Want to take a look around?” he asks motioning towards the path leading further into the rose garden, and Erwin nods.

“It would be a pleasure.”

The blond young man is nice to talk to. Willing to give out information, share a few things about his life – he had to go back home because his stepfather had died and Armin helped his mother with the funeral arrangements and other stuff around the house, was there for here, held her hand, and Erwin offers him a warm smile.

“Your mother is lucky to have you,” he says, putting his hand onto the young man’s shoulder that is wider than Levi’s, and, ah – Erwin’s a bit disappointed that this one doesn’t blush so feverishly when he touches him. Armin even lifts his head, reciprocates the smile.

Because unlike Levi, he isn’t really shy.

And that’s a shame.

He’s still charming, though. Pretty. Smart. Sexy.

“I’m studying history,” he tells Erwin, and the man’s interest is piqued. They talk about some of their favourite periods, and both favour the Roman empire as well as ancient Egypt, inhaling the scents of the beautiful flowers all around them, strolling along the paths all around the lake next, looking at some of the fountains, talking British kings and queens now – and Erwin wonders how much Levi would know about that, being pretty sure they would rather switch to British food, Erwin being also pretty sure about Levi being a fan of original ‘fish and chips’, and he knows a place where they serve that traditional dish in a very nice, British setting, and he wonders, if Levi would be willing to go with him, and—

“Shall we take a short break and grab a bite?” Armin asks, pointing at the picturesque restaurant with its pavilion at the bank of the water.

“I’d love to.”

They each have a glass of white wine and Erwin orders a plate filled with little snacks and Armin continues to tell the man about living in the dorms and how he often stays late in the library because this is the only place where it’s quiet enough for him to focus on studying and reading, and as Erwin continues to listen and offer Armin nice smiles, their knees touch underneath the table – but Armin doesn’t blush.

And that’s _really_ a shame.

Then, the boy is actually the one who starts asking questions, enquiring a bit about Erwin’s job, where he lives, where he came from, what he does in his free time apart from reading, “and meeting up with young men in the park”, Armin adds, smirking, and it’s sassy and sexy and Erwin should be totally riled up, and ready to go, and his hands should be on Armin’s body, his arm or thigh or shoulder but…

Yeah, he is a bit horny, yes, because Armin’s definitely attractive, but…

“Do you play chess?” Armin asks, and Erwin nods, making the young boy smile.

But it isn’t _that_ smile.

 _Levi’s_ smile.

Levi’s smile that does so many weird things to Erwin’s body, that is the epitome of pure innocence that makes Erwin’s groin throb and his heart beat faster, especially when he thinks of the accompanying blush all over the raven-haired boy’s pale face, and his little limbs and—

“Wanna play?” Armin asks. “There are chess tables near the Japanese Garden.”

“I’d love to.”

Armin beats him.

 _Three times_ in a row.

And Erwin’s astounded and _flabbergasted_.

Yes, he had intended to let the boy win the _first_ time, but in the second round he played seriously. As in the third. And he _still_ lost. And the boy’s victorious smile is… it’s nice. It really is nice. Pleasant and somewhat erotic, and his lips are rosy, the eyes shiny, and in this moment, he does look a bit innocent, and that makes Erwin’s heart jump and something stirs in his gut. But…

But how could he lose against a 19-year-old? _At chess?_

He puts on his poker face, smiling at the boy, congratulating him, and then, finally, when they get up, Erwin puts his arm around Armin’s shoulder – and the boy does not flinch. Instead, Armin reacts and reciprocates the gesture, sliding his arm around Erwin’s waist. And it’s wonderful, their bodies being pressed against one another like that, and it helps Erwin to forget his demise at the chess table – a little bit at least, because really: How could he lose against _a boy_?

“Claim your prize, winner,” he murmurs, leading Armin out of the chess area and onto the lawn, his eyes focussed on a bench quite hidden away behind neatly trimmed bushes.

“Oh, I get a prize?” Armin picks up, playing innocent, and Erwin grins, his blood finally beginning to boil. If it wasn’t for the fact that… he just lost to a fucking _kid_ at _chess_.

They take a seat, and Erwin makes sure there is no room between their bodies, because with Armin he really doesn’t have to hold back as much as with Levi. Because obviously this young man might be a virgin, but he definitely has had dates before, Erwin can tell, from the easy-going way Armin is interacting with him, making eye-contact on his own, smirking at him brazenly, making their hands brush accidentally here and there – and that’s why Erwin doesn’t hesitate and puts his arm back around Armin the moment they are seated, his big thigh pressing against Armin’s smaller version.

…that still isn’t as _petite_ and _thin_ and Levi’s, and…

“Of course you get a prize, I’ll do anything you ask of me,” Erwin murmurs, his lips close to Armin’s temple. Armin, who moves instantly and puts his hand onto Erwin’s thigh, that is so small resting on the man’s leg.

But not as little as Levi’s and…

“How about you kiss me?” Armin asks, suddenly sounding a little embarrassed. Or at least not as confident as he did before, and Erwin hums, a slight wave of arousal and excitement travelling through his body.

“I can do that…” he mumbles in a sultry way, using his free hand to lift Armin’s head up slightly, briefly looking into those blue eyes, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Armin’s lips. They are soft and smooth and warm and small – but Levi’s are probably smaller. And compared to the dark-haired 17-year-old schoolboy, university student Armin knows how to use them – this definitely isn’t his first kiss. It’s nice, nonetheless. Especially when the young man’s hand slides slowly into Erwin’s neck while the older blond prompts the younger one to open his mouth slightly, and slides his tongue into Armin’s hot cavity.

Armin tastes of the vanilla ice cream Erwin bought for him after their snack at the water. Sweet and creamy, with a hint of coffee. The perfect mixture. And Erwin wonders what Levi would have tasted like when he had kissed him right after their tea date.

He wonders if he would have been able to pick up on the aroma of the high-quality black tea of the place they visited. If it would have mingled with the ice cream, too, and what kind of concoction this would have been – and then his mind won’t stop, and as Erwin’s tongue swipes across Armin’s, and their lips keep bumping against each other, as the fingers of the boy tangle in his hair and Erwin pulls the young man half onto his lap, as their kiss becomes even deeper, more intimate… Erwin realizes that all this while he’s been imagining that he’s actually kissing _Levi_. And he freezes, quickly breaking the mouth-to-mouth contact, practically gasping for air, as does Armin, whose eyes are glassy and who is somewhat flustered, smiling a slightly goofy smile.

But he is not blushing in this intoxicating way that Levi did, with that pale, thin face heating up like a stove. And there it is again: That teenage boy that just won’t leave Erwin’s mind. And it’s not fair.

It’s not fair to Erwin. Because he is in desperate need of sex and cannot even enjoy this date that is so leading to that highly needed act. Because he cannot fully give in, because obviously he wants to do these things with Levi and not Armin right now.

But it especially isn’t fair to Armin. And that’s what is so bad about it.

It’s not fair to be kissing this young man who is so focussed on Erwin while Erwin is fantasizing about another boy. And thus, it would not be fair, at all, to take his virginity. Not in this state of mind. Not when he is at risk of thinking of Levi while he’s fucking Armin. But Erwin is greedy and hungry – _he needs this_ – and so he shouts at himself to fucking get it together and ban Levi from his mind for now to prevent this from happening.

A group of children running past them with their yelling parents behind them forces the two men apart, and Erwin is kind of glad because of that. Because he just needs some space to follow his plan and not think of Levi right now.

“Want another glass of wine? There’s another café right down this path,” he suggests, and Armin nods, agrees.

And Erwin tries so hard to clear his mind, tries to wipe the image of Levi off his mental hard disc, tries to focus on the here and now instead, moving his head to the side in order to look at the man he is with right now. The blond, handsome, nastily clever Armin who beat his ass at chess and— That’s _not_ exactly where Erwin should be going, he scolds himself, still feeling dissatisfied that he lost to a _brat_ , telling himself to try again, looking at the boy, who must have registered the older man’s gaze on his form, turning to look at Erwin as well, offering a smile. A fantastic smile. But not _that_ smile.

It’s nice either way, Erwin tells himself like a mantra, and when Erwin’s hand brushes against Armin’s and the boy doesn’t pull away, lets his digits linger instead, Erwin literally grabs his chance by grabbing it, lacing his fingers through Armin’s, and pulling the boy slightly against him as they continue walking down the lawn towards the path that shall lead them to said café.

It’s underneath the huge chestnut tree that Erwin decides to _truly_ try again, stopping right next to it, in its huge shadow, and pulling Armin fully against his body, the young man’s hand coming to rest on his chest – and Erwin pushes the memory of a similar event from just a few days ago to the back of his mind – letting his hand glide into Armin’s fair hair instead, guiding him into another soft, but slightly heated kiss, into which the boy sighs as their lips move against one another in a tender fashion.

This contact is beautiful, nice, unleashes some of Erwin’s arousal as if opening a gate, and it starts to spread slowly, travel along his veins – only to be suddenly blocked again. Because as those gates open, some other portals do, too, and pictures weaved together with fantasies of Levi start to flood Erwin’s system, swallowing everything up, and here he is again: Kissing Armin deeply while fantasizing that it’s _Levi_ in his arms instead.

And that’s just… It’s strange, really. No. Actually, it’s fucking annoying _and_ strange. So much that Erwin nearly groans in frustration.

It’s the first time that he cannot focus on a boy because of _another_ boy.

It’s bothersome, and weird. And there’s literally nothing Erwin can do about it. Which makes him feel helpless and embittered at the same time, and he really tries again, to focus on Armin, listening to the student tell him some stuff about his school year abroad in the USA in Atlanta, capital city of Georgia, while they drink their wine.

Erwin’s never been to the US.

Armin tells him about how his father taught him to play chess and how he joined a chess club during his stay abroad, missing his father even more, who hasn’t remarried after his divorce but is still on good terms with his ex-wife, and with Armin, with whom he is still very close.

Erwin offers a fake smile, thinking about his own father. Their relationship is complicated. And he doesn’t provide Armin with a lot of details when the young man asks him about it, hoping that their conversation could switch to a different topic. Something easier. Something more pleasant. Something light.

He remembers sharing funny stories about Floch with Levi and how he made the boy giggle and his eyes shine when the blond smiled at him then, and, ah – he just cannot get Levi out of his head. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries, huh? It’s pointless. And when Armin excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Erwin does something he wouldn’t usually do when on a date: He grabs his phone to see whether someone – whether _Levi_ – texted him.

And the teenager has.

A burst of excitement rushes through Erwin’s veins when he opens the message. Because Levi sent him a new picture, taken in his room, depicting the boy sitting on his bed, taking a bite of a huge white chocolate bar, wearing a really beautiful, grey tanktop, revealing the boy’s slender shoulders, his thin arms. But what gets to Erwin the most is the _smile_ Levi’s lips are pulled into while touching the sweet sin, making him look cheeky and happy at the same time and… and it’s just so _gorgeous_.

“Working in a supermarket has its benefits: I always have a secret stash of sweets in my bedroom <3 I’m gonna play some Zelda now. What about you?”

Erwin chuckles, and he can’t resist, takes a selfie holding up his half-empty glass of white wine, the water behind him reflecting the last rays of the slowly setting sun. It’s pretty, the scenery, and so is Erwin, offering Levi one of his charming, innocent, yet somewhat sly smiles that make him look extremely sexy, tells Levi that he’s hanging out at the park, enjoying some wine while watching the sunset. “But I would rather play Zelda with you and have some of that chocolate – though you surely are much sweeter ;-)” he adds, acting a bit bold. But the last remarks about him finding Levi cute and thinking about him were received well, so he might as well just take that risk. And he is glad he did, feels blessed when he instantly receives a long row of smileys with heart-shaped eyes as a response. And Erwin wishes he’d taken Levi here instead of Armin. And he will. Soon.

Because, obviously, Erwin is…

Levi sends him another photo – _and it just totally blows Erwin’s mind_.

It makes raw arousal flare up in the pit of his stomach and mixes it with utter joy and excitement. For now, _Levi’s_ the one who’s being bold. Playing innocent but being bold, too. Cheeky. Naughty. Sexy. And Erwin cannot stop grinning, he cannot stop chuckling lightly and he cannot stop staring at this ethereal picture of his boy.

“I got a new controller” is what the caption says. And said device, a design of pitch-black and red, making Erwin think of Levi’s blushing face, is placed on the mattress, right between Levi’s naked legs, barely covered by hair, both stretched out and spread widely to each side, is resting right in front of the boy’s crotch, covered merely by a skimpy pair of black boxer shorts, a small, hypnotic bulge visible, maybe the beginning of an erection.

The sight makes Erwin’s mouth water and his heart beat so much faster.

Levi’s holding the camera above his head, looking up. Besides the underwear, the boy is only wearing that tanktop. But now it’s pulled further down and loosened up, as if the raven-haired teen had tried to rip it to shreds, enabling a peak into the piece of garment, revealing one of his stone hard, little, pink, beautiful nipples – and Erwin nearly explodes by just looking at it.

Because it’s so, so, so freaking… hot. And, oh god.

Erwin cannot fool himself any longer. He cannot lie to himself anymore.

He’s _obsessed_ with the boy.

He really, really, _really_ wants to fuck Levi.

And that’s why he really, really, _really_ can’t fuck Armin right now.

*

Levi’s heart is beating so ferociously in his chest, it’s like a rhythm of a techno song played in Berlin’s notorious club Berghain, and he cannot stop giggling, his frenzy only intensified by the massive amount of sugar he’s just put into his body because, of course, he ate the _whole_ XXL-chocolate bar. And a handful of gummy bears. Two, actually. Okay: Three. Fuck! Has he… Has he really just done that? Sent Erwin that picture? With his dick semi-hard? Only wearing his freaking underwear and angling the camera so that parts of his chest were visible, too, his nipple? HAS HE REALLY JUST DONE THAT!?

“ISABEL!” he texts his best friend, the culprit, the one who is behind all of this, the one who talked him into taking a pic like that to keep Erwin interested and shit. And to finally steer the conversation into a… sexual territory. Because Levi had confessed to her that he had no idea how to address the matter, the obvious matter, the matter why he actually registered on _Sugar gap_ and why Erwin chatted him up in the first place: sex. And Isabel said something along the lines of pictures being more powerful than words. And now here he is. “HE’S NOT ANSWERING!”

“DUDE!” she immediately replies. “RELAX! He’s definitely not drinking that fancy wine on his own, so probably he has to talk to his friends or co-workers or whoever is with him there. Or he is so STUNNED by the pic he’s in the bathroom or behind some bushes jerking off, HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The thought about that handsome, mature man touching himself – stroking his cock that really has to be huge – while thinking about Levi, maybe even truly looking at one of his pictures, nearly overwhelms the teen, and he feels his face heating up, as it always does in situations like these, even though he isn’t embarrassed right now, but totally turned on by that fantasy. That probably isn’t even true, because men like Erwin don’t masturbate. Right?

“I want him to say something!!!” Levi laments – also regretting the fact that he didn’t stock up on salt and vinegar crisps, because he really needs them right now, even though he’s stuffed, but his nerves are freaking killing him and he needs comfort food!

“He will,” Isabel assures, “that pic is so freaking hot, Levi. Erwin is sooooo drooling all over his phone right now, I’m sure.”

But as five minutes pass, and then five more, and then almost an hour has gone by without a word from the blond man, Levi doesn’t believe it anymore – and he panics. Because… Because he’s ugly. Oh god, just look at his tiny little asparagus-legs and stick-arms, his unmanly chest, and SHIT – there’s another freaking pimple on his forehead, how could he have missed it when taking the pic? Is he dumb? IS HE DUMB?! “Shit, fucking, shit, fuck!” he swears, throwing his – brand new, wonderful, super nice – phone across the mattress, and covering his face with both of his hands. Because he feels like an idiot.

How could he have believed that Erwin really fancied him?  
When he is so off-putting?  
So thin and girlish?  
So freaking—

His phone chimes, and Levi immediately jumps up and throws himself across the bed to grab it, and…. AND IT’S A FUCKING PICTURE FROM ERWIN! The one that Levi’s been waiting for this whole time, and… And it’s fucking A M A Z I N G!!! Because Erwin, now obviously back at home, AND HE HAS IMITATED LEVI’S POSE!

And this sight of the man _blows Levi’s mind_.

The blond is sitting on his bed, with his massive, thick, hairy, thighs spread to either side, and his body is only covered by extremely tight, black briefs – and Levi gasps and drools and breathes out a “holy fucking shit” when his eyes lock onto the very obvious, very big – no MASSIVE, definitely MASSIVE! – bulge hidden (but not _really_ hidden) by the dark fabric and, “fuck, fuck, fuck!”.

And really: screw _hidden_.

 _Nothing’s_ hidden. He can _see_ the outline of that cock through the fabric.

And Erwin is hard in that picture.

ERWIN! IS! HARD!

And Levi cannot stop the psychotic, high-pitched giggling escaping his throat, and he quickly covers his mouth with his own hand to prevent any more embarrassing sounds from coming out, his gaze taking in Erwin’s trained, upper body, “clad” in a dark-green, old, loose tanktop, that doesn’t cover practically anything, because it’s probably three sizes too big, revealing basically Erwin’s whole broad, hairy, muscled, beautiful, hot chest, and – “Jesus, those fucking pecs!” – Levi cannot stop staring at it, no foam covering it, and Erwin’s big, manly, lean arms, “oh god!”.

And then Levi’s eyes travel back south, locking on to THAT HARD DICK UNDERNEATH THE BRIEFS.

“I got new sheets,” is what the caption says. “Do you like them?”

OF COURSE LEVI DOES.

No. Actually, he doesn’t give a FUCK about the sheets. But he would love to be tossed onto them. Naked. To kiss and cuddle with Erwin. To be touched by the man. And, oh god – the thought of Erwin touching his dick – MAYBE EVEN TAKING IT INTO HIS MOUTH?!?! – it makes Levi go all crazy. C R A Z Y !!!

“I love them,” Levi somehow manages to answer (even though all of his body’s blood has flown south causing a major shut down in his brain), adding at least ten smiley faces with heart-eyes; and three drooling ones. And…

And Erwin having sent him this means… It means that the man liked his pic, too, right? RIGHT?

“YES, DIMWIT!!!!” Isabel answers when he asks her this frantically. “AND NOW SHOW ME ERWIN’S PIC, BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He does, giggling like a maniac when Isabel reacts by sending five different gifs of heads exploding, people fainting, and women screaming. “HE HAS A BONER AND IT’S FUCKING HUUUUUUUUUUUGE!!!!!!” And, of course, Isabel adds a TON of eggplant-emojis, making Levi laugh out loudly now. “I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!!”

“RIGHT?!?!?!?”

“HE WANTS TO FUCKING BONE YOU!!!!” his best friend says – and this statement does so many things to Levi.

It makes him flip out. It makes him panic. It makes him joyful. It stresses him out. It makes him feel giddy. All at once. A fucking wild emotion-party. And all he wants right now (next to actually being with Erwin right now, in the man’s arms, feeling that big dick pressing against his back and ass) is to continue talking to the man.

“How was your trip to the park? Was the wine any good?” he asks him, lying on his bed and watching the three dots appearing in a fascinated fashion.

“The park is lovely, and the wine was fine – but it would have been much better with you there. Maybe I can take you someday? They have a wonderful Japanese garden with a teahouse :-)”

“That sounds AMAZING!” Levi answers immediately. Because he wants to go to that park with Erwin. To that teahouse. Anywhere, really. And god, can’t it be Friday already? He’s SO excited!!! Also so NERVOUS, but SO EXCITED!

“How was your day?” Erwin enquires, and Levi tells him about how annoying school was, and how angry he was at his phone being taken away, once again thanking Erwin for that wonderful device (and he freaks OUT when Erwin writes “my pleasure” ADDING A KISSING EMOJI. A fucking KISSING EMOJI, holy shiiiiit! ERWIN SENT HIM A KISSING EMOJI!) and then talking about the few hours he spent stocking up the shelves with canned foods and how annoying some of the customers were, fighting over the last pack of pasta, even though Levi tried to tell them he had more in the back and would get them out straightaway.

“I fucking hate people sometimes,” he says.

“I can relate :-)” Erwin answers, “I had some annoying clients today, too. And my intern spilled coffee all over some of my paperwork…”

Levi snorts. Every day there seems to be new Floch-story. “What a dumbass. I hope it didn’t lead to any trouble?”

“No, it was fine. Thanks for worrying, though ;-) You’re cute.”

YOU’RE CUTE.

UGH!

Levi’s tossing around on the bed, clutching his phone to his chest, and giggling in the most embarrassing way ever – and he is SO glad no one can see him or hear him right now, and on the other hand he really doesn’t give a fuck, because Erwin just told him that he’s cute, that he wants to take him to a teahouse, and he sent him a picture of himself half-naked with a freaking BONER and god! Levi is just so happy… So excited and happy and giddy and…

“You’re gonna play some more Zelda with your new controller now?” Erwin enquires, and Levi immediately begins to type his reply, blushing feverishly.

“I think I’m gonna watch some Netflix. Though I’d really prefer to play some games with you :) What are you up to?”

Instead of a written answer, Levi receives another picture – and his mind is blown again. Because Erwin’s in the tub now, the picture obviously taken with a selfie stick, the camera hovering high above the clear water, depicting the whole, big tub, and all of Erwin inside of it, submerged in the liquid, one of his massive and long legs stretched out, the other bent, and Levi can see the whole of his manly chest, can stare at those magnificent pectorals covered by golden locks, those dark nipples, hardened and prominent. He can see Erwin’s abs, and the teen’s gaze slowly wanders down Erwin’s free, muscled arm, pointing southward and—

And then Levi nearly faints, because the water is very clear except for that small cluster of bubbles right under Erwin’s hand, right above Erwin’s crotch, covering his balls and dick, and…

“Oh god…!” it escapes Levi, his voice nearly a moan. Because when he zooms in, he spots two things through the very poor cluster of foamy bubbles, spots a part of one of Erwin’s big (very big! AND HAIRY!) testicles escaping the cover, and spots… he spots… “Fuck…!” Arousal races through Levi’s vines like a Formula 1 car when he spots the _other_ thing. Looks at Erwin’s fingers that are wrapped around his cock, that is sticking out of the water, because obviously the man is hard in this shot, too, and he’s sheltering the tip and length from the camera’s view, but also making it very prominent to Levi’s eyes, and very obvious that the man is _big_ …!

And…

AND THAT’S ALMOST A DICK PIC, RIGHT????

“Fuuuuuck!!!” Levi hisses, breaking out into a panicked and at the same most excited kind of laughter, his heart pounding in his chest, his skin tingling, eyes glued to the shot Erwin’s just sent him. “Fuck!”

Erwin’s NAKED, in the TUB, holding his DICK in his hand that Levi can ALMOST see, and a part of his BALLS is in the shot, too!!! WAHHHH!!!

He immediately forwards it to Isabel, who immediately replies with a gif of a fainting woman. Then, she texts. “HOLY SHIT DUDE!!!! HE’S NAKED!!!!”

“ZOOM IN ON HIS CROTCH!”

Just a few seconds later Isabel’s texting him again. “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I CAN SEE HIS BALLS!!! AND I THINK I CAN ALSO SEE A PART OF HIS DICK!?!?!?”

Levi opens up the picture once again to stare at it, at Erwin’s crotch, his badly covered dick, and he nearly faints again. “HE IS SO BIG!” he writes to Isabel and she instantly sends him a gif of heavily nodding woman.

“HE IS!”

And then Levi freezes. Because… BECAUSE WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO REPLY???

“WHAT DO I SAY, IZZ????”

“NOTHING! YOU SEND A PIC LIKE THAT BACK!”

“LIKE FROM THE TUB?!”

“That would take too long, IDIOT! Just get NAKED! And cover your dick with something like Erwin did. JUST COPY THE POSE LIKE HE COPIED YOURS WITH THE CONTROLLER!”

Blood is rushing in Levi’s ears as he takes in that information.

“You sure????” he asks – but deep inside of him he knows Isabel’s right. He’s had this thought himself, hadn’t he? When you send a dick pic, or well, something like a dick pic, you’d expect one back, wouldn’t you? WOULDN’T YOU? And he was the one who wanted to take things this way!!

“Yessssssssssssssssssssss!” his best friend confirms and Levi swallows thickly, adrenaline thrumming in his veins, bringing nervous agitation to course through the teenager’s whole system. Levi starts chewing his bottom lip as his thoughts are racing.

The man doesn’t find him ugly, right? Erwin’s called him cute already, sweet. Stunning. And his reaction to Levi’s first, rather daring picture with the tanktop and controller, well… Erwin’s reaction was pretty straightforward, even though it came late. But… But he’s sent him two pics now. In which he is hard. And he wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t interested in Levi. And if he didn’t like Levi’s body. Right? RIGHT?

“YOU NAKED YET???” Isabel prods and Levi curses under his breath, sneaking towards his door and opening it slightly to look whether Kenny or Kuchel are near his room. But they both seem to be on the ground floor. Levi’s pretty sure he can hear the faint sound of the TV running, and his mother doesn’t mind the noise, often ignores what her brother is watching and reads her book right next to him in the livingroom. Which means Levi is safe. For a short period of time. Which means that he can get naked, and…

OH MY GOD! He’s really doing it, isn’t it????

Taking a nude.

For Erwin.

“Shiiiiiit!” he whispers, grinning like a maniac, because… Because this is so… It’s so _kinky_. Levi’s doing really kinky shit involving another man. Hot, banker-hunk Erwin. Hot, _gay_ , banker-hunk Erwin who has a pretty big dick and who is interested in having sex with Levi. “Shiiiit!” This is such an adult thing to do and Kuchel would kill him, if she knew, holy fuck!

He hurries, getting rid of the tanktop and his boxers, and he doesn’t even have to touch his prick to get hard – he already is. And how could he not be when Erwin’s just sent him a photo of his glorious self, NAKED in the tub touching his big, mature cock?!

“Shiiit!” Frantically, Levi searches for anything that could cover a part of his cock just like the bubbles did with Erwin’s. “Fuck it!” he spits out as he can’t obviously think straight anymore and doesn’t find anything that suits his purpose – and so he finally grabs that controller again, moves to lean against the headboard of his bed and places the thing to lean against his dick and balls, cover part of his genitals, grabbing the rest with his left hand, covering his tip and part of his length, while he activates the camera on his brand new phone with the right hand, holding the thing up and angling it until he has the perfect perspective of his body. Until he can see his left testicle sticking out from under the controller, making parts of his length visible, that disappears into his hand. Levi also tries to imitate that sexy smirk of Erwin’s of his picture, that’s making his abdomen boil and skin tingle. Because the man is just so freaking sexy, and when Levi thinks of the man’s deep voice…

“God…!” his dick throbs and Levi’s fucking NERVOUS as he quickly edits the shot, still naked on his bed, his prick as hard as marble, pulsating – and then Levi hesitates. Well, he doesn’t really hesitate, because it’s not like he is suddenly having doubts.

He wants to do this.

He’s just really fucking nervous because he’s never done this _before_. He’s really about to send a picture – A FUCKING NUDE PICTURE – to somebody, _to Erwin_ …! And… is this really a good shot??? IS IT? IS IT???

“Fuck!” So maybe he DOES hesitate, and then Levi does something he hadn’t planned on doing. He sends it to Isabel – receiving an instant reply, a row of drooling emojis with a little caption.

“YOU ARE SO FREAKING HOT BABE, IT’S PERFECT, DO IT!”

And that’s all Levi needs to hear, clicking the little icon with an arrow – and the nude is sent.

And Levi’s nearly hyperventilating as he watches the messenger’s two little ticks turn blue, signalling that Erwin’s seen the message. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” he huffs out as the three dots indicating typing a response appear, and many shivers creep down Levi’s naked spine and—

“Damn,” Erwin says, adding a sweating emoji, “that’s a really hot… controller.” Levi giggles at that. In the most embarrassing and unworthy way. And he doesn’t care, because he is captivated and agitated and excited by the blond man’s reply. “But I wish it wasn’t in the picture so I could take a closer look at what is behind it… ;-) ;-) You look gorgeous, Levi. Thank you so much for this beautiful picture.”

Levi giggles again. And he blushes. He blushes so freaking much and his heart skips a beat, his whole body shivers in the most pleasurable way – and his dick throbs. And he feels bold. So freaking, fucking bold, asking himself whether his arousal is doing this, sending the adrenaline further on its way through his veins, breaking down his barriers of shyness, making him act the way he acts, say the things he says.

“Well, I wish the same thing about those bubbles on your bathtub pic… :P :D”

But then he freezes again. Because he doesn’t see those three dots appearing. Instead, Erwin’s online-status disappears, and Levi’s heart beat picks up again, horrible nervousness replacing the daring adrenaline. He is so tense that he gasps when Erwin’s suddenly online again – and then Levi nearly faints again: Because the hot banker-hunk Erwin sends him _another_ bathtub-pic.

This time, he’s not holding the camera above him. Instead, it’s situated near the end of the tub, near Erwin’s feet, Erwin’s crotch being in the middle of the pic, the bubbles all gone or simply not visible anymore and Levi…. “Oh my goooood!”

Levi can totally see the man’s, round, _hairy_ (yessss!) balls between those massive, trained thighs. They’re big. The thighs, but also the man’s testicles. Each the size of an extra-large egg, and Levi feels flustered and highly aroused and his own balls tingle, especially when he rips his eyes off those (stunning and manly and super erotic) balls, and looks further up – only to let out another gasp, or rather surprised moan mixed with an agitated giggle; because he can see more of Erwin’s dick (surrounded by more of that thick, pubic hair), of the man’s _super thick_ dick sticking way out of the water, the man’s large hand now merely covering his cockhead and a bit of the length.

“Like this? ;-)” Erwin asks and Levi’s head almost explodes as he keeps staring at Erwin’s length and testicles.

“ISABEL!!!!” he texts his best friend, attaching THAT picture, and she sends him a voice message back of her just screaming excitedly into the phone, making Levi laugh like a maniac once again. “ASK HIM TO TAKE HIS HAND AWAY!” she texts.

Levi swallows thickly, and then he follows his friend’s advice. Sending a row of smiley faces with heart-eyes, only to add: “You almost got it…”

Then, Levi watches Erwin’s online-status disappear once more, only for the man to return a minute later. With another picture. A shot that makes Levi nearly shriek and freak out and almost hyperventilate again. A photograph revealing fucking _everything_. And this everything is… “Holy fucking shiiiiit!”

It’s super fucking nice.

God, that’s the most beautiful dick Levi has ever seen on screen, Erwin’s hand now wrapped around the thick base of it under water, the length and the exposed, wet (super wet!), round, bulbous head, raised above the surface, slit visible to his eyes. And the way the man is smirking into the camera, it’s… it’s god-like. It’s freaking erotic. The whole picture is freaking erotic and…

ERWIN JUST SENT HIM A PICTURE OF HIMSELF NAKED!!! ERWIN JUST SENT HIM A REAL DICK PIC! A FUCKING NUDE!

HOLY! FUCKING! SHIT!

And Erwin’s hard cock is freaking magnificent.

“Is this better? ;-)” the man asks and Levi giggles once again. Like he’s never giggled in his life before. Embarrassed and panicked at the same time, making him almost sound like a freaking psychopath – and he feels his own dick throb, his arousal so freaking high now, he cannot keep still on the mattress anymore, and his hand from wandering between his thighs, touching himself, stroking his length as he begins to type his reply.

“MUCH better…!” he says, adding a row of drooling emoticons as a low moan escapes his mouth and he immediately pulls up Erwin’s dick pic to look at it once again. “Fuck…!” Erwin’s just so freaking hot. The man’s _cock_ is just so freaking hot.

His phone vibrates as another message from the blond comes in, and Levi’s hand wrapped around his dick freezes, before it begins to pump for real. Because Erwin’s sent him a freaking video. A VIDEO!!!! A Hollywood blockbuster. To Levi’s eyes. Maybe it’s not as long as a movie you’d watch in the cinema, but hell: Levi surely would like to see those 30 seconds projected onto a huge fucking screen because…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Levi’s whole body tingles as he begins to jerk himself in earnest, restarting the video, the camera focussed on Erwin’s dick, the man now surely holding the phone with his free hand, filming himself stroke this monster, and Levi watches the man’s big hand slide over his slick cockhead in a pace near to slow-motion, the camera picking up on the low, sexy groan escaping Erwin’s mouth as his hands glides down again, skinning the foreskin back to reveal the fleshy fist of his tip once more – and Levi’s pretty sure it’s not a droplet of water forming at the slit but definitely precum, AND THAT IS SO FUCKING SEXY, but not as sexy as THAT GROAN! THAT MANLY, DEEP, LUST-FUELED GROAN, GOD!

Levi is close to his orgasm when his phone vibrates again, and he freezes once more. But not because Erwin’s sent him another video, but because of what Erwin wrote.

“Was this too much? I’m sorry, if I misread the signals and overwhelmed or offended you.”

“W-what?” Levi mutters – and only then his brain, its power reduced due to his unequivocal arousal, delivers him an answer: He hasn’t responded to Erwin’s video. Not even with an emoticon. Because he’s a horny rabbit who started to jerk off the second he saw that video, and how many times has he replayed those 30 seconds by now?! “Shit!” he gasps, only now grasping that Erwin’s thinking he doesn’t like that video! BUT HE DOES, HE LOVES IT, AND HE’S NOT OVERWHELMED. Okay, maybe a little – BUT IN A GOOD WAY, HOLY FUCK!

Panic takes over his being, mixing with his still very prominent arousal, and his raging boner still calling for attention – and then Levi just does it, his teenage desire making him feel and act reckless, making him drop consideration and just act upon instinct, or whatever you wanna call it. He, too, takes a short video, holds the phone positioned on his stomach, capturing his hand stroking his length, his skin tickling and arousal filling every vein with a sizzling fire as he watches himself reveal his very wet cockhead shamelessly like that on screen, as it pushes through the space of his fist around his dick, and it starts being sticky due to all the precum dribbling from his slit, and shit: Levi lets out a high-pitched, embarrassing moan he’s been trying to hold back, and as he does so, he quickly stops the recording, stops his movements, and shame and panic overtake his being and what the hell is he even doing, and he wants to delete it but—

“FUCK!” he roars.

Because he’s already sent it.

IT’S TOO LATE BECAUSE HE’S JUST SENT TO ERWIN AND HE CAN’T DELETE IT ANYMORE BECAUSE ERWIN’S ALREADY SEEN IT, IS LOOKING AT IT RIGHT NOW AND—

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Levi’s gasping, panicking and then—

And then the messenger is showing him that Erwin is… that he’s recording an audio message, and… And Levi’s feelings all take another rollercoaster ride and he feels like pulling the covers over his head, hiding in his closet, but also like laughing and screaming, and he’s ignoring all incoming messages from Isabel who is asking him what the hell is going on, but Levi doesn’t know what is going on and he will surely NOT share those videos with her and—

And then the audio message from Erwin comes in, and Levi bites his lip and his fingers tremble as his thumb is hovering above the play button, and he needs almost half a minute before he actually gathers the courage to play the message and—

OH! MY! GOD!

That _voice_ …!

That deep, masculine, raspy, lust-filled _voice_ …!

“Fuck, Levi…” God, the way Erwin nearly _moans_ his name…! Levi immediately has to touch his cock again, resuming to whack himself off. And he can’t stop. Because what Erwin practically murmurs into his ear in this sultry and sinful tone, is pure sex and it arouses him in an intense way not even his favourite porno movie could accomplish. “You’re so fucking sexy, and you have such a pretty, nice cock, fuck, _baby_ …” It’s the first time Levi doesn’t mind being called baby. In fact, he _embraces_ it, his body reacting in multiples shivers running down his spine. “I think it’s the most wonderful dick I have ever seen…” Erwin’s voice is a mixture of whispering and moaning and it’s fucking magical…! “You’re absolutely stunning, Levi… Mhmmm…”

Levi throws his head back as Erwin’s moan makes another cascade of shivers descend his spine and make another wave of arousal crash through his body – and the way the man says his NAME…! It’s what makes Levi cum. Hard. Not able to stop those sounds of raw desire flow past his lips and into the room, his whole body spasming as Erwin’s ‘Levi’ keeps replaying in his head, as he’s spurting his nasty seed all over his abdomen.

“Fuck…!” he gasps, eyes closed, breath ragged – and his phone chimes again, and Levi immediately looks at what Erwin has sent him. And he gasps again. Biting his lip, excitement rushing through his veins. Because it’s another filthy picture. A beautiful, filthy picture and together with the caption it’s… It’s the wildest and best and most wonderful message Levi has ever received.

The very clear shot shows Erwin’s hard stomach and abdomen coated with thick, viscous white stripes of the man’s cum, his semi-hard dick resting in his loose fist, the tip also coated with evident drop of his ejaculate. “You made me so horny, I couldn’t stop myself…” Erwin’s added and Levi just wants to fucking SCREAM, because this is SO FUCKING HOT, and Erwin just truly jerked off TO LEVI’S VIDEO, and—

Suddenly, the door to his room is flung open, and Levi jumps up with so much force, panic and surprise mingling into something like a super-fuel, transforming him into a rocket, his phone flying across the bed as he instinctively grabs for the blankets to cover his still VERY naked (and VERY soiled!) body, as his stupid mother just barges in, calling his name, and then, as she realizes her son is in bed, clutching the duvet covering his naked form, looking at her like a scared rabbit and angry wolf at the same time, she turns pale, uttering nothing, transforming into a mute.

“Mom!!!” Levi screams at her. “Get the fuck out of my room!”

Kuchel blinks, the matter that made her walk in totally forgotten by this point. “Er… What are you doing?” she asks him dumbly, slightly unsure, and Levi just wants to throw a freaking a book at her. Because this is fucking embarrassing and she almost saw him with his dick whipped out, covered by his own cum – and she almost caught him sexting with Erwin, or whatever you call it that they just DID. Fuck! And now she even has the audacity to ask him, WHEN IT’S SO OBVIOUS WHAT HE’S BEEN DOING!

“Get out!!!” he roars at her – and that’s when Kuchel finally understands that for once, it was a HUGE mistake to just walk into her teenager’s room without knocking first, and she immediately turns around and pulls the door shut, leaving a super embarrassed and agitated Levi behind and—

Erwin!

The teen immediately grabs his phone, his hand still shaking. There’s another message. “Was this too much?”

Oh god, of course it wasn’t! Levi is even angrier at Kuchel right now, because he once again couldn’t respond right away, making Erwin think stupid things (BECAUSE EVERYTHING THE MAN SENT HIM WAS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!) but he needs to get dressed, in case Kuchel decides to come back at some point, and his fingers are still shaking from the shock, and the nervousness, and fucking everything and— Fuck! Instead of activating the window to type a message, LEVI’S STARTED A CALL, SHIT! HE NEEDS TO HANG UP BEFORE—

“Levi?” that deep masculine voice sounds again, conjuring up another horde of shivers to creep down Levi’s spine, and his heart nearly gives out. “…Levi?” Erwin asks again, softly, and that’s when the boy sets his body finally into motion again, holding the phone to his ear, bringing it up with so much force he actually hurts himself a little. BECAUSE HE’S AN IDIOT!

“H-h-hey… um, s-sorry, I, uh…”

A soft chuckle reaches his ear. And Erwin’s voice is just so freaking gentle and soothing and perfect… “You okay?”

“Y-y-yeah, uh, I, uh… I, uh, r-really, s-suck at tele-le-lephone c-calls, th-this, er, this was… I-I d-didn’t mean to c-call you, I, uh, just wanted to… text you… um, but—

“You want me to hang up?” Erwin asks, without sounding bitter or upset. Just… _soft_.

“N-no…!” it slips out of Levi’s mouth before he can actually really consider this. But… It’s the truth.

 _Because he absolutely loves hearing that voice_.

Erwin gives him another calm and warm chuckle. “I’m glad,” he says, “and… that was really hot, our… exchange… Thank you for trusting me enough to send me all those beautiful pictures and… that pretty video...”

“Um… y-yeah…”

WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO EVEN SAY TO THIS WHEN THIS VOICE IS DRIVING HIM NUTS AND HE FEELS AS IF HE COULD JERK OFF AGAIN WHEN HE’S JUST CUM!?!

“I can’t wait for Friday,” Erwin continues, and his tone sets of another fire in Levi’s belly.

“M-me… m-me n-n-neither.”

“I found a really nice cinema in a mall near the river where they play the movie you mentioned. You know the one that used to be a big museum?” Erwin continues as if they hadn’t just shown their dicks to one another, and as if they both hadn’t jerked off to one another’s pictures and videos. And it’s super strange – and super nice at the same time.

“Y-y-eah… I-I like that c-cinema…”

“That’s great,” the man responds, and Levi can actually hear that soft smile in the blond man’s super gentle tone, “they also have a nice bar overlooking the little harbour. How about we meet there for a beer and then go see the movie?”

“Y-yeah… s-sounds awesome…” Levi mutters while he’s wiping away his cum with a tissue, and a head as red as a ripe apple. Because it feels so weird, so funny and weird, to be doing that while talking to Erwin. The man who has sent him pictures of his naked self, the man who has seen pictures of _Levi’s_ naked body, who has seen a video clip of Levi jerking himself off, and, holy cow… Levi’s lips pull into a creepy and very embarrassing grin, because what he has done is just… It’s so _kinky_ , and _adult_ …!

“Perfect,” Erwin hums – and shivers run down Levi’s naked arms. “I’m so happy we’re going out again.”

Ugh! This voice and the words it’s forming. Levi nearly feels dizzy!

“…Levi?” uncle Kenny suddenly calls from behind the door, probably standing at the end of the stairs leading to Levi’s realm – and the teenager’s heart race picks up, and a full on panic-attack announces itself.

“Shit!” he curses under his breath.

“…what’s wrong?” Erwin asks.

“Hold on a second,” he whispers, covering the phone with his hand to scream a “gimme a minute!” to his uncle, turning back to talk to Erwin a second after. “I-I’m s-sorry, m-my uncle is at t-the d-door a-and—“

“I understand,” Erwin immediately tells him, “have a lovely evening, Levi. It was great hearing your voice. I’ll see you on Friday, yeah?”

“Y-yeah… B-bye…”

“Bye, baby.”

Then, Erwin hangs up, and Levi needs a few seconds for his heart to calm down, that is pounding in his chest like a motherfucker on cocaine, and for the unnatural redness to leave his face, because the ‘bye, baby’ was just… UNGH!!!! IT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD!!!! AND ERWIN CALLED HIM BABY! TWICE! OH MY GOD!!!

“Levi! Get your ass down here!” Kenny screams at him, and his uncle’s annoyed voice is what finally sets him into motion, and when he opens the door, his brain actually starts working properly again, and another fit of panic hits him because… Will this be another super uncomfortable lecture about sexual stuff? Oh god, did Kuchel send Kenny to fetch him to go downstairs so they can have a family meeting about him jerking off in the house?!?! “What? Did you see a ghost?” Kenny teases him as Levi comes to stop in front of him and stares up into his uncle’s face. “Isabel,” the dark-haired man says, holding out the phone to Levi, “says she couldn’t reach you on your mobile and called the landline instead.”

…and Levi just wants to freaking scream. Out of relief, anger, embarrassment, whatever.

“Thanks,” he mutters, taking the call and disappearing back in his room, before he hisses his best friend’s name into the phone. “You just fucking made me hang up the phone on Erwin!”

There’s a few seconds of silence, before Isabel yells into the phone: “You spoke to Erwin on the _phone_ , Levi?!?!?!?!?”

And then… And then Levi just fucking tells her everything, his heart once more thrumming in a tribal rhythm when he re-tells the events of this wicked evening, sending Isabel THAT picture of Erwin where you can totally see his cum on his dick, making her swear on her life she won’t show it to Jean and Furlan, and his friend totally freaks out and screams and shout with glee, commenting on how they were right about Erwin’s cock and stuff.

And when they finally stop talking and Levi looks at his mobile just before going to sleep, there’s another message from Erwin waiting, and Levi’s immediately excited when he opens it – to see another beautiful picture of the man lying in bed, only clad in a pair of grey briefs, Bonkers lounging on his muscled abs while Erwin’s smiling into the camera in a mesmerising way.

“Sweet dreams, Levi.”

And boy, Levi’s dreams sure are… sweet.

And he cannot wait to see Erwin again.

Because…

Because.

Because!

Oh god, this man’s really is going to pop his cherry, isn’t he?

ISN’T HE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are healthy and safe! You comments on this give me life right, so thanks to everyone taking your lovely time to just leave me your thoughts, feelings, opinions and wishes. It really means a lot to me! I also hope you enjoyed this ridiculously long chapter - let me know ;) Unfortunately you might have to wait for the next chapter because I was wrong and got confused and I haven't even started writing out chapter 7. I will start to work on it tomorrow but I might not finish until next Friday. Please don't be mad and read my other fics while you're waiting for the update ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates and to talk eruri and other nice things to escape reality for a while ;)
> 
> https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin can’t sleep.

No matter what he does, he can’t calm his mind down. And actually – and this is the most peculiar thing about it – he doesn’t _want_ it to calm down.

He doesn’t want to drift away just yet, his still very active body and consciousness giving him the perfect excuse to reach for his mobile and look at today’s very daring, very hot exchange with Levi yet again, studying the pictures the boy sent him. Watching _the video_ , listening to that alluring, to that wonderful, to that extremely arousing, boyish moan caught on camera, while he’s once more enjoying that… _that sight_.

Looking at Levi’s oh so pretty, hard _cock_.

The sequence together with its audio is what makes gooseflesh cover Erwin’s arms and his groin stir. _Yet again._ And he laughs, he chuckles so much at himself, shaking his head in slight disbelief because what is happening to him right now reminds him so much of his own youth, long gone, takes him back to his own teenage years – and only to the good parts, the horny parts, graced with so much stamina and excitement – and he cannot quite grasp the fact yet that this is _reality_. That Levi – young, blushing, oh so shy Levi – has not only sent him a dick pic, but also a very naughty video.

“Jesus…” Erwin mutters, ever so satisfied, ever so happy, ever so agitated, replaying that sexy sequence a couple of times, each time witnessing those few seconds of the teenager jerking off after having received _Erwin’s_ dirty video, each time listening to that… to that _moan_.

It just gets to Erwin every single damned time. Makes him smirk, makes his loins stir.

Makes him want to fuck the boy even harder.

And when he thinks about how they actually talked on the phone for the first time, how Levi accidentally called him, Erwin’s heart skips a beat. A long one, big one, and excitement ripples through his being because… Because he’s pretty sure that he was wrong assuming that it would take _forever_ to get Levi to bed. They are already _on that road_ leading to it. Though Erwin would have never, in a million times, expected for Levi to send him any of the stuff the boy sent him today.

Erwin was already surprised by the first controller pic – a still rather innocent, but at the same time _very_ clear invitation. One Erwin could not, in a million years, resist. Even though he’d never meant to take things so far tonight, had only meant to peek through that particular opening the boy had created for him, for _them,_ like through a curtain. But once he’d done that, Erwin could not hold himself back, couldn’t stop himself from testing just how far he could expand that opening created by Levi – just like Erwin’s hopes to carefully stretch the boy’s pretty pink hole soon for his cock to enter those virgin, tight walls…

That positive reaction of the dark-haired teenager to Erwin imitating the boy’s pose – a little bit lewder due to the blond man’s cock being purposefully hard for the shot – is what made Erwin act the way he acted. Pushing against the invisible boundaries and maybe even breaking them. Because it had sparked his lust by a thousand.

After all, he had just ditched a very hot date, the possibility of having sex, hadn’t even jerked off yet and his balls were _killing_ him. He just couldn’t stop his dirty mind and body, he _needed_ to take that picture in the bath tub when the boy continued to talk to him, showing huge interest in visiting the park with him, displaying just how _eager_ Levi was to do stuff with Erwin, after just having taken a look at his hard, barely hidden cock in the shot; a clear signal to Erwin that the boy was ready for this, _waiting_ for this, that Levi _wanted_ this.

And when Levi asked him what he was up to, Erwin just couldn’t let this opportunity go. Because he had poured that bath with a clear purpose: To get tipsy, relaxed and to get himself off while fantasizing about eating Levi out and fucking him senseless. And with all those developments on his mind, all those signals coming from Levi, he just _went_ for it in the end. And he has no regrets.

There were some seconds of doubt, seconds where no instant response came, and Erwin was sure he had put Levi off by overwhelming him – and he is glad he was wrong about this, so glad about that forbidden video the boy took for him, for the pictures showing that pretty, teenage cock. And even if Erwin was the one pushing things further, expanding those boundaries, Levi is the one who had _started_ this, prompted this.

Too shy to _ask_ Erwin to send him pictures of his cock, like so many boys do, he had done it in his own, indirect way – which was also pretty direct at the same time, Erwin thinks, grinning again. And, ah, those reactions, how Levi responded to every picture Erwin sent him, how he had let the blond lead him through this sparked, pornographic exchange with so much eagerness and sensuality…

It still blows Erwin’s mind.

Just like the thought does that he is most likely the first man to have received those kinds of pictures from Levi… From sweet, innocent, young, shy, blushing Levi with that beautiful smile that makes Erwin feel all kinds of things: Nice things, pure things, _erotic_ things. So _many_ things it almost makes Erwin feel dizzy when he thinks about it – as he continues to brazenly stare at Levi stroking his virgin cock.

He even dreams about that cock, dreams of Levi showing up in his office, ripping his clothes off and jerking himself off on his desk while Erwin desperately tries to pull down all the blinds so that no once can look into the room, see them, see that _naked teenager_ on his desk, in his lap, impaling himself on Erwin’s cock, the moment the door to his office in his dreams is being ripped open and one of the board directors walks in, and also the moment his alarm clock goes off. And somehow Erwin’s pretty disappointed that he’s awake – because he and Levi had just started fucking in his dream and it felt _good_ – and also relieved; because one of the higher-ups walking in on them like this was an element straight out of a horror movie.

“Nanaba wants to have a barbecue tomorrow,” Mike tells him when they have lunch at their favourite burger place later that day, “wanna come?”

Erwin swallows, loving the taste of the double beef, being the right amount of spicy and juicy. “I can’t,” he answers, his mind once more swamped with pictures of Levi, the memories of their erotic exchange still so fresh; and he watched that video again just this morning before going in to work…

“You meeting with that boy again?” Mike asks.

“Which one?” Erwin jokes, grinning, making his friend huff out a short laugh and shake his head slightly.

“Thought you only had that _one_ at the moment… Lennart, Lennox, Lewis, Levi? What was it?”

“Levi,” Erwin verifies – and that name pouring out of his mouth almost immediately feels slightly… arousing. “But I actually met with a different boy yesterday.”

“Ah, so you’re back to your old ways, I see,” Mike comments, his voice laced with mocking amusement.

Erwin doesn’t say anything to that, his phone suddenly vibrating, a message coming in from... Armin.

Speaking of the devil, he thinks, also pondering his unspoken answer to Mike’s statement, which would be: not quite. Because even if Erwin _did_ meet with Armin, had wanted to have _sex_ with Armin, he ended their date right after having received that picture from Levi – Armin came back from the restrooms, catching Erwin still gazing at his phone, and when the young blond asked him who Erwin was texting with, Erwin _lied_. Telling him that it was about work and he had to get back to the office to solve some important matters.

The student is enquiring now how that went, asking if everything worked out for Erwin, if he was able to take care of things. And ah… If poor, gullible Armin only knew what his date had been up to after ditching him, Erwin’s mind once again taking him to that photo exchange of theirs, to that video, to Levi’s shy and sexy voice on the phone, making him almost die in anticipation of their meeting tomorrow…

“What are you up to today then?” Mike enquires – and Erwin puts the phone away without answering. He can do that later.

It’s better not to keep Armin’s hope up by responding instantly, making the boy think he is very important to Erwin or on his mind. However, he _will_ text the boy eventually – because he also doesn’t want to _kill_ Armin’s hope, and thus their connection. He may not be willing to sleep with Armin right now, not _able_ to do that with his whole mind filled with Levi. But you never know, because…

Even if Levi seems more than willing to jump into Erwin’s arms right now, the man cannot be _absolutely_ sure that it will actually all go according to his plan: his actions and their next date leading to finally taking Levi to bed real soon. Because even if they sexted now, and hopefully will continue to send each other nudes and naughty videos pleasuring themselves – maybe Erwin can get Levi to record a hot sequence of fucking himself with a little toy next… – Levi is still so very, very shy in real life. And once they _have_ gone to bed… Well. Maybe his obsession will die down and Erwin’s mind will be cleared again, allowing him to interact with more than just one boy, with more than just Levi, but… But right now, that is all he can think about.

Being with Levi. Talking to Levi. Meeting with Levi. Sending pictures to Levi. Getting pictures from Levi. Buying things for Levi. Taking Levi out to eat. Drinking tea with Levi. Having a beer with Levi. _Fucking_ Levi…

“I’m going to the gym after work,” Erwin says to Mike, eating some more of his fries, but not too many. Because he can’t afford to put on weight. “Wanna come with?”

Of course Mike does. “You know,” the bigger man says when they each order an espresso to finish their lunch and go back to the office, “I’m really bummed you’re not gonna show up the barbecue.”

“Why?”

“Because Nanaba has also invited Mia’s boyfriend and his parents and it’s going to be awkward as hell.”

Erwin snickers. “So you wanted me to be your emotional support?”

“I wanted you to be my excuse for getting horribly drunk and not involved in any serious conversations about the sexual lives of teenagers,” Mike answers, chuckling, “though probably you are an _expert_ on _that_ field…” he adds teasingly and Erwin rolls his eyes.

Though Mike does have a point… But not a very appropriate one. Because Nanaba would kill him, if she found out he loves having sex with minors, and probably she’d also kill Mike for being friends with him, despite knowing about this. That is also why he knows that Mike would never tell her. That, and because Mike is a man who keeps his word, who can keep secrets, who has got his back. Always.

“Asshole,” is all that Erwin says and his best friend chuckles. And when they are back in the office, Erwin can’t hold back anymore, reaching for his phone and shooting Levi a text. An innocent one, asking how the boy is doing.

*****

“Seriously?!” Furlan roars, and Levi just really, really, really wants to fucking kill Isabel. Because she showed it to Furlan. _Everything_. “That is so fucking gross and wrong, _ewww_!”

“It’s not!” Isabel snaps and delivers a hard slap across her cousin’s shoulder, making the fair-haired flinch and yell out in pain.

“Bitch!” he calls her – and the red-haired hits him again.

“Erwin’s super hot! And if he was a woman, you’d be drooling all over the fucking screen and clapping Levi on the back, congratulating him for having scored some pervy pictures of boobs and pussy!” she protests, making Furlan laugh out loud, while Levi is fucking frozen, because he just cannot believe that Isabel really showed Furlan those pictures of Erwin. Pictures of the man’s cock. Pictures meant only for Levi’s eyes, pictures Isabel wasn’t even supposed to see and she had fucking PROMISED not to show them to her cousin!

“Ew, nudes of 40-year-old hags?” Furlan spits out, faking to be shaking in disgust, way over the top. “Saggy tits reaching the floor and shrivelled pussy as dry as the fucking Sahara?”

Isabel hits him even harder. “You disgusting, fucking, prick!” she screeches as she literally charges as her cousin, calling him a misogynistic asshole, lecturing him in an aggressive way that women get more beautiful with age and that he’s a fucking macho-pig, while Levi just stands there, clutching his phone, caught in a state between shock and anger – and suddenly, the device vibrates in his hand, and when Levi takes a look at the screen, the tips of his ears are instantly burning and he’s caught in a whirlwind of emotions, because… it’s a message from Erwin.

The first one after their… sexting episode.

Levi feels his face heat up when he thinks about that, as if he just had scooped up warm water and splashed it across his cheeks and forehead, being reminded of how he jerked off this morning in the bathroom with the shower running in the background to mask his grunts and moans as he watched that video of Erwin pumping his cock over and over again, once more cumming hard all over himself, wondering if Erwin did the same: Look at the sequence Levi sent him, and…

OH GOD HE TOTALLY SENT ERWIN A VIDEO OF HIMSELF JERKING OFF…!

And Levi is kind of surprised and relieved (and happy but also a bit confused) that Erwin’s… That Erwin sent him a super sweet instead of a super… well, super horny, or super _indecent_ message. Like… Well… Levi wouldn’t mind another shower pic revealing EVERYTHING this time (because obviously he’s already seen Erwin’s dick!), but then again probably now that he’s at school it wouldn’t be the greatest of timings and, well, he WAS already thinking about how their conversations would continue after this sexting episode, and that’s exactly why this morning was so hard (hard like his dick, haha) because…

Fuck, Levi had really wanted to send Erwin a picture of his delicious breakfast (Kenny’s world-famous pancakes with strawberries and syrup onto which Levi put waaaay too much cream) but… He wasn’t sure whether Erwin would be put off, or, like… disappointed, because maybe the man now expected to only write about sexual stuff…? Hell, Levi had no idea! HE’S NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION BEFORE!

So now, reading Erwin’s words, he feels… Levi feels… He just smiles, and his heartbeat picks up, because it’s just so… Light and cute and kinda cool, too. AND EXCITING!

“Hey baby.”

BABY.

Erwin’s calling him BABY again!

Like… that’s so intimate and kind of… as if they were… close. And they kinda are, aren’t they??

“I hope your schoolday is going fine, or at least better than my workday ;-) Apart from a nice lunch with my friend the office is hell today and I can’t wait to get out of here. Hitting the gym later on to let out some of my frustrations about Floch – he came in sick today and I had to scold him and force him to go home because he cannot infect me with anything. I can’t be ill when we’re planning to go on a date tomorrow ;-) Can’t wait to see you again, Levi.”

“Fucking Floch, disgusting piece of shit,” Levi mutters, shaking his head, starting to walk away from his two fighting friends while typing a reply, ignoring Furlan’s pleas for help and Isabel cursing at the fair-haired for being such a nasty pig while trying to pull his hair out. He can deal with their shit later, right now all Levi wants to do is to text Erwin back. “I will murder that guy, if you are sick and we can’t meet tomorrow,” he writes, a shiver crawling down his back when he realizes that their meeting is _seriously_ only just another _day_ away, excitement gripping him when he thinks about it. “It’s what actually gets me through MY day…” Levi adds, without explaining why today is fucking shit.

For instance because Isabel showed THAT picture of Erwin to Furlan, even though she wasn’t supposed to, because Levi knew that his best friend would only say shit things no one wants to fucking hear, and also because he already kind of feels bad for having shown something that was only meant to be for his eyes only to his friend and…

Levi freezes again.

“Fuck…” he mutters, his stupid teenager brain only now combining a few things. And he doesn’t like this conclusion, this possibility his mind comes up with, because…

If he showed Erwin’s pictures to a friend… Did Erwin do the same with Levi’s pics? Like… Showing them to that co-worker of his, who is also his close friend? DID ERWIN BRAG WITH LEVI’S DICK PICS AND THAT WANKING VIDEO WHEN HE HAD LUNCH WITH THAT GUY TODAY???

If he did, Levi would die, because…

IT’S SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING!! And…

And now he feels even worse for having shown Erwin’s stuff to Isabel. Because it’s one thing to show your friends such photos when guys post dick pics on the web, where basically anybody can see them (and a lot of guys on _Sugar gap_ actually did that!!) and a totally different one when guys send them to you privately. Right?

But… But he just really felt the urgent NEED to SHARE how freaking HOT Erwin is, the first guy who is seriously interested in Levi and the first guy LEVI is seriously interested in. It… It wasn’t to make fun of Erwin or to ridicule him, it really was… Levi was just so fucking excited for this to be finally happening. He’d always dreamt of a hot guy noticing him and treating him… like a prince. Because that’s what Erwin’s doing. Being a real gentleman – who has a big dick which he knows how to use and…

OH MY GOD!

Erwin can never find out he forwarded his pics…! And Levi…

Levi really doesn’t want to think about whether Erwin’s shown his photos around, but he cannot stop thinking about it, almost not realizing Erwin’s already responded.

“Why?” the man asks, “What’s wrong? Can I do anything to help make it better? :-)”

Levi swallows thickly. His brain on overload.

Erwin’s so fucking sweet again. So charming. SUCH a gentleman…! And gentlemen would never do that, right? Show nudes they received to other people. Right? RIGHT?

“You already ARE making it better!” Levi immediately texts back, making sure to add a row of red hearts.

And then his face turns even redder when he receives the blond man’s reply. “You are so cute, Levi.” And then Erwin sends him a pic and he looks… HE LOOKS SO GOOD. Erwin looks so freaking good, wearing a classic black suit with a dark green necktie, and he’s smiling so SOFTLY into the camera, Levi’s freaking melting, the blue of Erwin’s eyes being just so P R E T T Y…! Seriously, it’s the most intense shade of blue he has ever seen, and having already met Erwin, Levi knows that this isn’t any filter doing that. That’s the real, hot, beautiful shit right there and—

“Levi!” Isabel’s voice startles him, and he twists around, finding his friend standing right behind him, looking at him sternly. “Why did you run away?” she has the audacity to complain, and Levi snaps.

“Why did you show Erwin’s pic to Furlan?” he hisses at her. “You fucking PROMISED, Izz!”

“I’m sorry, Levi, I really didn’t mean to…!” Isabel starts apologizing, but Furlan interjects.

“Look man, I practically forced her, all right?” he explains coming closer. “We were talking about you and Erwin going out again and she told me you were texting and _sexting_ and that she saw but wouldn’t show me, and that Erwin’s just so hot and shit, and I just really wanted to see it with my own eyes, which I totally regret by the way, and then… Well, I basically threatened her, okay?”

“You did what?” Levi snaps, and Isabel really does look pissed – and super apologetic at once, regretful.

“I told her I would tell Jean she kissed Connie during that one party at Eren’s place, you know, when they were playing truth or dare…”

Isabel punches Furlan’s arm at that again, making him let out an appalled “ow!” and Levi… Levi has no idea, if he’s more pissed off with Isabel or Furlan. He decides to be pissed off with both.

“You idiot know Furlan would have _never_ spilled this to Jean, and what the hell? A kiss during truth or dare? That’s fucking _nothing_ and a _joke_ , and if Jean would have made a scene because of _that_ , you’d finally see he is a freaking twat,” he scolds Isabel, turning to Furlan next before she even has a chance to retort. “And you fucker: Are you secretly gay or something? Because you claim you really don’t want to see other guy’s dicks, but you are the one constantly talking about Erwin’s dick pics – even before he even sent one to me – and wanting to see them, prick!”

He stomps off with the sound of the bell ending their free time, forcing them to go back inside for their final lessons, and while he ignores his two best friends, sitting on each side of him in the backrow of the classroom, both of them keep sending him texts full of apologies, posting them into their group chat. Isabel promising to never forward stuff without Levi’s permission again, no matter what, adding that she also had felt the need to rub it into Furlan’s face that Erwin was hot and cool and he shouldn’t be calling him a grandpa, while Furlan tells Levi that he really doesn’t want to spoil anything for him and admits that Erwin DOES look decent and he’d probably fancy him too, if he was gay, which he isn’t, and if Erwin wasn’t almost 40 – because he can’t lie about having his concerns with that. And when the bell rings again, announcing the end of the school day, Levi can’t be mad with his two best friends anymore.

He also needs their brains, their advice, asking what they think about his possible theory as they all walk towards their bikes; has Erwin shown his pics to anybody?

“Nah,” says Isabel, “he’s an adult. They don’t so stuff like that.”

And even if Furlan often does not agree with his cousin, this time he fully supports her. Even if his explanation doesn’t really appeal to Levi. “He’d be an idiot, if he did, and I don’t think he is, considering he works for a bank and shit,” he says, “because you’re a minor Levi – and what grand— um, _adult_ would fucking brag to anybody that he’s fucking a 17-year-old?”

“We’re not fucking!” Levi hisses.

“Not yet,” Isabel throws in – and a shiver runs down Levi’s back.

“It would totally ruin him, if he did, if anybody found out, that’s also why he didn’t have pictures showing his face on that strange website,” Furlan continues, shrugging, “so I don’t think you have anything to worry about. And if you’re unsure: just ask him.”

“I can’t just fucking ask him!” Levi snaps, fishing out the key to his bike – and then they all turn silent as Eren and Connie come closer, unlocking their own bikes, talking about that silly new game where you have to kill giants called Titans. Levi hates it. He played a demo. And killing those things was so fucking easy, he got bored after just ten minutes.

“I can’t just fucking ask him,” Levi repeats in a calmer tone, once Eren and Connie are gone – and he cringes when he catches the latter take a look back at Isabel. Who completely ignores the guy.

“Why not?” she asks him instead.

“Because then he’d ask where I got this idea from, and he’d probably know instantly that _I_ send HIS pics to friends… To you guys, cause Erwin knows I, uh, only got you.”

“Really, don’t worry about it, man,” Furlan says, “I’m 99 percent sure Erwin did not show your pics to anybody. Or that video Isabel told me about.”

And that’s the first time Levi actually feels embarrassed during that conversation. Because they are talking about him jerking off, filming it and sending it to a guy… “Well, yeah… um…”

“You think you’re gonna fuck with him tomorrow?” Isabel suddenly asks with big eyes and a smile that could almost be called maniacal.

And another major shiver creeps down Levi’s skin, his pulse quickening, a wave of excitement but also terror overcoming him, because… Because… Well… THEY AREN’T GOING TO FUCK TOMORROW, ARE THEY???

“I-It’s j-just th-the c-cinema…” Levi stutters – and he NEVER really stutters in front of his best friends. Next to Kuchel and Kenny these are the only people Levi, despite his freaking shyness, is actually able to speak like a normal person. And now he’s freaking stuttering. Because…

BECAUSE SUDDENLY HE IS SUPER NERVOUS?!?!

“But what if he wants to take you to a love hotel after???” Isabel continues to prod, her eyes wide and her smile still way too bright, way too excited and Levi… He…

He has no idea. Because on the one hand he is so freaking SCARED of that happening because… Okay, so… So they kinda have seen each other naked, all right, but… But… BUT IT’S STILL DIFFERENT TO BE NAKED IN REAL LIFE THAN ON PICS AND VIDEOS and… And…! And on the other hand he keeps fantasizing about Erwin sucking him off, stroking his dick, of Erwin taking his virginity and fucking him all night long, imagining Erwin and himself in so many positions he’s seen in porn, so many scenes he had masturbated to, but…

“W-we haven’t even kissed yet!” he screams at Isabel, making the girl and Furlan flinch as well.

“I think that’s gonna happen tomorrow…” the fair-haired comments, with slight amusement in his tone, and Levi blinks, his heart once more beating pretty wildly in his chest. Because…

“Oh, definitely!” Isabel joins in. “I mean, come on: he’s taking you to the cinema! OF COURSE he’s going to kiss you tomorrow!”

“I-I-I-s h-h-e?” Levi stammers – and he cannot stop thinking about that for the rest of the fucking day.

In fact, he cannot stop thinking about it at all. He even dreams about it. But it’s weird, because they are in his room, but it looks completely different, a little bit like that main room from that weird Titan game Eren and Connie are so crazy about and where you get assigned all the missions from your Commander, and when they do, Kuchel barges in and screams at him to go clean his room, and then he wakes up, all sweaty, and then it’s even worse because he almost runs into his mother who is coming out of the bathroom – and it is still SO WEIRD between them after… after Kuchel walked in on him after he’d just whacked himself off.

“M-Morning,” he stutters and quickly locks himself in the bathroom, waiting at the door until he finally hears Kuchel walk down the stairs before he jumps under the shower in order to clean himself up – and to jerk off.

Because he can’t stop thinking about Erwin kissing him tonight, with tongue and everything. A full-on, sensual, erotic kiss, leading to more, and in his fantasy Erwin DOES take him to a love hotel, just as Isabel had suggested, does take Levi’s clothes off, plays with his nipples (like Levi is fondling with them right now, imagining his hands and fingers were Erwin’s) – and then pushes his thick and big cock inside of him, fucking him till morning.

But as much as this fantasy turns him on and makes him orgasm quite heavily, making him almost collapse in the shower due to the impact of his climax: Once the arousal has flown out of his body, and his reason is reactivated, Levi is… _terrified_.

Super excited and eager.

But also terrified.

*****

Erwin feels the need to laugh at himself yet again. Because here he is, a grown man of 37 years, almost 38, and he is rubbing one out under the shower. After he already jerked off late at night, thinking about Levi and all the things he wants to do to that young boy, all indecent and improper, lewd and erotic. And beautiful. Just like Levi’s untainted, innocent, super shy smile… God, Erwin cannot stop thinking about that, imagining it, knowing that today, in just a few hours, he will see it again. Look at that teenager blushing fiercely when Erwin’s gonna talk to him, touch him. God – he really wants to touch these slender shoulders and that thin neck again, those tiny, soft hands, put his arm around that small waist…

And he really wants to kiss Levi tonight.

And when he imagines this, a distinctive kind of shiver makes its way down the tall man’s spine, leaving gooseflesh in its wake, and Erwin feels… excited. Much more than he did before his date with Armin, even though that meeting had carried the promise of sex. And it’s weird. And then again, as Erwin wonders about this, he comes to the conclusion that it isn’t really.

Because the whole slow-burn adventure with that teen is also a very peculiar kind of a pleasant challenge. One that he hasn’t had for a long period of time, maybe even never before; taking things so slowly, moving about so carefully, because he is dealing with a virgin in every aspect. Erwin has to _work_ for it, a lot – and he’s successful. Each moves he undertakes leading him closer to his victory slowly becoming a visible point on the horizon, with a few paths the blond can take and which he has to consider.

It’s a little bit like playing chess.

But this time Erwin isn’t losing.

And this feeling makes him feel powerful, and good, and confident. And he knows that Levi is going to be blushing so beautifully when he will see him. Erwin takes extra care of his hair today, applying the new and very expensive, eco shampoo made especially for blond hair that Hange recommended to him, using the corresponding conditioner as well, taking more time than usually to comb and style it, naturally using only premium-products, parting his strands neatly on the left side, until he’s satisfied, smirking at himself in the mirror while applying some cream to his also very neatly, shaved face.

“You got this,” he says to his reflection, nodding at himself, boosting his confidence and ego, leaving for work shortly after.

His day at the office is okay. Especially because Floch isn’t here, not able to fuck anything up. His clients are nice, or nearly so, not too daft at least, and his boss pays him a compliment about his work, which makes Erwin feel good about himself, proud. A nice sensation before starting the weekend – and before meeting with a boy Erwin wants to further impress.

It’s near three o’clock in the afternoon when Mike kidnaps him for a coffee in the small park just across the street, to get out of the office and enjoy some fresh air, enjoy the sun, usually enhancing good mood. But Mike isn’t really happy, because he’s dreading the barbecue after another fallout between Nanaba and her daughter, and Erwin actually feels a little bit sorry that he cannot attend and support Mike.

“You can text me whenever you like,” he offers.

Mike scoffs in an amused fashion at that. “We aren’t girls.”

Erwin rolls his eyes. “Then fucking don’t.”

They spend a while in silence, each sipping on their coffee. “You’ll be too busy fucking that Liam-boy of yours anyway,” Mike eventually comments – making Erwin scoff in turn with a slight grin on his face.

“His name is Levi.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“….and I won’t be fucking him tonight,” Erwin states. And he means it.

“Oh? Have you joined the Catholics? Or can’t you just get it up? There are doctors for that, you know,” Mike comment, raising a brow, grinning maliciously at his friend, which almost infuriates Erwin, if he didn’t like Mike so much and knew how to take things the man tells him.

“Jerk.”

Mike sighs. “So. Tell me: Why won’t you be balls deep in that boy tonight?”

“Because he’s not ready yet.”

“So you’re having another boring tea date?”

“The tea date wasn’t _boring_ …” Erwin replies, his thoughts instantly taking him back to that wonderful day, to Levi’s boners, that blushing, that stammering… _that smile_.

Mike chuckles. “You’re going soft on this one. One might think you’re not trying to get him to bed but to actually be your boyfriend.”

Erwin tuts. “Nonsense.”

Mike shrugs. “Well, if you won’t be busy taking Leo’s virginity tonight, I will text you whenever the barbecue gets boring or troublesome and annoy the shit out of you.”

“Fucking girl.”

“Whatever.”

“And his name is Levi.”

“…whatever.”

Erwin doesn’t have any other appointments after that, spending the rest of the day pretending to be organising his papers, while in fact all he does is think and fantasize about Levi – analysing his options of kissing him today. There are so many opportunities…!

He won’t move too fast. Despite their sexting, Levi’s shy in real life, and Erwin already established that he doesn’t want his boy’s kiss to be something of a display, carried out in front of the eyes of curious bystanders.

It needs to be more intimate, with Levi not feeling watched, and the teenager needs to be relaxed. And thus, having a beer to calm the youngster’s nerves before entering the dark movie theatre is the perfect move – and Erwin is so happy he came up with this, not able to contain satisfied grin. It’s another opening created by Levi, he ponders, thinking back to their texts when Levi was at the lake and told Erwin he’d like to have a beer with him. And it’s brilliant. It really is…

It’s going to be Levi’s first kiss. And Erwin’s going to be the one to take it.

A powerful surge of emotions travels through his body at this thought, and Erwin’s even feeling a little bit giddy when he imagines what Levi’s trembling lips will feel pressed against his…

Ah, he really _is_ obsessed with this boy…

And that is why he will only go this far today, stopping after having kissed Levi. Because, if this kiss is spectacular – and it will be, because Erwin is a damned good kisser – and they continue sexting for a couple of days, maybe even meet up one night during the coming week – Erwin could take him to the park for something nice to eat, maybe they could go to that teahouse? – then maybe… Maybe…

Then maybe next weekend Levi will be ready to be invited to bed and Erwin will take him to a nice hotel and have sex with him all evening and all night long…

And ah, wouldn’t that be _terrific_?

So tonight, Erwin must still stay innocent. Or nearly so. Because he knows that even if he wanted, he wouldn’t be able to _not_ touch Levi. Because the boy feels so absolutely gorgeous underneath his palms – and Levi _likes_ to be touched by him. And Erwin enjoys giving things to the boy that he likes. And also, in order to push their connection further into a sexual territory, Erwin needs to maintain body contact. Maybe even take it a tiny step further tonight next to the kissing, like… Placing his hand onto Levi’s thigh? Putting his arm around the boy in the cinema? Now, that’s a must, isn’t it? It’s probably what Levi is expecting anyway…

Erwin chuckles at that picture in his mind, once again painting a very blushing Levi, experiencing another surprise-boner when Erwin will get so close, pull Levi against his body and god – that’s exactly what Erwin’s gonna do.

As planned, Erwin arrives half an hour earlier at his destination, smiling while reading Levi’s message, informing him that he’s on his way and will definitely make it on time, looking at the attached picture of the boy smirking into the camera while mounting his bike. Ah, he’s just too fucking cute… And Erwin’s really glad he bought him that phone with that nice camera…

Erwin slides his own device into the back pocket of his blue bootcut jeans, looking at his reflection in one of the shop windows, taking in the sight of his brand new black leather belt and the white dress shirt tucked into those nice jeans, the sleeves rolled up until his elbows, the first three buttons left undone, revealing parts of his chest, a little bit of his neatly trimmed body hair.

Erwin didn’t put on an undershirt when he got changed in the office. Because it’s really warm today, summer having made a U-turn, gracing the North with a last wave of temperatures of 26 degrees Celsius before its final goodbye – but also because he wants his trained chest and abdominals, his nipples, to shine through; a sight to charm Levi, remind him of what is underneath the fabric, what the boy has seen on those nude picture Erwin’s send him. Make Levi wanna see it in real life…

The outside entrance of the bar is situated right across the little harbour, and Erwin sits down at the table overlooking the water perfectly, the one he reserved, studying the menu as he’s waiting for Levi – who texts him that he’s just gotten off the subway, making the rest of his way in his bike. Which will take him approximately five minutes.

That’s why Erwin orders their beer already.

Also, because he doesn’t want Levi to choose a beverage on his own, telling the charming waitress to please bring him two pints of one his favourites. A strong brew with an alcohol volume of nearly 7 percent.

It’s not as if Erwin wants to get Levi drunk. He’s not that kind of man. Intoxicating his dates to make them vulnerable and then take advantage of them. No. Getting them a little bit tipsy to loosen up, get rid of some inhibitions, yes. And he just wants Levi to relax, so that Erwin can kiss him tonight, and that Levi can enjoy that. And he won’t do it without Levi’s permission anyway. He never does. Consent is important to him. Always.

He just wants to make young people feel good. Make Levi feel good. Because that’s what makes _him_ feel good.

“Here you go, Sir,” the girl with short black hair smiles at him as she sets down their drinks, and when Erwin thanks her with a smile and the young woman sets off to the next table to take her customer’s orders – Erwin spots Levi getting off his bike at the cycle rack just a few steps away. And Erwin’s heart skips a beat, and a shiver runs down his spine, and something wicked stirs in his gut, a pang of arousal and warm enticement shooting through his body.

Because Levi looks absolutely gorgeous.

The boy is wearing a pair of dark-green jeans – and Erwin cannot help but smile excitedly. Because that’s his favourite colour, he told Levi, and the teen must have remembered, picked out that pair because of that, because of _him_ … And Erwin also chuckles when he sees that Levi is wearing a t-shirt that is a few sizes too big for him, hanging loosely on his body, covering his crotch completely – because probably the boy is afraid of another boner-incident and… And isn’t this just fantastic?

Erwin gets up after Levi’s managed to lock his bike, and when the boy rises to his feet, their gazes meet, and Erwin cannot, under any circumstances, describe, what he is feeling right now, as he watches Levi’s lips turn into a smile, _that_ smile – that fantastic, pretty, shy, cute, handsome and cheerful smile, as their eyes lock and they walk towards one another.

“Hey Levi…” he greets him, not even having to make sure his voice is velvety and smooth. It comes out automatically like that, and Erwin is so glad about that. Because that’s when the boy starts blushing, that’s when Erwin sees the first rosy shades spread across that pale, smooth, young face, like a meadow full of flowers opening up to the rising sun.

“H-h-hey…” Levi stammers, looking up at Erwin, holding on to the strap of his backpack swung causally across his shoulder, only a few centimetres separating them. And Erwin is so smitten, so mesmerized by that blush on Levi’s delicate, small cheeks, becoming more evident with each passing second, that… that…

That he loses control.

And before he knows it…

Before he knows it, Erwin’s hand slides into that graceful, lightly sweaty, heated neck of his boy, making Levi flinch slightly and look straight into Erwin’s eyes – and then, just a nanosecond later, the blond presses lips onto Levi’s lips.

And he just wants to die.

Because this isn’t what he had planned at all…! And also…

_It’s the most beautiful thing ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry you had to wait a little longer for this chapter - and I kindly ask for more patience concerning the upcoming updates. Because, as of now, I don't have any more chapters ready, but be sure: I am starting chapter 8 tonight and Monday afternoon as well as evening are reserved for it as well :-)
> 
> Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for commenting. It really means a lot right now. The whole corona lockdown and some very personal matters really make me feel down lately, and your feedback and the nice conversations I am having with you guys about my fics and other stuff REALLY help. Your words make me smile.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chaper, and I'm sorry about that cliffhanger ;)
> 
> ...I'm really not. Haha.
> 
> STAY SAFE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I cannot thank you ENOUGH for all the feedback you gave me on the last chapter - THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Your words really keep making my day and they help me to stay positive in corona times but also when it comes to some personal matters. I promise I will give it my best to get back to each and every one of you. Just know: I read all the comments multiple times and they are HIGHLY appreciated!!! <3
> 
> So, I know I made you wait. But this cinema date is extra long. Grab some popcorn and enjoy - hopefully. And stay safe!! See you soon in chapter 9!

The kiss lasts merely a second. It’s not more than a peck, really. A chaste and truly innocent contact. There’s no usage of tongues, no moans escaping their mouths, no bodies rubbing against one another while it lasts. It’s just Erwin’s lips covering Levi’s for this short amount of time. Just for this one second. And it’s nothing that should even minimally arouse or excite Erwin in any way, because it could actually be viewed as a simple means of a warm greeting and nothing more.

And yet he’s mesmerized. Enticed. Agitated.

And this kiss, this _one_ second of touching Levi’s small and warm and oh god, so amazingly soft lips with his own has Erwin nearly losing his goddamned mind. Because he’s been craving to kiss Levi since the moment he actually spotted his profile of _Sugar gap_ – and even though this isn’t anything deep, anything mildly sexual, anything that should be considered an intense experience, it’s better than any sequence his mind has conjured up, better than any daydream he’s had, better than any sensation he’s imagined.

Even though it’s just that _one_ fucking, innocent second.

That one fucking second that ruins _everything_.

Because this is not how things were supposed to happen – and this is not how Erwin should be greeting shy, blushing, innocent, _virgin Levi_. No. Not at all. And so Erwin – the voices in his mind all screaming ‘abort!’ at him – breaks that kiss, pulls his head back, letting go of Levi’s neck, taking a little half step back, something uncomfortable tugging at his chest, making his throat constrict.

Because he knows he fucked up.

Because he’s aware that he lost control. Again. Because Erwin knows that he moved too fast, didn’t even have Levi’s consent to greet him this way – because giving the boy a kiss onto the cheek and onto his _mouth_ are two different things – and he’s terrified. He’s just absolutely terrified. And when he looks at Levi, his mind already searching for the proper words to formulate his apology – he’s absolutely surprised and… _smitten_ with what he sees, and his heartrate picks up even more than it already has due to the shock of having reacted without any restraints, a traitor to his own principles and rules yet again when that 17-year-old boy with the raven hair is involved.

And Erwin’s hopeful. Because Levi does not look… _terrified_.

Surprised, yes, frozen like a statue in place, yes. But with slowly blinking eyes, his pretty mouth parted lightly, the blush turned into the colour of really nice and rich rosé wine, and his lips are… they are quivering very slightly, and then… Then, they pull into that wonderful, picturesque, young, innocent and utterly shy _smile_ , as Levi averts his gaze and even lowers and tilts his head a little to the side, looking at the ground, straightening the t-shirt that is way too big for him, obviously trying – and failing – to hide the fact from Erwin that he is smiling.

And Erwin just wants to die. Again.

Because this is absolutely mind-blowing, absolutely gorgeous. Levi is just absolutely fucking cute and the blond man cannot get enough of _that boy’s smile_.

And what is even more important: Levi, very obviously, did _not_ dislike this kiss.

Erwin swallows. Full of hope. Full of joy. Of wicked, strange excitement that is making him feel like a fool and he’s trying so hard to scream at himself to pull his shit together – because he still needs to _say_ something; because he doesn’t want Levi to have any negative thoughts about how he just acted, despite clearly enjoying this. He doesn’t want the boy to have any apprehensions about how Erwin will proceed on this date, and in general. The blond doesn’t want Levi to think he will just move forward without asking for his opinion and consent first – after all, it’s still _Levi_ who has to give Erwin the green light, has to give him the signals allowing the man to go on and actually _do_ stuff. _He’s_ still the one in control, and Erwin needs to make sure that Levi knows that. Because he _really_ doesn’t want this to be their last date.

And he still really wants to kiss the boy today. _Properly_.

“I’m sorry,” he thus murmurs, reaching out carefully to grasp Levi’s upper arm lightly, making the boy look up him briefly, once again fascinated at how the raven-haired teenager is not able to maintain stable eye contact, despite all the things they have already shared using their phones, because Levi is so shy and so embarrassed, so _unconfident_ in reality… “I didn’t mean to surprise you like that and… kiss you without your permission, _baby_ ,” Erwin adds, a shiver running down his spine when he sees Levi swallow at this and the teen’s smile getting even more extreme, bordering on a goofy grin, which the boy is once more trying to hide. In vain. Also, because the boy is not really putting in too much effort. And more of that peculiar excitement washes over Erwin as he realizes he was right about Levi not only being _okay_ with him calling him ‘baby’, but downright _loving_ it. And then he’s even more satisfied, more joyful, more relieved when Levi, once again looking shortly into his eyes, answers:

“I-I-It’s f-f-fine… R-r-really…” after which he lowers his gaze repeatedly, still smiling that breath-taking, pure, shy, cheerful and excited _smile_ that arouses Erwin on _so_ many different levels he could probably write a book about it if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. The man doesn’t even want to be _thinking_ about this right now, his hand still squeezing Levi’s slim, small arm gently, his own mouth pulled into one of _his_ charming and warm smiles.

“Well… I’m glad about that,” he answers, “and once again: please tell me, if I am moving too fast, all right, Levi?”

“Y-yeah…” the teenager answers, swallowing audibly again, and Erwin lets go of the boy.

“Shall we?” Erwin asks, nodding towards the table with the two pints waiting for them.

“Y-yeah…” Levi mutters again, and Erwin leads him those few steps towards their place under the big sun umbrella, only then letting his gaze roam around to see if anybody might be looking at them which in turn might make Levi feel uncomfortable. But nobody really is, the few couples and other people too busy talking to one another or staring into their phones.

Good.

Erwin still fucked up. He knows. And thus, he cautions himself to stick to his rules, to his plan. Of taking _small steps_ with Levi. Being even more careful after this fucking slip. Giving the boy the experiences he deserves, in a _way_ he deserves them. Moving _slowly_. Giving Levi some space. Well, a _little_ space.

“How was school?” he asks when they are sitting down, and Levi lets his backpack carefully slide down onto the ground while taking his phone out – the one Erwin gave him – to place it onto the table.

“Um, g-good,” Levi answers, taking a seat right next to Erwin who has pulled the two chairs closely together, both facing the little harbour now, both men turned with their backs to the tables behind them, their legs almost touching as their arms do, and Erwin’s so happy that it’s still so warm despite this being the first day of September. “I, uh, I… we… we h-had a little s-surprise maths test today…”

“How did it go?” Erwin asks, knowing it’s one of Levi’s favourite subjects. And once more, the blond man is charmed by how Levi is really _trying_ to look him straight in the eyes, but can’t hold his gaze for more than three seconds straight, his beautiful orbs always moving away to focus on something else – the table, his arms, the beer, the river – before travelling back to meet Erwin’s glance.

“G-good…” Levi says, grinning slightly, shyly, making Erwin’s blood boil and he has to hold himself back from putting his arm around Levi, because even if he knows the boy enjoys his touch, enjoyed that tiny little peck Erwin gave him, he has to hold himself back a little as to not _overwhelm_ the boy, “I, uh, I scored 100 percent.”

“Wow!” Erwin cheers, smiling at Levi. “That’s impressive!”

…and Erwin cannot believe that Levi’s blush turns even darker after his praise. But it does. Oh, it does, and it’s as beautiful as a Renaissance painting; another test to Erwin’s usual well-trained and perfectly crafted self-control. Because the desire to touch Levi again becomes almost too much to bear. Especially when the boy stutters so enticingly, once again using this shy, young, soothing voice of his, making Erwin think of that particular moan caught on camera…

“I-I-It was… it was really, e-easy, so… It’s n-not much, r-really…” the teenager stutters. And when Levi releases a short, shy, little huff of laughter at the end of the sentence, Erwin nearly loses control again, which drives him close to _mad_. That’s why he grabs his pint instead of grabbing Levi to pull him into a kiss. A _proper_ kiss.

“Let’s drink to it anyway,” he says, prompting Levi with a generous smile to take his beverage.

“O-okay…”

Levi almost flinches when the clink their glasses, toasting, each taking a sip. A big one. Well, Erwin takes four, because he feels hot and thirsty and he just really needs something to do so that this huge desire to touch the boy right now dies down.

He can do that when they’re in the dark auditorium… If Levi will be fine with it.

But the boy _will_ be. Erwin knows. Which just makes him even more excited. But he cannot rush things, for god’s sakes. He needs to cool it down a little after that surprise kiss. God, Mike would laugh at him so much, if he told him. But Erwin won’t. Because he never really shares details with his friends about his dates with boys.

“Do you like it?” Erwin asks, taking a nod at the beer, and Levi takes another big sip and then another, making Erwin chuckle but also worry a bit because… He doesn’t want to get the boy _drunk_. “Careful there,” he says, putting on one of his softest smiles when Levi’s looking at him. Sporadically, because today he seems to be even more shy around the blond man than on their first date. Ah, probably it’s because of their certain… exchange… “This one’s pretty strong,” Erwin explains, “one of my favourites, though. Is it to your taste? If not, I can order something different for you.”

“N-no…” Levi says, reciprocating the smile, and Erwin wishes he could just take a picture of that boy smiling at him like that. And maybe he will. Later. Add it to his special collection, the folder with the boy’s pictures – and videos – growing in size almost each day. “I-It’s g-good…”

“Have some of the nuts and crackers with it,” Erwin suggests, sliding the bowl with the mentioned snacks the waitress brought along with the beer across the table, closer to the boy.

Levi does, as Erwin begins to tell him a bit about the beer they are both drinking and how he always drinks this with Mike, also telling him about a nice little brewery in their city he went to not long ago with Hange.

And then, something happens that mildly surprises Erwin.

Because even though Levi asks him questions frequently when they talk via text messages on the phone, the boy is so different, so embarrassed and so coy in real life – especially after that unexpected greeting kiss – that Erwin does not anticipate Levi actually taking a more active part of the conversation, enquiring about his intern.

“How is F-Floch? Did he… Uh, I hope he’s still s-sick a-and didn’t bother you today by f-fucking things up?”

Damn, the boy is even close to cheeky right now. In his own way. Because of course Levi, despite obviously warming up slightly, which is probably because of the alcohol beginning to spread through his bloodstream, he is still blushing feverishly, and he’s still shy and lacking the true, flirting confidence of a strong man. Which is just absolutely adorable.

Yes, Levi’s just one hundred percent adorable – and that’s what also makes him so sexy, Erwin thinks, offering him a smile, enjoying this sort of cute and slight assertiveness of his boy; and Levi asking him questions, thus involving himself a bit more in their conversations, it’s a good sign. A _very_ good sign.

“Oh, I had the most wonderful day without Floch,” he confirms, “and he told me this morning that he’s on sick leave the whole upcoming week as well. So, I’m in heaven,” he adds, making Levi… giggle. In this carefree, youthful, almost _girly_ manner, Erwin’s hand twitches, because all he wants to do right now it put it onto Levi’s body. Anywhere, really. His arm, his neck, his shoulders, his back, his leg. And pull him closer. Because Levi’s like a strange magnet that’s pulling _him_ closer.

But Erwin must stay strong. Even if the boy has given him the green light that he is still very much interested and not backing away, making Erwin understand that the kiss hasn’t ruined anything – now enquiring about the rest of Erwin’s work day in an endearing, embarrassed fashion, sounding as if he wasn’t even sure if it was okay for him to ask these very innocent and almost boring questions – Erwin still cannot be touchy. No. Not yet. He must let some more time pass, show Levi that he stays true to his word, he has to let the boy get really comfortable around him.

Erwin has to let Levi give him the cue.

So he keeps his hands to himself, his right hand wrapped around his pint of beer, the other resting casually on his own knee, and as he keeps recounting some of the rather boring events of his day in the office – making sure to let them sound anything _but_ boring, throwing in some very high sums of money to impress the boy, because that always works – Erwin begins to realize a few things. Some developments. _Nice_ developments, that make him feel… giddy.

Because despite being an obedient boy and eating nuts and crackers like Erwin told him to, in fact _all_ of the nuts and crackers, Levi still begins to be tipsy, and act accordingly. He’s not drunk, by any means, no. Which would have been a surprise, if Erwin has to be honest, because Levi’s told him of a few experiences with beer, at parties, having a few cans together with Furlan when they meet, but also how he sometimes steals a few cans from his uncle when he’s playing video games all night, snacking on his secret stash of crisps and chocolates. So, one beer, even though it’s strong, shouldn’t get Levi drunk. Doesn’t.

But the boy is definitely a bit tipsy – and Erwin likes tipsy Levi.

Because slightly tipsy Levi manages to hold the blond man’s gaze longer than before, the amount of time seeming to increase with every minute that passes, every sip of beer Levi drinks. Just as Erwin had hoped it would happen. And… Tipsy Levi gets _touchy_.

Not in a way that he reaches out to grab some part of Erwin, or that the teenager suddenly places his hand onto the man’s thigh; which he could totally do because Erwin would just freaking love that. But taking Levi’s very specific, timid standards into account – how hopelessly shy the boy is – Levi _is_ acting pretty straightforward right now and even a bit ballsy, moving his leg to deliberately brush and bump against Erwin’s, over and over again. Until Erwin is a hundred percent sure Levi is truly doing this _on purpose_ and finally accepts this invitation with excitement pulsing through his veins as he – finally – moves his hand to the side and lets it come down onto Levi’s knee.

And ah, Erwin was damned right. He is _not_ mistaking this.

This clearly _was_ an invite. Because as soon as Erwin’s hand is on the boy’s knee, Levi stops moving his leg. But not in a way that he’s frozen, surprised and uncomfortable, trying to figure out a way how to escape this connection. Because he continues talking to Erwin like he did before, listening to the man tell him some more about his favourite pubs he went with Mike with on their tour to England. Levi’s never been to England. Hasn’t left the country in fact. Apart from going to the Netherlands and Denmark to go camping with his mother and uncle or with the school. But let’s face it – those are such typical German holiday-destinations, this doesn’t really count as a true rip abroad to visit foreign cultures. They both agree on that, laughing.

And god, the boy’s laugh is so… _pure_. So innocent, and bright and joyful. It’s unadulterated.

And god… _Does Levi’s knee feel nice._

It’s so compact, small, so petite and fragile, even. Erwin’s hand covers it up completely, engulfs it wholly, like a monster swallowing its prey. And the smile on the boy’s lips and his incessant blushing, the sporadic _giggling_ , the wonderful, teenage, _shy giggling_ , when Erwin rubs his thumb over Levi’s patella in slow circles – it’s incentive music to his ears.

And Erwin comes to the conclusion that Levi truly is the most charming boy he has ever interacted with.

No wonder he is so obsessed.

And impressed, yet again. Because shy, innocent, young Levi manages to down the whole pint. Erwin was actually not expecting that. He was hoping for it, yes, but he was sure Levi would be too nervous to finish that strong beer. But both of their glasses are empty, and slightly tipsy Levi is now wholly tipsy Levi, with his cheeks and the tip of his small, cute nose almost as red as a Merlot.

It’s adorable – and Erwin feels compelled to press a kiss onto this petite nosetip. But he doesn’t.

“The movie is about to start,” he says instead, his hand still resting on that beautifully small knee, his thumb still rubbing circles onto Levi’s denim-covered skin – and he’s caught the boy take a peek at his chest and thighs and crotch so often, he has troubles suppressing a satisfied smirk. “Shall we get going? We are going to get snacks, aren’t we?”

“Of _fucking_ _course_ we are,” it pours out of Levi’s mouth, and the moment the boy feels embarrassed for his enthusiastic and slightly vulgar outburst is so darn cute, Erwin wants to kiss the boy _again_. Over and over. Pull him onto his lap, hold him close, let his hands wander under that big t-shirt and caress the pale ski underneath, play with the boy’s nipples while sliding his tongue over Levi’s and—

“Well, then let’s go,” Erwin says in a warm tone, squeezing that wonderful knee once again before letting go to stand up.

God, this boy is driving him insane. And as much as he hates it, he also kind of embraces it. Because this makes him feel… _alive_.

Young again.

Carefree.

Though Erwin really is not as carefree as Levi.

He puts his hand onto Levi’s back – as he just cannot resist this temptation anymore, and does not _want_ to resist it and Levi’s made it clear that he is okay with the man touching him – and it feels wonderful to be leading the boy like that towards the entrance to the mall, his hand sliding slowly up to that petite, warm neck, fingers grazing slowly over the warm skin there, with Levi, indeed, not protesting at all. And as he keeps the boy busy by making him tell him about the last movie he’s seen at the cinema, Erwin lets his gaze wander around, and it’s as always.

No one is really paying them any serious attention. Okay, so the two giggling women are looking at his ass and that one guy is checking him out, trying to hide it. But that’s normal. Erwin nearly smirks, enjoying this form of praise. But then he catches that disapproving gaze of an older guy sitting alone at the very last table they pass. And Erwin is pretty sure the man with grey hair and his arms folded over his rather big belly is even slightly shaking his head in disbelief or… disgust.

Erwin quickens his pace, slightly pushing Levi forward without making it too obvious, and he makes sure the boy doesn’t look into the direction of the man by shielding him from that old geezer.

And he’s slightly annoyed.

Because he isn’t doing anything illegal.

This is not forbidden by law.

Erwin being with Levi, kissing Levi, even having _sex_ with Levi. Of course, the boy is not 18 yet, a minor. But he could even be 16 and Erwin would _still_ not be doing something illegal in the eyes of the German law. But… Yeah. Erwin gets that: For a lot of people in this society such a huge age gap isn’t something considered right, and of course, he agrees that there are predators out there, he cannot stress it enough. Selfish men thinking only about their own satisfaction, manipulating young people into sex, not taking their wants into account, not putting any effort into making the encounter something special and pleasurable for their partner.

But Erwin’s not like that.

No.

And… And fuck that guy. Sitting there with his huge belly, all alone. If this guy had a chance to be with a young person like Levi, a young boy or girl, whatever way he swings, a sexy teen or twen – he’d fucking go for that. But no one’s gonna fancy a grey-haired lump of flesh with an untrimmed beard and fatty hair just being frustrated about his life and the people around him. Especially not someone who is still young and hot. And there are so many people who care too much about societal rules, holding their true desires back – ending up as depressed porn-addicts while keeping an almost Catholic façade. Fuck that. And fuck this guy.

But yeah, a part of Erwin still gets that there are people who frown upon this. Because how could they know Erwin’s true intentions? That Erwin isn’t selfish? That it’s mostly about his partner’s pleasure, not about his own? That he isn’t a manipulator? So yes… he gets that. And maybe… Maybe taking Levi out to a bar on a Friday night wasn’t the best idea. Even though this location is at the edge of town and not that fancy and popular, and he’s never met anyone from work here and most definitely not his clients, because this part of town is rather inhabited by a poorer set of citizens.

But Levi just looks _super_ young.

If he was here with… Armin, for instance, it wouldn’t really be a sight risking to attract a lot of attention. Because Armin could be mistaken for someone in his twenties. But Levi, especially wearing this t-shirt that is way too big for him, could be mistaken for a 15-year-old today. With his blushing and all of his skin blemishes, his utter shyness. He just looks… _so young._

But then again…

Then again, Erwin has never had any problems when he went out with his younger dates.

…and then again, he’s never been out with a _17-year-old_. At least not at his current age. Not with an age gap of 20 years. Not when he’s almost 38 years old.

And maybe he should be more careful when planning dates with Levi, but… Seriously. Fuck this guy and fuck this pondering. He’s not doing anything illegal, for Christ’s sake and people should just mind their own business. Erwin just wants to enjoy this, deserves to enjoy this, and so does Levi. And that’s exactly why he shouldn’t be thinking about this anymore, should totally forget about that _one guy_ giving him that frown. It’s just _one_ idiot, and this really isn’t a problem, so Erwin should just focus on this beautiful date. Especially when Levi is acting so bold again, asking Erwin another question.

“Wh-what was the last m-movie _you_ s-saw in the c-cinema?”

Since Erwin already bought the tickets beforehand, they can proceed straight to buy snacks as the blond tells Levi about the film he watched with Mike the other day.

“Popcorn? Nachos?” Erwin asks, studying the menu above, and then turns to Levi grinning. “Both?”

And that grin he receives as Levi nods and confirms “both!”… It’s magical. So cheeky, but at the same time absolutely cute. And Erwin can’t hold himself back. In the end he also buys them a box of mixed sweet chocolates, a pack of gummy worms, salted peanuts a super sweet strawberry slushy for Levi, and Erwin’s a bit disappointed that both of their hands are full of snacks and beverages so that he cannot put his arm around Levi’s shoulders to lead him like that into the auditorium, touch the boy, caress his skin lightly.

And then again, he knows he will have plenty of time to do that during the following two hours when they will be ‘stuck’ in the semi-dark ‘watching’ the movie. And a certain kind of excitement grips Erwin as they enter the cinema hall and Levi follows him up the broad and lighted stairs to their seats. Their special seats. In the middle of the very last row. Twin seats made for couples, looking more like a two-seat sofa with no disturbing armrest between them, allowing full-on body contact, little tables to put down their drinks and snacks attached to the left and right edge of their seating.

“I hope you’re satisfied with the seats I picked…?” Erwin asks carefully as he points invitingly to the red upholstery, and as Levi’s eyes widen a slight pang of worry travels through Erwin’s body because…

“C-c-ool!” Levi than manages to blabber out, pressing his lips together shortly to lick over them in the next second, and… And Erwin can totally see the excitement of the boy. It’s unmasked. In purpose or not. But it’s clearly there. “I-I a-a-always wanted to, um, try them…”

“Well, perfect then,” Erwin says, motioning for Levi to please take a seat, and Levi does, to Erwin’s left, and the cinema chairs are super comfortable and the tables big enough to place all of their sweet and salty treats onto.

“Y-You, um,” Levi starts speaking and Erwin offers him a smile, pushing his leg carefully to make his knee touch the boy’s slightly – the first little contact that he will slowly increase, “you, if, um.. Just, um, I will give you the money after the movie, o-okay?”

“What money?” Erwin asks, cocking a brow, joyful about the fact that Levi’s knee actually presses back a little against his, the boy clearly wanting this connection.

“U-m, t-tickets and, um, a-a-ll the f-food… Split bill and, uh, shit…” Levi mutters out, switching his gaze adorably nervous between Erwin and the big red slushy in his hand, resting on his thigh.

Erwin chuckles. “Silly…” he murmurs lowly, making Levi look into his eyes for a longer while, the effect of the strong beer still there, “I’m inviting you to all of this, and I won’t accept anything else. I just want you to enjoy the evening, baby…” And when he sees Levi’s lips turning into _that smile_ again – Erwin’s _favourite_ smile – the blond takes a tiny step further, reaching for the bag of popcorn, scooping up a few pieces and holding it to Levi’s mouth. “Try it. It’s supposed to be really tasty now.”

It’s a lie. Erwin has no idea whether the popcorn is good or not, but what kind of sweetened popcorn wouldn’t taste well, right? And it’s worth it, because watching Levi lick quickly over his lips before he opens his mouth and lets Erwin feed him the sweet treat is a sight Erwin will definitely store in his private collection of real-life sequences to replay in his private movie theatre inside of his head over and over again; and Levi’s soft lips brushing against his fingers as he’s being fed is just… God, those rosy, tender, teenage, unexperienced lips are freaking perfect.

“Mhhmm…” Levi makes an appreciative sound, nodding. “It’s g-good. R-really good.”

Erwin smiles. And Levi’s giggling as Erwin reaches into the bag for another small portion of popcorn, holding it up to Levi’s mouth. “Have some more, _baby_ …” he coos – and the effect of him calling Levi like that is so evident, so nice, so pleasing to the eye and body, making a slight shiver run down Erwin’s spine as Levi’s shy smile intensifies before he obeys so beautifully, accepting the sweet snack directly out of Erwin’s big hand – and the blond man cannot stop his mind from weaving together an imaginary sequence of pushing his long fingers into that hot, wet mouth to coat them with Levi’s saliva, and then shove them between his boy’s thighs and into his—

“T-t-tasty…” Levi mumbles, giggling again, and then covering his mouth shyly – and that sight just tugs at Erwin’s heart in a peculiar kind of way.

And he is so glad that he booked the twin-seats on either side of them, too, to keep them empty, keep a distance to the other cinema-goers, creating a semi-private setting for him and Levi, the space between the start of the regular seat-rows also bigger than normal. It’s brilliant.

“How’s the slushy?” Erwin asks and Levi takes a sip of the wickedly sweet concoction, his whole body shaking abruptly as if he just experienced a severe but short case of chills, and then he huffs out another charming laugh.

“B-brainfreeze,” he says, still snickering, and Erwin can’t help but smile at that. “B-but… I l-like it.”

“I’m glad.”

_It’s all just so fucking cute…_

Finally, the lights are being dimmed and the curtain opens to reveal the big screen. And as the second commercial begins, Erwin notices something. Something nice, that makes excitement paired with arousal travel through his veins: Levi is rubbing his knee against his. It is a very slight movement, carried out very carefully, very subtly, maybe it’s even something he’s doing subconsciously – but Levi’s definitely _doing_ that. And ah, what a splendid signal that is…

Erwin takes a breath, calming his mind to quickly consider his next possible options, eventually, when the fourth commercial begins, doing what he’s been wanting to do this whole time: He puts his arm around Levi. No pretending to be yawning or this sort of childish thing. No putting it on the backrest first to slowly move it down and around Levi’s form. No. Erwin’s not that immature. Doesn’t need to hide his intention.

Because Levi wants this. Prompts body contact. And so Erwin – very gladly – delivers.

Because touching this boy is something he has already grown to enjoy tremendously. And when he puts his arm around the teenager, he also moves a tiny bit closer, bringing their bodies together, making their sides be slightly pressed against one another, and when his hand comes to rest on that petite form, and Levi doesn’t shy away, but relaxes after just a tiny moment of being stiff, Erwin’s rejoicing.

It’s when the trailers of upcoming movies start that Erwin, slightly stroking Levi’s shoulder the whole time, decides to take a tiny step further.

“Hey,” he murmurs, and watches Levi turn his head slightly towards him, “can you feed me some popcorn, baby?” he asks in a low voice, nodding slightly towards the bag with the cinema treats in his hand, adding a lightly amused: “Cause I don’t want to let go of you, but I’m also hungry…”

“O-o-of course…” Levi mumbles, immediately reaching for the sweet snacks, bringing them up to Erwin’s mouth – and Erwin smiles when he lets Levi feed him like that. “M-more…?” the raven-haired boy asks almost breathlessly, and Erwin gives him a low, confirmative hum; and Levi obeys, and that smile on his lips, Levi’s face faintly visible thanks to the low light of the screen, shows Erwin just how much the teenager is enjoying this as well. And Levi’s thin thigh pressed against Erwin’s, the boy’s torso pressed against Erwin’s – it all feels slightly intoxicating. As if Erwin had drunk two pints instead of one.

“Tasty…” Erwin murmurs, before opening his mouth again and letting Levi slide another small portion of the sweet popcorn into his mouth; making sure that his lips touch Levi’s fingers – and then, as Levi kindly brings the third portion up to Erwin’s mouth, the blond man sticks his tongue out lightly when he snatches the tasty treats from Levi’s hand, licking slightly over the boy’s little fingers; and he feels Levi shudder for a second before releasing an oh so sweet, shy, embarrassed giggle that makes a pleasurable shiver chase down Erwin’s arms, and he squeezes down gently on Levi’s shoulder, pulling the boy even closer, tighter against his body for a brief moment of bliss.

“We should eat the nachos before they get cold,” Erwin says, and Levi agrees. Then, the blond man reaches out to grab the said snack, leaving the bag of popcorn resting on his lap, while he places the tray of nachos onto Levi’s thigh, his left arm remaining wrapped around the raven-haired boy as he begins to feed Levi and himself with the right hand. And the raven lets him, smiling and even giggling lightly, probably even blushing feverishly – though Erwin cannot see that in the dim light. Until everything is devoured, and the movie has started.

Then, Erwin chooses to take _another_ careful step forward.

Although this may even be a bigger step, he ponders, starting to get rid of all the snacks distributed across their laps, using both of his hands. But considering how smoothly everything has gone so far – the boy clearly enjoying Erwin’s arm wrapped around his slender form, their legs pressing against each other, Levi relishing being fed by the man and also feeding _him_ – Erwin is convinced that this is not only okay, but _welcome_. And just the right thing to do to bring this, them, forwards.

So, when the snacks are put aside onto the small table, the blond doesn’t put his arm back around the boy. Instead, he reaches for Levi’s petite hand resting on his own thin thigh, and laces their fingers together, smirking out into the semi-darkness upon feeling just how warm it is – and how Levi responds, his palm even trembling a tiny little bit as he, after going still for the first few seconds of Erwin holding his hand, suddenly literally squeezes back using those delicate fingers of his.

And Erwin’s satisfied – as well as excited.

Because he’s holding hands with Levi in the semi-darkness of the cinema hall.

And in that semi-darkness, Erwin will kiss him.

_Properly_.

*****

Levi forces himself to breathe normally. Compels himself not to scream out loudly. Tries so hard not to fucking smile like a lunatic. But he does. And he also cannot stop himself from looking at his thigh, although he should focus on the movie. But fuck that fucking film – because what he sees down there is just _sooooo_ much more exciting, because…

HE’S HOLDING HANDS WITH ERWIN!

He’s sitting in a couples-seat in the cinema with hot banker-hunk Erwin who gave him a kiss ON THE LIPS when they said hello (a freaking WONDERFUL KISS ON! THE! LIPS! HIS FIRST ONE EVER!), who fed him popcorn and nachos, who wrapped his arm around him – and now that blond, mature, hot man (with that huge dick in his pants) is HOLDING. HIS. HAND…!

This is EVERYTHING Levi has dreamed of for the past years. This! Being in the dark auditorium with a hot guy who is all over him.

Okay, so Erwin isn’t ‘all over him’, but… They’ve been sitting close since the beginning, and it was Erwin who booked those twin-seats (and Levi’s so fucking grateful for that!), and their bodies keep touching and…

ERWIN KISSED HIM AND NOW HE’S HOLDING HIS HAND!

…and Levi is also SO fucking grateful for being so freaking WISE and having put on one of Kenny’s t-shirts, which are way too big for him, but… He really did NOT want to get into another boner situation like the last time, and… OKAY! So he _has_ a boner now, too – probably also thanks to that freaking strong beer he drank with Erwin that made his head spin, and _still_ makes him feel slightly tipsy, that sensation only disappearing slowly with the amounts of food the blond man’s putting into Levi’s body, and Levi’s also grateful for that, especially the way Erwin freaking FED him the popcorn, those thick, raw fingers touching his lips which are SUCH a stark contrast to the blond man’s super soft lips, but—

The point is: Levi has a boner now, too, but thanks to the t-shirt it’s covered up, and even when the screen lights up properly during some scenes, it’s not visible to Erwin’s eyes…! Of course, he’s still freaking _embarrassed_ for getting hard just because the man touches him like that (he also had a boner when Erwin first put his arm around him…) but he is RELIEVED that it’s hidden, god, so relieved, because he’s sure his cock won’t grow soft this quickly, because…

HOLDING HANDS WITH ERWIN JUST FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD…!

…as did the kiss.

THE KISS!!! LEVI GOT KISSED!

Oh my god, Isabel is going to fucking _scream_ when Levi will tell her about how Erwin greeted him, and his own heart starts hammering in his chest again when he remembers the moment he saw Erwin standing up and walking towards him with that charming and handsome smile on his face, dressed like a freaking super model, because fuck – does Erwin look hot today! In those freaking jeans matching the stunning colour of his eyes and that nearly see-through shirt… Levi could _totally_ see his nipples! His hot freaking nipples! And thanks to the undone buttons at the top, some of Erwin’s well-trimmed chest hair is laid bare, and Levi wants to touch it so badly, and he cannot stop thinking of the whole of Erwin’s _naked body_ underneath the clothes, which he has already seen, and when he starts thinking of _those_ picture, he grows so nervous, but also even harder and…

God, the way Erwin smiled at him when he came so close and they exchanged hellos, and Levi was so nervous and had thought of a million ways to greet Erwin, had wondered and discussed with Isabel whether he should hug the blond man, or whether _he_ should give him a kiss on the cheek like Erwin had done the last time upon saying goodbye – and then it just happened so fucking fast, and Erwin’s big hand felt so hot in his neck, and Erwin’s lips felt… Fuck, they were so super soft and warm, too, and…

AND IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!

So, it wasn’t like, a real _deep_ kiss, like a French kiss, with, uh, tongues and shit, and it wasn’t like super sexual or anything like that, but…

BUT IT WAS A KISS!

ERWIN KISSED HIM!

And it was definitely not as innocent as one on the cheek, like also relatives would give you, because it was a kiss ON. THE. MOUTH.

ERWIN KISSED HIM ON THE MOUTH!

And…

Oh, fuck.

OH, FUCK!

There it comes again, that freaking nervousness, that’s streaming through all of Levi’s veins and that causes shivers to run down his body – that is still so pressed against Erwin’s! – and he accidentally squeezes the man’s hand harder – the man’s warm, big, fucking hand resting in his –and then screams at himself internally to fucking stop that, and… And he can’t hold himself back from fucking grinning like a dumb piece of donkey shit and he’s sure his face is as red as that woman’s lipstick on screen (seriously, what is happening in that movie? Levi cannot focus anymore) and he’s so glad Erwin cannot see that deep shade spreading across his face, as Levi starts to wonder, if… no, not _if_ , but… _WHEN_ Erwin is going to kiss him again, like, for REAL this time, make out with him, because…

ERWIN SO WILL!

He thinks of Isabel’s and Furlan’s words, and… AND IT’S OBVIOUS ERWIN WILL KISS HIM, RIGHT?

‘Why else would he take you the cinema, dude?’ – that’s what Furlan said today.

‘Cinema kisses are the best!’ – that’s what Isabel added.

And…

Oh god…

Erwin _will_ kiss him, right?

Fuck, Levi starts sweating and he hopes so much Erwin won’t be grossed out.

…maybe HE should make the first move? Prompt Erwin to kiss him, but…

HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO THAT?!

And why is he even fucking flustered about a fucking KISS when they have already seen each other JERKING OFF?!?! Why is he making such a big deal out of a KISS?

…because it’s his FIRST, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!

And… And the wanking was _on video_. While this is not. It’s real, it’s _really_ happening, or rather _going_ to happen. It’s not one of Levi’s little daydreams or wet dreams or his Erwin-centred wanking scenarios. This is reality. And…

And Levi is fucking freaking out because…

Is he even able to RESPOND properly? KISS BACK properly?!

He practiced!

And it was the most embarrassing thing he has _ever_ done and this he will not tell Furlan and definitely not _Isabel_ , who would probably (very probably) communicate this to Furlan AND Jean, and then he would have to fucking murder all of them and bury their bodies in the yard.

Levi feels so embarrassed when he thinks back to his YouTube-marathon. He watched like… a ton of kissing tutorials, and some of them where the weirdest shit he’s ever seen, not counting all of the porn videos that have left his speechless and disgusted or just overly disturbed.

So in those videos he didn’t see anyone naked, but he watched people practically licking their own hand, pressing their lips and tongues into pieces of fruit (and that’s what Levi did, too… and… god, he will really _never_ tell ANYONE about this!), some YouTubers just simply talking about what to do with your mouth, tongue and hands, while others showed two people _actually_ kissing – and Levi has no idea whether any of this was actually really helpful, just knows that he cannot stop thinking about all the things he heard and saw (and did to that grapefruit…) and that they are driving him nuts and he starts mixing them up, and suddenly his brain is completely _empty_ and he has no idea what he will do if Erwin actually really _does_ lean in a for a kiss, and he panics, and a side of him doesn’t want it to happen – while the other DESPERATELY waits for it to happen and… And seriously, what the hell is even going on in that movie? He can’t pay it any attention, because…

Because Erwin’s started to caress Levi’s hand, still laced with his own, by using his big thumb, moving it tenderly and slowly up and down, and… ERWIN’S HOLDING HIS HAND AND HE’S CARESSING HIM! And their thighs are stilled pressed together, their sides are touching, they are so freaking CLOSE and… And Levi’s nervous and giddy, he feels on edge and comfortable at the same time (and he’s so happy the seats next to them are empty!) and…

And then Erwin suddenly brings his right hand also into the game and that hot, blond, mature _man_ starts to very tenderly move his soft fingertips up and down the sensitive skin on the back of Levi’s hand laced with his, and that stroking movement is also so soft and tender, and while it nearly makes Levi melt, it also makes all the hairs in his neck stand up and a crass shiver wander down his spine because…

ERWIN IS TOUCHING HIM. SO MUCH.

And Levi freaking LOVES when Erwin’s touching him, and both of the man’s big hands coming together with his own feel so wonderful…!

And then suddenly Levi’s heart drops. Because Erwin lets go of his hand, leaning to his other side, reaching for the water. “Do you want some?” he asks him in a hushed whisper, and their eyes meet briefly, but Levi shakes his head – he finished his slushy, and right now he is so fucking nervous that he probably wouldn’t even be able to drink anything, let alone eat some more snacks.

Erwin leans back – and Levi’s heart starts pounding, waiting for the man to grab his hand again, and—

The blond doesn’t.

But… But!

But Erwin puts his arm back around Levi, even scoots a bit closer to restore their previous, close body contact, and then… and then Erwin suddenly reaches for Levi’s abandoned hand with his own free one, and… and those big fingers wrap around his wrist and manoeuvre Levi’s hand onto the blond man’s thick, strong, firm thigh, and Levi’s heart nearly crashes out of his chest, and his dick, his stupid fucking dick twitches aggressively in his pants as his palm comes to rest on the man’s big leg, as his fingertips feel the denim but also the warm meat underneath, and Levi’s mind instantly takes him back to Erwin’s bathtub pics, to those sexy, and hot nudes revealing fucking _everything_ , and he knows exactly what the thigh he is touching looks like without any fucking jeans in the way and—

He has _another_ boner.

And he just wants to scream, but…

But Levi can’t help it. Because Erwin is so close to him and… And he’s never felt this before!

He’s never been touched like this before by another man, never had anyone put his arm around him like that, and Erwin… Erwin now even covers Levi’s hand resting on the man’s thigh with his own, starts stroking it, rubbing the tips of his long fingers over Levi’s knuckles, between them, between the teenager’s way smaller fingers, caressing the back of his hand also, his wrist. Over and over again, and…

And somehow this touch is something so mundane – but also so freaking hot and intimate and sexy that Levi nearly freaking moans, pressing his lips together quickly, and also pressing his own fingers a little bit deeper into Erwin’s wonderful, big, manly thigh, because for one, it feels fantastic under his palm and for two: it’s the only thing Levi can think of doing in order to kinda prompt Erwin to kiss him. Like, making him feel that he’s enjoying it.

It’s also what those YouTubers talked about: giving your partner some sort of signal that you want it, that it’s okay for them to kiss you, go further and shit, whatever. Without really speaking.

But he needs to do more!!!

BUT HOW??? AND WHAT???

Fuck.

Time is running out and Levi doesn’t want Erwin to stop!

Like, the man even felt bad for kissing him at their greeting and freaking apologized, and Levi should have made it CLEARER that it was okay. No, that he fucking LOVED it, but… And that Erwin could gladly do more than just give him a peck. Or hive him thousands of pecks but…

HE WAS JUST TOO SHY!

And now… Fuck, what is he supposed to do now?

Levi has no freaking idea. And so he does the first tangible thing that pops up in his mind: he just leans his head against Erwin’s shoulder, his heart pounding viciously in his chest as he does so. And for the first two seconds… _nothing_ happens. Then, Erwin’s fingers stop moving across the back of Levi’s hand, and the raven freaking PANICS, because that can’t be a good sign, CAN IT?!?! And just as Levi is about to straighten his head up again and pretend this never happened, while also wanting to just fucking run out of there, because obviously he did something stupid – Erwin’s fingers resume their tender caressing and the man tilts his head, making his soft, wonderful cheek rest against Levi’s head, and…

AND GOD, THEY ARE _SO_ FREAKING CLOSE RIGHT NOW!

And Erwin’s cheek feels so soft. So warm and soft and tender, and Levi can totally smell that manly, musky cologne wafting over from the man, the _big_ man, the big and strong man that is holding Levi in his arm right now, resting his head on top of his, caressing the back of his hand with his fingertips while also stroking his shoulder with his other hand, and… And it’s fucking _heaven_ and _hell_ at the same time. Because Levi is so freaking nervous and anxious, and he really wants Erwin to kiss him and then again, he doesn’t.

No.

He really _does_. He’s scared about it, but HE REALLY WANTS IT TO HAPPEN. But just HOW in the world can he make that happen?

HOW?

He can’t just fucking ASK!

And… And… fuck.

Fuck!

What if… What if Erwin doesn’t want to kiss him? The man always tells him to say something if he might be moving too fast. And Levi was grateful Erwin has moved so slowly this whole time, not like the others on _Sugar gap_. But… IT’S TIME FOR THEM TO KISS, ISN’T IT?!

They have seen each other’s DICKS, for heaven’s sake…!

And Levi once more scolds himself for not having made it clearer after the kiss upon greeting that he is ready for this, that he wants this, that—

Levi’s whirlwind of thoughts comes to a sudden full stop as Erwin tilts his head once again, making his lips now rest above Levi’s forehead, touching his skin, his hair. He can feel Erwin’s breath, warm and soothing. Enticing. And the man’s fingers around his shoulder tighten a little, squeezing him gently, as the blond man whispers against Levi’s head:

“I can’t stop thinking about kissing you, Levi…”

And the teenager swallows a big lump in his throat, excitement and arousal sizzling in his belly, nervousness gripping at his throat, making him unable to answer, only making his fingers push deeper into Erwin’s thigh. And then— Then, Levi feels it: that little puckering of Erwin’s lips, breathing the lightest kiss ever onto his forehead, and…

AND IT’S MAGIC!

Then, after a second passes, Erwin whispers something else against Levi’s skin, a marvellous question, one that makes a pleasurable shiver crawl over the whole of the teenager’s body. “Can I go on…?”

And it takes all of Levi’s willpower to answer, because he is so afraid to sound embarrassing, but he wants Erwin to go on, oh god, he does so badly…!

“….y-yes…” he finally croaks, his voice broken and quiet. But Erwin hears him. Because right after, the man presses another one of those super soft kisses onto Levi’s forehead.

And then Erwin _does_ go on.

“Can I kiss your cheek, _baby_?” he asks, his hot whisper brushing over Levi’s skin like a soft feather, and Levi can’t answer this time, merely nods quickly, Erwin calling him _that_ making him nearly lose all of his mind, his cock throbbing – and then he startles only a little tiny bit as Erwin’s free hand moves up to gently cup his chin to tilt his head up a little and to the side, Levi’s eyes closing on their own volition when he feels those big and soft lips move against his temple first, and his heated cheek next.

Not once. Not twice. Not three times.

Erwin peppers his whole cheek with _ten_ featherlight kisses, the fingers holding onto Levi’s chin feeling soft and wonderfully warm, but also strong. Because Erwin _is_ a strong man. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscled, with thick, manly body hair, and a huge cock hanging between his massive, firm thighs. And this strong, sexy, masculine man is right here with him, with Levi, handling him with the utmost tenderness that makes funny things happen in the teenager’s tummy – and balls. And it’s confusing and also exciting and arousing and just… _fuck_!

A shiver so intense races down Levi’s spine and a small gasp leaves his mouth, his left hand digging into the upholstery of the seat, the right into Erwin’s thigh as the blond, having arrived at Levi’s ear, suddenly flicks his tongue over his lobe – and a small, but significant, electrical current shoots right down into Levi’s middle, right into his groin; Erwin’s low, sexy (SO SEXY) chuckle adding to the light arousal and excitement starting to grip every part of the teenager’s body.

“Is this okay…?” Erwin whispers right into his ear, before flicking his tongue across the boy’s lobe again, making Levi shudder because… because…

THIS. FEELS. SO. GOOD.

But WHY does it feel so good?

It’s just his freaking earlobe! But— “…hngh!”

OH GOD!

It’s so embarrassing, but Levi can’t stop that muffled whine escaping his mouth as Erwin suddenly sucks his lobe into his mouth, creating a little smacking sound with his wet lips, his tongue once again gliding over Levi’s skin, making a bigger wave of arousal shoot right into the teenager’s abdomen – and his cock turns ROCK HARD.

Fuck!

Erwin doesn’t stop. Not that Levi would want him to.

Once more that hot tongue flicks over the teen’s lobe and Levi shudders, not able to suppress a gasp, once again so relieved that there is nobody sitting close to them, because that would make it even more embarrassing and would probably make him wanna stop all this because he just cannot keep his mouth shut. But he doesn’t want this to end. He wants more.

HE WANTS MORE.

And Erwin gives him more, oh god, that _man_ does.

His lips make their way down the teenager’s jaw next, and it feels nice and funny at the same time, because it tickles a tiny bit, while the touch is so utterly soft at the same time, a bit moist, which kind of makes it feel sexy too, Levi’s dick twitching lightly as if to approve this thought, the sensation that is travelling down his whole body in forms of slight shivers and an increasing tingle of heat.

Levi swallows – and then Erwin’s lips detach themselves from his face, just as they are about to arrive at the teenager’s chin, which the blond is still tenderly holding onto with his big hand. And as Erwin’s mouth leaves Levi’s skin, the man also, very gently, pulls Levi’s head towards himself, and when the teen opens his eyes, he finds Erwin’s face hovering right in front of his own, the man looking him deep into the eyes, his face illuminated by the cinema screen, tiny shadows dancing across his cheek and the sublime nose, while his sapphires are as deep and radiant as always, and Levi…

And Levi knows that this is _it_.

His heart beginning to beat like a machine close to self-destruction, loud and fast, as he keeps staring into those beautiful eyes, feeling Erwin’s hot breath on his lips, the man’s fingers feeling cosily warm on his skin as they slowly glide down his jaw and throat into his neck, and Erwin offers him one of the softest and most intense smiles Levi’s ever seen, and Levi understands that THIS is the moment all of those crazy YouTubers talked about – those few seconds before the actual kissing in which you look your partner deep into the eyes, like kind of staring into each other’s souls and shit, and—

“Can I kiss you, Levi?” Erwin murmurs, his voice a warm caress on Levi’s mouth, making the teenager shiver all over, and his heartbeat pick up even a bit more (HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!), especially when Erwin’s other arm slides down from his shoulder, over his back and comes to rest on his waist, pulling him slightly closer to his body (GOD, SO, SO, CLOSE!) while Erwin’s shifting a bit to face Levi even more, and Levi’s hand digs even further into that toned thigh that he has looked at while jerking himself off, and his mind is just fuzzy and he’s nervous and giddy and SHIT, HE HAS TO FUCKING ANSWER!

“….y-yes…” he manages to breathe out – and it doesn’t even take a second for Erwin to move, to lean in, his big thigh pressing against Levi’s as the boy’s eyes fall shut as this beautiful, handsome, manly face comes closer and Erwin (FREAKING. FINALLY.) presses his lips onto Levi’s lips…

It’s similar to the way Erwin greeted him. And it isn’t.

Because Erwin doesn’t just stop after a second. Not this time. Now, his lips remain pressed onto Levi’s for a little while longer. They also move against Levi’s a tiny little bit. And they don’t leave abruptly – they leave slowly, creating an almost inaudible smacking sound as they do. Also, they don’t go too far, are actually still touching Levi’s a bit as Erwin ends this slow and… well… _sensual_ peck, before he begins another, and…

LEVI. ALMOST. GOES. CRAZY.

There are so many deranged voices rejoicing and screaming inside of his head as Erwin continues to give him slow little pecks, as Erwin continues to kiss him, his fingers moving up Levi’s head, scraping a little down his scalp as the kissing slowly becomes more… It turns more… intense. Even more… _sensual_? Erwin’s lips now not leaving Levi’s at all as he moves them against Levi’s, who is trying so hard to remember all of the stuff he read about kissing and all the advice those video kids gave him.

_Pay attention to your partner’s moves._

_Take not of the things your lover/boyfriend/bae does._

_Then, gently do it back._

And Levi does. Does it back. Trying to imitate the movement of Erwin’s lips, trying to feel his rhythm, accustom to it, fall into it and—

OH MY GOD, HE IS KISSING ERWIN! ERWIN IS KISSING HIM! THEY ARE SO TOTALLY MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW AND—

Oh, holy shit!

All of Levi’s hairs are standing erect – as does his dick – and he’s feeling woozy and excited and fucking SCARED at the same time, embarrassed and NERVOUS and ENTHRALLED, all at once, something deep stirring in his gut and his throat going totally tight as he feels Erwin increase the movement of his lips, feeling him open them a little before they pucker close against his, and Levi begins to do that too, hoping he’s not exaggerating this, making him look and feel like a goldfish or some shit, and then… and then…

FUCK. SHIT. YES. OH GOD.

Levi feels as if he’s in a wicked rollercoaster going down a steep and fantastic hill, adrenaline rushing to every part of his body as he feels Erwin’s tongue suddenly flick against his lower lip, before quickly pulling back and closing his mouth pressing against Levi’s again and—

AND HE KNOWS IT’S HAPPENING!! OH MY GOD!!

Erwin does it again. And again. The next time a little bit more assertive – and that’s when Levi (already reduced to a fucking nervous wreck!) finally gathers up the courage to _respond_ to that new element, screaming at himself to freaking finally do it, and (freaking finally) opens up his mouth a little more too, letting Erwin’s tongue inside.

But it’s not like the man is _shoving_ it inside and twirling it around Levi’s in a washing machine-movement.

It’s slow and playful and… _probably the most erotic thing Levi has ever done in his life._

Erwin just grazes his tongue with his own wet muscle at the start, as if only finding Levi’s, making out where it lies and whether it’s ‘friendly’, whether Levi is willing to let the man kiss him like that, before pulling back. Fuck, it’s almost like a lewd sort of fist-bump. Only it’s a tongue-bump. Ha.

But then… _it becomes so much more._

Slowly.

With Erwin grazing past the tip of Levi’s tongue, before pulling back, then circling the tip of Levi’s tongue – and THEN pushing in deeper, and then… then…

Then, Levi’s mind is turned into goo and he lets go of all those instructions he has tried to memorize. And that’s probably the best thing that could happen to him: Letting it all go, and just doing what feels right. Or rather, what his body tells him to do. What _Erwin_ prompts him to do. And what has started with innocent little pecks becomes full-on, lip-locked French kissing, with their tongues examining each other, playfully flicking against each other, with Erwin sucking Levi’s top lip in, also making sure to lick over his bottom lip before pushing his tongue against Levi’s again.

And again, and again, and again.

And Levi has no idea when it happened, but his hand has travelled up to Erwin’s neck, up into the short hairs of his undercut, even higher into the longer, blond strands, fingernails scraping over the tall man’s scalp as their tongues slide over one another. And Erwin tastes of sweet popcorn and chocolate and… COULD HE FUCKING TASTE ANY BETTER????

FUCK!

HE’S MAKING OUT WITH HOT BANKER HUNK ERWIN IN THE DARKNESS OF THE CINEMA HALL AND—

And it’s heaven.

And Levi’s hard.

And he’s excited.

And Erwin’s tongue is really touching his.

The man’s lips are puckering against his.

Erwin’s body is pressed against his own.

And the man’s big thigh feels so good underneath his hand still resting there.

And then Erwin hums, oh my god, he hums so erotically, delighted, into Levi’s mouth, like he’s totally appreciating their kissing and Levi can’t stop his muffled moan from passing into Erwin’s mouth AND THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING AND—

Suddenly, the lights are turned on and all the people start standing up and gathering their things, their talks recommencing – and Erwin initiates one more long, dragging kiss (FUCK, IT’S SOOOO PERFECT!), making his lips leave Levi’s with a wonderful smack, after which the man pulls back slowly, and when Levi’s eyes open, he is greeted with the sexiest and softest sight E V E R. Because Erwin’s hair is partly messed up, tousled, and that is so definitely _his_ fault, and the man’s blue eyes are sparkling and his lips are slightly wet (WITH LEVI’S SALIVA, HOLY SHIT) and Erwin’s smiling at him, his big, hot hand still resting in Levi’s neck, the other wrapped around his body, and then the man, very cheekily, smirking rather salaciously asks:

“How did you like the end of the movie?”

And Levi… And Levi, his face probably as red as the freaking strawberry slushy, completely embarrassed and still aroused and so fucking flustered, bursts out laughing because OBVIOUSLY he wasn’t paying attention to the movie for the past, what? Ten? Fifteen minutes?

BECAUSE HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH ERWIN!

Holy shit.

HOLY SHIT!

It’s as if he only now starts being aware of what just happened as Erwin, still smiling, slowly lets go of him, squeezing his thigh lightly as he stands up and starts gathering their snacks and leftovers and Levi does the same, his mind spinning OUT OF CONTROL.

Because…

Erwin fucking kissed him!

ERWIN AND HIM TOTALLY MADE OUT!!!

Holy shit.

Levi kissed someone. Someone kissed Levi. No. Not just someone.

_Erwin Smith_ did.

Fuck…!

He’s so glad about Kenny’s shirt… Because as they walk down the steps to the exit, Levi is still not really flaccid, and he has no time to truly calm down, because as they drop the empty snack boxes into the bin, only some of the chocolate and gummy worms remaining in a little plastic bag that Levi stuffs into his backpack Erwin does something Levi did not anticipate, something that nearly knocks him off his feet (LIKE THAT DEEP FRENCH KISSING DID!) because…

ERWIN. TAKES. HIS. HAND. INTO. HIS. OWN.

Just like during the movie the tall man threads their fingers, offering a smile, and like that – HOLDING HANDS – they walk down the hall and out of the cinema, and Levi’s face is FUCKING BURNING, and Erwin’s hand is BURNING too, and his insides are HOT too, and holy motherfucking shit:

He just kissed Erwin!

And now they are HOLDING HANDS.

And—

“Wanna take a short walk down the river?” the man asks – and all Levi can do is nod.

Because he doesn’t want to go home yet.

He wants to spend more time with Erwin.

Hot banker hunk Erwin with that huge, fat cock and soft lips and that hot tongue and—

“Are you all right, Levi?” the blond asks, and Levi realizes he has been staring at his own two feet the whole time while squeezing Erwin’s hand WAY too hard.

“Y-y-yeah…” he mumbles, a WAY too embarrassing laugh escaping his mouth afterwards as Erwin leads him out of the mall, his heart nearly stopping for a second as his gaze roams over the negligible crowd, many people already gone because all the stores closed some time ago, thinking he just saw KUCHEL – but it turns out it’s just a woman resembling her a little. Besides, there is NO WAY his mother or his uncle would come here because there’s another mall way closer to their home, and both have _never_ come here (that’s why Levi thought it was a good idea when Erwin suggested this location) and Kuchel’s working her late shift anyhow, while uncle Kenny is probably enjoying the quiet of an empty house as he always does when Kuchel and his nephew are out.

It’s not dark yet when they come out, but Levi can witness the days getting shorter, the beginning of autumn just lurking around the corner. The sun is definitely going to set soon, the sky already turning into a nice shade of orange as they leave the mall behind and Erwin’s leading them down the sad excuse of a promenade because this mall was built to become a tourist attraction – but that plan absolutely failed as it is located too far from the city centre. It’s still nice, though. Maybe _because_ of the lack of people.

After ten minutes of walking further into the commercial are with small shipping companies and a yacht harbour, they are practically alone. Ten minutes in which Erwin is saying something about the movie to which Levi listens to only half-heartedly – not because he isn’t interested in what the man is saying – but the teenager is just WAY more focussed on them still holding hands and that sensation feeling like a fucking DREAM…!

They walk down the little deserted dock, looking at the boats and yachts. One in particular catches their eyes, as it’s big and luxurious. “Probably like a swimming hotel”, Erwin says and Levi nods, staring at the modern boat – his mind creating a scenario in which it belongs to Erwin and the man takes him out onto the ocean and they both watch the sunset drinking champagne on the main deck and then Erwin takes him inside into the master bedroom and— “Want to sit down for a bit?” the man – in reality – asks, pointing to a little bench at the end of the dock. “Watch the sunset?”

Levi swallows, and his cheeks light up like a fucking bush fire, because he feels as if Erwin caught him fantasizing about just that. “Um, s-sure…”

His heart begins to beat faster yet again, as they sit down – bodies once more pressed together, and…

AND LEVI WANTS MORE.

And he _gets_ more, because Erwin puts his arm around him again, and this time… This time Levi screams at himself to be bold from the start and, with slightly quivering knees, he doesn’t wait for Erwin to take his hand and lead it somewhere but does it on his own, placing it back onto the man’s big thigh, and he nearly screams out in joy as Erwin immediately covers it with his own, just like he did before, stroking and caressing, and when he looks into the man’s face, that is so close to his, he catches Erwin smiling at him.

And this time…

This time Erwin doesn’t ask for permission. This time, he moves straight into a kiss, covering Levi’s lips with his own and Levi feels so… so… so fucking great, and kind of, like…. LIKE AN ADULT! Because he isn’t nervous anymore and he knows what to do now!

…okay. So he IS still nervous. But not as much he was BEFORE he was kissed for the first time! And he DOES know a LITTLE how to respond, licking back and adjusting to the movement of Erwin’s lips and tongue, Erwin’s soft lips and his wet and hot tongue and their noses bumping together a bit, pressing into each other’s soft skin and…

THIS JUST FEELS SO AWESOME AND EXCITING AND AROUSING, GOD!

Levi loses himself. In a good way. His hand stroking Erwin’s impressive biceps as they kiss deeply, passionately, and in some moments Levi cannot BELIEVE that this is REALLY happening, that he is REALLY kissing Erwin. Not in his fantasy – because this shit is _real_. Erwin’s tongue dragging across his is real. His lips touching Levi’s lips are real. The man’s big hands on his body parts are real.

And fuck, there it is again: _That memory of Erwin’s pics_.

Memories of Erwin’s naked body, his big balls, his thick cock and, _fuck_. Levi’s hard again – despite having jerked off twice in the morning. In bed way before his alarm and then later in the shower, and another muffled moan leaves his throat which prompts Erwin to kiss… To kiss him even deeper, press Levi’s body against his harder and it’s… it’s fucking perfect and Levi is…

He’s already addicted to this.

Because he was SO TERRIFIED about that whole kissing thing turning into one big catastrophe and his life’s biggest embarrassment that he is ASTOUNDED at how GOOD it actually feels and how devoted Erwin is and the fact that the man continued kissing him like that means that… It means that Levi’s not pure SHIT at it, right?

RIGHT?

“God,” the man murmurs between their kisses having turned to little pecks right now, “you taste so lovely, baby…”

Fuck, fuck, fuck…!

Erwin’s words and his hot breath caressing Levi’s lips and the man’s mouth pressing right back against his, Erwin’s tongue searching Levi’s out immediately – it all goes straight to the teenager’s groin and his cock throbs, and he’s even too aroused to care, and…

And they totally miss to actually look at the sunset because they continue making out like that, and all the hairs of Levi’s body stand up again as Erwin keeps stroking him with his big hands and keeps kissing him, over and over again… Until Levi’s phone suddenly starts ringing and they break their kisses so he can take it out of his pocket, and his heart nearly freezes, because it’s ten in the evening already. When the fuck did that happen? And…

KENNY’S CALLING HIM!

“Fuck!” he gasps, looking at the screen.

“You should take the call,” Erwin says gently, his arm still wrapped around Levi, his fingers gently stroking the teen’s shoulder, motioning towards the screen displaying his uncle’s ID and…

And Levi feels so embarrassed. Because this… He feels like a kid. Like a stupid fucking Cinderella-kid with a fucking curfew which is just so fucking ridiculous because he is almost 18 and… AND HE IS WITH AN ADULT MAN, WHO DEFINITELY DOES NOT GET CALLS FROM PEOPLE TELLING HIM TO GET HIS ASS HOME, AND NOW LEVI FEELS LIKE A FUCKING FIVE-YEAR-OLD, AND THAT MUST BE SUCH A TURN-OFF FOR ERWIN!

“What?” Levi picks up, trying to at least sound cool and laid-back. But his voice is shaky because he feels embarrassed and because he fears his uncle’s wrath because he was supposed to be home by now because Kuchel will be home in one hour and Kenny told him to better be back by then.

“Where are you, shrimp?” Kenny asks in a calm but somewhat menacing voice. “Cause you’re definitely not in your room where I should find you right now…”

Levi swallows the lump in his throat and this situation feels so weird. Erwin still has his arm wrapped around him and it’s just SO uncomfortable to be talking to his UNCLE when the man whom you just made out with is so close to you, the man who you want to have sex with and… “I’m on my way, sorry, F-Furlan and I, uh, met a friend and we hade some, we… we had some ice cream and got talking and—”

“Just get your ass back within the next hour,” Kenny interjects a little bit annoyed, “your mother expects you to be present when she comes home and I am definitely not picking you and Furlan up to make that happen, so get your tiny ass on that bike of yours and pedal like an Olympic champion, you hear me?”

Levi has no idea what’s happening inside of him, but the embarrassment and shame, all those new emotions he felt today, the excitement and the sheer happiness, they all mingle with the sudden, gigantic frustration about his mother sometimes being so strict with him coming home on a certain, VERY EARLY, time, that he cannot stop himself from snapping at his uncle. “What? Are you too drunk to pick us up, already passed out on the sofa, or what?” He regrets it, the moment those words have left his mouth.

“Shrimp.”

It’s just one word that Kenny says. But it’s enough to make Levi tremble like a leaf.

“I’m on my way,” he says, ending the call.

AND HE FEELS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSED.

And scared.

BUT MOSTLY EMBARRASSED.

“Are you in trouble, Levi?” Erwin asks in this velvety voice, pulling him even closer and… and breathing a soft kiss onto his temple and Levi just freaking melts again and he’s flustered and confused and angry and happy at the same time – and he’s frustrated that he has to leave, and scared because he will not make it in time. And it’s so embarrassing for Erwin to have witnessed this conversation and so embarrassing for Levi to have to tell him he needs to fucking run home.

“A, um, a l-little bit. I-I-I’m, er, late…” he confesses looking at the ground, fidgeting with his beautiful phone as the lantern next to the bench they are sitting on switches on, immersing them in its yellow light.

“I will drive you,” Erwin states, slowly letting go of him – and Levi blinks.

“W-what?”

“I’m sure we can fit your bike in the back when we fold the rear seats,” Erwin says.

“B-but…”

“You’re late because of me,” Erwin says, holding out his hand for Levi to grasp, which the teenager does slowly. The man pulls him gently onto his feet, smiling down at him. “It’s the least I can do.”

Levi’s brain is almost on overload. He wants this. And he doesn’t. Because…

“M-my mum and u-uncle…” he mumbles, hating himself, because here he is again: a fucking 5-year-old…!

“I will let you out a couple of streets away from your home, somewhere in your area, okay? It will still help you to get home earlier than taking the subway. What do you say?”

Erwin has a point, and… And he doesn’t really sound turned off after Levi’s mentioned his family members that may NEVER find out about them… And…

LEVI REALLY WANTS A RIDE IN ERWIN’S CAR.

The one he crashed against on the street near that café and boy, does he still feel embarrassed about that, but…

HE REALLY WANTS ERWIN TO DRIVE HIM.

And he doesn’t even really know why. He just…

He just really wants to be close to Erwin.

That’s why he REJOICES when sharp-dressed Erwin takes his hand again and they walk like this to his bike at the abandoned cycle rack in front of that bar, almost all seats outside empty now, and Levi remembers that kiss Erwin gave him upon meeting – which seems so innocent right now, after they French-kissed and made out like that…

Erwin smiles at him and insists on pushing Levi’s bike again, just like he did when they met for the first time, which feels like ages ago, though it isn’t. But they have known each other for quite a while now, talking on that website and then on their phones and stuff – Levi feels as if he’s known Erwin for _years_. And the man’s right: Levi’s bike _does_ fit into his car, and the teenager has no idea why but…

Erwin looks so freaking sexy when he’s driving that expensive car, and he’s pretty sure the man is breaking the speed limit. Which is so fucking cool.

He gives Erwin directions to a street situated between his school and home – and one that definitely does _not_ lie on his mother’s routes to work. And when they arrive Levi has ten minutes to get home, and he panics, because he really wanted to have a long goodbye with Erwin, was hoping for the man to kiss him again, slowly and deeply, like in the movies; press him against the big car with his back while cupping his cheeks to hold his face in place, whisper some pseudo-romantic bullshit like ‘I don’t want to let you go just yet’ against his mouth (also something Levi will NEVER EVER confess to wanting in front of Isabel or Furlan!) and smile at him, CALL HIM ‘BABY’ one more time…!

But there’s not time for it, and when Erwin gets his bike out of the vehicle, Levi really has to GO – and so he does the first thing that pops into his mind, surprising Erwin, and also himself, when he gets up on his toes and just presses a quick peck onto Erwin’s mouth before saying: “I need to go! Thank you!” and then he’s on his bike, and his heart skips a beat when he hears Erwin call after him:

“Text me!”

And god, Levi will.

He so will!

And he is SO fucking HAPPY that he makes it on time. He’s out of his shoes and jacket and in the kitchen when his mother comes home, greeting him and Kenny and complaining about being stressed before she heads right for the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. That’s when Levi notices his uncle’s stern stare resting upon him, the man leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. And Levi feels so bad about what he said to him on the phone. Because the man could easily rat him out, tell Kuchel about this, tell her Levi actually just came home. But Kenny didn’t.

“I’m sorry, uncle…” he says and the man nods.

“It’s okay,” Kenny says, “you were stressed. I get it. Sucks to be home this early on a Friday night.”

“ _Exactly_!” Levi sighs.

“But do cut your mother some slack. There have been cases of dumb teenagers getting drugged at parties and raped and shit and you know Kuchel. She’s just constantly worried about you. Let the thing die down and your mum will be more chilled out, okay?”

Levi sighs again. “Okay…” he says. Feeling… a little bit guilty.

Because his mother really does care about him and is worried about his safety, and he’s lying to her, and to Kenny, while the only thing he worries about is…

Erwin.

Kissing Erwin.

Watching that video Erwin sent him.

Looking at the pictures of the man.

Receiving new (HOT) content from Erwin.

Touching Erwin.

Being touched by Erwin.

_Losing his virginity to Erwin._

…but.

BUT.

BUT WHEN?!?!?

Like…

They haven’t _talked_ about this AT ALL. So… How… When… God!

As soon as the door to his little realm is closed behind him, Levi’s on his phone. Texting Erwin. “I got home on time! :) Thank you so much for driving me! And for that awesome evening :) I really enjoyed “the movie”… ;) ;) ;)”

And then he is just so anxiously awaiting Erwin’s answer, he nearly screams out loud when he sees the three significant dots appearing on his screen, before the message shows up. “I’m so happy I could help, baby :-)” Baby. BABY! God, Levi LOVES it when Erwin calls him that. BABY. Ungh! Because… It means they are close, like… Like Levi would be _his_. Erwin’s. And that’s… It’s somehow exciting. Even though, well, this isn’t about being boyfriends, Levi knows, but… Well… It still feels… NICE?! Yeah. Yeah, it does. Feels good. “I enjoyed our evening tremendously, and I just can’t stop thinking about you. And about kissing you. Damn, I could kiss you all night…”

Levi’s heart begins to hammer in his chest anew.

All night.

ALL NIGHT.

Is this…?

Is this a, um, HINT?

“YES, DUMBASS!” Isabel says when he asks her quickly – and she complains that he hasn’t spilled any details about the cinema yet, but Levi tells her he is texting with Erwin right now and this is more important and that yes, they kissed.

Isabel freaks out.

But Levi doesn’t have time to respond right now, focussed on the chat with Erwin. But he follows her advice of asking Erwin out again. Which he would have done anyway because… He really wants to see him again and… And they kinda need to talk about…

ABOUT WHEN THEY WILL HAVE SEX.

OH MY GOD, it’s really happening, isn’t it????

Or… Like… SHOULD they even TALK about it? In the movies it just, sorta, well… happens.

FUCK! HE IS TOTALLY FREAKING OUT AGAIN!

Levi takes a breath. A big, deep breath and then types: “So when will we kiss again? ;)” It’s, cheeky, and indirect, but direct as well. Right? Like… Good.

Erwin immediately answers. “Whenever you want, baby…”

The teen swallows. And then he pushes himself to just fucking write it. “Tomorrow then? ;)”

…and then he screams into his pillow when Erwin instantly says: “Perfect. I’ll text you in the morning and then we decide what we wanna do?”

“Perfect,” says Levi.

And then – after communicating every important detail of the date and the kissing to Isabel – he jerks off to the new picture he receives from Erwin who is drinking wine on his spacious balcony in that super hot outfit with the see-through shirt and the lovely jeans, the caption saying: “The Merlot is wonderful – but you tasted way better…”


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin never thought he would enjoy the taste of something as obnoxious as a strawberry slushy mixed with the slight aroma of nachos, popcorn and chocolate so much. But he did. Tremendously. Because he picked up on this concoction while exploring Levi’s lips and mouth with his tongue. And kissing the boy properly, deeply, passionately even, felt fucking _fantastic_ , and Erwin cannot remember the last time he was so blown away by merely _kissing_ someone…!

Fuck, he thinks, laughing lightly at himself and shaking his head, taking another sip of his favourite Merlot as he recalls the events that happened merely a few hours ago, remembering how he almost grew _fully hard_ by only _kissing_ that boy – as if he was a teenager himself again!

It’s somewhat remarkable, despite being a little bit strange and unexpected. Then again, their kissing turned into something far from chaste at one point, and once Levi literally got the hang of it, the teenager kissed back so intensely, _lustfully_ even; and the fresh memory of Levi moaning into their wet kiss sends a keen shiver down Erwin’s broad back and his toned arms, makes him bite into his bottom lip as his mind also pulls up the memories of how Levi’s small, tiny body felt against his, how he held that petite, trembling boy in his arms. It’s all making shallow waves of arousal weave through Erwin’s body.

He really was surprised by Levi suddenly leaning his head against his shoulder, making way for all the things to come. So surprised, he almost forgot to actually react, because the joy of Levi sending him all those positive signals almost rendered him unable to move a muscle for a second there. Because… This boy just really _does_ have a strange influence on Erwin. Makes him lose control, and also experience things in a… in a different way. Everything is so intense, nearly nerve-wrecking at times. Because Levi’s just so… _young_. Just thinking about that boy’s age and the innocence that comes almost naturally with it gets Erwin all wild and horny and excited and, ah…

His obsession with that raven-haired boy is becoming a bit much, isn’t it?

But Erwin can’t stop it. He can’t control his feelings and desires, and Levi just complies so wonderfully, gives in so beautifully, picking up on everything Erwin lays out for the teenager, following every lead, carefree and trusting, eager. God, Levi is _so_ eager, and thinking about how fervidly the young boy kissed him back, how he felt the black-haired shudder pleasantly under his touch, how he leaned against him, gobbling up every ounce of body contact Erwin gave him, it’s… It’s so brilliant, it makes Erwin feel all giddy.

How could he _not_ be obsessed with Levi?

The boy is like wet dream come true, like an exact fantasy having turned real by magic, or science. An innocent, untainted young mind and body, open for Erwin to infiltrate with the lewdness of a grown man.

The blond shudders at this thought, a weird sensation flowing from his chest to his stomach, spreading into his limbs in form of a warm shiver.

Erwin thinks about how they held hands during the movie, how hot the boy’s palm felt in his, how tightly Levi held onto him – due to the nerves, because of happiness, due to the sensation of a first time, played out so many times in his imagination, finally becoming true; Erwin remembers this himself. How he used to dream about the perfect guy and the perfect moment when all he knew was what he’d read in books or seen in movies.

Unlike Erwin, Levi _will_ have many perfect first moments, already _had_ some of them, thanks to Erwin. Like that first, deep kiss, that first date, that first exchange of nudes – because Erwin is sure he is the first man to have received such content from the teen. But the blond man wants even _more_ first perfect moments for this boy, smirking when he thinks of how he also held his hand so confidently in public after the cinema, the thrill he had felt when he did that, how happy he made Levi look in that moment.

It _was_ a little risky – but only a tiny bit, since most of the crowd had already vanished and the majority of the other cinema-goers were heading towards the parking spaces and garages underneath the mall anyway, to get home or to a club, a bar still opened, whatever – and that dumb guy from before wasn’t even on Erwin’s mind anymore.

It was just the perfect moment to steal Levi away, walk him out towards the river, lead him further away from the mall and right into the deserted industrial area, that harbour holding not a single living soul at that time despite theirs; a nearly abandoned location, far from any human hot spot. The perfect environment to continue their little tête-à-tête. And God…

Erwin shivers, and not only because he replays their second kissing once again in his mind, but because of how he can almost not handle the fact how adorably gullible Levi actually was, _is_ ; being led to that remote place like a little lamb to the slaughterhouse. And if Erwin was a bad man, this journey could have ended badly for Levi. And Erwin does not like that thought, actually feeling a little… angry and somewhat protective when he thinks about how Levi could have ended up in the arms of another man, a true predator, had he not met him and started interacting with him on _Sugar gap_.

The blond is pretty sure, no, actually _absolutely_ sure, Levi is only interacting with him, only going out with him, only texting him. It’s not only because of the sheer amount of messages exchanged between them – it’s Erwin’s experience with such very young boys, wanting to lose their virginity; they tend to chat with a lot of potential candidates in the beginning, finally picking out their favourite, the one they trust the most and feel most confident with, and only proceed with him.

Erwin is Levi’s favourite. His only chat and future sex partner.

Erwin can also tell because of the way this boy is looking at him, that pure, unfiltered, unmasked adoration in those beautiful, deep eyes, the raven-haired, oh so young man gazing up to Erwin as if… as if he was a king. And… Jesus, that petite hand of his…!

Erwin just cannot stop thinking about its small size, how good it felt in his, their fingers laced, how good it felt resting on his thigh, how hot and perfect it was on his neck, how Levi’s equally small nails scraped lightly across his hair and scull when they kissed, how small everything about Levi is compared to Erwin. Those slender thighs, the scrawny arms, that narrow neck, that little, hot, cheeky tongue poking his own big, wet muscle; and the blond thinks of how he was nearly scared of suffocating the boy when he pushed it inside of that tiny mouth with those thin, perfectly rosy lips – and Erwin wonders what it would feel like to push his tongue into a fairly different opening of that small boy, gliding through that virgin, tight ring of muscles, licking over that pink, puckering little hole.

Fuck, he is obsessed with Levi like he’s never been obsessed with any other boy before. And Erwin’s so beautifully lost in those endearing, fresh Levi-memories, he’s actually really pissed off when his phone chimes, and it is _not_ a message from his boy – but from Armin. Again.

“Are you ignoring me?” the young man enquires, and Erwin releases a frustrated, hushed curse, because he has just simply _forgotten_ to reply. And he doesn’t feel like chatting with the boy right now because he is occupied with fantasizing about Levi.

And once again, Erwin realizes what a peculiar influence that raven-haired teenager has on him… Because…

He could be having sex right now. With Armin. One message, and an hour later they could be at the hotel, tossing and turning naked in the sheets. But… Fuck, he really doesn’t want to fuck Armin – he wants to fuck _Levi_. This becomes so blatantly obvious once again, Erwin is almost taken aback by it. Because that has also never happened before: Him, being truly focussed on only one boy. It’s… weird.

But then again, _Levi_ is weird. In a good way. A charming way.

And he’s just so bloody young and chaste and so utterly shy. Jesus, the way this boy blushes, as if someone had drawn across his face with a brush dipped in rouge, and the way he _smiles_ …! Erwin has never seen anything like it. So, no. Erwin just _cannot_ get enough of that smile. It’s fucking perfect. Soft, gentle, cute, precious – and utterly sexy. And he can’t stop himself from thinking about how this mouth _forming_ that smile felt pressed against his. How Levi’s tongue felt when he slid over it with his own, once more remembering how the boy’s small hands felt on his body. How Levi’s petite form felt in his embrace and God…

He’s really looking forward to seeing the boy tomorrow, chuckling at how eager Levi was to meet up with Erwin again, how the teenager was the one who prompted this new date, suggesting tomorrow himself with that cheeky text; words that Levi would have never uttered to Erwin in real life due to his adorable shyness. And Erwin couldn’t be any happier.

Even though Mike gave him shit for cancelling their plans to go fishing, especially after the barbecue was “awkward as fuck”, as his best friend just told him, with Mia feeling embarrassed and angered the whole time when Nanaba tried to converse about her daughter’s relationship with everybody present, resulting in both of the teenagers storming off and both mothers having a heated discussion about teenage sex while he got drunk with the boy’s dad and received shit about that from his woman later on.

That’s also a thing Erwin has never done that before: cancelling a meeting with Mike to go see a boy – and not even for sex.

But Erwin really wants to go on that date with Levi.

He really wants to see the boy. Kiss him. Hug him. Kiss him some more – and hope for Levi to get even bolder, to ask Erwin for even more than “just” a kiss or another innocent date; so that soon Erwin _can_ take him to a hotel, to a big bed, feel those small hands on his naked skin, his chest and stomach, his thighs, without any fabric in the way, on his ass; and he cannot wait for those nimble fingers to work on his big cock and balls, cannot wait to see them twisting into the bedding when he will swallow this beautiful teenage dick, framed with a ridiculously low amount of dark pubic hair, which is just too cute. Fuck, Erwin can’t stop thinking about those petite balls, and he needs to watch _that_ short sequence once again, stored safely in his Levi-folder.

Eventually, Erwin leaves the balcony, finishing the glass of Merlot in his bedroom; where he also finishes himself off, sighing and shaking his head in disbelief with a daft grin on his face when he cleans his own hand, watching his semen going down the drain. Because he just feels so… alive. So excited.

It’s like that teenage enthusiasm is affecting him, too. Not in a way that Erwin starts being shy – he’s left this side of him way back in the past. It’s a thrilling way, a way Erwin embraces because it makes him forget about all the boring as well as troubling aspects of adult life. It’s like he gets a taste of being young again himself – but without the awkward and ugly parts. That’s what makes it special, he ponders, while Bonkers accuses him with indignant meows about not having been fed – which is a lie.

Erwin takes a video of the complaining cat and sends it to Levi. And the boy immediately replies with a short video of Snickers sticking its head out of its shell to munch on the piece of lettuce Levi’s placed in front of his pet – and this is just so funny and cute and… Maybe a little embarrassing that Erwin, a grown-ass man, is getting excited by exchanging pictures of pets with a boy. But… There’s no one around to judge him. So he can do whatever pleases him. And chatting with Levi, exchanging funny photos and videos of their pets, is exactly what pleases him right now.

He goes to bed with a huge smile on his lips when his cute cat’s complaining sounds finally die down, as Erwin gives in and actually offers Bonkers some of his favourite snacks, sending Levi a final good-night message, wishing his “baby” the “sweetest dreams ever”, adding a kissing-emoji; and the blond man’s smile grows even bigger when the boy sends one back, adding: “I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

Well, neither can Erwin, actually waking up at six morning, true to his early-riser-nature, making coffee and checking his phone for new messages – having received none from Levi. But he wasn’t expecting it. After all, Levi loves to sleep in on the weekends, and so Erwin lets him. Uses the time to finally text Armin back, telling him that he is so terribly sorry for being so unresponsive these days and excusing that with “a hell lot of work”, promising to give him a good time once things have cooled down; and the young man seems to be happy with that answer, and Erwin is happy too – because now he’s sure Armin won’t be pestering him with messages so often, and that’s a good thing, because Erwin needs to focus on Levi. _Wants_ to focus on Levi.

He studies the weather forecast and smiles, and he has the perfect idea for this beautiful Saturday. He texts Levi his proposition after a late breakfast and after he’s picked his outfit for the date: a pair of casual blue jeans, not too tight, his black sneakers, and a simple white v-neck t-shirt, throwing a grey hoodie into one of his bike bags, in case it will get a bit chilly as the time passes – because Levi eagerly agrees to the bike tour Erwin suggested, sending lots of smileys with an “oh that would be so cool! Let’s do that!” – and it’s perfect.

Taking the boy out of the city and into nature, onto one of Erwin’s favourite paths he knows so well, with many secluded, beautiful spots for taking a break, having a little picnic with a pretty view and no big danger of running into anybody who’d give a damn even though it’s the middle of the day. There are perfect opportunities to steal some more of those kisses, to hold Levi in his arms, to maybe even cuddle a bit, feed him again with sweet treats because, God, feeding the boy in the cinema, and also being fed by him, was just… It was… amazing. Probably a kink Erwin never thought he had. But here he is, getting all excited just by thinking about it. It has something so tender and intimate to it that it just nearly blows his mind all over again.

…and Levi is just so fucking cute when he’s being fed.

Erwin feels all giddy when he’s thinking about it while driving to the nearest supermarket to buy all of Levi’s favourite snacks, grinning lightly to himself as he puts them into the basket, already imagining how the boy will look at him when he will set up their little picnic once they take their first break.

And of course, Erwin is hoping for another chance at a make out session with his boy during that sweet break…

The very fresh memory of Levi’s soft moans and his equally tender lips pressed against Erwin’s causes another light shiver to run down the blond man’s spine, as he continues to fantasise about kissing Levi again later that day while walking through the aisles. And in his mind he cannot stop coming back to how sensitive the boy’s earlobe was, how beautifully Levi reacted to Erwin flicking his tongue over it, sucking it into his mouth; it’s a true erogenous zone that Erwin will definitely explore further. But he also hopes on finding many more sensitive spots on his boy’s beautiful body.

Because feeling the young teenager shiver, hearing him release those light muffled, wanton sounds – it’s Erwin’s favourite song. And he definitely wants to turn up the volume.

A young man with his phone pressed to his ear, nearly yelling an “I’m on my way!” into the device as he hurries towards the cashiers makes Erwin grin wickedly – because it reminds him of the day before, too. Of how Levi got that call from home, how anxious and embarrassed he looked by being scolded by one of his guardians.

Because Levi is still a minor. A 17-year-old boy with a curfew.

And Erwin cannot describe how much this fact actually arouses him in a very strange way. Maybe it’s because it highlights the boy’s innocence? His very young age? The fact just how much Erwin is older than Levi?

Twenty years.

The number keeps repeating in Erwin’s head and his body starts to feel all soft and warm. He gets more and more excited for their date with every passing minute. Because he has truly reached another stage with 17-year-old, shy and cute virgin Levi. Because even if they haven’t had sex yet, their relationship has turned physical now.

Holding hands, embracing each other, touching each other’s bodies, kissing – that’s the new level. And Erwin wants to take it even further. And maybe he will, even today?

His heart begins to race in his chest as his mind spirals out of control and he ends up picturing himself fucking the boy against a tree. This is bogus, of course. Something completely unrealistic. Because Erwin wouldn’t even _want_ that to happen – he wants, no, he _needs_ Levi’s first time to be special. And he _will_ make it special. Today, he would just really love to take it a _tiny_ bit further, to create a very intimate atmosphere that will get them even closer to each other – and closer to Erwin’s goal.

Of finally taking that boy to a hotel and do a ton of filthy stuff to and with him.

God, he cannot stop thinking about it. But he has to focus. Because he needs to further pave the road to the big event. And he needs Levi’s consent. This is why he still has to move cautiously, stick to his plans and strategies and not lose his cool like has already done a few times with that raven-haired boy. And even though that has all worked out somehow, Erwin cannot afford any more slip-ups.

He drills this into his head as he prepares his bike and gets onto the subway that will take him to the edge of town.

Erwin arrives at the final station half an hour before their scheduled meeting. It’s perfect. Because now he has the time to look around and find the perfect spot to wait for Levi. It’s under a tree, close to the station’s exit and entrance, but far enough to not be the centre of attention of other commuters. He can see people going in and out, marvelling about how this is still a part of the city when the area looks so rural already. Just as much as Erwin enjoys to be part of the urban jungle, he loves to get out of it, loves the peace and quiet of nature – and its secludedness. And his heartrate picks up as he thinks about how in just a few minutes he will cycle out into the forest with Levi, not having to wonder about people spotting them, observing them. Having the boy all to himself.

And Erwin knows exactly where they will have their first break – and he cannot wait for their picnic.

*****

_“The Merlot is wonderful – but you tasted way better…”_

Levi re-reads Erwin’s message from the night before exactly thirteen times, and his body reacts the same way with every single reading: With his heart racing in his chest, his lips turning into a stupid grin, and slight shivers wandering down his arms, as he thinks about how Erwin kissed him in the cinema, how they… _made out!_

They _totally_ made out, holy shit; Levi’s face turns horribly red when he remembers how Erwin’s big tongue slid over his and how the huge man held him in those strong, lean arms that could probably lift him up without any difficulty, how he could “manhandle” him. And when _this_ particular term suddenly pops up in his mind, his face is on fire and his groin throbs and his heartbeat accelerates like a rocket before the launch and Levi finds himself growing SO. FUCKING. NERVOUS.

Because… It’s going to happen, right?

He spent the whole morning texting with Isabel about the cinema date, the kiss, or rather _all_ of their kisses, how they held hands and how… how sexual the tension was between him and Erwin. Romantic, too. Romantic, but also very sexual, and Levi’s skin tingles in this weirdly crazy way whenever he thinks about Erwin touching him – and him touching Erwin; how this big, manly, hard thigh felt under his sweaty palm, how hot Erwin’s neck was when they kissed, how soft the beautiful, blond hair felt between his fingers.

And just like that, Levi is hard again, cursing at his dick to calm the fuck down. But it won’t. And so he finds himself back in his bed watching the video of Erwin stroking his huge cock, and the raven-haired climaxes a second time, his hands trembling slightly as he cleans himself up and fights the urge to sleep some more after another Erwin-induced orgasm – because he’ll be seeing the man in just two hours, and the subway station Erwin told him to show up is at the other end of the town, so Levi needs to hurry up, make himself look pretty and then get the fuck out of here.

No.

Not pretty.

Sexy and rad.

Because he’s going to do it. Isabel has ignited a fire of determination within him, and Levi swears he’s going to do it: Ask Erwin if they’re going to have sex.

Not, not if. _When_. Because it’s definitely happening. Isn’t it?

“He’s all fucking over you, babe!” Isabel reassured him. “He wants to get into your pants so badly! But it’s so cute that he’s not pestering you about this and keeps going on all those sweet dates with you xD xD xD TRUE GENTLEMAN! But you wanna get laid, too, DON’T YOU?!??!?!”

Levi does.

He does so badly.

He really wants to have sex with Erwin. Even though he’s scared, too.

And there it is again, that nervous twitch of his stomach, that strange queasy feeling coming over him, paired with a speedy heartbeat – because Levi hasn’t even had a dildo up his ass before (he doesn’t own one, because it’s way too dangerous with sneaky Kuchel, Levi switches his snack-hideout every fucking week so he doesn’t risk his mother finding them, so ho win the hell would he successfully hide a fucking dildo in his room?). So this is why, so far, Levi has only tried to stimulate his prostate with his fingers a little bit, and they aren’t really big, or long. So how ON EARTH is Erwin’s huge dick EVER going to fit THERE?!?!

But then again, he watched SO MUCH PORN, and it always works out there?!

Levi’s been binging the channel on Pornhub featuring all those size difference videos lately, looking at all those big, tall men with their huge cocks give it to, well, fragile boys like him, and… And even though the top’s schlong was almost as big as the bottom’s thigh, it totally, well, it totally _went in_ ; plus, the boy was having the fucking time of his life, moaning like a freaking maniac. And it was just so fucking HOT to watch, and Levi couldn’t stop fantasising about the big guy being Erwin and the small bottom being him, and— Fuck.

He’s hard _again_.

HOW CAN THIS FUCKING BE?!

“Shut up!” Levi hisses at his groin, his face going all red again when he thinks of the latest case of his sudden Erwin-boners in the cinema.

This is why he walks into Kenny’s room to snatch another one of his uncle’s t-shirts, when he doesn’t find a clean one in the laundry room. Because he sure as hell isn’t going to wear one of his own when Erwin’s already told him he knows a lot of great places in the forest they could have a picnic at, at the big lake in the middle of it, announcing he wasn’t only going to get some nice snacks for them, but also take a big blanket with him so that they could make themselves comfortable and enjoy the weather and view.

AND THIS SO (!!!) MEANS THAT THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE OUT!

So Levi cannot risk having Erwin see that merely a small touch of the man, let alone a kiss can get him fully hard.

But then again, he really wants Erwin to see his hard cock and—

“Shrimp,” the voice of his uncle startles Levi so much that he actually yelps and jumps up, and lets the black t-shirt of the older Ackerman fall down onto the floor.

“U-uncle Kenny!” he gasps – because Kenny shouldn’t be here yet, should be at work until after Levi’s departure! Also, Levi _shouldn’t be here_ , in Kenny’s room. Not without permission.

The man is looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Going for my t-shirt again, huh?” he teases, and Levi’s heart is hammering in his chest.

“Y-yeah, um, th-they are… really comfortable, I-I hope th-that’s, er, okay. Uh, wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Levi tries to change the topic, picking the shirt up.

“We finished early, boss let us go home,” the man explains calmly, stepping into his room, while Levi tries to get out of it.

“W-well, enjoy your day then,” he murmurs, trying to just quickly hurry out, but the second he passes Kenny, his uncle grabs his earlobe, squeezing down.

“I thought we had a deal,” the man chastises him in a dark, yet somehow playful voice. Levi still nearly shits his pants. Because Kenny’s right of course. “I don’t walk into your room, you don’t enter mine. So, what are you doing in here?”

“I-I was… I didn’t find a clean t-shirt in the laundry room, th-that’s why I c-came in here!”

Kenny’s eyebrow goes up again. “You sure?”

“Y-yeah?”

Kenny grimaces and looks around, letting go of his nephew’s lobe, and when Levi sees his uncle’s gaze going over his cabinets, he begins to understand what is going on – and his uncle confirms his assumptions immediately. “Levi, I swear to God, if I catch you stealing my Scotch again, I’m going to fucking spank your stupid, teenager ass.”

“No!” the teen immediately tries to clarify, sounding more panicked than intended. “I-I wasn’t, I swear to fucking God, Kenny. I told you I will never steal your Scotch again! I-it tastes like shit a-anyway!” he emphasizes, the mere memory of the taste and its burn in his and Furlan’s throat making him feel slightly nauseous, also remembering how his uncle knew exactly that they had stolen his Scotch to have a few sips; him and Furlan had been totally naïve, believing his uncle wouldn’t notice some of the beverage was missing…

And even though Kenny was mad, he didn’t tell Kuchel…

The man scoffs now, but his lips are pulled into a slight grin. “Damn right it should taste like shit to you – cause you’re way too young for hard liquor.”

“I-I know…” Levi mumbles, clutching to the t-shirt, and feeling a little bit embarrassed. Not only because his uncle is lecturing him on shit and reminding him of how he isn’t supposed to drink too much alcohol with a high percentage, but because he is actually using one of Kenny’s t-shirts as boner-protection, and it totally feels wrong, and shameful, and fuck, if his uncle only knew about it, knew about Erwin he’d totally—

“I don’t mind you stealing a beer now and then, but keep your hands off my liquor, got it, shrimp?”

“Yeah, I got it. _Jesus_ …” answers, rolling his eyes slightly, because he’s already told Kenny he’s not here because of that; and because he feels embarrassed that his uncle knows about him stealing a can or two now and then. How could he be so fucking naïve again? Then, Levi rolls his eyes even more when Kenny suddenly ruffles his hair, grinning at his nephew.

“Where you going? You meeting with Furlan?”

Kenny’s question causes cold sweat to wrap around the back of Levi’s neck. “Yeah,” he lies, feeling his heartbeat pick up slightly.

“What are you up to?”

“Just gonna cruise around on our bikes…”

“Well, have fun then. And don’t get too drunk, boys. It’s dangerous to be driving on your bike – and illegal with an alcohol blood level of 1.6 per mill.”

“ _God_ , I _know_ , Kenny,” Levi groans, “who even said we were fucking going to drink?!”

The older Ackerman laughs, waving his hand dismissively. “You’re 17, Levi. Of course, you’re going to drink beer on a Saturday with your best friend.”

“God…” Levi groans again, “I’m leaving now.”

“Don’t come home too late,” Kenny says calmly, “your mother will be home at eleven again, so I suggest you turn up here before that, all right?”

Levi releases a third, very loud groan. Because Kuchel being so adamant about Levi being home so early is slowly really messing his brain up. “Yeah… _Fine_ ,” he scoffs before he leaves the room to run into the bathroom to change and take a last look in the mirror. Even though he is wearing that XL-shirt, he still looks, well, hot, but…

IS THIS A FUCKING PIMPLE ON HIS CHIN?!?!

That wasn’t here this morning, what the… WHAT THE HELL?!

It’s freaking disgusting…! “Fuck!“ Levi curses, staring at the abomination on the right side of his chin, and he is reacting on instinct, not even thinking about it, popping it immediately, and it hurts like a motherfucker. And what’s worse is that a fit of blood comes out, and in the end the that red crust looks even fucking worse than the pimple did, and Levi just wants to fucking scream and die – but he needs to get going, and he does, cursing like sailor when he quickly combs his hair and checks out his legs in the tight, grey jeans he is wearing.

He also lifts the t-shirt up to check out his ass – and his cheeks get a little heated when he comes to the conclusion that Erwin will probably like how it looks, those sequences of his beloved size difference videos replaying in his head, making Levi feel somewhat dizzy. And excited. And scared. And joyful. All at the same time, it’s a freaking rollercoaster ride, and Levi’s mind goes back to the day before the whole time while he packs his backpack, throwing in a simple black hoodie, because even though summer’s come back for a final round, you never know whether it might get cold, because it is September after all, Erwin said, and JESUS FUCKING CHRIST – Levi cannot stop thinking about his first kiss AT ALL, keeps remembering how Erwin’s big lips felt moving against his, how the man’s huge, fucking tongue felt gliding about inside of his mouth, and how those broad hands felt on his body.

Erwin holding his hand is just as amazing as the man putting his arms around Levi, but when the man touches his thigh, his knee, his neck, it does, too, and Levi cannot decide _what_ he actually likes best.

He manages to board the subway with his bike on time, and he hopes that the long journey to the other end of town will give him enough time to calm down again and be “cool and chill” – so that he can act casually around Erwin, because of today’s personal goal. Asking the man to have sex with him.

He checks in with Furlan once again to remind him that officially they are out together on their bikes and he shouldn’t get close to his house so that uncle Kenny might see his best friend cruising around without his nephew when he’s out to the grocery store or something, and is relieved when Furlan – of course – confirms this alibi. And even if Levi isn’t surprised at all, he is still kind of bothered that his friend tells him to be careful with Erwin.

Rolling his eyes, Levi switches to his chat with Isabel, informing her that he’s already on the subway, sending her a pic of that blood crust on his chin, asking his friend if it looked really bad. “No, it doesn’t, honey!!!!!” she immediately texts back. “And he has seen you with a pimple on your forehead before! Like, if he wants to date/bang a 17-year-old, he sure as hell should expect pimples, for fuck’s sake!”

His friend’s words make Levi smile. They also make him shudder. Because… Yeah, Erwin surely wants to bang him, and the mere thought of this handsome, mature man being sexually attracted to him, a scrawny and gloomy-looking, short and thin teenager with fucking skin blemishes, who cannot even fucking speak properly in a face-to-face conversation with that adult Adonis, is… _it’s mind-blowing._

And just like that, Levi isn’t “cool and chill” anymore. Instead, he is a nervous wreck. Because it’s only two stations left, and Erwin just texted him that he’s waiting for him, and Levi becomes aware that he is just about to fulfil his first step towards achieving his goal; showing Erwin that he wants (to bang him), too, highlight the fact that he doesn’t need the blond to move slow anymore, to apologize for kissing him and shit BECAUSE LEVI IS READY….!

And that’s why Isabel supported his idea vehemently to be the one to initiate the first kiss – upon meeting – and Levi wants to go through with it. Even though his heart is pounding heavily in his heart as the doors of the subway open at the final stop and he gets out along a few other people, since this is basically the middle of nowhere, and then his knees almost give out as the elevator brings him above ground and he walks out, eyes scanning the immediate area. And as he finally spots Erwin – his mind almost blows up. Because even though the man is wearing more casual clothes today, the blond still looks _fucking stunning_ , and Levi cannot believe that hot banker-hunk Erwin Smith is into him, is interested in him. But that this god-like, hot man, who could have _anyone_ because of his looks and his charm, is here with Levi today, kissed Levi yesterday, will kiss him some more, and—

Levi’s heart nearly somersaults when Erwin pushes the fancy pilot sunglasses up into his neatly styled, blond hair as Levi comes closer, the man raising his hand casually to wave at him in a laid-back fashion while smiling in a sexy way – and fuck, that just looks SO fucking cool, like taken out of a super erotic commercial clip for a designer brand or something, and Levi’s whole body tingles, and his throat constricts and he switches on autopilot, shouting at himself to FUCKING DO IT, JUST FUCKING DO IT, and then he is so focussed on his first goal, so terrified of doing this at the same time, that he trips over his own two feet and stumbles forward, crashing down onto the ground, on top of his bike, right in front of Erwin, who gasps his name as the raven-haired hits the dusty ground – AND LEVI IS JUST SO FUCKING EMBARRASSED…! Falling down in front of Erwin for a second time, and…

And he totally blew his chances to kiss the man upon greeting!!

AND. THAT. SUCKS. ASS!

*****

Levi’s fall gives Erwin a scare – just as much as it entices him. Because he could see every ounce of cute nervousness on the teenager’s face as he approached him, those small hands wrapped around the bike handles way too tightly, the pale cheeks already dusted in rosy colour and those soft, petite lips pressed together to form a thin line, all signalling just _how_ excited the boy was to see Erwin again; and that is just as adorable as it is sexy. And now, Erwin gets to be the hero to help the raven-haired back onto his feet again.

And that’s marvellous.

“Hey, are you all right?” he asks the boy as he bends down to offer his hand – and when Levi looks at him, the rosy colour on his youthful face turned two shades darker due to his evident embarrassment, the blueish eyes, that once more cannot maintain straight eye-contact for more than just a few second, slightly glassy, Erwin is at the verge of another loss of control.

Even more so, when Levi grabs his hand, and lets the blond pull him up to his feet and he is standing right in front of Erwin, gaze averted to the side, tucking a strand of his dark hair behind his ear, mumbling out: “Um, y-yeah… S-sorry…” That’s when Erwin cannot hold back anymore, because cute, oh so shy Levi just makes him melt instantly, go crazy, be needy and reckless – and thus, needy and reckless Erwin Smith cups the boy’s cheek, making Levi startle just a bit, and their eyes meet before Erwin bends down once more to press his lips against Levi’s – even though he did not plan to kiss him like that to say hello, had just wanted to give the boy a hug and an innocent kiss on the cheek.

But how can he hold back when Levi is looking _this_ fucking adorable? When the effect Erwin has on him is so visible, and the boy is undeniably excited and nervous and happy and… maybe even a bit aroused because of him? And, Erwin says to himself – while his lips touch Levi’s – they made out in the cinema yesterday and it was Levi who suggested to meet again straightaway, so this should be all right, shouldn’t it?

Still, he doesn’t deepen the kiss, lets it remain just a small peck onto the boy’s mouth, ending the contact after merely a second, wanting to pull back, straighten up again, say something nice to Levi – but he can’t. Because they boy immediately loops his arms around Erwin’s neck as the man begins pulling his lips off of Levi’s, making an escape impossible. And then, the boy gets up on his toes and presses his mouth back onto Erwin’s eagerly, nearly desperately, bringing their bodies together, too.

And that’s when Erwin _truly_ loses control.

That’s when Erwin’s hand moves from Levi’s cheek to the boy’s slender neck, and a shiver crawls down the blond man’s spine as Erwin realises once again that he can basically fit Levi’s neck into the whole of his hand, because it is _that_ small, just like the other body parts of this gorgeous boy, like his back, which Erwin’s free hand now slides down, to wrap around Levi’s waist and pull the boy tighter against his own body as they continue the kiss, as Erwin takes control of it, prompts the teenager to open his mouth – and Levi complies so beautifully.

Erwin feels the boy’s nails dig into his neck and shoulders slightly as their tongues touch; and Levi tastes of fresh peppermint and a hint of tea, and Erwin can’t get enough of that taste, can’t get enough of those soft lips moving against his, can’t get enough of his boy’s eagerness and enthusiasm.

But, a warning voice whispers at the back of his mind, they are still very much in public. Even if this is a much remoter place than the yesterday’s mall, there are still people around, and Erwin wants Levi all to himself, wants the boy to relax, so he finally regains his self-restraint, some of it at least, and ends the kiss, smiling at Levi when both men open their eyes, their hands still on the other one’s body.

“Hi, _baby_ …” Erwin whispers, tucking that black strand that fell lose behind Levi’s ear, just like the boy did before himself – and Levi’s shy, flustered smile nearly knocks Erwin off his feet.

“Hi…” the boy murmurs back, adding a shy laugh as Erwin doesn’t say anything and just continues to look at the boy, still smiling himself; until he kicks himself mentally to move on. Because he will be able to stare at the teenager as much he wants when they will take a break at that one particular, secluded place Erwin has in mind…

“You sure you didn’t hurt yourself?” he asks.

Levi nods. “I’m fine.”

“That’s great,” Erwin answers – and they let go of each other (reluctantly), and the blond man helps Levi to pick up his bike. “I’m really happy to see you again so soon.”

And severely blushing Levi truly is Erwin’s recent most favourite sight to behold, he muses as he watches that mesmerising shade of red spread across the teenager’s young face. “M-me too…”

“I picked really nice route,” Erwin continues, his hands feeling a bit sweaty, because all he actually does want to do right now is continuing to kiss the boy and feel him up, push him against his body, feel that young skin under his palm – but he can’t just skip the bike ride. Besides: He really wants to take Levi to that spot. And they can only reach it by bike. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Levi does.

And Erwin finds himself enjoying the time they ride their bikes as well, despite that deep urge to touch and make out with the boy.

They go down a long dirt road between broad meadows, some full of horses, other a feasting range for cows and sheep. Until they reach the forest, and they both inhale that alluring smell, a mixture of damp moss, flowers and the needle-covered path; it’s fresh and energising. They converse a little as they cycle at a medium speed, about trivial things, really – and Erwin notices that there aren’t this many people around; and that makes him feel giddy. It’s just like he hoped for.

Levi tells him about that new game he can’t wait for to be released because it’s a multiplayer one and he will definitely play it with his best friend Furlan. They also talk a bit about the movie they saw yesterday – and what other films they still haven’t seen, older ones too, and Erwin takes a mental note of the titles Levi mentions, just in case. For another date. Maybe even their sex date in the hotel. They could watch one of the movies together to start their evening, and Erwin could bring some snacks, have the boy drink some beer and wine, get him relaxed while cuddling with him, kiss him a bit, and then, in the middle of the film, Erwin could start undressing the boy, cover his skin with feather light kisses, touch him, play with his nipples and—

“I don’t really get that hype about _Star Wars_ ,” Levi says, brining Erwin back into the here and now.

“Have you ever seen any movie?”

“No.”

“Jesus,” Erwin laughs and begins to tell Levi a few things about it – making another mental note of the fact that Levi has to be introduced to it – as they continue to cycle down the path right next to each other. Until they come to a crossing and Erwin chooses the narrowest path to take. Because it’s the one that will lead them to one of his favourite spots down at the lake.

“We’re close to where I wanted to take you,” he says to Levi over his shoulder, who gives him a confirmative grunt, as they concentrate on cycling over the uneven ground with some smaller tree roots sticking out of the earth and which is covered by pines, rocks and some branches, and Erwin navigates them through the system of narrow trails, and his pulse quickens as he finds the one he was aiming for.

The beaten path is almost impassable because of the vegetation. Bushes and other plants like fern stick out onto it on either side – it’s perfect, making them get off their bikes because it’s easier to push the branches and leaves out of their faces this way. And finally, as the path begins to go slightly downhill, and Erwin pushes away a particular large, leaf-covered branch of one of the trees, the lake becomes visible, with a little path between the reeds leading into the water.

“Come take a look,” he says to Levi, who pushes his bike to come to a stop right next to Erwin.

“Wow…” he murmurs, because it truly is a beautiful sight.

The sun, only covered by a few clouds now and then, is dancing upon the water, the reeds are swaying in the light breeze, and when you let your gaze wander over the lake, you see how broad and vast the forest is, and how big some of the trees are, gigantic even; and this little clearing, if you can call the cosy patch of grass framed by bushes and trees even that, the path leads down to at the shore of the lake, looks _more_ than inviting.

“Let’s leave the bikes here,” Erwin says, turning his head to look at the boy who seems to be enthralled by the sight in front of them, “this way we will not be disturbed, because anyone coming closer will see the bikes blocking the path, and know the little spot is occupied and turn back around.”

Levi’s face turns beautifully reddish again when the man says what he says – and Erwin finds it hard to suppress a grin because he is feeling so giddy as he watches Levi nod and lean his bike against the bush on his side – because Levi once again seems so eager for them to be left alone; because Levi, as he’s already proved today, is eager on kissing the blond man. Deeply. Passionately. And Erwin cannot wait to get his arms back around the boy again.

But first things first. He wants to set the mood. Make the teen relax. Make Levi feel good on a non-sexual level.

And he succeeds.

Because as Levi sinks down on the blanket Erwin’s brought with him and spreads across the grass now, and the blond starts unpacking all of the beverages and snacks he bought today, Levi’s eyes are shimmering, and the boy is smiling in this blissful way that makes Erwin’s heart beat a little faster. He got everything the boy likes: Small bottles of his favourite fizzy drinks like that obnoxious cherry coke, crisps, white chocolate, as well as bars like Snickers – after which Levi names his cute pet turtle – and some sandwiches he made himself.

“W-wow,” Levi murmurs, as Erwin opens the two beers he’s brought with him, and that are still at a decent drinking temperature due to being wrapped accordingly, handing one to Levi. “Th-thank you.”

“I’m really happy you wanted to see me again so soon, baby,” Erwin coos. “Cheers.” It’s not even a lie. It also isn’t a lie that he feels a pleasant shiver go down his spine as he watched the boy grin daftly before the raven takes a sip of the alcohol and a bite of his sandwich.

“Mh! That tastes so good!” the teenager exclaims, and it makes Erwin feel… kind of proud. And good. And giddy. And excited.

He also finds out that he loves watching Levi eat. Because he seems so happy to be stuffing himself with all the sweets after they finish their beer and their sandwiches, and Levi is slightly tipsy again – because the beverage was another one of a strong kind as Erwin couldn’t resist – and the boy is now able to look him in the eyes for a little longer than just a few seconds, and gets even more talkative, telling Erwin how much he enjoys those snacks the man’s brought with him because his mother is trying to ban them from his home forever, and Levi, according to the boy himself, really needs them to survive; and of course Erwin takes another mental note of that. He also takes his chance and feeds Levi again with some of the chocolate, smiling at him when the boy blushes after receiving a treat, Erwin’s fingers only brushing over Levi’s lips softly.

Ah, this is perfect…

“God, I’m s-so full…” Levi mutters, patting his petite stomach, and it makes Erwin smile. Who cannot wait any longer.

He packs away all the stuff and empty wrappers with Levi’s help, and then lies down on the blanket on his back, with Levi’s eyes following him. That’s the moment Erwin decides to go for it. “We should enjoy the sun a little with autumn approaching,” he says, almost innocently, while he pats the spot next to him, looking over to Levi – who reacts instantly. That pale, beautiful face once more dusted in red, as the boy slowly, carefully craws over to do as Erwin says, lying down next to him on his back, looking up at the sky covered by more clouds than before. In this moment, however, the warm rays shine down on them and he closes his eyes, letting out a satisfied, little groan.

And Erwin’s skin tingles.

He waits for a little while before he extends his arm slowly towards Levi, the only thing audible being the rustling of the trees and the singing of birds. Then, carefully, Erwin touches Levi’s arm, his long fingers sliding down the soft skin tenderly, without any pressure, gliding over Levi’s wrist before he laces their fingers together; and Levi’s palm feels extremely hot and a little damp in his, and Erwin loves this. Loves the fact that the boy’s fingers don’t just remain limp, but respond, holding on to Erwin’s hand, squeezing it lightly. It’s another sign of Levi’s eagerness as well as willingness.

It’s a wonderful green light.

And thus, Erwin begins to stroke Levi’s hand with his thumb, as they lie there, enjoying the little breeze brush over their bodies. Until Erwin decides to move forwards again, because the tingling inside of his belly becomes too much and he just needs to touch the boy more.

Thus, he lets go of Levi’s hand, but only so that he can turn onto his side, sliding even closer to Levi, putting the last few centimetres between them into past by pressing his body against Levi’s form, who opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the blond man who is gazing down at him, propped up on his left elbow, hand supporting his head, while his right hand moves up to Levi’s face slowly.

Tenderly, he brushes his knuckles over the reddened skin, the slight blemishes in the form of tiny blackheads and pimples not being a repulsive sight in his eyes, but just another enticing fact, another evidence of _how young_ Levi still is – and this makes a very intense shiver ripple down from Erwin’s neck right down to his tailbone, and arousal begins to pool in his belly, making Erwin swing his leg over Levi’s, press his slowly awakening groin against the teenager’s side.

The pads of his fingers move over Levi’s jaw and down the sensitive throat, and Erwin can feel the boy’s quickening pulse, those alluring, thin lips opened partly; Levi’s nervous, excited. It’s probably a mix of both, Erwin decides, as he offers the boy a warm smile while he moves his fingers further south, gliding over the collarbone and then over the shirt-covered chest, swiftly brushing over Levi’s nipple, as if by accident, as if the move wasn’t deliberately. _But it was_ ; and Erwin’s own pulse picks up as the boy flinches slightly then Erwin’s fingers brush over the semi-hard little bud, and the blond man rejoices. Because he really wants to play with Levi’s nipples a lot and was hoping for the boy to be sensitive in that area. And Levi is.

Then, Erwin’s hand stills on Levi’s flat, little belly, and he bends down, making his face hover over the teenager’s.

“Do you mind, if I kiss you, baby?” he murmurs, and watches Levi swallow, his larynx bobbing visibly, before the boy very slightly shakes his head, giving Erwin another green light, the signal to lean down further and cover the boy’s lips with his own.

And it’s heaven.

Levi’s lips feel so soft, and he tastes of sugar, nuts and chocolate, and weirdly, Erwin finds this concoction to be alluring once again, as he dips his tongue into the boy’s mouth, poking his way smaller, wet muscle with it, gliding over it for just a second before he pulls it back, making their lips meet again with a slight smack.

And while he kisses Levi, prolonging the time his tongue stays in the teenager’s enticing, wet mouth, the boy kissing back eagerly, one of his hands fisting into Erwin’s shirt, the blond man sends his right hand further down the teen’s body, travelling across Levi’s abdomen to take a slight curve to move over to his thigh – because even if everything inside of Erwin is screaming at him to touch Levi’s cock, he knows he can’t do this. Even if they have progressed and have now reached a state of physical contact, Erwin reminds himself that he still has to move slowly.

That’s why, instead of letting his fingers brush over the boy’s denim-covered dick, he merely touches his thigh, searching for the end of the ridiculously long t-shirt – to move his hand underneath it. Slowly, carefully, while moving his lips against Levi’s, he moves his hand back up, once it is under the fabric; the pads of his fingers now snaking across the boy’s flat, abdomen directly, touching that soft skin he has been longing for, his fingers dipping playfully into Levi’s naval – and the light gasp that escapes the teenager’s mouth at that is simply captivating.

It also spurs Erwin on, and he feels Levi shudder when he deepens the kiss even a bit more, his whole tongue now in action, dragging across Levi’s languidly, as his fingers move up across his stomach and chest – and then swiftly over his right nipple. It’s then that another high gasp flows out of Levi’s mouth, making Erwin’s skin tingle again, and heat spread out into his own cock pressed against the boy’s side.

And he nearly loses control again. Nearly just pushes his hand into the boy’s pants to grab his cock that must surely be awoke by now.

But he doesn’t.

It takes up all of his fucking willpower, but he doesn’t.

Another reason for this being the very evident goosebumps he feels on Levi’s rather cold skin, and as he breaks the kiss and looks down at Levi, cute, shy, oh so flustered Levi, and his gaze brushes over the boy’s thin arms, the gooseflesh prominent on the pale skin; because this kind of a reaction isn’t purely induced by arousal and excitement.

“Are you cold?” he asks the boy with the softest voice possible, and Levi blushes some more, averting his gaze, nodding slightly.

“A b-bit…”

And Erwin has an idea.

Of course, he could tell Levi to put his hoodie on, he told him to bring one himself. But that would mean breaking the body contact, and that’s the last thing Erwin wants to do right now.

“Turn on your side,” he whispers, pulling his hand back from underneath Levi’s shirt to grab his hips and aid in the movement, the boy complying beautifully and twisting his body onto his side so that his back is facing Erwin, who closes the new gap between them swiftly, spooning the boy.

Because this is _exactly_ what he wanted from the start.

He wraps both of his arms around the petite boy, while moving his legs up so his knees press lightly against the back of the boy’s thin thighs – and Erwin’s stirring groin is glued to that wonderful, small, firm, round ass. He puts his hands on both of Levi’s arms, rubbing the skin softly with them, warming him, while his chest is pressed firmly against the boy’s back, Levi’s neck now right in front of his mouth.

“Is this better, baby?” he asks, his breath clearly tickling Levi’s sensitive skin, as he watches the boy shudder slightly, before Levi nods.

“Y-y-yeah…”

God, he is so beautifully shy and flustered. And he is right in Erwin’s arms. The man can practically feel almost every centimetre of the teenager’s body pressed against his.

And Erwin can’t get enough.

He breathes a kiss onto the boy’s neck. Then, another, his fingers wrapping tightly around the boy’s arms, as if holding him in place, as Erwin now plants soft and at the same time wet kisses onto his throat, while pressing his body further against the boy’s, and when he sticks his tongue out, licking across Levi’s thin, sensitive skin, coming closer to that cute earlobe, he feels the boy suddenly tensing up. As if someone had put ice all over him. He’s as stiff as a stick – and in Erwin’s head, an alarm begins to ring faintly.

Disappointment mixes with anger – but Levi is so fucking cute, it’s gone in a just second. And Erwin feels a bit ashamed for this first reaction, reminded of what is important to him.

To make Levi feel good.

“Are my actions making you feel uncomfortable?” he whispers. “If so, just tell me to stop, Levi. And I’ll stop.” And as hard as this is for Erwin, he means it. If Levi tells him to stop, he will. As fucked up as this will be for him.

But Levi doesn’t want him to stop.

“N-no… I-I… I d-don’t f-feel uncomfortable…” the boy mutters weakly – and a new kind of hope is born inside Erwin, a new fire lit, fuelling him with energy. He presses a chaste kiss onto Levi’s lobe.

“No?”

Levi shakes his head lightly, mumbling: “N-no…”

“Then why are you so tense, Levi?” Erwin asks, trying to sound as tender and as encouraging as possible.

Levi begins to stutters, but doesn’t actually say anything apart from things like “Uhhh… mhhmm… er….”

And it is so fucking adorable, it makes Erwin smile into Levi’s hair, as he presses a kiss onto the back of his head, before moving his lips back to the boy’s ear.

“Are you afraid I will touch you in a way that you don’t like?” he prompts very gently. And Levi’s reaction makes his new-it fire die out. Because the kid tenses up even more, now a frozen statue in Erwin’s arms, and the blond just wants to fucking kick something.

He sighs on the inside. But there is no other way. He won’t go further without a green light, and obviously, Levi still isn’t ready to go further than just a bit of kissing. And Erwin needs to accept that – even if this is very hard. Because _he_ is hard, and Levi is definitely feeling his hard dick pressed against his ass. Maybe that is what scares him? Yeah. Erwin moved too fast. Again. He wants to punch himself. 

“Don’t worry,” he mumbles, “I won’t go any further than this.” He kisses Levi’s throat again, chastely, without using any tongue and hugs him a little tighter. “This is okay, right? Levi?”

The silence that follows feels terrible and Erwin’s erection even begins to die down slowly, as he wonders whether he has fucked up things with Levi for good. But then, after what feels like forever, Levi suddenly stutters:

“Ww-what i-i-f I… What if I… What if I want you t-t-to t-touch me… m-m-ore…?”

And Erwin’s brain needs a few seconds to actually understand what the boy is implying, what he is saying, what he is asking of Erwin – and then, someone adds a huge portion of oil to the nearly died out fire inside of him, the flames shooting up high; it’s fucking hell unleashed and Erwin’s dick throbs heavily as he feels this particular excitement spread into all of his veins. Because… It’s happening. Levi’s asking for him to…

“Touch you more?” Erwin whispers into the boy’s ear, needing a clear, a very clear confirmation. Not only because he needs it to move on. It’s because he wants to hear this – because Levi asking him to ‘touch him more’ is the most erotic thing that has happened to him in a while, despite their very hot exchange of pictures and videos and—

The boy nods, still a little bit tense, his body shaking a bit. And Erwin’s pulse quickens.

“What do you mean, Levi?” he asks, almost innocently, his fingers beginning to glide up and down the boy’s arms.

Levi swallows, and Erwin can hear that, feel that and then the boy finally mumbles out, in this utterly, enticing, shy way: “T-t-touch me… i-in a n-n-naughty… w-way?”

And it’s those words that break the dam inside of Erwin, that wall of self-restraint. Because he has just received the greenest light ever from Levi – and without thinking about it too much, because this almost feels like instinct, Erwin’s right hand moves back down Levi’s body, and goes straight for his groin. And as the blond man’s fingers touch the very, very hard cock hidden underneath the jeans, his skin tingles, and the heat in his abdomen and cock turns into a firestorm, because not only does this beautiful cock feel fantastic in his hand, even if it’s covered by fabric – but Levi releases the most wanton sound he’s heard leave the boy’s mouth so far.

And it goes straight to Erwin’s groin.

It’s so pure, so full of unrestrained lust and excitement, surprise even – because this is the first time someone is touching Levi’s cock.

And this fact makes Erwin’s mind go all fuzzy, makes his own cock grow hard instantly again and throb against Levi’s perfect, tiny ass. Because Erwin just found himself another goal for today.

Before their date ends, he’s going to get Levi off. Right here in this fucking forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for all your wonderful feedback - it gives me life! I hope you are still doing fine and that you are healthy. I will be busy writing my fics for bottomerwinweek but I will come back to this right after!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis


	10. Chapter 10

Levi’s heartbeat is close to the ticking of a bomb merely a few nanoseconds away from explosion. Every centimetre of his skin seems to be tingling while something extremely deep and strange is stirring in his gut. And it’s most definitely not a feeling of dread, even though Levi is experiencing a _shit_ ton of nervousness right now. It’s the mix of excitement together with arousal which is prevalent. And in his mind, body and soul chaos wreaks blissful havoc as a moan slips past his lips, caused by Erwin’s big, long, and warm fingers, that are… Levi’s feeling so giddy because the man is… Erwin is…

HOT BANKER HUNK ERWIN SMITH IS TOTALLY TOUCHING HIS COCK RIGHT NOW, HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! AND IT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING! SO MUCH THAT LEVI IS ABOUT TO LOSE HIS FUCKING MIND!!!

It’s happening…!

It’s _really_ happening. Right the fuck _now_.

So _much_ is actually going on in fact that Levi has no idea on what to focus on most.

Erwin’s spooning him, the man’s whole huge body is pressed against his, the man’s left, lean arm wrapped around his torso, the big hand still holding on to Levi’s upper arm, caging him, warming him, pushing him back against the blond man’s broad chest, Erwin’s breath hot on Levi’s ear shell. He can practically _feel_ all of Erwin’s hard-gained muscles moving slightly against his back, the toned, thick, huge thighs, almost three times bigger than Levi’s, are pushing against the back of them – just like Erwin’s hard, fat, way bigger cock is pushing against Levi’s tiny ass, HOLY SHIT!

ERWIN! IS! HARD!

_BECAUSE OF HIM!_

Has been hard for quite a while now while he was spooning Levi and the teenager’s mind was racing so hard to finally find the right fucking words to express his needs, his wants, his desire; for Erwin to touch him more – AND THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT ERWIN IS DOING RIGHT NOW…!

“Ugh…!” another slight moan escapes Levi’s throat as those big fingers move further over his crotch, as if tracing the outline of his hard dick. And even though there is denim as well as the fabric of Levi’s underwear between his throbbing cock and Erwin’s fingers, it still feels so bloody, fucking A M A Z I N G…! It’s absolutely… amazing. No, Levi can’t think of another word right now, can’t think at all, actually, as lust shoots through the whole of his length, his balls prickling, heat filling the whole of his abdomen, excitement and arousal elevated because Erwin’s playful fingers don’t stop.

“Touch you like this…?” the man whispers into Levi’s ear, picking up on Levi’s request to touch him in a naughty way, his fingers now circling the area around Levi’s cock head, making the teenager’s heartbeat pick up even more as his horniness takes on another level – and it’s SO FUCKING DIFFERENT, having his cock touched by SOMEONE ELSE, by ERWIN, hot banker hunk Erwin, who sounds so sultry right now as he breathes his enquiry into Levi’s ear, causing the small hairs on the back of the teen’s neck to stand erect, like his cock. His cock that is being touched by Erwin… hoooooly shit!

“Ugh… Y-y-yeah…” he somehow manages to whisper back after another uncontrolled gasp leaves his throat because Erwin applies a bit more pressure with the tips of his fingers while he pushes his own erection further against Levi’s ass and, fuck… Fuck!

THIS IS SO FUCKING HOT!!! And Levi cannot believe that this is not a fantasy but it’s real and—

What the…

OH! GOD!

Levi feels as if his heart was trying to jump up his throat and an intense tingling spreads all over his body, nervousness swimming to the surface of his emotional state as Erwin suddenly lets go of his cock, moving his right hand up, and his left hand down – both of them meeting at the waistband of Levi’s jeans, the man’s skilful fingers flicking the top button open, making Levi hold his fucking breath, another peak of nervousness paired with utter excitement dominating his whole being.

“…is this okay…?” Erwin breathes against earlobe, that sensitive fucking earlobe, making Levi shudder all over, heightening his already high level of arousal, making thousands of excited voices shout inside of the teenager’s head, because…

IT’S HAPPENING!!!!

IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING!!!!!!!!

Levi swallows, almost unable to speak, his head pounding because he is SO FREAKING nervous, because Erwin wants to touch his cock. Properly…! Without any fabric in the way and—

“Y-y-yes…” the teenager breathes out, sounding agitated. It’s almost a pathetic whine, and Levi wants to scold himself for that. Only he doesn’t have the time or energy to do so, because Erwin immediately proceeds; and the man pulling his zipper down, opening up his jeans, has Levi nearly going crazy, and he almost goes _completely_ insane when Erwin’s right hand slides down again, the mature man’s big fingers moving over Levi’s twitching cock now merely covered by the very thin fabric of his boxers.

“...ha…” Levi can’t control his stupid, fucking mouth, because this is even MORE intense. He can TOTALLY feel Erwin’s fingers now, their shape, their warmth, their pressure. It’s TEN TIMES better than being touched through his jeans, holy FUUUUCK!!!

And then Erwin does something else that has Levi almost shooting his load, because as the man moves his fingers down his length, he also flicks his wet tongue over Levi’s earlobe – and that makes arousal thunder through his whole body, his cock swelling even more, now as hard as marble under Erwin Smith’s fucking fingers.

“…fuck…” an almost inaudible gasp pushes out of Levi’s mouth – and the deep, low chuckle that Erwin releases makes Levi’s dick twitch. Hard. As does the man’s tongue, licking over his lobe again while the man circles his hips ever so slightly, pressing his own erection further against Levi’s ass and…

HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT’S REALLY HAPPENING!!!

This is SUCH a different version of making out, this is… This is… It’s so fucking SEXUAL!!! And Erwin is hard because of LEVI, holy cow…! And just thinking about what that mature man’s dick looks like has Levi feeling dizzy. As does Erwin’s hand. And the man’s absolutely, fucking, stunning, erotic VOICE.

“Can I touch you more?” the blond whispers against Levi’s sensitive throat, dragging his tongue lazily across it after his soft enquiry, making goose flesh ripple all over Levi’s arms; and that’s definitely not because he’s a bit cold. Actually, he isn’t cold at all right now, or can’t tell if he is, because he is so totally focussed on his man’s touches, on how Erwin’s body feels pressed tightly against his – on how the man’s huge COCK feels, rubbing slightly against his ass.

ERWIN WANTS TO FUCK HIM – THIS IS SO FUCKING OBVIOUS!!!

And the thought makes Levi so freaking giddy. He almost forgets to answer.

“Y-yeah…” he finally whispers faintly and then shudders as Erwin licks across his throat again, the man’s tongue wet and warm, making funny things twist and twirl in Levi’s belly, in his gut – and then he’s holding his breath for a second time as a new wave of nervousness takes hold of him, Levi’s mouth feeling dry, his stomach churning, his heart beating like a crazy motherfucker while his own fingers tremble, clutching the blanket on which they are lying, as Erwin’s hands move yet again, finding their way into his boxers.

Erwin’s soft fingertips tickle his skin ever so lightly as they slowly glide down his lower abdomen, following the faint path of dark little hairs back to Levi’s centre. And the boy feels his blood surge with lust as the fingers of Erwin’s right hand wrap around his rock-hard cock slowly. It’s electric and raw, making him feel slightly dizzy, but in a good way, in a wonderful way, and the touch is so freaking INTENSE, Levi feels his whole body shivering. It’s as if invisible ants were running up and down his skin, the hot feeling in his abdominal region turning into a boiling, his balls heavy with desire – which Erwin cups with his left hand. And it’s the mixture of both, of Levi’s dick engulfed in the man’s massive hand and his balls being fondled with by Erwin’s other hand, that makes him lose the rest bit of sanity, that makes a deep moan erupt from his lips as arousal hits a new, unknown high.

A first high of being truly touched intimately by another man.

And then Erwin has the freaking (wonderful) audacity to add his alluring voice into this sexy equation.

“Is this all right…?” he murmurs in a velvety tone against Levi’s cheek, sticking out his tongue to drag it lazily across the teenager’s earlobe and shell right after, while he begins to stroke him equally slowly, Erwin’s palm hot and slightly moist, the fingers of his other hand moving in matching languid circles over the teen’s balls and…

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!

Levi’s mind is spinning as the realisation already made truly hits in.

ERWIN IS TOUCHING HIS COCK!!!

HOT BANKER HUNK ERWIN HAS HIS HANDS IN LEVI’S PANTS!

AND HE IS TOTALLY JERKING HIM OFF RIGHT NOW!!!

But suddenly, the blond, mature man stops all the enticing movement, and Levi, slightly trembling all over, is freaking confused, until Erwin whispers into his ear. “Tell me, if I’m moving too fast, _baby_ …” Because Levi, the fucking, horny dimwit that he is, forgot to freaking ANSWER.

“N-no!” he nearly yells, his face burning up like dry wood exposed to a tiny spark of fire as he realises how freaking desperate he sounds right now, having to swallow a lump of embarrassment in the next second before adding: “I-It’s… It’s a-all right…”

“Yeah…?” Erwin hums, his tone rich and deep, making Levi’s groin throb; as do Erwin’s hands, recommencing their erotic administration, stroking the teen’s length, caressing his balls, and…

AND IT’S SO FREAKING HOT!

Levi’s breath is ragged and he’s feeling somewhat woozy, as if the beer he’s had was still affecting him despite all the things he’s gobbled down, and he is trying so hard to focus and engrave every second of his first, sexual encounter into his skull, but it’s near to impossible because he feels so bloody good, and nervous, and giddy, and happy, and horny, that it all kind speeds past him like cars on the fucking German motorway, so that he cannot grasp every moment of it, but that’s okay, because, fuck – this just feels so fucking H O T.

Levi is so hot, the arousal thrumming in his veins, because Erwin’s fingers are wrapped around his cock, pumping him in earnest now, the other warm digits massaging his balls, and damn, Levi hadn’t thought that this would actually feel _this_ good, having another man, having _Erwin_ play with his balls…! And the man’s big body pressed tightly against his, his tongue flicking over his earlobe, causing those fast and intense shivers to ripple down his spine into his lower back, it’s just so fucking much, so fucking good; especially that big, fat, manly cock nudging his ass, and HOLY fucking SHIT: Levi just cannot get enough of the fact that Erwin is HARD because of HIM, because of HIS body, fuck! He’s causing a grown, sexy man to be AROUSED.

He’s causing _Erwin_ to want to sleep with him, with Levi, holy fuck!

AND IT’S SO GOING TO HAPPEN…! AND—

“Ha…. Fuck…! Fuck!” Levi can’t control his voice anymore, and it’s so embarrassing, but every time he wants to make himself shut up, Erwin’s fingers DO something to his COCK – like glide over his exposed, pre-cum-moistened tip, so that he forgets about it immediately, is _forced_ to forget immediately, because the mind-blowing lust is taking power over his body, is making him moan instead of keeping his trap shut; and he NEVER really moans when he’s jerking himself off…!

But he isn’t jerking himself off – _Erwin_ is; and whenever the HARD facts come into focus in Levi’s mind, his cock throbs inside of Erwin’s hand, Erwin who is peppering his throat with sloppy, wet kisses, who fucking GROANS lightly into his ear, like in a fucking porno movie, a PORNO MOVIE OH MY GOD, and who presses his own hardness against Levi’s ass while he keeps pumping him, and Levi’s balls begin to tingle, and FUCK, HE’S GONNA CUM, HE’S GONNA—

They both freeze at the same time as suddenly they can hear voices and music, played over a loudspeaker, coming closer. Fuck. Someone’s approaching! Someone’s—

Erwin is the first to regain his strength, the first to act, letting go of Levi’s genitals, grabbing the boy’s upper arm and swiftly turning him around in a 180-degree angle, making the boy face the blond man now. Then, he loops his arms around him and presses him even closer, presses him tightly against his body, closing the last gap between them, and as Levi, his face nuzzling Erwin’s broad and beautiful chest, breathes in the man’s intoxicating smell, a mix of musk, light sweat and that wonderful cologne-fragrance, he realises that the man is shielding him from any unwanted view – because even if the people would not stop at their “bike barricade”, they would not realize that Levi’s pants are undone and his hard, wet cock is sticking out of them. Because Erwin’s a true gentleman. And that just makes Levi’s heart skip a beat, while at the same time he just wants to fucking die as the voices become louder, more distinct and the group of people come closer, and…

FUCK! HE’S SO EMBARRASSED….!

*

Erwin wants to fucking murder the group of people coming closer, interrupting their intimate time together – and he also wants to freaking stake himself, because once more he wasn’t able to control his lust, his desire, his body; the raven-haired, 17-year-old boy making him lose all sense and sanity.

Yes, Erwin wanted to further deepen their physical connection, kiss Levi, cuddle him, get him hard, fair enough, maybe even nudge the teenager’s erection with his knee – but shoving his hands down the boy’s pants, giving him a hand job? In the forest, at a lake? At a public place? Levi’s all stiff in his arms now as the group of people is approaching and Erwin’s pressing him even tighter against his own body, making sure the boy doesn’t feel exposed; but the teen definitely is panicking and he’s embarrassed. Well done, Smith.

Will Levi shy away from him now? Distance himself a tiny bit, too afraid other people might approach them? Probably. And Erwin just wants to fucking scream and kick something or someone – because he almost had the boy orgasming. If the people had just waited for five minutes, it would have been over, and Levi all tucked away and happy. Because how could Erwin have possibly resisted when Levi asked him to ‘touch him in a naughty way’? Of course, his brain had to short circuit, a new plan being born, a spontaneous plan, one that would have actually even worked out perfectly – if it wasn’t for those other people.

Fortunately, Erwin proves to be right yet again, and the group of probably young individuals – judging the strange pop music playing from their portable speaker – stops in front of their bikes. He can only see one person from the periphery of his vision, a man, who stops and announces to the rest pf the group that this spot it taken, earning some disappointed and maybe even pissed off whines and sighs. But then, after the group argues for a few seconds about their next possible destination to “hang out”, they leave; and Erwin’s thanking the Gods for that, while still scolding himself for acting so reckless one again.

Because he doesn’t want to give Levi horrible firsts – and this would have almost turned into one. The first hand job spoiled by being discovered by strangers, because why the hell did Erwin think that getting the boy off _in this forest_ would be a good idea? Seriously, this obsession is making him lose a lot of brain cells… And Levi’s still as stiff as a stone, his little fingers fisting Erwin’s t-shirt, the boy’s hot breath almost burning his skin, as Levi’s face is pressed tightly against his chest. And Erwin knows what he has to do now. It’s time for damage control.

“Hey…” he whispers, breathing a very light kiss onto Levi’s temple. “They’re gone. I told you our bike barricade would work…” The playful addition doesn’t make Levi relax, and Erwin’s so pissed off right now. With the strangers and himself. Maybe even a bit with Levi for being so utterly shy – ah, but then again this is what Erwin adores about the boy; and it’s his fault for steering him, them, into this situation, he reminds himself, sighing internally, cursing himself for feeling that way in the first place. “Baby…” he coos, planting another soft kiss onto his boy’s temple, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have touched you that way, not here… I’m really sorry, Levi. I got carried away, I—”

Erwin doesn’t get to finish his apology, as suddenly, unexpectedly, Levi moves, his fingernails digging into Erwin’s chest as he practically pulls himself upwards and brings their mouths together in a sloppily delivered kiss – but it’s heaven to Erwin. Because this is a clear message. One that does not need words. At all.

Levi kissing him, pushing his own body further against his, almost desperately, trying to get Erwin to spread his lips to allow their tongues to meet, is pure bliss – and the greenest lights of all. It obliterates all the negative feelings and thoughts Erwin’s just had. It also surprises him. Because oh so shy Levi, even though terrified with the other people coming closer, is still as hard as a rock; and he’s looking for more friction, for more body contact, for more of Erwin. And the blond man gladly delivers, deepening the kiss, regaining control over it, making Levi moan lightly into their wet connection as he pushes his thigh between the teenager’s legs, against Levi’s raging boner; and it all makes an extreme shiver ripple down Erwin’s spine, makes his own dick throb wickedly, a certain kind of heat simmering in his lower abdomen. Because he cannot believe how far he’s already come with shy, blushing Levi – who wants even _more_.

It’s his obsession once again, mixed with Levi’s obvious enthusiasm and his boy’s heavy arousal, that just switches the banker’s brain off again. And Erwin’s sudden doubts just dissipate, as fast as they were born with the group of people approaching, that interruption already forgotten.

Levi’s lips and the boy’s tongue mingling with his own have the older man instantly turned on again and he grabs Levi’s upper arms and turns him around to have him lie on his back, as he slips between the boy’s thighs, pressing his burning erection against Levi’s crotch, his huge body burying the fragile teenage form underneath all his weight while his hands glide between the blanket on the ground and Levi – one arm wrapping around his narrow waist, the other hand planted on that petite ass; that feels magnificent in Erwin’s palm, the man unable to contain a groan which passes into Levi’s mouth as they continue to kiss obnoxiously.

“Fuck,” Erwin whispers against Levi’s wet mouth during a little break. Opening his eyes, he is greeted with an ethereal sight – because his shy boy’s face is beet-red and his orbs are burning with desire, the inky black of his pupils almost obliterating the bluish colour.

Muscles tensing, Erwin kisses the boy deeply again, rejoicing at those small fingers digging into the skin around his back and shoulder as Levi kisses back ferociously, that little cock pressed against Erwin’s bigger erection throbbing palpably, the boy now also looping his legs around Erwin’s waist as the blond man starts to circle his hips lightly, rubbing himself against the sexy teenage body, against Levi. Until the slight rubbing turns into literal dry humping, Levi’s muffled moans and other sounds of lust a symphony to Erwin’s ears, all passing into his mouth, elevating his unspeakable lust.

And breaking down more barriers of the man’s usually well-kept self-control.

Erwin cannot stop himself. He cannot hinder the wanton words of need pouring out of his mouth like an impetuous waterfall. He sucks Levi’s earlobe in, making the boy release a sweet, high-pitched moan, that makes Erwin’s skin prickle, before the man whispers his lewd thought directly into the boy’s ear.

“I want to fuck you so badly, _baby_ …”

He feels Levi shivering underneath him, the boy’s fingers digging deeper into Erwin’s shoulders, the teen pressing his groin further against the man on top of him at the second – and Erwin can’t contain a deep, contented and lust-filled groan, brushing as hot air against the boy’s sensitive earlobe; just like he can’t make himself shut up.

“I think about fucking you every day,” he murmurs against Levi’s throat, peppering it with slow, light kisses in between his dirty words, while he continues to rub their erections together, having Levi pant and moan lowly, “it’s the first thing that’s on my mind when I wake up. Because you’re so sexy…” he murmurs, his tongue darting out, giving the boy’s tender throat soft licks before he continues to purr forbidden things into the teenager’s small ear. “I fantasise about sucking your cute cock each night – when I play with myself, thinking only of you, Levi… Because you make me go crazy, _baby_ …”

A strained, low moan makes its way out of the teen’s mouth, the boy unable to stifle it, and Erwin immediately presses their lips back together, another wave of arousal weaving through his body as Levi bucks his hips ever so lightly, wanting to enhance the friction.

Yes, Erwin’s obsessed. And he’s aroused. Like he hasn’t been in a long time.

So much that he even feels a little dizzy, overwhelmed. Because he’s just not making out with a boy – he’s making out with _his_ boy; with shy, blushing, virgin Levi, while they are rubbing their hard cocks together, the fresh memory of holding the boy’s cute dick in his hand and almost getting him to orgasm only adding to Erwin’s dazzling arousal.

And he can’t stop talking.

Like an intoxicated man.

Drunk and high on lust and desire.

“Your cock is the prettiest thing I have ever fucking seen,” he whispers coarsely, softly biting into Levi’s other lobe, making the boy’s fingers dig deeper into his t-shirt-covered skin as the small body trapped underneath him flinches at the touch and the words, at their meaning. “I keep replaying that hot video of you jerking off. Every single day and night. I can’t get enough of the sight of your beautiful dick – and it feels so good in my hand, baby…” the man adds in a low hum – and then Erwin lets his hands wander a layer deeper, slips one under Levi’s t-shirt, touching the boy’s naked back, while he pushes the other into Levi’s jeans still hanging open, into his boxers, the big palm coming to rest on one of the boy’s naked ass cheeks, engulfing it whole because it is just so magically small, while eliciting a high-pitched, muffled, lusty moan from Levi that goes straight to Erwin’s groin, Levi’s cute cock pressing up against his once again.

Despite all those clear signals Erwin is receiving, the image of a shocked Levi appears in his consciousness, his face laced with fright at the group of people approaching, and Erwin reminds himself that they are still in the middle of the freaking forest, and even though his bike barricade is working out just the way he wants it to, he wants to make absolutely sure that this is all right and he’s got Levi’s green light. Thus, he asks: “Is this okay, baby?”

Levi shivers, and when the man looks into his tiny boy’s face, he registers the tension it reflects. The teenager’s lips are pressed tightly together, and his face is even redder than before. Levi’s unable to look up at Erwin, can’t gaze into his eyes even for a second, stares at the bushes to their side instead, blinking – and Erwin’s alarmed, pulling out his hand out of the boy’s boxers immediately, a weird emotional cocktail stirring in his chest. He wants to ask the boy what is wrong, cursing at himself again, but the raven is quicker to open his mouth. Without looking up at Erwin he stutters:

“A-a-are y-y-ou… A-a-a-re you g-gonna… f-fuck me… n-now? H-h-here…?”

Erwin’s a bit taken aback by this question. He also feels so touched. And sorry. And horny. And absolutely happy, and excited. And Levi is so fucking cute, Erwin wants to freaking squeeze and cuddle him to death – just as much as he really wants to fuck him right now. And that’s something that Levi clearly wants, too. His choice of words makes it obvious: He hasn’t just asked Erwin whether the man _was planning_ to fuck him, but if he was _going to do it_ right now; as if it’s already been decided that Erwin would take him.

Because, evidently, it _is_.

Erwin swallows thickly, arousal almost unbearable now. But there’s also something else: The dire need to console Levi, take away his fear of his virginity being taken out of the blue in the middle of the forest with a danger of people walking in on them. Because this is not how Erwin wants Levi’s first time to be. No.

“Baby,” he coos softly, the hand that has just been groping Levi’s ass cheek now threading through the boy’s hair, making the teen turn his head lightly to finally take a look into Erwin’s eyes, even if it’s just for a few seconds, the nervousness still eating away at the boy. And Erwin smiles softly, pushing a dark strand behind Levi’s tiny ear before he plants a soft and very chaste kiss onto Levi’s cheek. “I would never fuck you without your consent – and I would never fuck you in a forest,” he then tells Levi in a calm murmur, making the boy look up at him again, some of his fear instantly dissolving, the grip of his fingers easing. “I want your first time to be special,” Erwin adds in a velvety tone – and he’s sure Levi’s blushing takes on a whole new level as those words leave his mouth, the boy having to look away again; and it’s absolutely cute. So pure, it makes Erwin’s dick throb, and a special kind of warmth floods his chest.

It seems like Levi wants to say something but is unable to decide on which words to use to convey his message or question, opening his mouth, releasing a single sound, only to close it again to ponder some more. That’s why Erwin decides to continue talking to the boy, to lead the conversation. And in order to do that properly, he needs to get them into a different position, one that is a little bit more innocent and not the dry version of missionary sex.

That’s why he pivots his body, turns to lie on his back, pulling Levi with him, manoeuvring the boy to lie on his side, pressing him against his body with his arm still swung across the teenager’s back and waist – and Levi complies. Lets himself be handled in this gentle manner, one of his hands coming to rest on Erwin’s chest, the other buried under the man’s back, his small head leaning against biceps, Levi’s knees bumping slightly against Erwin’s big legs.

The blond man breathes in the nice scent of Levi’s shampoo and kisses the top of the boy’s head tenderly. “Levi… do _you_ want to sleep with me? Not today, not tomorrow. I mean in general,” he then asks the most important question, which he didn’t he would be asking today, here. But there’s no way around it anymore. “Do you want me to take your virginity?”

And once more, Erwin is surprised. Because Levi doesn’t hesitate, is nodding straightaway, his little forehead brushing against Erwin’s cheek pressed softly against the boy’s head as he does so; and Erwin wants to fucking scream out in happiness when Levi adds a croaky “…yes…” And the blond man fights the urge to grin daftly as he breathes another soft kiss against Levi’s head.

“I’m very happy about that,” he whispers, lips brushing against the boy’s hair. “Thank you, Levi. And I promise you: I’m gonna make it special, okay? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, and we will, most definitely, _not_ have rushed and unplanned sex in this forest,” he adds grinning, and hears Levi release a faint, almost inaudible huff of relieved laughter. And that makes Erwin’s heart skip a beat.

“…kay…” the boy whispers, and Erwin’s lips are back to pressing a soft kiss onto the top of his dark hair, his arm wrapped around the small teenager beginning to move, to caress his little back gently, reassuringly. And then it all just pours out of him. Erwin’s plans, his carefully crafted fantasies centred around the raven-haired boy.

“I want to take you to a beautiful hotel,” Erwin mumbles, wrapping his other arm around the boy, too, pulling him a little bit tighter against his body, “for the whole weekend, if you can come up with an excuse, concerning your mother. I’d love to pick you up from school on a Friday, check in with you, stay together until Sunday. Of course, I’d book us a suite – with a whirlpool and big TV. We could order room service, have a fancy dinner, play some videogames. And then… I’d do anything to you that you’d ask of me, baby…”

Erwin hears Levi swallow audibly and the boy’s little fingers fist into his t-shirt; he also feels the boy’s boner poking his side. And it spurs him on.

“I’d kiss you lots,” he continues murmuring, his warm breath brushing across Levi’s head, “and undress you slowly, taking my time with each piece of clothing – while I’d kiss you even more. And if you’d want, you could take off my clothes. Or you could _watch_ me strip for you…” Levi’s breathing picks up a bit at those words; Erwin feels the heat piercing him nicely through the fabric of his shirt, smirking lightly, his own arousal heightened by this reaction. “I’d go down on my knees for you, take your cock into my mouth, lick it, suck it deep down my throat,” Erwin ventures further, his tone low, husky, and Levi’s hand on his chest suddenly feels heavy and hot. “Maybe I’d even make you come into my mouth. Would you like that, Levi? Me, blowing you like that?”

Levi’s little fingers dig further into the fabric of Erwin’s shirt, and he feels the teen stir slightly. “Y-y-yeah…” the boy then responds in a very hushed tone, making another stream of desire flow through Erwin’s body.

“I’d swallow everything you’d give me,” the blond continues the unravelling of his lascivious wishes for their sex date. “Then, we could have some champagne, while we soak in the whirlpool – and I would touch you lots underwater. Have you sit on my lap, play with your nipples, my cock hard for you, pressing against your beautiful ass, poking you. And I’d love to have you touch it…” Erwin’s lips move against Levi’s hair as he adds a spicy question. “Would you _want_ to touch it? My _cock_?”

Erwin’s skin tingles when he witnesses Levi taking in a harsh breath at that. “Y-y-yeah…” the boy manages to breathe out coarsely, his hardness pressing against Erwin’s body even more as Levi slowly moves his leg up and on top of Erwin’s waist, his knee almost touching the man’s own erection; and Erwin encourages this movement, pulls Levi closer, further against his body, his embrace tightening.

“Yeah?” he picks up, voice thick with lust.

“Y-y-yeah…” Levi answers faintly. His voice is croaky, and Erwin loves everything about it.

It’s so utterly sexy, it has Erwin’s brain synapses flying, and he acts before he even realises his body is moving, grabbing Levi’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, twirling them both around in the next instance, back to how they were before – Levi sprawled out on his back, buried underneath Erwin’s body. A surprised but faint squeak leaves the boy’s mouth as he’s being flipped over like that, with Erwin’s groin pressing against his aggressively once again, while the bigger and older man claims his mouth again; and Erwin’s revelling at the fact that Levi responds so beautifully to the all but chaste kiss, Erwin’s tongue roaming across Levi’s, as the man’s hand moves into that small neck, keeping Levi’s head in place, fingernails scraping lightly across the short hairs of the end of his undercut.

Then, Erwin’s mouth moves to Levi’s ear, and he continues to murmur into it – while he’s grinding against the boy languidly, his other hand resting on his lower back, pushing the boy’s body up against his own with every circling of his hips, arousal boiling in his lower region. “I can’t stop thinking of your little hands wrapped around my big, fat cock – I’d come all over you. Hard. And then you could play with my cum while I’d work your ass open.”

Erwin’s tongue darts out, grazes Levi’s little earlobe. He feels the boy shiver, feels his fingers rubbing faint circles into his shoulder blades as a light gasp leaves the boy’s little mouth. “I’d take my time,” Erwin continues purring, lips brushing against that cute earlobe that makes Levi feel so much, making him respond in such a pretty, such a sexy way, “I’d be gentle and careful. I’d use a lot of lube and suck your cock, lick your balls, while I’d push my fingers into your cute little hole. I’d try to make you see stars when I play with your prostate,” Erwin licks over his lips, has to swallow because his throat is so dry due to all the arousal numbing everything else inside of him. “Have you ever touched it yourself? Your sweet spot…?”

There’s a moment of silence. Or of near-silence. Because as Erwin continues grinding against Levi, the boy releases a light symphony of enticing gasps and pants that make the blond man on top of him lose his goddamned mind – if there actually _is_ even anything left of it to lose.

“J-just… j-just a… bit…” Levi mumbles, while Erwin licks his earlobe, making the boy tremble; and the cute answer makes the banker’s cock throb harshly. Makes it impossible for him to stop.

“With your fingers…?” he asks and Levi swallows audibly.

“Y-y-yeah…”

Erwin hums, lust and desire racing through each of his veins. “I wish I could have seen that…” he whispers, biting playfully into Levi’s ear, making the boy gasp. “Well, my fingers are bigger than yours… They would stretch you more, work your sweet spot better; it would definitely be more intense, baby… I’d finger you the whole night, if you’d want me to. Until you’d be all nice stretched out and ready for my cock…”

Levi releases a gasp at that, and it’s then that Erwin’s hand leaves the boy’s lower back and moves to his front, between their bodies, slips right into Levi’s loose jeans, into Levi’s boxers, grasping the rock-hard, throbbing and leaking, teenager cock, Levi’s gasp transforming into a beautiful moan as Erwin – checking one more time if nobody is close – begins to stroke the teen’s length.

Because he wants, no, he _needs_ Levi to come.

*****

Levi’s body is tingling all over and there is sheer, utter chaos raging in his head swamped by lust and desire, arousal having gripped his body fully, the scent of the man on top of him driving him crazy, just as the sensation of Erwin’s big, muscled body pressing into his is and…

ERWIN’S TOTALLY JERKING HIM OFF AGAIN RIGHT NOW, OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Levi squeezes his eyes shut, his mind still woozy from all those FUCKING PERVERTED THINGS Erwin’s told him, and it is just so fucking EPIC, because, because, because…! Because it’s all NOT happening in his fantasy, it’s real – because even if Erwin is telling him about a fantasy, it’s one that will become REAL. Because they’re gonna do it, they finally spoke about it and it’s settled! Levi will lose his virginity to the man. Erwin’s gonna take him to a hotel with a fucking whirlpool in a fucking suite and he’s gonna suck his cock and finger him and—

“Then,” Erwin suddenly continues with that silky VOICE that drives Levi NUTS and almost _makes_ him NUT because it’s just so fucking manly and sexy and UGH… Erwin’s fingers are wrapped tightly around Levi’s cock and they are huge and HOT and… UGH!! “Then I’d slide into you slowly, fill you up with my dick, bury myself fully inside you, my meat pressing into your sweet spot, making you go all crazy… And I’d start fucking you slowly, while I’d pump your cock along with my thrusts into your beautiful hole, baby – I’d fuck you all night long, honey, make you come hard, over and over again, until you’d have nothing left to shoot anymore…” Erwin murmurs lowly, thousand shivers running down Levi’s spine as the man continues to stroke his dick.

OH MY GOD, ERWIN IS TOTALLY GIVING HIM A HANDJOB RIGHT NOW AND—

“I’d take you like this in the beginning,” the man purrs, planting a wet kiss on Levi’s throat, making him shiver, because, fuck – his hand stroking his dick, his body pressing into his AND the man’s lips on his skin AAAAAND that fucking masculine VOICE just make Levi feel so fucking HORNY, and it all feels so good, it’s— “me, on top of you, thrusting into you while I hold you. Then, I’d take you from behind, slamming into you while holding on to your beautiful hips – and you could move back against me, lead me inside, thrust back and make me go really deep inside your ass, baby… And then I’d make you come with my hand while shooting my own load inside your hole, Levi…”

This. This is all it takes – the words, the voice, Erwin’s hand, the described fantasy about to turn into reality real soon; it all sends Levi straight to heaven, and he’s orgasming so hard like he’s never done before.

His whole body is shaking as Erwin pumps him through his climax, Levi’s cum soiling the manly, big fingers, his own digits digging into the man’s shoulder blades, his moans caught in Erwin’s mouth as the blond leans down to capture his lips in a hot, sloppy kiss, muffling Levi’s embarrassing moans, which he cannot stop, as hard as he fucking tries it. He can’t, because it all feels so fucking, fucking GOOD…!

An elongated, last, moan pours from Levi’s mouth right against Erwin’s lips as they slowly break the kiss with a light smacking sound, Levi’s dick flaccid already, Erwin’s fingers loosely wrapped around it still sending wicked shrills up and down his spine as he’s surfing on the blissful sea of this tremendous orgasm. Actually, he’s feeling a bit drunk, and also a bit high; like he did when smoked weed for the first time with Furlan, actually not that long ago and—

HOLY SHIT!

The realisation comes in like a bombshell as Erwin kisses his jaw lightly, groaning a “that was so sexy, baby…” against his skin.

THE MAN JUST GAVE HIM A HANDJOB!

Erwin just made Levi C U M…!

Holy fuck.

HOLY FUCK!

And with this realisation comes the embarrassment, because, shit – Levi has just made THE most SHAMEFUL sounds E V E R…! Moans, sighs, high-pitched squeaks, fuck! He didn’t sound ANYTHING manly, ANYTHING sexy, like Erwin’s voice does, like the man’s lusty groans do, Levi sounded… He sounded like…

LIKE A FREAKING EXAGGERATED FEMALE HENTAI SLUT THAT FURLAN ENJOYS SO MUCH.

Fuck.

Fuck!

It’s so freaking embarrassing…!

And then it gets even more embarrassing, because Erwin gets up to his knees, reaches for his bag, fishing out a tissue – and then starts cleaning his hand, but he also wipes Levi’s soft dick, and the teen can’t move, because Levi is SO EMBARRASSED he’s freaking PARALYZED because the sight of Erwin cleaning up his cum from his DICK is also, like, like… FREAKING MAGICAL AND HOT?!?!

The blond man offers him a soft and somewhat playful (super sexy!) smile when Levi dares to look into Erwin’s eyes, shame and intimidation forcing him to look away again quickly, because what kind of face is he even supposed to be making right now, AFTER ERIWN GOT HIM OFF?!?!

Holy shit, he—

“You okay, baby?” Erwin asks him with that calm and nice voice that’s like freaking music to Levi’s ears; and his cheeks burn even more. He somehow manages to nod, though he’s not able to move the rest of his body. Because Levi has no freaking what to DO now?!?! And before he can come up with something, Erwin’s tucking him away – Erwin’s tucking his fucking dick away!!! – and he’s zipping up his fly, flipping the button of his jeans close, dressing him. Then, the man looks into Levi’s face again, and it takes all of Levi’s willpower to shift his gaze to meet Erwin’s, the blue a tantalizing shade, the man’s lips that have kissed him SO MUCH today, curled into a (very!) handsome smile. “That was absolutely beautiful,” the man tells him. “And hot. Absolutely beautiful and hot.”

Just a second later, Erwin’s back on top of him, pressing his lips onto Levi’s, and the boy is so glad about it, the strength back in his arms, looping around the man’s neck – because in this way Erwin can’t actually look into Levi’s face, see his pathetic blush, and Levi doesn’t have to worry about his expression, he just kisses back. And even though he’s just cum, this still feels so fucking hot and exciting…!

And, and, and…

“You’re so sexy…” Erwin mumbles between kisses, lips moving lazily against Levi’s – and the boy is glad, yet again. Because obviously Erwin did NOT find his moans and sighs embarrassing, but SEXY! Or he’s just saying that to make Levi feel better while he’s laughing his ass of on the inside, but—

But Erwin’s still hard.

Like fucking steel.

Because of Levi.

BECAUSE OF LEVI…!

And that means—

The sound of thunder makes them stop, both men looking up, Erwin’s hands both planted to either side of Levi’s shoulders. “Oh,” the man murmurs staring at the sky, and Levi agrees: They were so caught up in their sexy activities, they haven’t realised the change on weather, dark clouds taking up the horizon, being moved closer swiftly by the wind – and Levi shudders. Because now, after his orgasm – HIS ORGASM CAUSED BY ERWIN – he feels the coldness seeping into his bones.

Erwin looks down at him, eyes roaming over his gooseflesh-covered arms, and the man offers another soft smile. “Did you bring a pullover?” Levi nods. “You should put it on and then we should go look for some cover, because I don’t think we’ll make it to the station before it starts raining – can’t trust the fucking weather forecast anymore.”

They don’t make it to the station. They also don’t reach cover before the downpour.

Levi’s soaking wet when Erwin finally manages to lead them to a small refuge, a wooden construct hidden behind a narrow path full of weeds, overlooking a small pond, made for observing nature and just taking a break. No one’s there. Just them. And Levi’s glad about that.

“Fuck,” Erwin curses as he takes off his completely wet shirt, wringing it out – and Levi nearly fucking faints because he sees Erwin’s NAKED, broad, hairy chest for the first time, in real life. AND IT’S SO FUCKING SEXY!!!! “I’m so sorry, Levi,” the man mumbles, fishing out another pack of tissues from his bag to wipe the frame of his bike clean, hanging his shirt over it to dry a little at least. And when he turns to looks at Levi, the young boy’s heart nearly makes a somersault – because Erwin with a naked upper body is just so freaking HOT and this man has just gotten him OFF and— “You’re shivering,” the blond states, and only then Levi realizes it’s true. Because he’s wet and cold and damn, he’s really cold.

“Shit,” he mumbles, unsure of what to do next, because should he also just take his pullover shirt off?!?! Or just stay in the wet clothes?!?! Erwin decides for him.

“Take off your clothes,” he says, while opening his second bike bag – and Levi just does it, as if he’s on autopilot, wondering if Erwin wants to touch him, play with his nipples like he fucking said he would, and when Levi thinks about this, a strange tingling sensation spreads all across his tummy and his groin stirs a little. “Here,” Erwin says, as Levi obediently discards the fabric covering his upper body, hanging it over the frame of his bike which Erwin has wiped dry too, and when he looks up at the man, he is holding out a clean and dry grey hoodie to Levi. Erwin’s hoodie. “Put it on,” he tells Levi, smiling – and the teenager nearly freaks out as he puts Erwin’s WAAAAAAAAAAAY too big, but oh so fluffy and thick hoodie on his body, immediately feeling better, his skin shielded from the cooled-down air.

AND HE’S SO FUCKING HAPPY! BECAUSE THIS IS SUCH A GENTLEMAN THING TO DO, OH MY GOD!

“Better?” Erwin asks, and Levi nods – but then he realises that Erwin’s still shirtless, and that the man has given him his only extra piece of clothing.

“Are… a-a-aren’t y-you… Aren’t you cold now?” he stutters, and Erwin’s smile just widens.

“Don’t worry about me, baby. I’m fine,” he reassures.

Then, Erwin sits down on one of the benches attached to the wooden walls, motioning for Levi to do the same. There’s just one problem: The bench isn’t exactly what you would call… clean. And there are spider webs on the wall, and under the roof, because they are in the fucking forest and who would fucking clean this construction?!?! And Levi panics, because he really doesn’t want to sit down, but he really wants to please Erwin, and he doesn’t want the man to think he wouldn’t want to be sitting next to him, but how can he tell him that he’s disgusted by the bench, because that’s so freaking UNCOOL?!?!

Erwin chuckles, and only then Levi realises with what kind of expression he’s been staring at the dirty wood while Erwin has been staring at him, and he just wants to die, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but Erwin beats him to it – AND LEVI IS SO HAPPY!

“Wanna sit on my lap?” the man proposes, and Levi immediately nods heavily, practically jumping onto Erwin in the next second, the man wrapping his arms around him, just as Levi wraps his arms around the man. Whose upper body is naked and moist and freaking PERFECT and— “Can I kiss you again?” Erwin whispers, his hot breath brushing over Levi’s cheek, who is instantly dizzy. And who instantly agrees, because kissing this man is SO FUCKING NICE…!

They make out again, slowly, sloppily – and Erwin’s naked skin feels FUCKING FANTASTIC underneath Levi’s fingers and palms, and when one of Erwin’s hands wanders down onto Levi’s thigh, Levi nearly loses it again, his mind replaying all the DIRTY promises Erwin told him when they were making out at the lake; and thinking about the fact that this man wants to fuck him, WILL fuck him, makes Levi go all crazy. And he’s almost hard again, damn that teenager body of his.

And with his returning hardness, a realisation comes around the corner.

Because Erwin’s been hard the whole time they made out, the whole time he jerked Levi off, and still hard after that – and Levi hasn’t even PALMED the man’s impressive, big, HUGE bulge, and since Erwin’s given him a handjob isn’t he… Isn’t he supposed to… GIVE ONE BACK?!?!

He tenses, confusion and nervousness seeping into his bones, the fabric of Erwin’s hoodie carrying the faint scent of the man feeling hot on his skin.

“You okay?” Erwin asks again, after giving Levi a soft peck, and the teenager just has to look away, embarrassed. Because Levi knows SHIT about all those sex things, and he’s not sure whether he should just DO IT, unzip Erwin’s pants and get the man off, and HOW WOULD HE even get Erwin off? It’s probably one thing to do it to yourself, but completely different when you do it someone else??? What if he’s SHIT at it??? What if he won’t even manage to get Erwin off? What if Erwin doesn’t even WANT it to happen here?

BUT WHAT IF HE DOES?

What if he’s waiting for Levi to do the same?!!

What if—

“Hey,” Erwin purrs, cupping Levi’s cheek, making the boy turn his head to face the man in a gentle manner. “Have I done something to upset you? Have I moved too fast, Levi?”

“No! No,” it immediately pours out of the teenager’s mouth. “I-I’m just… You… You h-haven’t… C-c-cum, s-so… I-I-I d-d-on’t know, i-if…”

Erwin smiles, giving Levi another peck onto his lips. “It doesn’t matter, Levi,” he cuts him off softly, “getting you off pleases me too, you know.”

Erwin’s words are like magic. They lull Levi in, and he feels so blessed. “B-but… Don’t I h-have to…”

“Don’t ever feel that you _have_ to touch me,” Erwin murmurs. “Touch me only, if you really want it – and if you’re ready, Levi. I really don’t want to force you to do anything, okay? It’s like I said: I want your first time to be special; and that includes you touching me. Everything we do, we do it according to your pace and your desires. Okay?”

The butterflies in Levi’s stomach are in a crazed uproar, and something stirs deep inside of Levi’s belly. Something nice. Something hot.

“Okay,” he breathes out, and Erwin gives him another peck; before they start French-kissing again.

Eventually, the rain stops, and Erwin puts on his still pretty wet shirt. “D-Don’t you want… Don’t you want your hoodie back?” Levi asks, already unzipping it, but Erwin shakes his head, smiling.

“No, you keep it. I don’t want my baby to be cold,” the blond answers.

And Levi’s heart skips a fucking beat.

The bike ride back to the station is nice. The air smells lovely after the rain and the sun comes back. The scenery is actually quite romantic, and Levi blushes upon that thought – and even more when he goes through all the things that have just happened in that forest… Erwin touching his dick, making Levi cum while whispering lewd stuff into his air; stuff that he wants to do to Levi in real life. Soon.

SOON.

But WHEN is that SOON?

Levi’s actually all nervous and somehow sad when they are back at the station. Because he doesn’t want part ways with Erwin yet. Not ONLY because they haven’t cleared up when Erwin is gonna… pop Levi’s cherry. In a fancy hotel suite. With a whirlpool. And a big TV. A king size bed… But also because…

HE JUST WANTS TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH ERWIN, OKAY?

Maybe kiss him some more…

OKAY?!

“D-d-do you need to go home? Now?” he hears himself asking before he can even think this through. Erwin raises a brow and grins lightly.

“No,” he then answers. “You?”

“N-n-not yet.”

Erwin’s grin turns into a smile. “Wanna get a beer?”

“S-sure.”

This is how Levi ends up tipsy again – because he actually drinks two large beers at that little café near the station. It’s nothing fancy, and it doesn’t really seem popular because there aren’t many people sitting at the other tables outside, but Levi is even happy about it; because it helps him to fight his embarrassment and FUCKING SHYNESS as nobody is looking at them, at Erwin pushing his chair closer to Levi, to sit right next to him, put his large arm around him; and Levi feels so giddy, putting his hand onto that big thigh again, as they laugh about the pathetic music the group of people who had nearly walked “in” on them – and once more the super fresh memories of the sexual stuff they did in the forest sends a cascade of shivers down Levi’s back.

And right into his groin. The alcohol enhancing his horniness. And his boldness. Because he’s the one who actually starts kissing Erwin – and the man kisses back, that hot, big tongue gliding back into Levi’s mouth. And it feels like it fucking BELONGS there – and when Levi thinks about how Erwin said to him that he dreams of SUCKING HIS COCK and how this tongue would feel on his DICK, Levi almost faints.

He’s still quite tipsy when Erwin escorts him back to the station. Where they kiss again.

“Thank you for another beautiful date, baby,” hot banker hunk Erwin – WHO TOUCHED LEVI’S DICK TODAY – purrs against Levi’s flaring red face, and the teen is biting his bottom lip and then, and then, and then…! AND THEN HE ALMOST FUCKING SCREAMS AT ERWIN BECAUSE HE IS SUCH A DAFT FUCK!!!

_“Whenarewegonnahavesex….?!”_

Seconds of silence follow, and Levi just wants to fucking DIE and he CAN’T look into Erwin’s face, and he is SOOOOOO embarrassed by what he did just now, and—

He startles as Erwin cups his face with both of his hands out of fucking nowhere, tilts Levi’s head upwards gently – and the soft smile on the mature man’s face is fucking heaven, those soft lips pressing against Levi’s in the next instance, chastely and tenderly. And then, as they break the kiss and look into each other’s eyes again, that smile on Erwin’s face is back and he murmurs:

“Whenever you want, Levi. Whenever you’re ready, baby. Just tell me, and I’ll book us a room and prepare everything, giving it my all. You’re a treasure, dove, and you deserve a wonderful first time – and I will give it to you. I promise.”

Levi swallows thickly, his mind still dizzy, his cock twitching in his pants, as if he hadn’t been touched at all by Erwin.

BUT HE WAS…!

And then Levi calls upon every fibre of his being and asks:

“N-n-next weekend…?”

And Erwin kisses him – with more force this time, his strong arms engulfing Levi wholly, their bodies pressed together tightly, and the teenager loops his arms instinctively around the man’s waist, kissing back, as if he’s done this all his life when Erwin has JUST given him his first kiss; AND HIS FIRST HANDJOB, HOLY COW!

“Next weekend it is,” Erwin murmurs against Levi’s mouth, his lips palpably curling into a smile. “I can’t wait, baby…”

Oh fuck.

OH FUCK.

Levi’s gonna lose his virginity next weekend. In just a few days Erwin’s gonna pop his cherry. In a fancy hotel. With a whirlpool. Where they’ll drink champagne and touch each other’s naked bodies. And Levi’s gonna touch a dick that isn’t his for the first time in his life. _Erwin’s_ dick.

Oh fuck.

ISABEL IS GOING TO FREAK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for commenting on this fic and sending me so much love! I have been so busy writing that I haven't gotten back to you guys yet, but I will eventually. Just please know - your reactions give me LIFE and I am SUPER grateful for your feedback <3 TAKE CARE and see you soon when "the hotel arc" begins, hahahaha.


End file.
